Mudanças
by Yasu Ika
Summary: Ela,uma Rockeira da cidade com um jeito difícil,Ele um simples garoto do o castigo ela é mandada para o interior,O que aconteceria?...Haruno Sakura contará essa historia pra vocês!*--* COMPLETO
1. Castigo

Naruto não me pertence,mas um dia todo o núcleo masculino será meu!kukukuku...

Ela,uma Rockeira da cidade com um jeito difícil,Ele um simples garoto do forma de castigo ela é mandada para o interior,O que aconteceria?...Haruno Sakura contará essa historia pra vocês!

**Negrito – Fala...**

_Itálico – Pensamentos...e Ação que fazem._

_O despertador , odeio aquele barulho insuportável, e logo iria fazer o que fiz com os demais despertadores,iria quebra – enfiei minha mão naquele desgraçado, o jogando do outro lado do quarto. Logo sorri ao sentir todo aquele silencio que provavelmente acabaria logo e viria os gritos de minha mãe dizendo pra mim levantar._

**- SAKURA!EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE QUEBRO MAIS UM DESPERTADOR!!** – _Ela grita entrando_ _no meu quarto percebendo que ainda estava deitada. _– **Levanta agora Sakura!**

**Sakura:Aff...Mãe!É só um despertador!** – _Comecei a me levantar_.- **E eu já estou me** **levantando!Não precisa ficar gritando!**

**- Vê se anda logo, pra não se atrasar!** –_Graças a Deus ela saiu do quarto._

**Sakura:To nem ai pra escola!Quero que se dane tudo!** – _Me levantei indo ao banheiro que tinha no meu chamo Sakura ,sou uma garota de 16 anos, que cursa o 2º ano do ensino médio,uma garota que odeia a escola!Tenho cabelos no tom rosa,eu sei é estranho,mas fazer o que?!Já tentei inúmeras vezes pinta – lo de qualquer cor,mas minha mãe sempre interfere dizendo que meu cabelo é tão bonito,que a cor é linda e bla bla bla...Eles iam ate a metade das minhas ,meus olhos são verdes,a única coisa boa que puxei do meu eu era pequena ele me dizia que meus olhos eram como ,meu corpo...Sei lá...Mas pereço uma taruira magrela e branca, mas minha mãe diz que tenho corpo bem definido, engraçado que não vejo nada disso!Mas fazer o que?!As mães sempre acham seus filhos lindos, e eu não ia ficar de fora né?!Acho que me daria uma nota 6,5 em na media.Não gosto muito de ficar me expondo, prefiro me esconder atrás de roupas folgadas pretas, e meus olhos escondo atrás de um lápis de olho de fazer minha higiene pessoal, e logo foi comecei a me uma bermuda preta que iam ate meus joelho,com e uma camisa de manga de cor preta e logo coloco meu companheiro,meu all star um coque em meus cabelo,passei um lápis de olho,pegou meu Mp4 e colocou na mochila e logo desço e foi para a cozinha,onde encontraria a loca da minha mãe._

**Mãe:Mocinha pode vir tomar café!** – _Diz ela fazendo alguma coisa gostosa na cozinha,já disse pra vocês que minha mãe é ótima na cozinha._

**Sakura:Mãe eu não tomo café!** – _ to morrendo de fome,mas não vou comer!_

**Mãe:Sakura já falei pra você para com isso!Sabe muito bem que tem que se alimentar!**

**Sakura:Que Saco mãe! **_– Tava fazendo birra,por que eu to morrendo de fome,mas não vou comer só por que no dia anterior ela brigou comigo só por chegar em casa 02:30 da manhã._

**Mãe:Tenho notado que não anda comendo,e quando come,só come besteira e você acha que isso da sangue?!Acho bom você pelos menos pegar alguma fruta pra comer!**

**Sakura:Ta! **_– Fui ate a cesta de fruta,não fui por que minha mãe estava falando,e sim por que_ _estou com fome!_ **– Satisfeita?! **– _Disse olhando para ela,que me olhava com uma cara menos preocupada._

**Mãe:Ficaria satisfeita se pegasse mais alguma coisa pra comer,mas como eu sei que você não vai pegar mais nada,ta ótimo!**

**Sakura:Já posso ir para aquele inferno agora?!** _– Perguntei meio irritada pelo fato de ir para aquela queria que minha falasse "Não minha filha pode ficar em casa hoje,amanhã,alis não vá mais pra escola!"Só sonho mesmo por que o dia que minha mãe não me mandar pra escola a vaca vai voar!_

**Mãe:Não fala assim minha filha. **– _Ela se aproximou me dando um abraç de algumas implicâncias minhas eu amo minha mãe e principalmente o seu abraço._ – **Pensa no seu futuro!A escola ti ajuda a ser uma boa pessoa, na profissão que você vai escolher, como lhe dar com as pessoas pense assim... **– _Vi ela se separar de mim e sorrir,cara minha mãe é linda._

**Sakura:Mãe a senhora sabe muito bem que eu odeio aquele lugar!Só tem pessoas Fúteis ali!** _– Disse olhando seria para ém acredita em mim quando digo isso,e minha mãe não fica de fora._

**Mãe:Minha filha não fala assim!Então pensa nos seus amigos, que tal essa?!**

**Sakura:Ta mãe!Já to indo...Xau.** _– Logo sai de casa,pra não ficar com raiva dela._

**Mãe:Vai com cuidado minha filha!Qualquer coisa liga pra mamãe que eu vou correndo!**

**Sakura:Ta...** – _¬¬...Só minha mãe mesmo!_ - **Ninguém merece!-** _Comecei minha caminhada para a coloquei o fone de ouvido e liga meu Mp4 para me acalmar, nada melhor do que uma boa musica!Foda – se meus ouvidos,coloquei no ultimo volume e comecei a comer a maça._

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

Telefone estava a tocar.

**- Alo.**

**-Hana,Como esta?**

**Hana:To bem**.(Mãe da Sakura,como não sei o nome dela coloquei esse...)

**-E Sakura,como minha filha esta?**

**Hana:Sua filha não esta muito bem!**

**-Por que?**

**Hana:Sakura anda muito rebelde...**

**- Isso ela sempre foi!**

**Hana:Mas agora ta demais!Ela reclama da escola,reclama da vida,não tem comido direito!Só se alimenta quando eu por perto,e você sabe que não sempre eu to por perto!Eu acho bom,você falar com ela pra vê se ela melhora um pouco!**

**- Vou ligar mais tarde pra ela.**

**Hana:Seria bom você passar um tempo com sua mais de 5 anos que você só fala com ela pelo telefone e manda presentes...Acho que deveria passar um dia com ela,o que acha?**

**- Seria uma boa, mas não posso deixar a fazenda sozinha!**

**Hana:Bom,pensa direitinho sobre isso ta!Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar!Tchau.**

**- Tchau.**

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

_Estava na entrada da escola, logo entrei e fui a procura dos meus a ouvir uma das minhas musicas preferidas,que era "Leaving You For Me",cantava baixinho,não queria ser notada por ninguém aquele lugar,passei por tantas coisas ruins,não gosto nem de lembrar._

_Logo avistei um grupinho todo de preto sentado bem no meio do pá...Não podiam ser um pouco mais discreto._

**Sakura**:**Vocês não são nem um pouco discretos!Sentados no meu do pátio...** _– Disse parada na frente deles._

**- Quem bom eu chegou Sakura!Sente – se aqui com a gente!** _– Disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e de cor ,essa nega é demais!Adoro ela._

**Sakura:Certo Konan!** – _Disse me sentando._

**- Esta preparada Sakura pra amanhã?** - _Pergunta um rapaz que estava abraçado com Konan. _

**Sakura:Pein,eu não sei se isso é certo!** – _Já to com problemas de mais pra ele vim e colocar mais!_

**Pain:Qual é Sakura,pensei que quisesse!**

**Sakura:Eu não sei Pein!Cara, nem quero imaginar o que minha mãe vai falar se ficar sabendo disso! **–_ Já estava irritada._ – **Ultimamente ela tem dado mais no meu Pé...Isso me irrita!Não gosto de ninguém me enchendo!**

**- Não fica assim Sakura!** – _Diz um rapaz de cabelos escuro e é uma gracinha._

**Sakura:Obrigado Tobi!**

**- Vamos mudar de assunto, o que vai fazer Sakura nas férias?** – _Pergunta um rapaz de cabelos Meio super amigo,que amo muito!_

**Sakura:Não sei Sasori...** – _Disse o olhando e sorrindo._

**Sasori:Poderíamos passar as férias juntos,o que acham?**

**- Seria uma boa!Un!** – _Diz um loiro com uma franja cobrindo seu é meio chato,mas da pro gasto._

**Sakura:Seria Legal,mas eu não sei se vou poder ir com vocês.**

**Sasori:Por que?**

**Sakura:Eu não sei se minha mãe vai viajar...**

**Sasori:Se você não for vai ficar tão sem graça...** – _Ele disse me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro sem mãe._

**Sakura:Deixe de asneiras Sasori.** – _Logo me levantei._- **Konan vamos ao banheiro comigo?**

**Konan:Claro!** – _Se levantou me acompanhando._

XxX

No Banheiro.

**Konan:Sakura você não quer participar do nosso esquema? **–_ Ela passava o lápis preto no legal eu também gosto dessa coisa de lápis,mas o olho da Konan já ta ficando assustador,mas ela adora isso!_

**Sakura:Sinceramente,acho que não!**

**Konan:Se você não quiser,tudo bem!Eu vou falar com Pein pra não ti obrigar né...**

**Sakura:Valeu!** – _Saímos do banheiro._

**XxX**

_Era aula de Matemática, estava com a cabeça baixa sem prestar atenção na que senti uma bola de papel na minha cabeç levantei meu rosto, pronta pra xingar quem tinha feito ç em minha volta e vi que todos pareciam prestar atenção na o papel e abri:_

_**Oi aMiga!tudo bem?**_

_Era Hinata,minha amiga desde 10 anos de garota de cabelos curtos e pretos de olhos perolados._

_**Oi Hinata!To mais ou menos!**_ – _Joguei o papel no chão perto de logo se abaixa, lê o que esta escrito e faz aquela cara de "Por que?".O que gera um sorriso em mim,por conhece – la tão bem._

_**Por Que amiga você ta assim?Conta-me...**__ – Eu li..Comecei a escrever o motivo de estar mal,mas fui interrompida por uma régua de madeira que bateu na mesa._

**- Muito bem Haruno,bem vejo que esta prestando atenção na aula...** – _Disse ele me ele._

**Sakura:Claro que estou prestando atenção na aula!** – _Disse isso!_

**- Esta muito cínica Sakura!**

**Sakura:Professor Iruka,vou levar isso como um elogio,tudo bem?!**

**Iruka:Leve como quiser,só quero eu você preste atenção na aula,no que digo,não em coleguinhas!**

**Sakura:Certo Iruka!**

_O Professor caminhou para frente da turma, enquanto eu vi Hinata fazer aquela cara "Sakura Você é loca?!" sorri para ela como se disse - se "Sim!"Nossa amizade era algo muito bonito,assim nós achavamos,nos conhecemos aos 10 anos,e nunca mais nos era sempre a mais quietinha,sempre na sua,já eu,sempre a brincalhona,escandalosa,algo do tipo,talvez fora isso que nos anos passam e nós duas,e as diferenças muita coisa de diferente nessa por exemplo, começou a andar com alguns dos mais rebeldes da escola, e Hinata era do grupo dos ,tínhamos diferenças,bastantes diferenças,mas isso não foi motivo acabar com tudo._

**XxX**

_Logo o sinal bateu e Hinata já veio falar comigo_.

**Hinata: Amiga,você não presta!** – _Logo se aproximando de ...Eu já sei isso._

**Sakura:Não precisa dizer isso Hinata,eu já sei!** –_ Sorri._

**Hinata:Só você mesmo,pra tratar o professor daquele jeito!Pensei que ele ia te botar pra fora!**

**Sakura:Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de mais,tem pessoas que fazem coisas muito piores nas aulas dele.E se fosse ir pra fora de sala ia ser ótimo, por que não teria que ver aquela cara feia dele!** – _Coloquei minha mochila nas costa e começamos a caminhar em direção ao pátio._

**Hinata:Vai me contar por que você ta mais ou menos? **– _Me perguntou com uma cara preocupada._

**Sakura:Nossa,ta um saco minha vida!Minha mãe fica no meu ouvido falando o dia todo, fora essa escola maldita que eu odeio!**

**Hinata:Você odeia a escola ou a Ino?**

**Sakura:As duas coisas!Patricinha mimada!Fútil!Ninguém merece!**

**Hinata: Já deveria ter superado isso!**

**Sakura:Já superei!**

**Hinata:Supero nada Sakura!O fato de ela ter roubado seu namorado, ter se feito de sua melhor amiga, isso não da motivos para odiá-la !** – _Falou me olhando como se estivesse fazendo errado por esta com raiva lancei um olhar que era exclusivo meu,esse olhar que quase mata qualquer um!_ – **Brincadeira!Pode odiar ela, bater nela!...hehe**

**Sakura:Olha,vamos mudar de assunto!Cara eu to ferrada de todos os modos!To quase levando bomba em química,só mais um pouquinho e eu to reprovada! **– _Me sentei no banco._

**Hinata:Olha,se você quiser eu posso ti ajudar,ela passou algum trabalho pra você?** – _Falou se sentando é doida,só ela mesmo pra gostar de Química._

**Sakura:Passou,mas nem sei direito o que é pra fazer.**

**Hinata:Hoje a tarde eu passo na sua casa pra ti ajudar então,blz?!**

**Sakura:Certo!**

**Hinata:Era isso que tava ti chateando?**

**Sakura:Só isso mesmo,fica tranqüila...** – _Sorri pra ela tentando disfarçar que estava mentindo._

**Hinata:Olha,eu vou ter que me juntar ao grupo de matemática,depois na sua casa nós nos vermos!Ate...** – _Saiu me deixando lá ,Como sou dramática._

**Sakura:Ate mais tarde!** – _Disse vendo ela se afastar._

"_Era só o que me faltava!" foi isso que pensei quando vi uma Loira de olhos azuis e corpo bem feito, vinha na minha direçã era lado dela tinha um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes,meu ex – namorado,Gaara,o que a deixou para ficar a com a perfeitinha da , ainda me pergunto como Gaara,pode me deixar por causa dessa?!Certo,sei que não sou grande coisa, não tenho o corpo da Ino,não sou popular como Ino,não sou tão bonita,aff...Esquece, não era nada em vista da Ino._

**Ino:Se não é a Testuda Sakura,Como esta?**

**Sakura:Estava bem,ate você chegar!**

**Ino:Nossa,ela esta de mau humor!** - _Disse sarcasticamente.O que me fez levantar do banco que estava sentada pronta pra acertar um murro na cara dessa fui interrompido por Gaara._

**Gaara:Eu acho melhor vocês duas pararem com isso!** – _Disse no nosso meio._

**Sakura:Parar?!Quem tem que parar aqui é vocês!Eu to aqui quieta na minha,sentada no banco pensando,ai chegar vocês e começam a me perturbar!Por favor, Gaara!**

**Gaara:Acho que vocês deveriam se dar bem uma com a outro,sabe,pedir desculpas pelo o que fazem uma pra outra.**

**Ino:Pode começar você Testuda!**

**Sakura:Eu não vou pedir desculpa a ninguém!Eu não fiz nada,alias quem fez aqui foram vocês!**

**Gaara:Achei que quisesse ficar bem comigo Sakura.** – _Acho errado,querido!_

**Sakura:Sabe o que eu quero Gaara?!Quero que vocês vão a merda!Deixem-me em paz!Minha vida ta ótima sem vocês!**

**Gaara:To vendo que achei errado então né?!**

**Sakura:Totalmente!Olha Gaara vou ti pedir uma coisa, não fica me dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer!** – _Odeio ser isso acontece logo parto pra agressividade._

**Gaara:Só queria ajudar.**

**Sakura:Não vem dar uma de Santo comigo não!Sei bem o que você é capaz!** – _Já disse pra vocês que sei alguns pobres dele!_

**Gaara:Eu fiz uma escolha.**

**Sakura:Sei que fez uma escolha,mas não precisava passar por cima dos sentimentos dos outros!** – _Mantenha a calma._

**Gaara:Você não sabe o que esta dizendo!**

**Sakura:Sim,eu sei bem o que estou dizendo!Olha não vem dar um de certinho comigo não!Quer saber,sumam da minha frente!** – _Espero que eles façam isso,por que caso não façam isso vou acabar batendo em alguém!_

**Gaara:Você sabe que eu não queria eu ficasse tudo bem.**

**Sakura:Mas não vai ficar bem!Só vai ficar bem, quando você ver que ela só esta fazendo isso para me contrariar!Você sabe que ela não gosta de você!** – _Desde sempre Ino adora me contrariar._

**Ino:Olha aqui sua Testuda,eu gosto dele ta!** – _Po** nenhuma._

**Sakura:Sei bem!Será que da pra sumirem daqui?!**

_Os vi saírem juntos, de mãos dadas, o que me deixou realmente namorando Gaara a 7 meses,certo fora alguns meses,mas foi o suficiente pra mim gosta,amar quando viu Ino e Gaara se pegando num canto da escola, vi todo aquele sentimento que sentia por ele sumir na mesma de respeito, talvez não?!Ele nem tentou se explicar pra mim, apenas me deixou para ficar com Ino. _

_Logo vi meus Amigos se aproximarem._

**Konan:O que aquelazinhá queria?** – _Se sentou ao meu lado._

**Sakura:Me perturbar,como sempre né!** – _Só sabe fazer isso,aquela retardada!_

**Sasori:Será que eles não vêem que nenhum de nós gostamos deles?!**

**Sakura:Ela faz isso só pra se passar de menina boa,coisa que ela não é!** – _E nunca vai ser!_

**Pein:Vamos,mudar de assunto!Estão todos preparados pra hoje a noite?!** – _Silencio. Mas quem cala consente._ – **Ótimo!Estejam aqui as 21:30!**

**Sakura:Eu não sei se isso é certo.**

**Pein:Fala serio né Sakura?!Nós vamos abrir com chave de ouro nossas férias!**

**Konan:Se você não quiser não precisa fazer isso Sakura.**

**Pein:Esteja aqui as 21:30!**

**Sakura:Ta!** – _Me levantei e sai dali._

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

_Estava totalmente jogada no sofá,estava vendo um programa de cilp na um saquinho de chipes na minha mão,se minha mãe visse isso provavelmente me mataria,mas já que ela esta trabalhando posse fazer tudo!Começou a passar o cilp da minha musica preferida " Leaving You For Me",comecei a cantar,sem me importar se estava cantando alto ou baixo,não estou nem ai para os acho que não incomodava ninguém, pois eu era dona de uma voz tão linda, tão meus 5 anos fazia aula de canto,e musica,onde apreendi a tocar piano e violão,só que isso tudo foi interrompido aos meus 10 anos,quando meus pais se separaram,o que me fez perder a vontade de tocar e cantar para meus pais,coisa que eu fazia todos dia quando crianç quase um mês chorando pelo divorcio deles,mas depois de tanto choro,minhas lagrimas secaram e depois disso não chorei mais por causa do divorcio,acho que aceitei o fato._

_Telefone Toca._

_Me levantei do sofá._

**Sakura:Fala comigo!** – _Sou eu mesmo pra atender o telefone desse jeito._

**- Sakura,é seu Pai!Tudo bem com você?** – _Que milagre._

**Sakura:humpt...Não!**

**- Por que minha filha?** – _Ta preocupado comigo?!Vai chover!_

**Sakura:Por que não ta!**

**- Sakura,o que você tem?!**

**Sakura:Aff...nada!**

**- Sua mãe me disse que você tem se alimentado direito, tem reclamado da escola...** – _Fofoqueira!_

**Sakura:Ta tudo um tédio!**

**- Por que você não passa um tempo aqui comigo?**

**Sakura:Você ta louco?!Eu odeio o campo! **– _Nunca!_

**- Como você pode odiar uma coisa que ao menos nunca conheceu?!** – _Ele tem razão._

**Sakura:É calmo Demais,não tem nada pra se divertir!Isso não é motivos?!**

**- Ai que você se engana, tem muitas coisas pra se divertir aqui!** – _Não to afim de discutir com ele!_

**Sakura:Ta Pai!Tem tudo pra se divertir ai!Mas eu não vou para ai!**

**- Pensei que quisesse fazer alguma coisa diferente nas férias.** – _Quero!Me trancar no quarto e ficar sozinha!_

**Sakura:Quero sim,mas não ai com você!**

**- Por que esta dizendo isso minha filha?** – _Simples,você não me vê pessoalmente a 5 anos!_

**Sakura:Esquece!Fingi que eu não disse nada!**

**- Sabia que faz algum tempo que comprei um piano, pra quando você fosse aqui me visitar, e tocar pra mim! **– _Ta por fora!Nem tocar mais eu toco!_

**Sakura:Tem muita coisa que você não sabe!**

**- Sakura,vou ter que desligar,por que tenho que resolver algumas coisas aqui,mas amanhã eu ti ligo outra vez,ta bom?!** – _Como sempre me deixando de lado,eu supero!_

**Sakura:Ta!Tchau!**

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

_Eram 21:15 da noite e caminhava em direção ao meu destino.A a desculpa pra minha mãe de que iria à casa de Hinata,pois ela teria esquecido alguma coisa lá em casa,isso fez com que ela não falasse nada. Não tenha vontade nenhum de fazer a tal coisa que havia combinado com meus amigos, que no caso era pichar a indo mesmo para não deixa – los na mão mesmo, por que se tem uma coisa que eu sei é :Não deixe nenhum amigo na mã em amigos logo encontrei um deles._

**- Achei que não viria.** – _Começou a caminhar comigo._

**Sakura:Você acha que sou pessoa de deixar meus amigos na mão?!**

**- Não mesmo!**

**Sakura:Que bom que pensa assim Sasori!**

**Sasori:Eu sei eu você não disso,mas achei que você não tinha gostado da idéia de Pein.**

**Sakura:Não gostei mesmo,eu to quase levando bomba em química,eu não posso fazer merda na escola sabe?!**

**Sasori:Calma Rosinha! **– _Ele me sorriu,sabia eu odiava quando me chamavam assim._ – **Se formos pegos, eu não vou deixar que coloquem a culpa em você!**

**Sakura:Você esta dando sua palavra? ** - _Disse brincado._

**Sasori:Lógico!Sou um homem de palavra!**

**Sakura:Não estou vendo nenhum homem aqui!** – _Falei odiava isso._

**Sasori:Ora rosinha!** – _Vi ele começar a correr atrás de mim._

══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ══════════ ﺅﺊﺋ ﺅﺊﺋﺋ

_Lá estava eu vendo meus amigos,fazendo "a arte" como disse ...Ele e Sasori sempre conversavam sobre ém merece uma coisa dessas, dois amigos fascinados pela arte!_

_Sasori e Deidara,faziam desenhos,que eram ate bonitos,era de se esperar,pois eles gostavam dessas sombrios, outros misteriosos, coisas do tipo, que somente esse dois poderiam ,fazia desenhos sem sentido,alguns inofensivos,outros sombrios,o que me deixou dela sempre passar a postura de durona na frente dos outros Konan fazia desenhos meio angelicais como anjos,ou fadas ao Pein fazia desenhos demoníacos,coisas do tipo,que somente ele poderia engraçado olha – lo assim,quem vê esses desenhos diria que ele não é uma boa pessoa,mas se engana pois ele é uma boa boa pessoa que estava apaixonado pela namorada a Konan,eles sempre estavam juntos,trocavam carinhos,quem o verá assim se espantaria muito._

**- Não quer fazer nada Sakura?**

**Sakura:Não Tobi,não quero mostrar minha arte!** – _Arte,nem sei desenhar!_

**Tobi:Se não quer desenhar,por que veio então?**

**Sakura:Vim para não deixa – los na mão!**

**Tobi:HAm...=D...Que bom então né...**

_30 minutos Depois..._

**Sakura:Acho melhor nós irmos!Já esta tarde!**

**Deirada:Fica calma!Ja estamos terminando!**

**Konan:Sakura tem razão!Já estamos aqui a muito tempo.**

**Pein:Só mais um pouco e pronto!**

**Sakura:Mais um pouco nada!Eu to indo embora!** - _Já falei que odeia quando mandam em mim!_

**Pein:Cole,vai nos deixar aqui?Vai abandonar seus amigos?!**

**Sakura:Eu nunca deixei ninguém!Eu nem queria estar aqui!Só vi para não deixa – los na mãos!**

**Sasori:Acho melhor paramos por aqui!**

**Pein:Eu ainda não disse quando nós vamos embora!**

**Tobi:Pein não manda em Tobi!**

**Sakura:Enquanto vocês discutem quem manda em quem,eu to indo!** – _Comecei a andar em direção a saí Pein poderia falar isso comigo,nunca os abandonei em momento nenhum,mas hoje a situação era diferente,não podia arriscar,estou pendurada em uma meteria e qualquer coisa que fizesse me prejudicaria.Não passei a tarde toda fazendo um trabalho o corredor viu uma luz,é uma me escondi.._

**- Ai,Quem esta ai?!**

_De imediato comecei a correr._

**- Ou,volta aqui!** – _Também começa a correr._

_Logo ela chega nos amigos._

**Sakura:Rápido!O vigia esta vindo**! _- Agora eles corriam comigo_.

**XxX**

_Agora estão todos na sala do 22:30 da encontrava sentada num junto dos meus amigos.O diretor estava falando alguma coisa de meia hora,mas nem prestava atenção,estava mais concentrada na janela que havia na uma gritaria vindo do corredor._

**Sakura:Minha mãe ta chegando.** – _Comentei._

**- SAKURA!!**

**Sakura:Não precisa gritar!**

**Hana: O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?!**

**- A senhora é a mãe de Sakura?**

**Hana:Sim.**

**- Sua filha estava pixando a escola.**

**Hana:O QUE?!Sakura o que você me diz?!**

**Sakura:Eu não fiz nada!**

**Hana:Então por eu vejo?**

**Sakura:Não podia deixar meus amigos na mão!**

**Hana:Estou completamente decepcionada com você.**

**Sakura:Por que?**

**Hana:Você ainda me pergunta?!**

**Sakura:Mãe,eu acabei de dizer que não fiz nada!**

**Hana:Vamos ter uma conversa seria quando chegarmos em casa!**

**- Senhora Haruno,Sakura não fez nada!**

_Olhei surpresa._

**Hana:Como disse Sasori?!**

**Sasori:Que ela não fez nada!Ela só veio para não nos deixarmos na mão.**

**Hana:Ela não deveria nem ter vindo!Devia estar em casa estudando,pelo que eu saiba Sakura esta pendurada em química!** – _Ela adora lembrar né?!_

**Sakura:Eu já fiz um trabalha pra repor minha nota,e vou entrega – lo amanhã!**

**Hana:Não vem achando que você esta no seu direito não mocinha!**

**Sakura:Ta mãe!**

**- Bom,eu não posso fazer muito,pois amanhã será o ultimo dia de aula,mas vou comunicar aos pais de vocês!**

**XxX**

_O Caminho ta difícil,minha mãe não para de falar!Ninguém passou a vida dela todo falando pra mim nunca deixar um amigo na mão,agora que eu faço isso ela vem dizer que estou errada!_

**Hana:E diferente Sakura!**

**Sakura:Por que?**

**Hana:Quando eu disse pra deixa – los na mão seria para coisa boa,não ruim!**

**Sakura:Você não especificou! **– _Uii...Como eu sou esperta!_

**Hana:Não vem dar uma espertinha comigo não!** - _¬¬...Sem graça!_

**Sakura:Não to fazendo nada!**

_Completamente em casa._

_Se fosse apenas isso,me dar conselhos ou brigar comigo tudo bem,mas ela pegou pesado._

**Hana:Você vai pra casa do seu Pai!**

**Sakura:O QUE?!**

**Hana:Isso mesmo que você ouviu!E não quero você falando mais nada!**

**Sakura:Mãe,você não pode fazer isso comigo!Me deixe de castigo,me faça arrumar o quarto,mas pra lá não!Eu não quero ficar no meio das vacas!! **– _Ai,isso ta ficando difícil._

**Hana:Pensasse nisso antes de fazer essa besteira!**

**Sakura:Mas eu não fiz nada!O Sasori mesmo esta de prova!**

**Hana:Ate parece que eu vou ouvir um dos seus amigos que estavam metidos nisso!**

**Sakura:Vai deixar sua filha infeliz naquele lugar?!** – _Vou tentar o emocional._

**Hana:Não é aquele lugar e sim o campo,um lugar lindo para se pensar o que você fez hoje!Agora vá para seu quarto que amanhã depois da aula você já pra casa de seu pai! **– _Ela estava falando serio!Droga!_

_Subi as escadas cuspindo fogo pela minha própria mãe podia fazer isso comigo,me mandar para um lugar que só tem no meu quarto fui logo em direção ao Som colocar alguma coisa que de bom no peguei meu porta Cd e peguei o primeiro que vi na minha "Nightwish"...Logo coloquei a musica que mais gostava, aquela que me acalmava... "Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan"...Adorava canta – -me na minha cama,com a cara no era cruel...Seria as piores férias da minha vida,concerteza iria superar a vez que passei minhas férias na casa da minha tia e fui obrigado a comer carne de rã...Fora o fato de ter que aturar um primo meu dando em cima de mim...Putz...ele era feio ta!Esta tarde e meus olhos já estão pesando,pelo que eu me conheço daqui a 5 minutos já vou estar durmindo._

_XxX_

_Já estava descendo as escadas para ir pra apenas levar o trabalho e sabe se passei ou nã na cozinha logo encontrei minha mãe como sempre fazendo o café.Engraçado como hoje ela não chegou no meu quarto gritando pra acordar,engraçado também é o fato do ano todo eu precisar dela pra acordar e hoje por milagre eu acordei sozinha,sem grito de ninguém,mais engraçado ainda era pelo fato de ser o ultimo dia de no rosto dela que ela não havia dormido direito,estava com olheiras,me senti mal,ela deve estar assim por causa de aproximei da mesa e peguei minha maçã._

**Sakura:Bom dia mãe! – **_Vi ela se sentar a mesa com uma xícara de café._

**Hanna:Bom que quando você chegar em casa me traga alguma boa noticia,como por exemplo passar de ano! – **_Ela ainda estava brava_ _comigo._

**Sakura:Pode ficar tranqüila que vou chegar com essa noticia. – **_Quer dizer,assim espero né... – _**Também queria chegar em casa recebendo uma boa noticia,coisa do tipo filha você não vai mais pra casa de seu pai! **

**Hana:Sinto muito,mas já falei com seu pai,e ele já esta te esperando! – **_Que droga._

**Sakura:Ta bem mãe,se a senhora quer assim,que seja! – **_Logo sai pela porta da cozinha._

**Hana:Você sabe que é pro seu bem!**

**XxX**

_Acabei de sair da sala de quí entregado o trabalho para o ate Hinata que estava num canto do pátio lendo alguma coisa,essa é doida pleno ultimo dia de aula ta ela estudando._

**Sakura:Ta lendo o que? – **_Disse já me sentando ao lado dela._

**Hinata:Anjos e Demônios. – **_Vi ela deixar o livro de lado e olhar pra mim. – _**Então,conseguiu?**

**Sakura:Tirei 10! – **_Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer,pois Hinata me ajudou a fazer o trabalho férias,mas não estava feliz._

**Hinata:Que bom!Agora só férias! – **_Disse me sorrindo e me dando um abraço que me fez cair no pá uma cara de poucos amigos,não pelo fato de estar caída no chão e sim por onde eu vou passar minha férias.E Hinata percebeu isso. – _**O que você tem?**

**Sakura:Vou passar as férias na fazendo do meu pai.**

**Hinata:Que Ótimo!**_ – Acabei de crer que Hinata não bate bem da cabeça._

**Sakura:Isso não é bom!**_ – Reparei que ela me olhou espantada._

**Hinata:Por que diz isso?**

**Sakura:Faz 5 anos que não o vejo pessoalmente,nem me lembro mais fiquei muito triste quando eles se separam,era como se uma parte de mim não existisse mais. – **_Falei triste,e hinata me deu mais um abraço,eita essa gosta de abraço._

**Hinata:Por que você não da uma chance pra ele? – **_Perguntou deixando eu respirar,depois desse abraço,caraca._

**Sakura:Vou tentar,mas ainda sinto que aquela parte de mim ainda esta vazia.**

**Hinata:Quem sabe essa parte não se completa quando você o ver de novo!Anime – se pelo menos você não vai passar férias na casa de seus avós!Não que eu esteja reclamando,mas queria que meu pai fosse comigo,mas ele só trabalhar!**

**Sakura:Bora mudar de assunto por que se não vamos acabar chorando. **

**XxX**

_Já estava a caminho de casa,eu e Hinata saímos da escola para comemorar nossa aprovação,e fomos para uma era 10:00 mais ou menos,eu ainda tenho que fazer minha em casa e fui direto pra cozinha,alias geladeira e peguei uma maçã.A casa tava silenciosa minha mãe deve estar no trabalho,fui logo para o meu quarto.O QUE?!_

**Hana:Achei que ia demorar pra arrumar a sua mala então fiz isso por você.Coloquei todas coisas eu você gosta.**_ – Minhas malas estava todas no chão do quarto,estava tudo arrumado._

**Sakura:Você quer mesmo se livrar de mim hein!**

**Hana:Não é isso,quero que você deixe o passado para trás...Quero que se de bem com seu pai,quero que esqueça o que você passou e comece a viver como você era antes.E principalmente volte a cantar,por que eu sei que apesar de não fazer mais aula de canto como antes você ainda ama a musica!**_ – Ela veio ate mim e me abraçou,e nós estamos chorando como dois Bezerros desmamados.Não gostava de ver minha mãe chorar,se ela sofria eu também sofria._

**Sakura:Ta mãe,vou tentar deixar tudo pra trás e viver o presente,deixar as magoas de lado e só ver o que estou programando para meu futuro!Prometo que vou mudar,prometo ser uma filha melhor,e prometo que vai sentir orgulho de mim! **_– Disse me separando dela e olhando nos olhos que eu queria!Ela teria orgulho de mim!_

**Hana:Boba,eu já tenho orgulho de você!Agora vamos que ti levou estação. – **_Disse me ajudando a pegar minhas coisas._

_Continua..._

_REviews...??*--*_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._


	2. Pessoas Especiais

Naruto não me pertence,mas um dia o núcleo masculino será meu...kukukuku

**Negrito – Fala...**

_Itálico – Pensamentos e Ação dos personagens..._

_XxX_

Conhecendo pessoas Especiais!

_Agora estou aqui dentro desse olhos estão vermelhos de tanto que chorei com minha mãe na hora da despedida.É sempre tão difícil quando você deixa a pessoa gosta,mesmo que seja só nas totalmente apegada com minha mãe,apesar das minhas burradas as vezes,e ela acabar se zangando comigo e discutirmos...Depois disso tudo nós nos abraçamos e pedirmos desculpa uma a um banco que não tinha ninguém,ate a gora pois irei me sentar mãe pediu pra mim esquecer o passado e perdoar meu pai,mas é tão difícil quando ele passa cinco anos de sua vida sem ti ver pessoalmente,só ti telefonando,mandando presentes...Eu não queria presente, eu queria ele de volta a minha ajeitei na cadeira,quase me deitando e encostei minha cabeça na janela,seria uma longa viagem,pois ele morava em outro uma viagem de quatro horas mais ou meus olhos._

_**XxX**_

_Levei um grande susto achando eu tinha dormido que não estava mais sozinha naquele banco._

**Sakura:Senhora,pode me informar se falta muito para chegarmos na estação?**

**- Daqui a menos ou menos uma hora nós chegamos na estação.**

**Sakura:Caramba,eu dormi três horas!** – _Tinha minha pequena mochila perto de mim,onde mamãe colocava meus itens críticos,como Mp4,celular,câmera digital...Algo do meu mp4,meu companheiro de momentos difícies...Preciso me distrair.O liguei e coloquei na pasta de musica agitada, como minha mãe diria barulho, isso tudo pra me manter coloquei "__All The Small Things" do Blink 182...Dei um sorriu por que eu acho essa musica um tanto engraç que seria assim o resto do caminho._

_XxX_

_Ate que não foi tão calmo o quanto eu pensava, umas crianças que estavam correndo pra lá e pra cá dentro do trem...Teve uma hora quando eu quis ir ao banheiro uma delas passou por mim e quase me derrubou...Respirei, mantive a calma pra não atacar aquela crianç agora,eu estou tirando minhas malas e as levando para fora,pois acabei de chegar no meu destino...Só não me pergunta onde por que nem o nome da cidade eu sei...Isso que é pessoa bem por ele,mas o problema,nem me lembro mais dele...Ele teria que me encontrar,então me sentei em um dos bancos do lado de fora esperando alguém dar a luz...Abaixei meu olhar para meus pés..._

_10 minutos depois..._

_Já disse que odeio espera...To perdendo as esperança de ficar bem com meu pai,to achando que ele esqueceu de mim...Como meus joelhos em cima do banco que estava sentada e abaixei minha cabeç colocar as mãos no Senhor Akira Haruno(Também não sei o nome do papai da Sakura,por isso coloquei esse.)...Sentia alguém tocar meus cabelos,de imediato levantei a cabeç um homem me olhando sorrindo,não sorri para ele,pois nem sei quem é...Só que os olhos deles tinha um brilho tão bonito...Eram verdes...Assim como os meus...Pai?!_

**- Desculpa por fazer você esperar!**_ – Disse se abaixando na minha altura,pois ainda estava sou tanto baixinha assim...Rum. –_** Você esta tão bonita,assim como sua mãe era quando nos conhecemos.**_ – Esta errado._

**Sakura:Se engana,pois minha mãe ainda é!**_ – Disse olhando bem nos levantei e ele também se deu um abraço,eu não sei se devo corresponder...Comecei a colocar minhas mãos em suas costas...Lembre – se que deveria esquecer o separamos._

**Pai:Fico tão feliz que tenha vindo,mesmo eu tenha sido obrigada!**_ – Disse me tinha reparado que tinha um garoto junto do meu tinha a pele branca,seus olhos eram tão lindo Ônix...Confesso eu estou impressionada com a beleza cabelos eram pretos,não consegui ver muito pois ele usava um chapéu,sabe aquele de cowboy...Acho que meu pai reparou eu estava vendo sua beleza,pois ele deu um sorriso. –_** Deixa eu apresentar,esse é Sasuke,ele trabalha na fazenda junto comigo,quase da família já!Sasuke essa é minha filha Sakura!**_ – Ele estendeu a mão pra mim em forma de comprimento,também estendi minha mão a ele. – _**Acho melhor nós irmos!Deixa que levamos suas coisa!**

**Sakura:Ta.** – _Respondi pegando a minha os vi caminharem ate uma caminhonete,acho que é do meu os colocar as malas no carro e meu pai rapidamente abriu a porta pra mim senti no meio,sabe aquelas caminhonetes que cabem três pessoas na frente,bom é sentei no meio e de um lado meu pai e outro o tal me sentindo meio desconfortável...Eu não ser o de roupa preta,esquenta muito._

**Sasuke:Você quer que eu abra a janela do carro?** – _Nossa,ele percebeu...Nossa ele tem um sorriso lindo._

**Sakura:Obrigado**. – _Disse abaixando meu olhar...Os olhos dele eram uma coisa tão profunda,me deixa sem graça...Parecia que ele me olhava não só por fora,parecia ler meus pensamentos._

**Pai:Então minha filha como você esta?**_ – Perguntou enquanto levava pra fazenda._

**Sakura:Eu to bem.**_ – Na verdade não muito._

**Pai:Conseguiu passar de ano?**_ – Ate aqui eles me lembram da escola. – _**Sua mãe me falou eu você estava com dificuldade em uma matéria.**

**Sakura:Consegui passar.**

**Pai:Esta com 16 anos não Sakura?!**_ – Putz...Ele ainda lembra minha idade._

** achei que tivesse esquecido minha idade.**

**Pai:Nunca,vou esquecer de você...Também tem o fato de Sasuke ter a mesma idade que você...**_ – Um então ele tem minha idade. – _**Sabe que eu to doida pra ouvir você canta?!!**_ – Eu to tentando esquecer o passado,mas voltar a cantar não tem jeito._

**Sakura:Eu não canto mais!**_ – O vi tirar a atenção do volante e olhar pra mim voltou sua atenção para o volante._

**Pai:Mas por que?Você tem uma voz tão linda,conseguia passar sentimento cantando,tem futuro pra musica.**_ – Caraca,me colocou lá em cima._

**Sakura:Parei de cantar quando você e a mamãe se separaram! – **_Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante e passou na minha cabeça e me deu um beijo na testa._

**Pai:Eu sinto muito Sakura,mas deveria ter aceitado isso!**

**Sakura:Eu aceitei!**

**Pai:Então por que não volta a cantar?!**

**Sakura:Eu canto,mas não pra vocês de novo!Eu não canto pra você e pra minha mãe!**_ – Fui sincera,foi por culpa deles que perdi meu sonho de ser uma grande cantora!Eu tinha um talento,sonho...Faria de todo para conseguir alcançar,mas ele acabou quando o divorcio chegou e eu perdi a vontade de tudo! _

**Pai:Espero um dia poder ti ouvir cantar de novo,é o meu maior sonho!**_ – Ele parou o que ímos do carro,eles pegaram as minhas malas. –_** Seja bem vinda!**_ – Era bem grande,logo vi pasto,estábulo,seleiro,Rio,cural,galinheiro,a casa que parecia ser bem grande,alguns pé de !Tem pé de macieira...Maçã!Eba!Voltando...Era lindo. – _**Vamos entrando!**_ – Assim fomos para entrei na casa,percebi que era tudo organizado. –_**Vamos ate seu quarto!**_ – Subimos as escadas,nossa tem vários quartos aqui!Logo ele abriu uma porta que provavelmente seria meu quarto. – _**Aqui esta!O que acho?**_ – Era um quarto onde tinha uma cama,armário...Bom não tinha muita coisa._

**Sakura:Não tem nada aqui!**

**Pai:Eu sei,mas amanhã vamos dar um jeito,colocar um telefone pra você,um TV,um radio...Fica tranqüila que amanhã você vai se sentir como se estivesse em casa! **_– Só falta minha mãe aqui,pra ser minha casa!_

**Sakura:Ta.**_- Disse me sentando na minha nova que era confortável._

**Pai:Enquanto desfaz as malas eu e Sasuke vamos ver se o lanche da tarde esta pronto.**_ – Nem os vi sair deitei na minha nova cama.É,esse lugar me passava algo familiar algo que só senti quando estava na minha casa,de certa forma estava certo,por que ali também era minha ate meus itens críticos...Remexi na bolsa ate achar o que eu queria,um porta retrato...Era grande onde cabia 4 uma minha com meu pai e minha mãe,essa foto faz tempo,mas eu gosto dela...Tem uma minha com a Hinata...Nós estávamos todas sujas de tinta,pois fazíamos um trabalho da escola,e por incrível que pareça eu não estava vestindo preto...Outra era minha com meus amigos,estava todos amontoados,um em cima do outro,e eu estava em cima do Sasori...A ultima foto...Era a mais bonita...Tinha eu e minha mãe,onde ela me dava um beijo no rosto e eu fazia caras e bocas...Somos duas palhaç ao lado da minha cama,onde tinha um criado alguém bater na porta,e ela se abre._

**- Será que posso entrar?**_ – Perguntou uma menina de aparência de 14 anos,com cabelos curtos acima do ombro e pretos,pele clara e olhos escuros._

**Sakura:Sim.**_ – vi ela se aproximar de mim,que estava sentada na cama. –_** Eu a conheço?**

**- Não,deixa eu me apresentar...Meu chamo Emi,sou a irmã do Sasuke.**

**Sakura:Ham...Me chamo Sakura!**

**Emi:Prazer em conhece – la Sakura!**_ – Ela me deu um abraço,a qual eu senti que ela era uma boa pessoa,que enquanto estiver aqui podemos ser amigas._

**Sakura:Eu digo o mesmo Emi!Espero que possamos ser amigas enquanto eu estiver aqui...**_ – Disse sorrindo pra ela._

**Emi:Também! **_– Ela me sorriu. – _**Seu pai esta te chamando pra tomar café!Vamos?**

**Sakura:Eu já vou descer,vou tomar um banho antes.**

**Emi:Você quer que eu ti espere?**

**Sakura:Ta bom!**

_XxX_

_Ela simplesmente um doce de contou que a família dela e o meu pai são muito únicos,sempre fazem as refeições juntos,pro meu pai não ficar só,que a mãe dela é a cozinheira da casa...Mais um monte de coisa...Ela me disse que me vestia mau...Eu ri muito por que ela não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso,ai ela disse que ia escolher minha roupa hoje,bom eu deixei e ela escolheu...Estava com uma calça jeans escura,uma regata branca,que na verdade não era minha e sim da Hinata,ela esqueceu quando dormiu lá em cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e claro meu all um lápis de olho e as escadas conversando e fomos para a sala de estavam sentados na mesa._

**Emi:Mãe,olha só o cabelo dela!**_ – Diz ela me puxando e mostrando a mãe dela. – _**Que lindo!**

**- Minha filha não faz assim com ela!**_ – Diz ela brigando com Emi._

**Pai:Filha essa é a Mikoto,cozinheira e mãe do Sasuke e Emi e Itachi só esse você ainda não conheceu. **_– Vi ela deu uma imensa vontade de sorrir pra ela também e então passar uma coisa parecida com o que minha mãe passa pra mim,não hesitei em dela um abraço que senti que foi correspondido._

**Sakura:É uma prazer conhece – la!**_ – Disse me separando dela,vi que ainda me sorria._

**Mikoto:Eu digo o mesmo!Você é muito linda...Seu pai vive falando que você era tão bonita,mas eu não sabia quanto!**

**Emi:Eu adorei seu cabelo!Que produto você usou para pinta – los?**_ – Perguntou se sentando na mesa,eu me sentei ao seu lado._

**Sakura:É natural.**

**Emi:O que? – **_Ela me olhou abismada._

**Sakura:Eu não pintei.**

**Emi:Que incrível,eu sempre quis pintar o meu,só que meu pai não deixa!**

**Sasuke:Que dizer que seus filhos correm perigo de terem o cabelo rosa?**_ – Perguntou se manifestando a primeira vez na conversa,me olhando meio curioso parecia._

**Sakura:Acho que sim!**_ – Respondi se olha – olhos eram tão profundos,que parecia me perder neles,por isso preferi não encara – pegando um pãozinho na tinha na cestinha na mesa._

**Emi:Padrinho,depois nós podemos andar por ai?Eu queria mostra o lugar a ela,pode?**

**Pai:Bom,se Sakura quiser...**

**Sakura:Lógico que quero! – **_Ele ta enganado se acha que vou ficar aqui pressa as férias todinhas!_

**Emi:Vai ser divertido! –**_ O que será que ela vai aprontar?!_

**Pai:Mas não vai muito longe não,ta ficando tarde.**

**Emi:Ta bom! – **_Os olhos dela parecia brilhar,ai tem coisa!_

**Sakura:Por que não vamos agora?**

**Emi:Mas você não vai tomar café?**

**Sakura:Já tomei.**

**Pai:Sakura você só comei um pãozinho!Sua mãe me disse que você não tem comido direito! – **_Tinha eu ser minha mãe pra abrir a boca!Eu não to com vontade de comer!Eu sei que quando ficava sem comer era por birra minha,mas eu to sem ser pela viagem por que fiquei enjoada._

**Sakura:Ainda to enjoada da viagem!Algum problema?! – **_Eu sempre fui assim,de falar tudo que penso,de falar tudo que acho..._

**Pai:Não,só fico preocupado com você por não estar comendo.**

**Sakura:Ta! **_– Me levantei da mesa. – _**Vamos?**

**Emi:Claro! – **_Ela se levantou da mesa e caminhamos ate a porta._

**Mikoto:Sakura,é melhor pegar algum casaco,por que a noite aqui costuma ser fria e já esta****anoitecendo**_.- Bom, agora são 17:00...É melhor pegar o casaco,por que vocês sabem,quando mãe diz...Sempre acontece!Mesmo ela não sendo minha mãe é melhor obedecer!Depois eu fico resfriada ai..._

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Fui ate uma cadeira que tinha um casaco e seria do meu pai,acho que não se importaria... – _**Pronto!Ate mais tarde!**

**xXx**

_Agora estávamos,mais ou menos no centro daquela cidadezinha._

**Emi:Vamos para ali naquela praça?**

**Sakura:Ta bom!**

**Emi:Posso ti fazer uma pergunta?**_ – Me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos ate aquela praça._

**Sakura:Claro!**

**Emi:Por que trata seu pai daquela maneira? **_– Acho que ela não faz idéia do que eu passei._

**Sakura:Eu não sei se você sabe Emi,mas quando eu tinha 10 anos meus pais se separaram...eu fiquei muito triste,acho que chorei todo dia durante um mês,todas as noite eu chorava sozinha...Depois disso eu aceitei...Meu pai veio pra cá e eu continue com minha mãe...Ele me ligava toda semana,me mandava presentes,mas eu nunca quis isso!Você faz idéia de quanto tempo eu fiquei sem vê –lo pessoalmente?**

**Emi:Não.**

**Sakura:Cinco anos!Todo esse tempo com ele só me ligando e mandando presentes!Agora que eu estou aqui,por que fui obrigada pela minha mãe...Talvez ele deve estar achando que pode apagar tão fácil o passado,mas não é assim,eu sofri muito!Minha mãe me pediu pra esquecer o que passou,mas é difícil você rever a pessoa que ti fez sofrer!**_ – Vi ela me olhar com surpresa,seus olhos me passavam pena...Sorri para ela. – _**Parece ate novela né...**

**Emi:Mas você não vai perdoa –lo?**

**Sakura:O tempo que eu passar aqui,que vai dizer...Só ele pode sarar minha dor. – **_Nos sentamos em um banco daquela praç um grupinho de garotos numa distancia media do nosso banco. _**– Hum,vejo que nessa cidade existe meninos!**_ – Tive que comentar._

**Emi:Ta vendo aqui garoto ali...**_ – Ela apontou disfarçada, para um garoto cabelos castanhos meio arrepiado com olhos também castanhos e segurava um cachorro muito bonitinho por sinal. –_** Eu gosto dele!**

**Sakura:Que legal!Então por que não vai nele? **_– Eita curiosidade!_

**Emi:Meus irmãos nem deixam eu chegar perto de nenhum garoto!**_ – Ainda bem que sou filha única._

**Sakura:Nossa que chato!Acho que se fosse eu já teria matado meus irmãos! **_– Liga não,eu sou agressiva mesmo!_

**Emi:O Itachi não muito,por que ele não sai junto comigo e Sasuke...Ele é mais velho,me protege,mas não como o Sasuke...Ele não deixa nenhum garoto chegar perto de mim...Ele diz por que os garotos daqui não me merece,e fora que eu tenho certeza que tem dedo do meu pai nessa historia de garoto não chegar perto de mim! **_– Tadinha._

**Sakura:Já tentou dizer isso pra Sasuke...Conversando com ele de repente ele pega leve com você.**_ – Se fosse eu já teria entrado em guerra com ele._

**Emi:Ele não vai me escutar!**_ – Disse ela fazendo biquinho._

**Sakura:Hehe...não fica assim,uma hora ele ter que perceber que você não é mais uma criança!**_ – Disse tentando anima – la._

**Emi:Assim espero!**_ – Assim que se fala!Tem que por moral nesse seu irmã ela arregalar os olhos. – _**Ele ta vindo!**_ – Vi aquele tal garoto vir em nossa direção com o cachorro o seguindo,e Emi parecia que ia ter um treco. – _**Oi Kiba!**

**Kiba:Oi Emi!**_ – Ele se sentou no banco junto da gente. – _**Tudo bem? **_– Ele parecia ser bem educado._

**Emi:Eu to bem! – **_Disse sorrindo._** – Deixa eu te apresentar minha nova amiga,Sakura! **

**Kiba:Oi Sakura! – **_Ele me estendeu a mão em comprimento,e eu fiz o mesmo._ – **Me chamo Kiba!Como esta?**

**Sakura:Oi Kiba,eu vou bem!** – _Sorri...Tive uma idéia pra ela ficar um pouco sozinha com ele._ – **Gente,eu vou ali naquela sorveteria e já volto!** –_ Já disse me levantando e indo para a ela poderia ficar um momento com ele, grupinho de garotas entrar na sorveteria...Talvez elas seriam amigas da na sorveteria e pedi um de morango,logo paguei e deixaria a sorveteria pois percebi olhares delas em cima de mim.Não to afim de confusão,mas se vinher ai o bicho pega!Tava saindo,quando senti algo puxar meu cabelos,logo me virei pra ver quem era o retardado que teria feito isso._

**- Nossa Garota,como você é estranha!!**_ – Disse uma quatro olho,de cabelo ruivo...Olhei bem pra ela...Poderia socar ela, mas minha mãe sempre dizia pra não bater em alguém de óculos._

**Sakura:Engraçado,eu não ti perguntei nada!**_ – Vi ela me olhar com cara de espanto. –_** E se me acho estranha é por que não tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente.**_ – Será que peguei pesado?!...Não!Caminhei voltando a Emi e Kiba,que pareciam estar conversando animadamente,o sorriso da Emi ia de orelha a sou uma gênia...Eu sou Demais... – _**Demorei muito?!**_- Disse me sentando._

**Kiba:Não,agora sou eu que tenho que ir...Vou ajudar meu pai na fazendo!Foi um prazer conhece – la Sakura e deveria conversar mais vezes Emi,você é uma ótima companhia!Ate Mais!**_ – Ouvi um suspiro de Emi._

**Sakura:Como foi enquanto estive fora?**_ – Espero que ela tenha feito alguma coisa!_

**Emi:Conversamos.**_ – Diz ela olhando para o nada,com um olhar apaixonado._

**Sakura:Só?**_ – Ai meu Deus!_

**Emi:Só!Mas foi o suficiente pra ver que eu gosto dele!Mas tem um problema,ele não percebe que eu gosto dele!**_ – To vendo que vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha!¬¬_

**Sakura:Por que da próxima vez você não da uma pista pra ele!**

**Emi:Não sei quando eu vou ver ele de novo!**

**Sakura:Podemos sair de novo amanhã! **_– Eu sou uma gênia!...Iupiii_

**Emi:Mas eu não sei se o padrinho vai deixar.**_ – Vi ela fazer uma carinha triste._

**Sakura:Deixa comigo!Ele não pode mandar em mim!Nós vamos sair e acabou!**_ – Me revoltei..._

**Emi:Mas ele vai acabar mandando o Sasuke vi atrás de nos!**_ – Era só o que me faltava um segurança!_

**Sakura:Não seja por isso,eu distraiu ele e você vai falar com o Kiba!**_ – Gênia!Dancinha da vitória!_

**Emi:Acha que vai dar certo?**

**Sakura:Claro!Tudo bem que eu nem converso com seu irmão direito...**_ – Ela me interrompeu._

**Emi:Eu acho que ele gostou de você.**_ – O QUE?!_

**Sakura:Por que diz isso?**_ – Agora eu to curiosa!_

**Emi:Ele sempre diz que as garotas daqui são todas iguais,não tem nada de diferente,e quando eu perguntei pra ele se você era bonita antes de te conhecer...Ele fez um suspense,mas depois disse que era bonita!**_ – To surpresa!Ele também é lindo! - _**Falando no Sasuke,ele deve ta com frio agora.**

**Sakura:Por que? **_– Ué que estranho._

**Emi:Por que você ta usando a jaqueta dele!**_ – Me assustei á que ele falaria alguma coisa...Foi sem querer!É a primeira vez na minha vida que foi sem querer._

**Sakura:Será que ele vai se zangar?**_ – Nossa só agora eu puder perceber que tem um cheiro bom... _**– Seu irmão tem um cheiro bom!**_ – Disse levando a jaqueta no meu nariz.Só eu mesmo né..._

**Emi:Hehe...Acho melhor nós voltarmos pra que minha mãe ta tendo um treco.**

_O caminho de volta para casa foi tranqüilo,contei pra Emi o que aconteceu na sorveteria e ela me disse que era a Tal da "Karin"...engraçado também que ela me disse que essa garota gosta de chamar atenção,principalmente do irmão dela o Sasuke...Emi disse que ele nunca deu bola para era,mas ainda assim ela corre atrás dele...Que menina doida...Quando ver ela de novo vou falar que já que ela quer atenção coloca uma melancia na cabeça e sai andando por ai,já que ela quer atençã quase morreu de tanto rir quando eu disse isso...Agora eu to na entrada da minha nova que são umas 19:30 da entramos na sala logo percebi um olhar de preocupação da Mikoto..._

**Emi:Desculpa a demora,mas...**_ – Ela vai acabar levando a culpa._

**Sakura:Eu parei pra conhecer umas pessoa e passei na sorveteria.**_ – Já to acostumada de levar a culpa mesmo,então..._

**Mikoto:Tudo bem,mas é que eu não to acostumada com Emi saindo...E agora tem você é mais uma pra mim se preocupar.**_ – Sorri pra ela...Como se dissesse que estava tudo vi meu Pai chegar na sala junto com sempre estavam juntos,acho que é por que o pai do Sasuke trabalha viajando,então ele fica junto do meu o que Emi me disse..._

**Pai:Que bom que chegou...Eu quero ti mostrar uma coisa...**_ – Puxou – me pela mão e me levou ate um canto da sala que nem tinha reparado,estava coberto por um pano preto puxou o pano...O que eu suspeitava,o piano. – _**Então?**

**Sakura:Eu disse que não tocava mais!**_ – Lembranças vinham em mim mente._

**Pai:Quando você quiser tocar,pra passar o tempo...Pode vim aqui e tocar... **_– Toquei alguma teclas do piano..._

**Sakura:Isso não me trás boas lembranças!**_ – Deixei a sala,por que se não iria chorar ali...Então acho que vou...Eu não sei...Fui para sala de jantar,provavelmente a mesa estaria sentei esperando os eles chegarem pra jantar._

**Mikoto:Então conheceu alguma pessoa?**_ – Ela disse tentando quebrar o clima,pois estava tenso._

**Sakura:Conheci...Amanhã nós vamos sair de novo...**_ – Quero ver quem vai me impedir!_

**Mikoto:Mas já não foram hoje,por que ir amanhã de novo? **_– Dei uma gargalhada,não uma maldosa e sim divertida,pela cara de Emi ao ouvir sua mãe dizer isso._

**Sakura:Fica tranqüila Mikoto,eu cuido bem da Emi!**_ – Disse são assim mesmo,minha mãe era a mesma coisa...Mas eu sempre enrolava ela,e acabava saindo._

**Pai:Mas de qualquer jeito Sasuke vai com vocês!**_ – Bem que Emi havia me falado,então pra não deixar suspeita do plano com o Kiba._

**Sakura:Ta bom,mais um pra mim cuidar!**_ – Vi ele me olhar com uma cara interrogativa,e eu sorri pra ele. –_** Pode deixar que eu cuido de você também ta!**_ – Disse piscando pra ele.O que eu pude perceber um sorriso se formar no rosto tão bonito dele._

_Depois disso o jantar foi tranqüilo,sabe o meu problema era co meu pai,não com a família da Emi...Eles me trataram muito bem,por isso que resolvi fazer aquela brincadeira,eles não mereciam um jantar com clima falar em pesado,eu comi muito...Acho que repeti umas duas vezes,ta legal nem é muito,mas eu não comia mal um prato de comida,era sempre a metade,mas hoje...A Mikoto cozinha muito bem!Fiquei impressionada!_

**Mikoto:Agora a sobremesa!**_ – Ela se levantou e foi ate a eu vou acabar explodindo._

**Sakura:Acho que nunca comi tanto em toda minha vida!**_ – Fui escorregando na cadeira,e olhei para Emi que também estava assim.Não resisti e comecei a rir e ela també tava com uma cara sofrida,coisa do tipo comi demais,assim como eu. _

**Pai:To vendo que estão se dando bem! **_– Ele parecia estar feliz,por estar me vendo sorrir._

**Emi:A Sakura é muito doida!**_ – Disse parando de rir,mas se controlando para não começar de novo. Minha mãe diz isso pra mim todo dia!_

**Sakura:Você que é doida...**_ – Me levantei... – _**Vou ver o que sua mãe ta fazendo na cozinha!**

**Emi:Espera que vou com você!O que acha de comermos na varanda? **_– Quando estávamos no caminho da cozinha,me lembrei que ainda estava com a jaqueta do Sasuke. _

**Sakura:Emi pega pra mim,que vou devolver a jaqueta do Sasuke...Ai eu te espero na varanda.**_ – Ela foi pra cozinha e eu voltei pra lá só estava Sasuke na mesa...Sozinho... – _**Ué ta sozinho?**_ – Perguntei para perto dele._

**Sasuke:Seu pai foi atender o telefone.**_ – Disse me olhando. – _**To vendo que gostou da minha jaqueta. **_– Ele sorriu._

**Sakura:Eu vim devolve – la...Desculpa,pra mim era do meu pai por isso fui pegando.**_ - Disse tirando a jaqueta e ficando com a minha regata branca._

**Sasuke:Não tem problema.**_ – Disse pegando a jaqueta e logo colocando – pior que eu com meu all star._

**Emi:Pronto Sakura!Aqui esta o seu! **_– Diz ela me entregando uma tacinha...Era brigadeirão!Pudin de chocolate!To vendo que vou voltar uma baleia pra casa._

**Sakura:Obrigada,agora vamos pra varanda!**_ – Começamos a ir só que Emi parou._

**Emi:Vamos Sasuke?**_ – Que falta de educação a minha,nem chamei ele._

**Sasuke:Quem sabe eu não apareço depois...**_ – Então deixamos ele lá na mesa esperando sua mãe e meu pai._

_Rapidamente chagamos a varanda e eu logo me sentei no banco que tinha ali._

**Emi:Amanhã seu pai vai mudar seu quarto todinho! **_– Se sentou ao meu lado._

**Sakura:Será mesmo? **_– Não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse falado aqui só pra me convencer a ficar._

**Emi:Minha mãe disse eu sim...Ele já ate comprou tinta pra pintar seu quarto!**

**Sakura:Emi você mora ali?**_ – Perguntei apontando para uma pequena casa eu tinha lá nos tinha reparado ém por que queria mudar de assunto._

**Emi:Aham...**

_Conversamos mais uma hora,eu ouvi ela reclamando da proteção de seu pai e irmãos...Eu contei meu caso com Gaara...Falei que deve ser por isso que eles não deixam menino nenhum chegar perto dela...Ela me contou que tinha poucas amigas,e disse que amanhã iria me apresentar essas amigas...Contei sobre a minha amizade com conversávamos Sasuke passou pela varando indo para perto do lago._

**Emi:Acho que já vou dormi Sakura!Amanhã eu passo aqui pra sairmos!**_ – Vi se levantar e me dar um abraço._

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Vi ela se afastar pra ir pra eu tava lá sentada na varanda sozinha...Acho eu é umas 22:00, ainda e todo mundo foi dormi menos eu...E -me e comecei a caminhar ate onde ele estava...Sentou num tronco de arvore de frente para o por um momento, parei no meio do caminho...Ouvi uma canção...Acho que ele estava tocando alguma coisa... coragem e fui ate este e me sentei ao seu lado. – _**Sozinho de novo.**_ – Comentei o ele parar de tocar a gaita e olhar pra mim...Me olhar nos olhos...Ele sorriu._

**Sasuke:Não mais!**_ – Agora foi minha vez de sorrir. – _**Gostou do passeio com a Emi?**

**Sakura:Foi divertido!Só não gostei de uma garota que me chamou de estranha!A Emi disse que era uma tal de "Karin"...O pior que eu não fiz nada,sabe...**_ – To começando a ficar revoltada,lembrando desse assunto..._

**Sasuke:Liga não...Deve ser inveja... Fora isso foi bom?**

**Sakura:Sim!A Emi fez alguma palhaçadas,me apresentou algumas pessoas...Sua irmã é um amor de pessoa. **_– Fui sincera...Emi me tratou bem dês do primeiro momento._

**Sasuke:Ela gostou de você...**_ – Vi que ele passou as mãos em meu cabelo...Ainda estava preso num rabo de cavalo,então ele passou mão na parte solta...As pontas sabem...Nessa hora eu fechei meus olhos,pois foi um carinho tão gostoso. – _**Principalmente do seu cabelo!**_ – Ele sorriu._

**Sakura:Parece ate algo de outro mundo!**_ – Senti ele tirar as mãos dos meus droga!Abri meus olhos._

**Sasuke:Eles combinam com você...Com seus olhos...**_ – Não sei por que, mas de repente me arrepiei minhas mãos aos ombros,pra vê se o frio que senti naquele momento passava. – _**Toma!**_ – Ele estava me entregando novamente a sua jaqueta._

**Sakura:Não,você vai passar frio.**_ – Eu não quero fazer ninguém passar frio,muito menos ele!Não sei por que disse isso,mas tudo bem..._

**Sasuke:Não,pode pegar!**_ – Eu peguei a jaqueta e a coloquei...Novamente eu pude sentir o cheiro bom dele._

**Sakura:Você tem um cheiro bom! **_– Ita...Não devia ter falado...Agora já era...Devo estar corada!AI MEU DEUS!Vi ele me olhar sorrindo,mais um vez...Ele tem um sorriso lindo!Ain que vergonha!_

**Sasuke:Você também tem um cheiro bom!**_ – Fala ainda me ai como ele sabe qual é meu cheiro?_

**Sakura:Como sabe qual é meu cheiro?**_ – Perguntei...To curiosa pra sabe!_

**Sasuke:Minha jaqueta já ta com seu cheiro!**_ – Vi ele deixar de me olhar e olhar o lago. – _**Cheiro de ã vocês pretendem ir aonde?**

**Sakura:Eu não sei,a Emi que vai decidir.**_ – Resolvi brincar com ele. – _**Mas pode,não importa o lugar eu cuido de você!**

**Sasuke:Se você diz...Ta ficando tarde.**_ – Vi ele se levantar._

**Sakura:Também vou entrar.**_ – Me levantei e comecei a tirar a jaqueta,só que senti sua mão me impedindo._

**Sasuke:Amanhã você me devolve noite.**_ – Começou a andar em direção a sua casa._

**Sakura:Boa noite.**_ – E eu fui pra uma coisa eu pude perceber...O interior não é tão ruim assim..._

_Continua..._

_xXx_

_REviews...??*--*_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

Kisses...

_XxX_

_Agradecimentos: _

_**pietra akatty : **Oi!Eu estou Bem...Bom Sasuke – kun...Ta ai pra vocês!Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado,espero que goste do capitulo de hoje!Grande Beijo...Obrigado!=D...Volte Sempre!_

_**Vamp K:**Oi!Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!Fiquei também muito feliz quando você colocou nos seus favoritos!*--*...Obrigado!Espero que goste do Segundo Capitulo...*--*...Grande Beijo!...Volte Sempre!_


	3. Entre tombos e Danças

Aquela velha historia...Naruto não me pertence...Mas um dia o núcleo masculino será meu!kukukuku...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico : Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov..) _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Entre tombos e Danças..._

_São 06:00 da manhã e eu ja estou acordada...Ninguem merece...Esse galo me acordou na verdade as 05:00 da manhã,tentei voltar a dormi mas não consegui...Pensei que tinha me livrado de acordar cedo,mas me me levantei e fui tomar uma menos lá em casa eu quebrava o despertador,agora aqui,ja não posso quebrar galo nenhum...Peque a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente...Uma calça jeans clara,e uma baby look preta com um desenho de uma rosa nela,e coloquei meu all star...Deixei meus cabelos soltos._

**XxX**

_Agora estou descendo as escadas,pude ver que estavam colocando a mesa,ainda não estava pronto...Decidi ir ao pasto caminhar algo do tipo...Caramba se minha mãe me visse acordando cedo e depois caminhando...Acho que ela teria um treco...Percebi que já tinha gente trabalhando,eita povo que gosta de acordar cedo...Opa!Vi uma coisa que muito me agradou...A Macieira...Acho que meus olhos brilharam quando a vi...Vou pegar uma maçã...Comecei a subir na arvore, quando eu era mais nova costumava subir em arvores pra pegar emprestado as frutas...Era emprestado...Rum...Avistei uma maçã que chamava por mim,Kukuku...você vai ser minha!!_

**- Você vai acabar caindo.** - _Nem vi que falava,nem dei muita bola._

**Sakura:Não!Sou profissional em subir em arvores...** - _Falei nem sabendo que era a pessoa que duvidava de mim._

**- Hum...**

**Sakura:Eu estou me sentindo uma macaquinha...** - _Dei uma gargalhada._ - **Não uma simples macaquinha...Uma macaquinha rosa!** - _Comecei a descer da arvores,pois acabei de conseguir pegar a maçã que eu quase saindo dela,mas quase me desequilibrei...Acho que a pessoa que falou ainda estava ali,por que senti mãos em minha cintura me ajudando a não cair...Puxa essa pessoa deve ser forte por que me ajudou ate chegar chão e ainda tem o fato de eu não ser tão leve que coloquei meus pés no chão me virei para ver quem era a olhos se arregalaram...Só acontece comigo né..._ - **Sasuke?!**

**Sasuke:Bom dia,Macaquinha Rosa!** - _Ele me sorriu,o que me deixou sem graça,talvez pela situação que ele me encontro,mas também pelo fato do seu sorriso ser tão lindo que me faz sentir uma coisa no estomago que me deixa confusa e sem graça._

**Sakura:Bom dia Sasuke.** – _Disse corando e abaixei meu olhar para minha maçã._

**Sasuke:Achei que iria acordar mais tarde.** – _Comenta ela começando a caminhar de volta para minha casa,e eu o segui..._

**Sakura:Também achei,mas o galo cantou as 05:00 da manhã...** – _Bufei._ – **Ai eu tive de ficar acordar cedo...Pensei que tinha me livrado desse historia de acordar cedo,mas me enganei...**

**Sasuke:Com o tempo você acostuma.**

**Sakura:Pelo menos em casa quando o despertador despertava eu logo quebrava ele...** – _Vi Sasuke me olhar espantado._ – **Ai eu tinha um minuto de silencio,mas logo acabava por que minha mãe vinha e socava a porta do meu quarto pra mim acordar. – **_Comecei a comer minha maçã. –_** Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui? **_- ¬¬...Que falta de educação a minha. – _**Desculpa.**

**Sasuke:Tava saindo de casa,também acabei de acordar e vi uma coisa rosa subindo na arvore. – **_Disse ele,logo em seguida ele paga a maçã da minha mão e morde um pedaço...Q abuso!_

**Sakura:Eu tenho todo trabalho de subir na arvore e pegar a maçã pra você tirar ela da minha mão e comeu um pedaço.**_ – Vi ele morder mais um pedaço. –_** Que abuso!**

**Sasuke:É só um pedaço! **_– Ele me devolveu a maçã._

**Sakura:Um não,dois!**_ – Dando uma mordida maçã._

**Sasuke:Pra ti pagar então,amanhã nem precisa subir na arvore pra pegar,eu pego!**_ – Eba!Dancinha da vitória!_

**Sakura:Eu vou espera! **_– estávamos entrando em casa,indo em direção a mesa que estava linda...vi meu pai já sentado,Emi e sua mãe também...Então me sente. – _**Bom dia!**

**Emi:Ué,já esta comendo? **_– Ela percebeu a maçã na minha mão._

**Sakura:Eu não resisto a maçã...hehe.**

**Pai:Sasuke depois eu queria que você cuidasse de algumas coisas... **

**Sasuke:Certo!**

**Pai:Como recolher os ovos,dar de comer pros animais,corta a lenha...**_ – Caraca isso tudo!!_

**Sasuke:Ta bom!**

**Emi:Ei Sasuke,eu ti ajudo! **_– Todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa menos eu...¬¬...Que legal!_

**Sakura:Eu também queria ajudar.**_ – Vi olhares de espanto sobre mim...Credo,só falei que queria ajudar..._

**Pai:Não Sakura,você ficar aqui,não tem necessidade de ajudar.**_ – Vi ele me olhar só o que me faltava...Ficar sem nada pra fazer enquanto todos fazem alguma coisa..._

**Sakura:Eu não perguntei se posso ajudar,eu afirmei!Eu vou ajudar e pronto!**_ – Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco preguiçosa,mas não chega a tanto._

**Pai:Achei que não queria fazer algum serviço...**_ – Vi ele me olhar com um receio._

**Sakura:Achou errado!Então Emi e Sasuke eu vou ajudar vocês!**_ – Eu não sei,não consigo o tratar bem...Depois de tudo que ele fez comigo._

**Sasuke:Acho melhor ir agora...**_ – Disse se levantando. – _**Vamos?**_ – Acho que nos chamou agora por que o clima estava pesado._

**Sakura:Vamos!**_ – Também me levantei._

**Emi:Espera!**_ – Se levantou,mas antes pegou um pãozinho na mesa._

**Sasuke:Vocês duas recolhem os ovos,dão comida aos animais...**_ – Diz enquanto andávamos ao nosso destino._

**Sakura:Tenho uma pergunta!**_ – Os vi olhar pra mim. – _**Por que você que da as ordens?**

**Sasuke:Por que eu sou o mais indicado pra isso...**_ – O vi sorrir. – _**Também por que se forem vocês duas que dividirem os serviço,vai dar maior confusão,vocês duas são meias doidas...**_ – Como ousa me chamar de doida!_

**Sakura:Hoje você ta muito abusado!Aquela hora comendo minha maçã e agora me chamando de doida!**_ – Eu sei que não bato muito bem da cabeça,mas também não precisa falar assim né..._

**Emi:Gente,eu to por fora...**_ – Realmente,ela ta boiando nos fatos._

**Sasuke:Vão logo fazer os afazeres de vocês! **_– Diz andando em outra direção,deferente da nossa._

**Emi:To vendo que você que você e meu irmão já estão conversam. **_– Comenta me guiando ate o galinheiro eu acho._

**Sakura:Nós conversamos ontem a noite...Ele é uma boa pessoa.**_- Peguei uma cestinha que ela me deu._

**Emi:Sobre o que?**_ –Vi os olhos dela brilharem...Eita curiosidade._

**Sakura:Nada de mais...Ele me perguntou se tinha gostado passeio,onde pretendíamos ir hoje...coisas do tipo...**_ – Vi ela desanimar,depois do que eu disse...Que estranho._

**Emi:Vamos recolher os ovos.**_ – Diz já pegando o primeiro._

**Sakura:Ta animada pra sair hoje?**_ – Também recolhendo._

**Emi:O sasuke vai...**_ – Deu um suspiro. – _**Vai ser muito difícil ver o Kiba...**

**Sakura:Sasuke sabe que você gosta do Kiba?**

**Emi:Não.**_ – Hum... – _**Mas ainda sim ele fica de olho em todos os garotos.**

**Sakura:Na hora nós damos um jeito de distrair ficar tranqüila.**_ – Sorri pra ela,tantendo deixa – la mais tranqüila._

**Emi:Eu acho que vai ser difícil...Hoje vai ter uma festinha na praça e todos os amigos do Sasuke vão estar lá... **_– Os olhos dela brilharam. – _**E o Kiba também!! **_– É o Amooorrr...._

**Sakura:Pode deixar que vai dar tudo certo! **_– Pose da vitória!_

**Emi:Você ta toda cheia de pena!**_ – Começa a rir...¬¬ Sem graça!_

**Sakura:Engraçadinha!**_ – Disse tirando as penas eu estavam em mim._

**Emi:Acho que os ovos já são o suficiente,agora vamos leva – los para minha mãe.**_ – Disse já saindo do galinheiro e eu fui com tranqüilo o quando fomos levar os ovos pra mãe dela,ela implicou comigo por ainda estar com algumas penas. – _**Agora vamos alimentar os porcos!**

**Sakura:Mas eu vou ter que entrar na lama?**_ – Tudo bem que não lavo meu All Star a uns 3 anos...Mas também não vou andar na lama com ele!_

**Emi:Claro!**_ – Fala enquanto caminhávamos ate o chiqueiro._

**Sakura:Eu não quero sujar meu All Star!!**_ – Falei quase chorando._

**Emi:Calma,você vai usar as botas!**

**Sakura:Graças a Deus!**_ – Que susto!!Enquanto caminhávamos ate o chiqueiro vi uma cena que me agradou estava cortando lenha,sem camisa...Que calor me deu ,ele tem o corpo bem definido pra quem tem 16 anos...Deve ser por causa do serviço ver cada gotinhas de suor que descia em direção a seu peito definido...E melhor parar de olhar.Só que Emi parou perto do irmã só acontece comigo._

**Emi:Sasuke,depois de você terminar aqui nos encontre no estábulo!**

**Sasuke:Ta! **_– Logo saímos dali,ainda bem,por que se não acho que eu tinha um treco por estar vendo aquela cena gostosa,digo...Cena bonita...Hehe...Acho que essa noite eu quero sonhar com isso!Logo chegamos no chiqueiro._

**Emi:Toma as botas e luvas!**_ – Diz me entregando.E logo colocou a dela também. – _**Vai ser bem rápido,coloca o alimento deles.**

**Sakura:Ta!**_ – Acabei de colocar a bota e entramos ali,onde tinha um monte de porco... – _**Ah!Tem um pequinininho! **_– Disse chegando perto do porquinho muito fofo que viu...Vou adotar ele!_

**Emi:Sakura e pra alimentar eles,não assusta – los! **_– Ela ta dizendo que eu assustei o porquinho bonitinho?! – _**Me ajuda a pegar essa tigela.**_ – Era bem grade,acho que tinha a mistura do porco derramamos o que tinha na tigela perto dos porco._

**Sakura:Ai!**_ – Quase cai,por que um porco me atropelou pra chegar ate o alimento dele. – _**CaraCa**_! – Me segurei na cerca pra não cair._

**- To vendo que ta se dando bem com os porcos Sakura!**_ – Uma voz que já conhecia...Me deu um susto pois falou muito perto de mim._

**Sakura:Engraçadinha Sasuke! **_– Me virei e vi que ele ainda estava sem que calor._

**Sasuke:Já acabaram aqui?**

**Emi:Já!Vamos Sakura tirar essa bota e a luva.**_ – Disse saindo e eu a as botas e as luvas e fomos para o estábulo._

**Sakura:Gente,esses cavalos não vão estranhar minha presença? **_– Perguntei vendo os cavalos ali num canto...Eu nunca andei de cavalo,mas tinha vontade de aprender._

**Emi:Não eles são mansos...**_ – Disse já se aproximando de um e fazendo carinho em um deles._

**Sasuke:Vamos fazer assim,só se aproxima de algum cavalos quando eu ou Emi estivermos perto,certo? **_– Me perguntou me olhando._

**Sakura:Aham..Então eu posso me aproximar da Emi,ela esta com um cavalo...**_ – Vi ele fazer um sinal de sim com a cabeç aproximei devagar,estava com um pouco de medo,mas consegui me aproximar,enquanto Emi fazia carinho dele de um lado,eu tentava fazer do outro,mas estava com medo...Tentei colocar minha mão nele,mas na hora hesitei...Quando tava me afastando senti algo atrás de mim...Era Sasuke...Ele me aproximou de volta para o cavalo e pegou minha mão e devagar me fez encostar no cavalo,ele deixou a mão dele sobre a minha que encostava no cavalos._

**Sasuke:Só tem que ir com calma...**_ – Disse perto dos meus ouvidos falando baixo...Me arrepiei pelo contato,seu falar baixo perto de mim,suas mãos junto das minhas e a proximidade que nos encontrá senti ele começar a mover minhas mãos fazendo carinho no cavalo,e eu já estava me acostumando com aquilo tudo,e acho que ele percebeu pois se afastou de mim...Agora eu estava fazendo carinho no animal sozinha... – _**É só ter calma.**_ – Disse ao meu lado e eu sorri._

**Sakura:O que vamos fazer aqui?**_ – Ainda fazendo carinho._

**Emi:Vamos cuidar dos cavalos!Alimentação banho...Vamos?!**

**Sakura:Aham...**

_Demos banhos em alguns cavalos,alimentamos,e limpamos onde cada um bem divertido Emi tentava me molhar toda a hora e teve um momento que conseguiu,Sasuke acabou dando um brigueiro com ela falando para não mais fazer isso comigo,só que eu o interrompi o molhando também,mostrando que não tinha necessidade de brigar com ela,e logo vi que ele também me molhou...Resumindo também entrou na estávamos sentados num canto onde tinha sombra..._

**Emi:Gostou de trabalhar Sakura?**

**Sakura:Caramba,vocês fazem isso todo dia?**

**Emi:Bom,as parte de cortar a lenha,pegar os ovos e alimentar os animais os cavalos não é todo dia... **_– Caramba,quanto trabalho._

**Sakura:Será que eu posso ajudar vocês enquanto estiver aqui?**_ – Ate parece que vou deixar eles fazem isso sozinhos._

**Sasuke:Não tem só a gente aqui trabalhando,esse serviço que Emi disse são feitos diariamente,mas nem sempre e a gente que faz.**

**Sakura:Então eu quero ajudar somente quando for vocês!Por que ate parece que os outros vão aturar minhas doideiras!**_ – Falei sorrindo._

**Emi:Isso é verdade! **_– To começando a achar que todos gostam de me chamar de doida!Vi um rapaz da fazendo cavalgando._

**Sakura:Sempre tive vontade de aprender a andar de cavalo.**_ – Comentei._

**Emi:É bem legal!**_ – Falou sorrindo. – _**Sasuke por que não ensina a ela?! **_– Vi que nesse momento ele olhou para mim._

**Sasuke:Você quer?**_ – Se tiver você no meio lógico que eu quero...Que isso,o que eu to pensando..._

**Sakura:Quero! **_– Já disse me levantando. – _**Vamos?!**

**Sasuke:Você quer agora?**_ – Me pergunto fazendo uma cara sei lá...Meio de confusão e surpresa junto._

**Sakura:Quero! - **_Peguei sua mão e o puxei pra se levantar.E consegui...Nossa como eu sou forte!_

**Emi:Também vou...** – _Diz se levantando e começando a caminhar em direção ao estábulo._

**Sasuke:Vou pega o cavalo mais tranquilo pra você!** – _Disse adentro no estábulo._

**Emi:Hehe...Vou pegar meu favorito!** – _Saindo sou eu a doida!¬¬_

**Sakura:...** – _Fiquei sem palavras quando vi Sasuke sair com um cavalo enorme. _– **Esse é o mais tranqüilo?**

**Sasuke:Aham... **– _Disse fazendo carinho nele._ – **Vem ti ajudo a subir.** – _Fui ate ele e me aproximei,quase cai na primeira,mas na segunda Sasuke me ajudou e eu consegui subir._

**Sakura:E agora? **– _Perguntei me sentindo ali no cavalo...Iupi..._

**Sasuke:Você não vai fazer nada agora!Eu vou ti guiando! **– _Ele pegou as redias e começou a caminhar me levando._

**Sakura:¬¬...que legal!** – _Falei desanimada,espera por der eu segurar as redias e faze – lo andar._

**Sasuke:Não reclama não,é muito perigosa você conduzi –lo!**

**Sakura:Ta bom! **– _O jeito é superar._

**Emi:Cheguei!** – _Diz ela já montada no cavalo.E começou a andar devagar junto comigo._ – **Sakura que horas nós vamos na cidade?**

**Sakura:A noite.** – _Que graça teria ir de manhã?!_

**Emi:Ham...Eu nunca fui a noite!** – _O.O_

**Sakura:Fala serio?!** – _To meio espantada._

**Emi:Minha mãe não deixa...Ela só deixou eu ir hoje por que você e o Sasuke vão.** – _Ainda bem minha mãe deixa eu sair de vez em quando._

**Sakura:Ham...Minha mãe fala muito quando eu digo que vou sair a noite,mas ela sempre deixa!**

**Emi:Mas você sai com amigos?**

**Sakura:Sim,geralmente quem vai me buscar é meu amigo Sasori...** – _Disse sorrindo ao lembrar do meu algo na minha perna...Era um bichinho então só mexi a erro!O Cavalo se agitou e começou a correr e eu comecei a gritar!_ – **AAAAAHHHH!!** – _Não conseguia fazer ele parar,e agora?!_

**Sasuke Pov On **

_Senti a redias se soltarem da minha mão,vi o cavalo começar a correr e Sakura a gritar._

**Sasuke:EMI SAI DO CAVALO!!** – _Gritei e ela saiu rapidamente, pra mim subir e começar a correr atrás de estar desesperada...Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela,eu vou me sentir culpado o resto da minha vida!Comecei a correr mais rápido que o cavalo podia e logo alcancei...Ela tentava fazer alguma coisa para parar,mas não conseguia...Me aproximei dela com meu cavalo e a puxei...Não conseguiria sozinho,ela percebeu,me ajudou dando impulso para vir comigo,e conseguiu...Só que se sentou ao contraria,ela se sentou de frente pra mim e se agarrou em minha,colocou sua cabeça encostada no meu pescoço._

**Sasuke Pov Off**

_Graças a Deus,agora eu tava com ele,me puxou e eu estou agarrada a ele,minhas pernas em volta de seu tronco e meus braços em volta do seu pescoço,eu não quero saber o que pesaram de mim quem viu essa cena,só quero ficar bem,nesse momento estou muito que ele parou com o cavalo,meus olhos estavam fechados,algumas lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos,senti ele passar seus mãos em meus cabelos para me acalmar..._

**Sasuke:Calma Sakura,ta tudo bem.** – _Disse baixinho no meu ão senti ele me abraçar._

**Emi:Ela se machucou? **– _Pelo seu tom de voz parecia cansada,deve ter corrido._

**Sasuke:Não...E melhor levarmos ela pra casa,ela esta assustada.** – _Senti ele começar a andar com o cavalo devagar._

**Emi:Sasuke,vamos leva – la na nossa casa mesmo,esta mais perto...** – _Nos acompanhava._

**Sasuke:É melhor mesmo!**

_Então o caminho ate a casa deles foi calmo,foi silencioso ora ou outra Sasuke passava sua mãos em meus cabelos,ou dizia que estava bem...Eu já estava começando a me foi muito carinhoso, que paramos...É provavelmente chegamos em frente a casa deles._

**Sasuke:Sakura...** – _Ele tirou meus braços que estava envolta de seu pescoço...E eu fiz...Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados. _– **Pode abrir os olhos,ta tudo bem...** – _Abri meus olhos lentamente e pode ver seus olhos me encarando._ – **Eu vou descer devagar...** – _Não deixei ele terminar._

**Sakura:Eu não quero ficar sozinha!!** – _Fui logo falando,pois ainda to meio assustada._

**Sasuke:Não...** – _Disse baixo,sua voz parecia ir ate minha alma para me acalmar e toda vez eu a escutava me acalmava._ – **Eu vou descer devagar e logo em seguida eu vou ti ajudar a descer,tudo bem?! **– _Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeç ele tocar minhas pernas para tirar elas que estavam envolta de seu tronco,e devagar ele desceu e logo estendeu seus braços para me ajudar a descer_._Tirei minha perna de um lado e comecei a descer,senti as mãos deles na minha cintura ame ajudar a coloquei meus pés no chão confesso foi um grande alivio,mas na hora parecia ter travado,não conseguia me mover direito._ – **Quer que eu ti pegue no colo?** – _Me perguntou muito calma,como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo me fundo tentando começar a andar,mas tava meio difícil,então senti ele pega no colo,e eu me encolhi em seus braç chegamos a sua casa e ele me colocou no sofá e eu me sentei._

**Emi:Eu vou buscar uma água! **– _Vi ela correr para cozinha._

**Sasuke:Ta melhor?** – _Disse passando suas mãos em meus era carinhoso._

**Sakura:Acho que agora sim.** – _Respondi baixo._

**Sasuke:Foi só um susto...** – _Continuou a me fazer vi Emi trazer um copo de água pra mim...Me entregou e eu bebi devagar,estava tremendo ainda...Percebi que Sasuke deixar de me acalmar e apóia seus cotovelos em sua perna,colocar seus mãos em seus cabelos e abaixa a cabeça. – _**Não deveria ter começado com essa historia de andar a cavalos!Olha só no que deu!Você poderia ter se machucado e eu me sentiria culpado pro resto da minha vida!**

**Sakura:Não!**_ – Disse o olhando. – _**Como você disse foi apenas um susto!Não aconteceu nada comigo!**_ – Vi ele levantar,parecia meio atordoado,me encarou. – _**Não quero que se sinta mal por uma coisa que não aconteceu...Não quero que se sinta culpa por nada!Ta tudo bem! **_– Ele se abaixou na minha frente e colocou seus mãos em meus joelhos._

**Sasuke:Me desculpa?!**_ – Sorri._

**Sakura:Não tem nada pra perdoar...Você não fez nada!**_ – Ele se levantou. _

**Sasuke:Acho melhor voltarmos,por que seu pai já deve estar procurando por você!**_ – Saímos da casa de Sasuke e fomos pra minha.O caminho foi meio silencioso,Emi as vezes começava uma conversa só que Sasuke não dava muita atenção a estar se sentindo mal depois do que acontece...Pelo jeito terei que conversar com ele,dizer que esta tudo bem,que não foi culpa dele e que acidentes acontecem!Não queria que ele se sentisse mal...Assim que chegamos me pai logo veio em mim._

**Pai:Vamos ate seu quarto,eu tenho uma surpresa!**_ – Já disse me puxando pelas abriu a porta,que revelou um quarto praticamente novo...Estava pintado de lilás,as janelas brancas com uma cortina de cor lilás...Tinha uma Tv,radio,assim como ele dissera que colocaria.só que dei falta de coisa...meu porta retrato!_

**Sakura:Onde esta meu porta retrato?**_ – Fui logo perguntando sem rodeios!_

**Pai:Eu coloquei dentro do criado mudo,pois podia sujar de tinta...**_ – Foi uma boa explicação,mas não to afim de saber!_

**Sakura:Ta!Mas nunca mais coloca suas mãos nele!**_ – Já disse saindo do quarto._

_Almoço foi normal...As vezes meu pai perguntava alguma coisa e eu apenas respondia,Emi não parava de tocar no assunto de sairmos a noite,agora ela estava muito empolgada...Ela acreditava que meu plano daria certo...Bom eu espero que de certo...Sasuke estava mais calado...Ainda esta meio chateado com que que acabou o almoço subo ate meu quarto,assim que cheguei meu celular já um grito...Era minha mãe!_

**Sakura:MANHE! **_– Que saudades!!_

_- Sakura,deixa de ser escandalosa - ¬¬.._

**Sakura:Nossa mãe,e assim que a senhora fala comigo?!Depois de toda minha empolgação!**_ – Sou dramática mesmo._

_- Que drama!Mas como você ta?Como foi a viagem?_

**Sakura:To bem...Minha viagem foi tranqüila...**

- _E seu pai?_

**Sakura:O que tem ele?**

_- Sakura,lembra da nossa conversa..._

**Sakura:Mãe eu não consigo o tratar bem...Eu não sei!Só pra você ter uma idéia nem o reconheci quando ele foi me busca na estação...**

_- Conheceu alguém de bom?_

**Sakura:Sim...quando ele foi me busca me apresentou um garoto aqui da fazenda que trabalho com ele,o Sasuke e depois conhecia a irmã dele a Emi e sua mãe...São ótimas pessoa!**

_- Que bom que esta feliz..._

**Sakura:Estaria mais se a senhora estivesse comigo!**

_- Ai minha filha,você sabe que não é assim..._

**Sakura:Eu sei é?**

_- Sabe!Agora eu tenho que desligar...Meu horário de almoço esta acabando...Beijos,juízo e Eu te amo!_

**Sakura:Beijos,também Te amo.**_ – Desliguei o celular e fui ate minha cama...Estava cansada...Fechei meus olhos...Acho que nunca tinha trabalhado tanto assim...Eu tinha dia de faxina em casa,mas não chega perto do serviço da que vou dormir um pouco._

_XxX_

**- Sakura!**_ – Uma pessoa me cutucava._

**Sakura:O que foi?**_ – Comecei a me ajeitar na cama e vi quem me cutucava era Emi._

**Emi:Já ta na hora de acordar!**_ – Mas eu nem dormi meia hora!_

**Sakura:Que horas são?**_ – Me sentei na cama._

**Emi:18:00 da noite.**

**Sakura:O QUE?!Eu dormi tudo isso?!!**_ – Caramba como eu sou dorminhoca._

**Emi:Vai tomar banho e começar a se arrumar!eu já escolhi como você vai!**_ – Diz Deus...To com medo._

**Sakura:Ta já ta pronto?**_ – disse me levantando da cama._

**Emi:Já...Ele esta lá em baixo esperando a gente!**

_XxX_

**Emi:Ficou linda!**_ – Os olhos dela brilharam._

**Sakura:Eu não sei... **

**Emi:Claro que ta linda,fui eu que ti vesti!**_ – estou vestindo uma bata roxa com um decote legal sabe,não muito e nem pouco,na media...Essa bata tem uma abertura bem na minha barriga,um pouco acima de umbigo,uso uma saia preta jeans que era de um palmo e meio...Depois de muito insistência de Emi eu vesti,só por que ela bota marrom claro que era um pouco abaixo do meu joelho e um chapéu de cowboy da mesma cor da bota e meus cabelos estão çamos a descer as escadas._

**Sakura:Você é muito convencida!Uma convencida bonita ainda!**_ – Ela vestia uma blusa tomara que caia azul claro,com uma saia jeans clara e botas marrom e chapéu da mesma cabelos curtos estavam chegamos na sala onde vimos Sasuke e meu pai conversando._

**Emi:Chegamos! **_– Disse toda feliz,pelo fato de sair a noite._

**Pai:Sakura,você vai com essa barriga de fora? **_– Nesse momento percebi que ele e Sasuke olharam minha barriga,ninguém merece..._

**Sakura:O que tem de errado?**

**Pai:O problema não é você... **_– O olhei confusa._

**Sasuke:E sim os garotos...**_ – Sasuke respondeu por meu pai._

**Sakura:Eu não vejo nada de mais em garotos olharem...**_ – Hihi...Bem que eu gosto!_

**Pai:Sasuke,fica de olho e não deixa ninguém dançar com ela,nem cortejar ela!!**_ – Legal...Não posso nada!_

**Sakura:Com quem eu vou dançar agora?**_ – Acho bom ele me responder um par descente,por que se não...Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!_

**Pai:Simples...Com Sasuke..**_ – Corei na por que sei bem que Sasuke é um par descente... – _**Esta decidido!E enquanto a Minha afilhada...Quero o mesmo cuidado com ela!**

**Sakura:Era só o que me faltava...Um segurança! **_– Disse já saindo de casa._

**Emi:Isso que eu passo Sakura! **_– Disse ao meu lado,enquanto caminhávamos indo a caminhonete._

**Sasuke:Vocês reclamam demais!**_ – Eu vou bater nesse garoto!_

**Sakura:Você ta muito enganado se acha que eu vou ficar somente na sua companhia!**_ – Disse entrando na caminhonete e se sentando no meio._

**Sasuke:Você que sabe.**

_XxX_

_Como fomos de carro,foi bem rápido...Eu conversava com Emi,enquanto Sasuke ficava uma hora que dei uma doida e comecei a gritar uma musica velha e irritante,Emi também começou a cantar comigo...Bom,Sasuke...Esse quase teve um treco...E mandou a gente ficar eu estou fingindo que estou chateada com que chegamos a primeira coisa que vi foi um grupo de garotas que dançavam a musica que tava tocando,uma dela era aquela que puxou meu cabelo...Deixa eu ver se me lembro...Karin...Esse é o nome da coisa...Ela nos viu chegando e começou a dançar mais ainda...Parecia se amostrar pro Sasuke,só que esse não deu nem bola pra perto de um grupinho...Acho que são amigos deles._

**- TEME!ACHEi QUE NEM VINHA HOJE!**_ – Disse um loiro de olhos azuis...Ela parecia ser gente boa.E também escandaloso..._

**Sasuke:Dobe,deixa de ser escandaloso!Só vim por que essas duas queriam vir e eu não posso deixa – las sozinha.**_ – vi ele se sentar no banco junto com os amigos._

**- Teme,você não vai me apresentar ela?**

**Sasuke:Sakura,esses são Naruto,Shikamaru,Temari,Neji,kiba e é Sakura,filha do Haruno.**_ – Tinha que colocar esse detalhe._

**Naruto:Muito prazer em conhece – la!**_ – Já disse me abraç._

**Sakura:Igualmente!**

**Emi:Meninas,vamos dar uma volta?**_ – Logo as meninas daquele grupinho se aproximaram._

**Temari:Ótima idéia!**

**Tenten:Você não é daqui não é Sakura? **_– Começamos a andar pela pequena festinha que tinha na praça._

**Sakura:Não.**

**Temari:Ta gostando do local?**

**Sakura:É bem diferente do que eu vivo,mas é bem legal...Interessante.**

**Emi:Olha só a Karin!**_ – Apontou para a garota que dançava,de um jeito vulgar._

**Sakura:É impressão minha,mas ela esta fazendo isso pra chamar atenção? **_– Eu não consigo,eu tenho que falar!_

**Tenten:Não é impressão,ela faz isso pra chamar atenção mesmo,principalmente dos garotos!**_ – Acho que não é só eu que não gostei dela._

**Temari:Ai do Shikamaru olhar aquela coisa!Eu mato ele!**_ – Também estou vendo que não sou a única agressiva._

**Sakura:Vocês são namorados?**_ - ¬¬...Que curiosidade a minha._

**Temari:Estamos namorando a oito meses...**_ – Que legal!_

**Emi:Ai gente,vocês ficam falando de namorado...Eu me lembro que queria namorar o Kiba!**_ – Ita!Essa ta apaixonada!_

**Tenten:Como vocês vai chegar perto dele se Sasuke não deixa?!**

**Emi:A Sakura disse que vai me ajudar!**_ – Que responsabilidade!_

**Temari:Esse plano tem que ser bom,por que Sasuke não larga do pé da Emi! **_– Nossa,vocês estão me animando assim!_

**Sakura:Gente que pressão!**

**Tenten:Você deve levar ele direitinho,por que Sasuke não é bobo...**_ – Hum...Eu também não sou!_

**Emi:Mas eu tenho certeza de que minha amiga Sakura vai conseguir!**_ – Assim espero!_

**Sakura:Assim que se fala!**_ – Ate parece que vou dizer pra ela que estou um pouco com medo de isso tudo não dar que apoiar ela!_

**Sasuke Pov On...**

_Vi as meninas saírem já conversando...Acho que Sakura vai se dar bem com elas...São parecidas,principalmente pelo fato de serem doidas!Mas uma doida na minha vida!_

**Naruto:Nossa,a Sakura é tão bonita!**_ – Meus olhos logo voltaram para Naruto que tinha feito o comentário.Não gostei nem um pouquinho de ter ouvido esse comentário. – _**Acho que vou chama – la pra dançar.**

**Sasuke:Nem pensar!**_ – Fui logo falando!Daqui a pouco isso vai viram bagunça! – _**O pai dela pediu pra não deixar ela dançar com ninguém,só comigo e não quer nenhum menino mostrando gracinha pra ela!**_ – Devo dizer que minha parte preferida seria que somente eu poderia dançar com ela._

**Neji:Você nem queria que isso acontecesse né?!**_ – Já vai começar!_

**Sasuke:Eu não tenho culpa de que o pai dela me escolheu pra dançar com ela! **_– Vou me defender,por que daqui a pouco vai começar a implicância deles!_

**Shikamaru:Em falar em dançar,daqui a pouco a problemática começar e vem me chamar pra dança!**_ – Nossa como é preguiçoso!_

**Kiba:Daqui a pouco,eu vou chamar uma garota especial pra dançar comigo! **_– Não to gostando disso!_

**Sasuke:E quem seria?**_ – Ele acha que eu não percebi os olhares dele pra cima da minha irmã!_

**Kiba:Vai ser surpresa!**_ – Volto a repetir,não estou gostando disso!Antes de que eu falasse alguma coisa vi uma figura verde se aproximar...Ninguém merece!Era só o que me faltava!_

**- NOSSA!QUEM É AQUELA GAROTA QUE ESTAVAM COM VOCÊS?**_ – Mais um!Era só o que me faltava!_

**Naruto:Calma Lee!**

**Lee:Ela é muito bonita!Nunca vi uma beleza como a sua!**_ – Vou acabar batendo nele!_

**Neji:Acho bom você não ficar muito perto,por que Sasuke não deixa!**_ – Não falei!_

**Sasuke:Foi o pai dela que pediu! **_– Não devia ter falado nada!Graças a Deus Lee resolveu sair...Mas aposto que foi procurar Sakura,pra se apresentar._

**Sasuke Pov Off...**

_Voltamos para onde os meninos estavam,eles pareciam conversar animados...Nesse momento,aquele Sasuke que sempre via na fazenda serio,eu sei que ele tem um sorriso lindo,já o vi sorrir,mas agora ali estava sorrindo mais alegremente,conversando com os amigos...Sorri ao ver o quanto ele parecia estar feliz em estar ali._

**Temari:O que eu perdi enquanto estive fora?**_ – Ela é meio doida...Se jogou com tudo no colo do ele bufar..._

**Shikamaru:Por que insiste em fazer isso?**_ – Quando ele perguntou isso achei que ele tinha com raiva dela,mas não...Logo vi ele colocar as mãos na cintura são fofo juntos!_

**Temari:Eu sei que você gosta!**

**Naruto:Sakura,eu acho melhor você tomar cuidado! **_– Que estranho!_

**Sakura:Por que?**

**Naruto:O Lee já deve ta ti procurando...**_ – Quem é esse?_

**Sakura:Eu não conheço.**_ – Assim que falei essa palavras,vi uma pessoa vestida de verde...Eu acho que ele não conhece outras pior que eu..._

**Lee:Nossa!De perto você é ainda mais linda!**_ – Uiii... – Meu nome é Lee,será que posso saber o nome dessa linda dama?_

**Sakura:Sakura...**_ – Estou meio que espantada._

**Sasuke:Vamos parar com essa gracinha!**_ – Pegou minha mão e me trouxe pra perto dele. – _**Já fez o que tanto queria Lee,se apresentar,agora já pode ir! **_– Ta ai...Um lado de Sasuke que não conhecia!_

**Lee:Eu ainda quero uma dança com ela!**

**Sasuke:Sinto muito,mas não vai ser possível!**_ – Caramba,Sasuke parece uma cão de guarda!_

**Neji:Acho melhor você desisti!Por que Sasuke ta de olho!**

**Lee:Fique sabendo que eu,Lee não vou desistir tão fácil! **_– Nossa,que menino determinado!Mas não faz meu tipo..._

**Sasuke:Tchau Lee...**_ – Acho que Sasuke ficou meio ainda estava segurando minha mão...Meus olhos pousaram sobre esse pequeno detalhe,ele percebeu e as solto de tenho impressão que Sasuke me trata como uma boneca...Ele é tão delicado comigo,nunca ninguém me tratou com tanta delicadeza._

**Sakura:Ta mais calmo agora?!**_ – Perguntei ainda perto dele._

**Sasuke:Eu to calmo!**_ – Ele fez uma cara emburrada...Ele se sentou novamente...Eu me sentei ao seu bom demais pra ser verdade...Aquela tal de Karin estava vindo na nossa direção._

**Karin:SASUKE! **_– Ela se jogou nele,se sentando no seu colo. – _**Ain...Que bom que veio!**_ – Agora abraçava seu pescoço._

**Sasuke:Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra você para com essa gracinha! **_– Ele tirou os braços dela envolta do seu pescoço._

**Karin:Mas eu gosto Sasuke!**_ – Ela jogou se cabelo bem no meu rosto...Eu ainda estava ao seu lado...Vamos começar a contar pra não perder a paciência!_

**Sasuke:Sai de cima Karin!**_ – Ele meio que empurrou ela,tenho que admitir que nessa hora eu quase ri..._

**Karin:Sasuke,eu tava pensando...**_ – Caramba,ela pensa! – _**Que tal nós dançamos um pouco!**_ – eu ainda estava do lado de Sasuke...Ela se sentou onde eu estava me fazer quase cair no eu mato ela!_

**Sakura:Garota,você não ta me vendo não?!**_ – Falei me pondo a sua frente._

**Karin:Não...**_ – Ela tava se fazendo de vitima!Fez uma cara de inocente!_

**Sakura:Ta com olho aonde?!**_ – Agora eu vi ela mostrar sua verdadeira face...Feia!_

**Karin:Olha aqui garota,não fala assim comigo!**_ - Ela ainda falava ao lado de Sasuke._

**Sakura:...**_ – Sorri,não um simples sorriso...Minha mãe odiava quando sorria cinicamente,pois isso a irritava...Era essa sensação que Karin sentisse! – _**Eu falo do jeito que quero!Você não manda em mim!**

**Karin:Olha aqui sua esquisita...**_ – Ela se levantou me ,ela acha que tenho medo! – _**Acho bom você ficar caladinha,por que se não eu ti ferro,ta ouvindo?! **_– Uii...que medo!_

**Sasuke:Quem vai acabar se ferrando vai se você se continuar a tratar a Sakura assim!**_ – Ele se levantou ficando na frente de nós duas._

**Karin:Sasuke,você viu como ela me tratou?!**_ – Ela ta querendo apanhar!_

**Sasuke:Foi você quem começou,você acha que eu não vi?!**_ – Iupi..._

**Karin:Eu não comecei nada,meu amor! **_– Ela se pendurou no pescoço do coitado do Sasuke..._

**Sasuke:Acho melhor você parar com isso!**_ – Ele tirou as mãos dela que estava nele...Bem feito! _

**Karin:Por que esta contra mim Sasukinho?**_ – Pela cara que ele fez,acho que não vou ser a única que vou matar ela!_

**Sasuke:Eu não estou contra ninguém,só estou fazendo o que eu acho que é certo!Dizer pra você parar de agir assim!**_ – Nossa,ele falou bonita né?!_

**Karin:Ta bom Sasuke!**_ – Ela me olhou com uma cara nada feliz...Bom eu não fiz nada!Mas ate parece que eu vou ficar quieta deixando ela fazer as coisas comigo!Sou baraqueira mesmo...Assim que ela saiu, eu voltei a me sentar e vi que Emi vinha falar comigo._

**Emi:Liga não,ela é doida assim mesmo! **_– Isso eu já percebi!_

**Sakura:O que me deixa revoltada é que eu não fiz nada!**_ – Isso era verdade!São poucas as vezes que eu não faço as coisas,por que na maioria a culpa é minha!_

**Sasuke:Esquece isso,deixa ela pra lá...Nós vimos que você não fez nada!**_ – Ele voltou a se sentar onde estava,ao meu em silencio,sabe,revendo o que tínhamos feito,bom pelo menos foi isso que fiz... – _**Quer alguma coisa?**_ – Ele voltou seus olhos pra mim...Confesso que fiquei um pouco corada...Talvez pelo fato de ele ter visto minha pequena confusão,não sei..._

**Sakura:Acho que não.**_ – Abaixei minha cabeç não sei por que as vezes sinto com se tivesse borboletas no estomago...Isso me deixa confusa...Sorri...Apesar de não saber o que é isso,sinto que ainda sim é uma coisa boa!Não faço idéia por que vou fazer isso,mas de repente me deu para Sasuke,esse parecia estar eu nem eu,perdido em seus pensamentos. – _**Sasuke?**

**Sasuke:...**_ – Ele não me respondeu,realmente ele esta perdido em seus pensamentos._

**Sakura:Sasuke?** _– Toquei seu sim ele acordou...Voltou seus olhos pra mim._

**Sasuke:Desculpa,esta perdido aqui!**_ – Percebi!_

**Sakura:Quer dançar?**_ – Ele me olhou com uma cara meio estranha,talvez ele duvidasse que eu o chamaria pra dançar,talvez ele duvidaria que eu dançasse...Eu sei que não sou nenhuma dançaria,mas da pro gasto._

**Sasuke:Eu não danço bem...**_ – Sorri._

**Sakura:Eu também não...**_ – Agora ele que sorriu,se levantou e estendeu sua mão para mim._

**Sasuke:Quer dançar comigo,Senhorita?**

**Sakura:Claro que sim! **_– Peguei sua mão e fomos pra perto do equipamento de som que tocava a nesse momento tinha acabado de tocar uma musica animada,mas agora era uma musica "Heaven do Bryan Adams"...É antiga,mas é tão meio sem ação,mas ele se aproximou de mim...Maldita hora que pensei em dançar!Estou um pouco nervosa,talvez seja por que eu nunca dancei uma musica lenta com alguém...Senti as mãos dele pousar sobre minha cintura,estremeci,pois suas mãos foram bem por baixo da minha blusa,você estar pensando coisa errada,mas ele só colocou as mãos na minha cintura,sentiu minha pele,daqui a pouco eu tenho um treco aqui...Meus abraços automaticamente ficaram em volta do seu pescoço...Nossos olhares se cruzaram..._

**Sasuke:Sakura,eu queria ti pedir desculpa por hoje na hora do cavalo!Não queria eu nada disso tivesse acontecido!**

**Sakura:Não precisa se preocupar!O que importa é que ta tudo bem! **_– Tentando tranqüiliza – lo._

**Sasuke:Me sinto mal só de pensar o que aconteceu.**

**Sakura:Sasuke,se você continuar com esse historia de se sentir mal vou ficar muito chateada com você!E acidentes acontecem!**

**Sasuke:Achei que você já estava com raiva de mim,pelo que aconteceu hoje no carro quando mandei você e minha irmã ficarem quietas!**

**Sakura:Eu tava brincando com você!**_ – Sorri...Agora estava me sentindo mais calma..Meus olhos nesse momento se arregalaram...Eu vi Emi dançando com Kiba,bom eles não estavam do nosso lado,ate por eu se estivesse Sasuke já teria ido separar os dois,mas estava mais atrás da em nossa volta e vi que também tinha gente nos secando...Karin. – _**Sua namoradinha esta olhando pra gente com cara feia.**_ – Comentei._

**Sasuke:Ela não é minha namoradinha!Nem gosto dela!**_ – Meu interior ta fazendo festa,não sei por que..._

**Sakura:Não parecia quando ela foi ate você,aquela hora.**

**Sasuke:Eu nunca daria nem uma chance a ela.**

**Sakura:Por que? **_– Curiosa!¬¬_

**Sasuke:Ela não faz meu tipo...**

**Sakura:Então qual é seu tipo?**

**Sasuke:Não sei...Talvez eu goste...**_ – Ela parou de repente...Ele viu Kiba e Emi conversando num banco a olhos dele encheram de raiva,eu percebi largou minha cintura...Acho que ele vai atrapalhar tudo!Mas eu o segurei._

**Sakura:Onde você vai?**_ – Perguntei ainda o segurando._

**Sasuke:Dizer pra Emi voltar a suas amigas,sair de perto do Kiba!**

**Sakura:Vai me deixar dançando sozinha?**_ – Percebi que seu olhar ficou meio confuso,ele olhou pra baixo meio que perdido. – _**Deixa ela conversar com ele,não estão fazendo nada de errado.**_ – Os olhos dele voltaram para Emi...Agora ele olhava pra mim._

**Sasuke:Me sinto na obrigação de não deixar nenhum garoto chegar perto dela... **_– Eu o puxei devagar ate vez fui eu quem se aproximou...Eu o abracei,encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele me abraçou._

**Sakura:Eu acho muito bonito você se preocupar com sua irmã,mas acho que deveria confiar mais nela. **_– Estamos dançando nesse momento._

**Sasuke:Eu confio nela,mas neles não!**_ – Achei que agora ele iria me deixar dançando sozinha,mas não ele continuou comigo._

**Sakura:Kiba é seu amigo!Pra ele ser seu amigo é por que tem confiança...Tenho certeza de que ele não faria mal nenhum para Emi.**

**Sasuke:Talvez você tenha razão...** _– Agora eu senti ele relaxar,encostando sua cabeça na minha...Baixinha!¬¬_

_O resto da noite foi tranqüilo...Emi conversou mais com Kiba,e eu tive que segurar Sasuke todo o momento,acho eu dancei com ele umas 2 horas...Depois quando chegamos na fazenda eu quase matei a Emi por me fazer dançar aquele tempo também não foi tão ruim assim,pude conversar mais com Sasuke,e descobrir que ele não é tão ruim assim na dança...E eu acho também que não sou tão ruim,por que em nenhum momento eu pisei no pé dele e ele nem reclamou de nada.O caminho todo Emi não parava de falar no Kiba,e Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência...tive que cutucar Emi pra ela para de falar!Agora estou deitada na minha cama,esperando o sono vim...Que saco...Isso que da dormir a tarde toda!O dia foi bem agradável...Conclui que tenho futuro pra dança!=D...E claro...Pra confusão!_

_Continua..._

_Agradecimentos: _

_VampK : Oi Amiga!Que bom que gostou do Capitulo anterior...Fico muito Feliz!Espero também que goste do Terceiro Capitulo!Capitulo postado pra Ti!=D...Bjuss...Kiitos!_

_AngelPink : AH!Que bom que gostou Miga!Capitulo postado pra vC!...Hehehe...A Sakura também parece comigo(Em uma coisinha só)Sempre De All Star...hihi...Sasuke de Caipira!LINDO!*--*...Nuss em meus pensamentos ele ficou tão...(Sem palavras!)...=D...Espero que goste do capitulo de Hoje!Também agradeço pelo favoritos e Autores favoritos! Kiitos...Bjus...=D_

_ReshaAngel : Obrigado Pelo favoritos!_

_Reviews ...??...*--*_

_Fik a vontade!_

_Kisses.._

kiitos!


	4. Boneca

Naruto não me pertence,mas um dia todo o núcleo masculino será meu!kukukuku...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico : Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov..) _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Que droga!Incrível...Eu sou a única que já consegue levantar reclamando...O motivo disso tudo...Fui dormir acho que era umas 02:00 da madrugada,só que não fiquei tão entediada por que eu fiquei ouvindo meu Mp4...Agora são 06:00 da manhã,aquele galo me acordou de novo!Eu vou ter que ir naquele galinheiro e ameaçar ele!Dizer que se não ficar caladinho vou botar ele na panela!kukukukuku...Eu sou malvada mesmo!Me levantei e fui ate a janela...O dia já estava bonito...Mas eu to sentindo que vai fazer um calor!Por falar em calor...To vendo Sasuke sem camisa na macieira...Vou ter que comprar blusa pra esse rapaz!Fica andando por ai sem camisa,expondo esse corpo...Que corpo, meu Deus...Ele tava com uma cesta de maças...Estava vindo ate minha casa...Nem pensei duas vezes sai correndo ate seu rapidamente as escadas e fui direto a porta da sala...Cheguei bem na hora,ele estava abrindo a porta...Assim que entrou levou um susto por me encontrar com os olhos brilhando,e um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha..._

**Sakura:BOM DIA! **- _Fui correndo ate ele e logo peguei a cesta de seus braços...Nossa e que braços!_

**Sasuke:Bom dia!**_ - Vi ele me olhar meio estranho,talvez pelo espanto de eu logo pegar a minha cesta,ou pelo fato de que ainda estou com a roupa de dormir...Ai meu Deus!Estou vestindo uma camisa de banda,era do "Guns N' Roses" que ia ate a metade da minha coxa...Eu tava com um shortinho por baixo mais não dava pra ver ele,o que da a entender que não estou usando short nenhum!Devolvi rapidamente a cesta a ele,e voltei para meu quarto correndo que nem a repetir...Só acontece comigo!_

_Voltei pro meu quarto,logo peguei uma roupa e fui pro banho...Eu sai tão empolgada do quarto que esqueci de escovar os dentes,pentear os cabelos...Esqueci de tudo...Acho que Sasuke ficou meio estranho pelo meu bafo mesmo...¬¬...A cada dia que passa,eu percebe o quanto que sou doida!Acabei meu banho rapidamente e logo fui descendo...Estava vestindo um bermudão preto,uma blusa regata preta com detalhes azuis,meu all Star vermelho e branco...Claro...Eu não sei se comentei mais eu sou colorado!Inter!Voltando...E estava com um boné azul escura...Eu sei que não tenho senso pra moda!Assim que cheguei na mesa fui logo no Sasuke e pegando minha cestinha!Kukukukuku...Me sentei e coloquei minha cesta na mesa,e claro comecei a degustar minhas maça!_

**Emi:Bom dia Sakura!**_ – Ela foi meio assustava vendo eu que nem doida comendo maçã._

**Sakura:Bom dia!**_ – Eu não tava de boca cheia agora ta!Rum._

**Emi:Nós vamos no mercado,você quer ir com a gente? **_– Mercado?...CLARO!_

**Sakura:Claro!**_ - Eu não sei quanto a vocês,mas adoro ir no mercado,principalmente quando minha mãe vai,por que sempre peso pra ela comprar alguma besteira pra mim comer!kukuku...Vou pedir dinheiro pro Papai...hehe... – _**Err...Pai,será eu o senhor pode me dar um dinheirinho?**

**Pai:O que você vai fazer com o dinheiro?**_ – Putz...Já,sei de onde tirei essa curiosidade!¬¬_

**Sakura:Eu vou no mercado...Preciso comprar algumas coisas pra mim...**_ – Vou jogar um pouquinho. – _**Tipo,absorvente,shampoo,e quem sabe a gente passa na farmácia pra comprar um remédio pra cólica.**_ – momento meu pai quase engasgou com o café...Pra ele aprender!Vê de liberar logo o dindin,fica perguntando o que vou fazer com ele!Ta eu sei...¬¬...Peguei pesado!_

**Pai:Ta bom!Depois você pega na minha carteira!**

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Dança da vitória!_

_XxX_

_Caminho do mercado...Foi sensacional!Eu fui sentada no colo da Emi,Sasuke dirigindo e Mikoto ao lado de todo mundo quietinho...Kukuku...Comecei a gritar uma musica conhecida da minha mãe..."Como vai você do Roberto Carlos!"...Só sei que a Mikoto se empolgou e começou a cantar e Emi tambéço essa musica, por culpa da minha mãe eu nos sábados quando ia limpar a casa me acordava com Roberto Carlos...Teve uma hora que enquanto eu gritava a musica virei para ver o Sasuke,bom esse estava com uma cara feia...Acho que se a mãe dele não estivesse cantando junto com a gente,teria mandado novamente calar a chegamos no mercado e eu fui logo pegando meu carrinho...Não vou misturar minhas besteiras com a compra de logo na parte de doces...Kukuku..._

**Emi:Achei que fosse comprar o que disse pro seu pai.**_ – Me ainda tem muito pra apreender!_

**Sakura:Sim,eu vou comprar,mas não é minha prioridade!Você ainda tem muito que aprender! **_– São muitos anos aprontando..._

**Emi:Ham...Quer saber o que eu e Kiba conversamos? **_– Lógico!_

**Sakura:Depois de dançar com Sasuke duas horas,lógico que eu quero saber o que aconteceu!**_ – Não estou reclamando...Dançar com ele foi Ótimo alias!_

**Emi:Ain... **_– ta mesmo apaixonada! – _**Ele me disse que estava muito linda,que adora meu jeito meiga...E que estava feliz por estar ali comigo!**_ – Ela disse pulando que nem doida em pleno supermercado!_

**Sakura:Calma menina!**_ – Tentando acalma – la...O que as pessoas vão pensar quando ver essa menina pulando que nem doida no supermercado?!_

**Emi:To tão feliz!**_ – Ela parou de ficar pulando...¬¬...Doida!_

**Sakura:To vendo!**_ – Começando a colocar minhas guloseimas no _

**Emi:Mas e você? **_– Ué,o que tem eu?_

**Sakura:O que?**

**Emi:Você e meu irmão?**_ – Ita!_

**Sakura:O que tem?**_ – To ficando nervosa!..._

**Emi:Como foi dançar com ele?**_ – Espero que ela só me pergunte isso!_

**Sakura:Foi legal...**_ – Foi tudo que respondi!_

**Emi:Só isso?**_ - ¬¬...Depois sou que a curiosa!_

**Sakura:Acho que sim...**

**Emi:Ontem ele chegou em casa bem animado...Com um sorriso bobo no rosto.**_ – Ela me olhou desconfiada!Ai meu Deus..._

**Sakura:Nossa!Não sabia que aqui vendia esse doce!**_ – Corri pra uma prateleira...To tentando disfarçar essa situação! – _**Adora esse doce!**_ – Já colocando no carrinho._

**Emi:Você esta me escondendo alguma coisa?**_ – Acho que ela perguntando isso,pela minha cara de espanto..._

**Sakura:Eu não estou escondendo nada de ninguém! **_– Eu sou a pessoa mais transparente que existe...¬¬_

**Emi:Então me conta!! **_– Caramba,ela ta ficando agressiva!O.O_

**Sakura:Nós só dançamos,conversamos...Só isso!**_ – Alias,não estou mentindo...Fizemos só isso mesmo._

**Emi:Hum...**_ – Ela colocou sua mão no queixo. – _**A cara que ele estava ontem...Parecia que teve mais alguma coisa!**_ – Um quer dizer que ele ficou feliz...=]_

**Sakura:Mas foi apenas isso! – **_Não estou mentindo...Foi apenas isso...O meu nervosismo seria talvez pelo fato de ter gostado de dançar com ele,de sentir seus mãos na minha cintura,do seu abraço,dos seus carinhos...Nossa...O.O...O que eu to falando?!!_

**Emi:Hum...**_ – Ela ainda esta desconfiada! – _**Olha que interessante!**_ – Ela apontou para o mural que tinha no mercado. – _**Vamos lá ver! **_– Me arrastou ate o chegamos lá vi o que me interessou folheto anunciava um concurso de talentos...Bem legal isso!..._

**- Você devia participar!**_ – Será?_

**Sakura:Você acha Sasuke?**_ – Não sei por que mais naquele momento a opinião dele era tão importante pra mim._

**Sasuke:Claro,assim eu posso ouvir você cantar**_. – Espertinho!_

**Sakura:Eu não sei!**

**Emi:Por que?**

**Sakura:Já faz algum tempo que não subo em um palco para cantar...**_ – Falei meio triste...Faz bastante tempo que não faço isso,tenho medo de eu de alguma coisa errada!_

**Sasuke:As inscrições acabam daqui a dois dias...Já que esta em duvida por que não pensa um tempo...**_ – Ótima idéia! _

**Emi:Pensa amiga...Já pensou que poderíamos fazer uma apresentação juntas.. **_– Começou a pular novamente no mercado._

**Sasuke:Se você quiser arruinar sua carreira né?! **_– Nosso...To surpresa com o comentário de Sasuke._

**Emi:Por que esta dizendo isso?**_ – Ela ta ficando brava!_

**Sasuke:Simples...Você canta mal Emi! **_– Nossa...O.O...Em pleno mercado os dois começaram a brigar...Não foi aquela briga horrível,uma briga boba de irmãos mesmo..._

_O caminho de volta,foi mais tranqüilo...Eu não comecei a cantar,estava quietinha vendo o caminho de volta pra casa com minha sacola de guloseimas...Estou muito confusa se devo ou não participar desse concurso,meu coração diz que sim,mas minha mente diz que não...Eu acho que estou com medo de admitir pra mim mesmo que talvez o passado tenha se esquecido...Esses dias vividos por aqui me fez pensar sobre tudo que tenho feito na minha vida...Que talvez eu deva perdoar meu pai pelo erro dele,mas outro lado meu não quer perdoa – la...Deixei muita coisa pra trás quando minha família se separou...Tenho saudades...Mas tenho medo de que eu me entregue e volte a sofrer como antes,ou ate pior...Talvez não seja bom participar disso!Uma parte da musica me fazia lembrar do passado...Acho melhor ficar quietinha na minha...Emi e sua mãe conversavam...E agora eu estava do lado de Sasuke que no momento dirigia...Meu olhar se abaixou...Só pode sentir alguém tocar minhas mãos...Me virei para esse e o vi sorrir pra mim...Não sei por que, mas ele me passava tanta segurança..._

**Sasuke:O que você tem?**_ – Definitivamente, Sasuke é a pessoa mais atenta que conheço...Ele consegue perceber o quando eu estou pensativa e agora triste..._

**Sakura:Nada...**_ – Meus olhos foram ate ele, que prestava atenção no volante._

**Sasuke:Se você diz.**_ – Ele soltou minhas mãos.O que me fez por um motivo me sentir uma criança sem ninguém...Uma criança sozinha,uma criança chegamos na fazendo onde eu logo subi pra guardar minhas guloseimas...Se meu pai ver isso tem um treco...Enquanto a guardava percebi que a jaqueta de Sasuke ainda estava nas minhas coisas,então a peguei e fui descendo a seu encontro,só eu esse não estava lá em eu ninguém estava em casa...Somente eu...Fui ate a sala,dei uma olhada,e meus olhos foram direto no piano...Caminhei ate ele...Me sentei,no banco...Meus olhos percorreram aquele instrumento,por um momento eu sinto todo meu passado vir a tona...Algumas lembranças boas outras ruins...Meus olhos já estavam pesados...Tomei ar...Comecei a tocar a primeira tecla..._

_Bring me to Life – Evanescence._

How can you see into my eyes

like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb?

Without a soul;

my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

until you find it there and lead it back home.

_As lagrimas agora saiam de meus olhos...Não conseguia me segurar...Toda minha historia passava diante de meus olhos. _

(Wake me up.)

_Nem tinha percebido que não estava mais sozinha...Sasuke cantava comigo._

Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up.)

Wake me up inside.

(Save me. )

Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up. )

Bid my blood to run.

(I can't wake up. )

Before I come undone.

(Save me. )

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me.

Breathe into me and make me real.

Bring me to life.

(Wake me up.)

Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up.)

Wake me up inside.

(Save me. )

Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up. )

Bid my blood to run.

(I can't wake up. )

Before I come undone.

(Save me. )

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life.

I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,

without your love, darling.

Only you are the life among the dead.

All of this time

I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark

but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.

I've got to open my eyes to everything.

Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul

Don't let me die here/There must be something more.

Bring me to life.

(Wake me up.)

Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up.)

Wake me up inside.

(Save me. )

Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up. )

Bid my blood to run.

(I can't wake up. )

Before I come undone.

(Save me. )

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.

I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life.

_Senti seus braços em mim...¬¬...Já to chorando que nem bezerro desmamado,de certa forma sim...To longe da mamãe né...Agora sim eu me sentia segura,seus braços eram seguros,assim achava...Seus braços era meu porto seguro._

**Sasuke:Você quer conversa?**_ – Me perguntou ainda me abraç de seus braço para poder encará-lo._

**Sakura:Quando vi aquele anuncio,meu coração disparou...A musica é muito importante pra mim,fiquei tão feliz só de pensar em participar... **_– Parei por um segundo...Respirei fundo,tentando manter a calma. –___**Só que me fez lembrar o passado,tão doloroso que vivi...A separação dos meus pais foi a coisa mais triste que vivi...Meu pai sumiu do mapa,só falava comigo por telefone,me mandava presentes,eu nunca quis isso!Minha mãe praticamente me criou sozinha...A musica me lembra esse momento da minha vida!**_ – Eu acho que estou meio que desabafando. _**–A musica me proporciona os pensamentos em meu pai,pois foi ele que me mostrou o quanto um dia eu fui boa,mas também foi ele que tirou isso de mim!**_ – Ele me olhava dando toda a tenção do mundo. – _**Eu tenho esse meu jeito difícil em relação a ele,mas eu o amo tanto...Mas ele me faz lembrar o passado!Tenho medo de que ele volte a me fazer sofrer!**_ – Já chorava novamente..._

**Sasuke:Sakura...**_ – O encarei. – _**Tenho certeza de que seu pai não vai mais fazer nada do tipo que fez no passado com você.Ele mudou muito...E tenho certeza que a mudança dele foi por você!**_ – Suas mãos foram no meu rosto enxugando minhas lagrimas...Fechei meus olhos... – _**Esta mais calma?**

**Sakura:Sim...**_ – Abri meus olhos e vi que ele me encarava com um sorriso no levantei e enxuguei minhas lagrimas. – _**O que você ta rindo?**

**Sasuke:Nada... **_– Também se levantou. – _**Já tava esquecendo...Emi esta te chamando pra alimentar os porcos.**_ – Eba!Minha porquinha!_

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Sorri. _

**Sasuke:Por que de toda essa alegria?**_ – Curioso!_

**Sakura:Nada! **_– Nesse momento me lembrei da jaqueta de Sasuke. – _**Já tava esquecendo...Sua jaqueta!**_ – O entreguei._

**Sasuke:Também já tinha esquecido dela!**_ – Ele pegou a jaqueta e levou a seu rosto e cheiro...Que estranho._

**Sakura:Porque estava fazendo isso?**_ – Eu sei que não é da minha conta...¬¬_

**Sasuke:Agora ela tem seu cheiro...Cheiro de cereja!E eu gosto!**_ – Corei de imediato...Isso quer dizer que tenho o cheiro bom..._

**Sakura:Acho melhor eu ir procurar a Emi! – **_Logo sai de casa a procura de Emi,que provavelmente já estaria chiqueiro...Ainda estou me perguntando que cena foi aquela da sala...Eu não fazia idéia que Sasuke cantava bem...Também não fazia idéia que gostava do meu cheiro,só de lembrar eu fico corada...Sasuke parece ter o dom de me deixar sem graça...Seu olhar,o que diz,seu corpo...Tudo isso me deixar sem de fato...Eu adoro quando fico sem jeito com ele...Assim que cheguei no chiqueiro fui logo na Emi que já estava colocando as botas... – _**Cheguei!**

**Emi:Achei que nem vinha mais!**

**Sakura:Ate parece que eu ir perder a chance ver a Gerundinha! **_– Vi ela me olhar com uma cara interrogativa._

**Emi:Quem é isso ai?**_ – HA!Mais respeito..._

**Sakura:Não falo assim da Gerundinha...Minha porquinha!**_ – Falei já colocando as me olhou estranho..._

**Emi:Achei que já tivesse esquecido essa historia de porquinha! **_– Começamos a entrar no local já fazendo o serviço. – _**Sakura,é impressão minha ou seus olhos estão vermelhos? **_– Ita!Ela percebeu..._

**Sakura:Não foi nada...Foi apenas um cisco no meu olho.**_ – Eu confio na Emi,sabe...Mas eu não queria mais conversar sobre isso...Colocamos a comida para os porcos... –_** AH!**_ – Gritei...O que assustou Emi._

**Emi:O que foi?**

**Sakura:Minha porquinha!**_ – Nesse momento comecei a correr a trás dela...Correndo de um lado para o outro,sem ir a lugar nenhum...Eu sei...¬¬...Sou doida...Mas eu quero a Gerundinha!Acho eu a Emi ficou meio espantada comigo...Acho que ele nunca pensou que eu sairia correndo a trás de um porco...Mas agora,eu o cerquei...Kukukuku...Você vai ser meu!Fui pra cima do porco só que quando estava me abaixando para pega – lo...Eu cai!Não riam!¬¬...Acidentes acontecem...Mas eu conseguir ainda sim o pegar!Dancinha da vitória!Só que estou toda suja de lama...Sorte que ainda estou de boné e não sujei meu cabelo...Agora o resto,tava tenso!Coloquei o porquinho no meu colo... – _**Me ajuda aqui Emi!**_ – Pedi sua ajuda pra me levantar,pra Gerundinha não fugir..._

**Emi:Sakura,você é doida!Pra que desse porco?**_ – Ela me estendeu a mão e consegui me levantar._

**Sakura:Eu quero um bichinho de estimação! **_– Ninguém me entende. –_** E eu já tenho,a Gerundinha...**

**Emi:Acho melhor nós damos um banho nele!**_ – Começamos a sair do chiqueiro,em direção a uma mangueira que tinha ali perto.O banho,foi legal...Eu me molhei todinha...A Gerundinha queria fugir mais eu não deixei...Emi rindo que nem doida...Depois disso caminhamos pelo pasto ontem vimos meu e Sasuke conversando...Caminhamos ate eles...Assim que chegamos,logo percebi olhares interrogativos._

**Sakura:Oi!**_ – Sorri com a Gerundinha nos braços..._

**Pai:O que é isso?**_ – Ele apontou pra ela...Dãaa...Isso é um porquinho!_

**Sakura:Dãaaa...É um porquinho!**_ – Achei que meu pai conhecia bem os animais da fazenda,mas to vendo que não..._

**Pai:Eu sei que é um porco,mas o que ele ta fazendo com você?**

**Sakura:Ué...Gerundinha é o meu novo bichinho de estimação! **_– Sorri...Pela primeira vez na conversa meus olhos foram em Sasuke,que me olhava com um olhar divertido...Então também sorri pra ele._

**Pai:Se você quisesse algum bicho tinha que ter me falado,pra mim comprar um cachorro pra você... **_– Acho que ele ainda não percebeu...Eu sou uma pessoa totalmente ao contrario de tudo..._

**Sakura:Mas eu não quero um cachorro!!**_ – To parecendo criança...De certa forma acho que ainda não cresci... _

**Pai:Vai ficar com esse porco então?**

**Sakura:Não é porco...É a Gerundinha! **_– Que falta de respeito!_

**Sasuke:Sakura,eu acho que o porco é macho...**_ – Eu olhei interrogativa._

**Pai:Eu acho não,tenho certeza! **_– Ah!_

**Sakura:Não quero saber!É Gerundinha e acabou!**_ – Comecei a caminhar,saindo dali..._

**Pai:Sakura...** –_ Ele me chamou,só que nem me virei pra trás. – _**Sasuke,vai ajudar essa meninas onde elas vão aprontar!**_Sasuke logo veio correndo ate mim e Emi...Estou caminhando em direção a minha casa..._

**Sasuke:Espera!**_ – Paramos e o esperamos. – _**Onde você pretende ir agora?**_ – Ham?_

**Sakura:Ora,pra casa...**_ – Ué..._

**Sasuke:Com esse por...**_ – Ele não foi capaz de terminar sua fala,por que eu olhei de cara feia... – _**Digo,com a Gerundinha?**_ – Agora sim!Rum._

**Sakura:Sim!**

**Emi:Eu acho que seu pai não vai gostar da idéia.**_ – Lá vem a historia do meu pai e bla bla bla..._

**Sakura:Eu não posso deixa – la sozinha! **_– Estou começando a fazer um drama. – _**Ela estava tão sozinha naquele chiqueiro...Eu o vi chorar,gritando por mim,gritando meu nome... **_- ¬¬ Que drama...Porco nem fala...Mas tudo bem,disfarça...Todo mundo acha que sou doida mesmo..._

**Sasuke:Sakura,animais não falam!**_ – Ele estava com uma cara...Não sei como explicar,mas era como se ele fosse meu pai e eu uma criança maluca...Ele tentava me explicar que isso não daria certo. – _**É melhor você deixar a "Gerundinha" no chiqueiro!**

**Sakura:Oh!**_ – Me virei para Emi,dando as costas para Sasuke e colocando uma mão na minha testa...To dizendo que to fazendo drama ninguém acredita... – _**E agora o que vai ser da minha Gerundinha no chiqueiro sozinha?!**_ – Ainda estou com Gerundinha no colo...Como eu sabia que Sasuke estava atrás de mim,comecei a cair pra trás...Sabe um desmaio muito do fingido!Senti ele colocar as mãos na minha costa pra não cair. – _**Você não pode separar duas pessoas que se amam!**_ – Agora me coloquei na frente de cara de brava._

**Sasuke:Primeiro:O porco não é uma pessoa,segundo:Se coloca – lo dentro de casa vai sujar tudo,inclusive seu quarto...E o cheiro de cereja vai ser substituído por fedo de porco!Assim como você esta agora! **_– Epa!Eu com cheiro ruim? – _**Então vamos fazer o seguinte...Coloca – lo de volta no chiqueiro e amanhã sem falta eu,você e Emi fazemos uma casinha pra ele...Ela...Sei lá...**

**Sakura:...**_ – Não disse nada,apenas voltei a caminhar em direção ao chiqueiro...Ate que não foi uma má idéia dele,mas como eu sou uma pessoa de cabeça dura,não vou dar o braço a torce!Poxa,eu tive todo trabalho de dar banho,e acabei me molhando todinha...E ainda cai no chiqueiro pra nada!Coloquei a Gerundinha de volta,quando dei as costas para o chiqueiro vi que Sasuke e Emi estavam me acompanhando...Passei por ele... – _**Vocês vão ficar parados ai?!**_ – Caminhamos em direção novamente ate minha casa._

**Emi:Sakura,você quer tomar banho de cachoeira comigo mais tarde?**_ – Logo entramos pela sala e Mikoto estava lá,me olhou com uma cara espantada,talvez fosse pela sujeira que estava._

**Sakura:Mais tarde nós vamos.**_ – Respondi subindo as escadas... – _**Acho melhor tomar um banho,já que estou toda suja e fedendo,como me disseram!**_ – Logo entrei no meu quarto e fui logo para o banheiro tomar banho!_

**Sasuke Pov...On**

_Ela subiu as escadas com uma carinha desanimada...Talvez eu tenha sido com ela muito...Muito...Severo,sendo que eu não sou nada dela...Me sinto meio mal...Tem pouco tempo que ela chegou,mas não gosto de vê – la com uma carinha chateada..._

**Mikoto:O que aconteceu com a Sakura?**_ – Minha mãe se aproximou da gente..._

**Emi:Ela queria um porquinho só eu seu pai não deixou,e pediu pra que Sasuke disse - se a ela que não poderia ficar com o porquinho...Agora ela ta tristinha.**_ – Sai em direção a cozinha,não queria ouvir o resto da conversa...Foi ao simples,mas me fez me sentir mal por ter falado daquele jeito com ela...Acho que vou subir e pedir desculpa a ela..._

**Sasuke Pov...Off **

_Estava me vestindo...Coloquei um top preto qualquer...Não sei se comentei,mas hoje ta muito calor!Meu shortinho do pijama que minha mãe me deu a uma vida a trás...Deixei meus cabelos soltos...Peguei meu Mp4 e me deitei na cama...Não estou chateada pelo fato da Gerundinha...Sasuke disse que amanhã vamos fazer uma casinha pra ela...Só estou com Saudades de algumas coisas, meio confusa sobre o concurso...Agora ouvia "November Rain – Guns N' Roses"...Na tentativa de ficar meus olhos._

**Sasuke POv...On**

_Subi as escadas...Agora estou de frente a porta do quarto de Sakura...Não sei se devo entrar,mas estou meio mal por ter falado daquele jeito com na porta...Não ouvi ninguém...Bati novamente e entrar...Abri a porta devagar...Me impressionei ao ver aquela linda cena...Sakura estava deitada em sua cama...Digamos com trages pequenos, eu não sou nenhum pervertido, mas não tem como não falar...Ela esta bem na minha frente, assim linda...Não nego que a primeira vez que a vi achei – a linda...Ela tem uma beleza totalmente diferente de tudo que já vi...Eu sei que moro na roça e não conheço o mundo, mas ela ainda sim era a mais bela de todas...Mesmo ela se escondendo atrás de roupas largas e escura,escondendo seus lindos olhos trás de seu lápis de olho...Ela era linda...Acho que tive sorte de encontra –la assim...Agora consigo ver seu lindo corpo,e pelo que dava pra perceber ela não estava com nenhum tipo de maquiagem..._

**Sasuke:Sakura?**_ – Eu a chamei...Só que essa não me respondeu...Cheguei mais perto e pude ver que estava ouvindo musica,então a toquei leve e ela abriu os olhos. _

**Sasuke POv...Off**

_Senti alguém me tocar de leve,então abri meus olhos e levei um grande susto,Sasuke bem na minha frente me sorrindo..._

**Sakura:O que faz aqui?**_ – Perguntei me sentando na cama e fazendo sinal pra ele se sentar também._

**Sasuke:Sakura,eu queria ti pedir desculpe se fui muito Severo com você,quando disse que não poderia traze – lo pra sua casa,e quando disse que não estava com seu cheiro.**_ – Ele estava com uma carinha triste._

**Sakura:Ué...Sasuke eu sei que sou meio cabeça dura,mas não chega a tanto!**_ – Ele me olhou interrogativo. – _**Ate parece que vou ficar chateada com você,só por que disse que não estava cheirando bem!Alias era verdade né...**

**Sasuke:Quando você subiu pro quarto estava com uma carinha meio chateada...Por isso resolvi vim aqui pra ti pedir desculpa... **

**Sakura:Não precisa!E eu estava com aquela carinha chateada por que estou meio confusa...Só isso! **_– Sorri,tentando tranqüiliza – lo._

**Sasuke:Será que eu posso ti ajudar?**

**Sakura:Você já me ajudou demais,Sasuke!**_ – Meu porto seguro._

**Sasuke:Quando você quiser conversar,pode me chama...**_ – Agora ele tinha uma cara mais tranqüila. – _**Agora vem almoçar.**

**Sakura:Eu não vou comer!**_ – Agora quem estava com cara feia era ele._

**Sasuke:Quer que eu pesa a Emi pra ti trazer o almoço aqui?**_ – Volto a repetir...Ele me trata como uma boneca de porcelana._

**Sakura:Não precisa!**_ – Ele se levantou..._

**Sasuke:Você que sabe...**_ – Ele caminhou ate a porta. – _**Já estava esquecendo...Belas pernas!**_ – Ele saiu,me deixando totalmente corada!Que Abuso!_

**XxX**

_Bom agora já estava a tardezinha...Bom depois que Sasuke saiu de meu quarto fiquei deitada,mas logo depois veio Emi com uma bandeja onde tinha meu almoço...Ela começou a me dar sermão...Que nem minha mãe...Disse que ia ficar ali ate eu comer tudo...Teve uma momento que não queria mais e ela disse pra mim comer só mais um pouquinho,que se não iria fazer aviãozinho comigo!Eu contei a ela o que Sasuke veio fazer em meu quarto...Ela disse que isso é suspeito,que Sasuke nunca tratou ninguém assim..."A não ser eu"...Mudei de assunto rapidamente...Por final ela disse que daqui a pouco vou ser a "Cunhada" dela...Ela me perturbou a tarde toda dizendo isso...Agora nós vamos tomar banho de Cachoeira._

**Sakura:Emi,isso ta muito pequeno! **_– Disse me olhando no espelho._

**Emi:Ta não!**

**Sakura:Então por que estou achando pequeno?! **_– Que vergonha!_

**Emi:Por que você não esta acostumada a usa biquíni!**_ – Isso é verdade._

**Sakura:Tem certeza?**

**Emi:Claro!Alem de tudo ficou muito linda amiga! **_ - Não estou vendo nada de linda._

**Sakura:... **_– Estou vestindo um biquíni de cor preta...Detalhe,foi muito dificil a convencer que queria a cor coisa...Estou achando pequeno por que o biquíni é dela,e ela tem menos corpo que eu,por ser mais íni de curtininha...Coloquei um shortinho ate chegar no rio..._

**Emi:Chega!**_ – Ela pegou as toalhas... – _**Agora vamos!**_ – Me pegou pelo braço e saiu me puxando...Preciso conversar com Kiba pra dar um jeito foi difícil...Enquanto tentávamos chegar na cachoeira,recebemos alguns olhares dos trabalhadores da fazenda,o que me deixou muito irritada...Vê se pode...Só Sasuke pode me olhar!Opa!Hehe'...Logo chegamos na Cachoeira,onde logo vi a doida da Emi logo se jogar na água... – _**Vem logo!Ta Ótima!**

**Sakura:Já to indo! **_– Bom...Agora foi eu quem se jogou na água com tudo!Estava meio geladinha,ótimo...Por que hoje esta muito calor!Nadei ate Emi... – _**Emi,você tem outro irmão né?!**

**Emi:Sim,Itachi...**

**Sakura:Eu ainda não o vi por aqui...**

**Emi:Por que ele trabalha com meu pai...Mas logo você vai conhecer,por que daqui a alguns dias ele vai chegar.**

**Sakura:Ham... **_– Levei um susto,pois agora eu e Emi começamos meio que uma guerra...Pois agora uma jogava água na basicamente assim durante meia hora...Apostamos quem nadava mais rápido...Xii...Parece duas crianças que nunca virando uma Cachoeira antes...Ate que paremos perto da margem e nos sentamos..._

**Emi:Sakura,você acha que vai demorar muito ate o Kiba me beijar?**_ - ¬¬...Lá vem ela falando do Kiba de novo._

**Sakura:Eu não sei,não o conheço pra dizer se isso vai demorar muito. –**_ Sabe,acho que não vai demorar muito,mas não quero dar esperança a ela,pra depois ele não fazer nada e ela ficar mal,por que eu dei esperança a ela!_

**Emi:Eu contei pra minha mãe o que aconteceu...Ela disse que se acontecer alguma coisa entre eu e Kiba ,rapidamente tenho que contar pro meu pai...Por que se não ele vai me matar se descobrir isso da boca de outra pessoa,não da minha! **_– Ainda bem que meu pai não tenta controlar minha ida amorosa...Se ele tentasse...Xii...Da ate pena...Ele ia ficar doido...Me levantei e voltei pra água...Estava boa demais! _

**Sakura:Esta ótima água! **

**Emi:Você esta parecendo aquelas pessoa eu nunca viram água antes!**_ - ¬¬...Engraçadinha!_

**Sakura:Não quero sair daqui tão cedo!**

**- O que você esta falando? **_– Mas como é curioso!!_

**Emi:Achei que nem vinha Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:Nem eu...Mas é que esta muito calor hoje!**_ – Ele Sorriu...E eu fui abaixando minha cabeça na água...Apenas o que se via em mim eram meus olhos,mas isso não duraria muito tempo,por eu não sou peixe pra respirar dentro da água!_

**Emi:Que bom que veio,pois eu já vou indo... –**_ O QUE?! – _**É bom que você faz companhia a Sakura!**_ – Logo me levantei._

**Sakura:Acho melhor eu ir também!**

**Emi:Mas você disse que não queria sair tão cedo!**_ – ÓTIMO!Agora eu to lascada!Vou ter que ficar aqui com Sasuke...Não estou reclamando sabe,mas é difícil quando se tem um corpo daquele bem na sua frente..._

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Vi Emi pegar sua toalha e sair...Me deixando com Sasuke aqui...Ele tirou a camisa,apenas ficando com uma bermuda bem leve parecia...Ita!Logo ele mergulhou...Olhei pra cima em busca de respostas...Por que só acontece isso comigo?!Por que só acontece essas borboletas em meu estomago quando estou com sasuke?!_

**Sasuke:Algum problema Sakura?**_ – Quando dei por mim ele estava bem na minha frente..._

**Sakura:Não!**_ – Fui chegando pra trás...Só estou morrendo de vergonha!¬¬...Tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra isso parar!Já sei...Vou puxar um assunto! – _**Não sabia que cantava bem...**

**Sasuke:Geralmente aqui as pessoas se reúnem pra fazer roça de viola...Fui pegando o jeito da coisa de cantar.**

**Sakura:Agora esta explicado!Também não sabia que conhecia aquele tipo de musica... **_– Realmente foi isso que me deixou mais espantada._

**Sasuke:Só por que eu moro aqui,não significa que não conheço outros tipos de musica...**_ – Boa resposta!_

**Sakura:Posso ti fazer uma pergunta?**_ – Dãaa...ja estou fazendo...¬¬_

**Sasuke:Claro!**

**Sakura:Por que você me trata como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana? **_– Agora eu quero ver! – Ops...Mal...Esta se aproximando de mim...Ai...O que eu fui inventar de perguntar!_

**Sasuke:Deixa eu ti contar uma coisa...Quando você chegou aqui,a primeira vez que ti vi,na estação...Bom,eu vi uma garota totalmente dura,uma garota que não estava nem um pouquinho feliz por esta aqui...Não nego que ainda sim você vestida com suas roupas largas,escuras e seu rosto escondido com sua maquiagem eu pode ver que tinha alguém muito delicada ali...Quando a vi recebendo minha irmã e minha mãe tão bem,depois também que conversamos...Não tive duvida dos meus pensamentos...Você realmente parece uma boneca de porcelana!Apesar que duvido muito que uma boneca goste de Rock,e que seja doidinha... **_– Ele Sorriu. – _**E que tenha uma beleza quanto a sua!**

**Sakura:...**_ – Eu o encarei...Fiquei sem palavras depois disso!Ele me descreu certo...Eu realmente me escondia atrás de minha roupas,da minha maquiagem...Era assim!Mas no fundo eu também sei que sou delicada...Mas não gosto de mostrar isso! – _**Você é a primeira pessoa que consegui me definir tão bem!**

**Sasuke:Então,ainda esta com cheirinho de porco? - **_...¬¬Engraçadinho...Levei um braço meu ate meu nariz,onde senti que meu cheirinho estava de volta._

**Sakura:Engraçadinha!Meu cheirinho esta de volta...**

**Sasuke:Ainda bem...eu não conseguiria fazer minha refeições ao lado de uma garota que cheira a "Gerundinha!" **_– Não pensei duas vezes...Nadei ate ele e comecei a distribuir tapas em seu braço...Nossa,que Braços!_

**Sakura:Fica sabendo eu amanhã eu vou dar uma banho na Gerundinha e vou perfumar ela todinha!**_ – Comecei a nadar de volta pra margem...Sai da água e fui direto pra minha toalha e comecei a me enxugar rapidamente...Logo me enrolei na toalha. – _**Vai ficar ai,ou vai vim?**

**Sasuke:Eu vou ficar mais um pouco...**

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Rapidamente sai dali,e fui de volta pra minha estava no meu quarto pra ser mais exata!Estava indo pro banho quando meu celular tocou._

_- Sakura?_

**Sakura:Sim,quem fala?**_ – Ué numero desconhecido..._

_- É Hinata!_

**Sakura:AMIGA!Tudo bem?Como esta sendo suas férias?**

_- Estão legais...Eu fiquei um tempo na casa dos meus avos,só que agora to na fazendo de um primo meu distante...E a sua?_

**Sakura:Estão sendo boas!**

_- E você com seu pai? – Ninguém merece...Todo mundo quer saber!_

**Sakura:Mais ou menos...Mais pra menos do que pra mais!**

_- Aiai hein Sakura!Você tem sorte que tenho que desligar...Por que agora vou conhecer a família aqui...Mas se não fosse isso,eu ti daria uma bronca!_

**Sakura:Engraçado!Todo mundo quer brigar comigo!!**

_- Deixa de ser dramática - ...¬¬_

**Sakura:Ta bom Amiga!**

_- Amanhã eu ti ligo!_

**Sakura:Ta bom!Xau...**

_- Xau!_

_Vou tomar meu banho e vou direto dormir...To tão cansada!¬¬...Nem fiz nada,mas tudo bem...Deixa baixo..._

_**Continua...**_

_XxX_

_Nota:_

_Agradeço a Angel Pink pelo nome "Gerunda"...Hehe'...Que coloquei no Diminutivo "Gerundinha"...Kiitos!_

_xXx_

_Agradecimentos:_

**ReshaAngel:**_Oi Miga!^^Fico Muito feliz que esteja Gostando da Fic...Blz...Sem problemas,mas não esquece de deixar uma Reviews hoje não ta!Rum...Brincadeira!=D...Fik a vontade Linda!Espero que goste do Capitulo de hoje!...Bjus..=D..Kiitos!Ate mais..._

**Angel Pink:**_Oi Miga!=D...Também achei que ficou muito Fofis os dois dançando juntos...Pois é finalmente Emi conseguiu falar com Kiba,com a ajudinha da Sakura né...Por que se não fosse por ela ter dançado com Sasuke,isso não teria acontecido!Calma...Eu tambem não gosto da Karim de Dente...Ops...Digo Karin,mas ela vai ter o dela mais pra frente!E pode deixar que logo você vai entrar na historia...=D...Bjus..Kiitos!Espero que goste do capitulo de hoje!=D_

**s2Cold Hearts2:**_Oi miga!*-*...Feliz por você ter gostada da Fic...Realmente achei os dois muito Mara desse jeito...Ela Rockeira e Ele Caipira...*--*Só de imaginar Sasuke Caipira...Meu Deus...O.O...E calma,a Karin vai ter o dela...Tambem não gosto da Karin,mas vou falar com a Sakura pra bater nela em nossa homenagem...Kukuku...Deixar ela feia mais do que já é!kukuku...Logo logo o beijinho entre Sasuke e Sakura vai acontecer,isso eu posso ti garantir!Espero que goste do capitulo de hoje!...=D...Fico muito grata de Saber que Mudanças esta nos seus favoritos e Que eu estou entre suas autoras favoritas!Kiitos!Bjus..._

**pietra-chan:**_Oi miga!Que bom que gostou do Capitulo!Estou muito feliz por isso!Vou ti contar uma coisinha...Estou ate com um pouco de inveja da Sakura,por ter dançado com Sasuke...Mas seria melhor eu dançar com meu amor"Itachi"Sou apaixonada por ele,mas isso não vem ao caso!Espero que goste do Capitulo de hoje!Kiitos!Bjus..=D...Ate a próxima!_

**Gigi Haruno :**_ Agradeço pelo Favoritos!Kiitos!Bjuss..=D_

**Sakura Hyori:**_*-*Amigaaaa....Agradeço pelo Favoritos!Kiitos!Bjuss..=D_

_REviews...??*--*_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses...=D_


	5. Sentimento a Flor da Pele

Naruto não me pertence...Se me pertencesse Sasuke e Sakura já estariam casados e teriam três filhos e Naruto e Hinata já estariam se casando...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico : Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov...)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sentimentos a flor da pele...**_

_**Sasuke Pov...On**_

_Passei uma mão em minha testa...Estou suando!Olhei em volta e vi que aquilo tudo foi um sonho,alias o melhor sonho que já ti em toda minha vida!Sai da minha coberta e me sentei na cama,passei as mãos em meus cabelos ao lembrar daquele belo sonho...Sonhei com ela..."Sakura"...A garota que ultimamente tem estado muito em meus pensamentos e agora nos um pouco ao lembrar do sonho..._

_**Sonho ...On...**_

_Estava num campo de flores...Caminhava tranquilamente...Não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo,só sei que estava ali...O tempo estava muito bonito, o sol não estava forte, ele simplesmente aquecia meu corpo...Parei de andar e olhei o horizonte, este estava tão lindo...Meus pensamentos naquele momento eram dela..."Sakura"...Ela me fazia lembrar aquilo tudo...Somente coisas boas e braços envoltos do meu corpo, alguém me abraçava pelas costas...Senti pequenas e delicadas mãos em meu peito...Essa pessoa repousava sua cabeça em mim...Senti seu perfume, o melhor perfume que já senti...Virei-me para ver o rosto daquela pessoa que estava me fazendo se sentir nas nuvens...Não me surpreendi quando vi que era Sakura,mas o que me deixou surpreso foi como esta estava vestida...Um vestido preto, frente única com um decote generoso, ia ate a metade das suas coxas e é longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de rosto tinha um sorriso Sexy a qual eu não pude deixar de tocar...Toquei delicadamente em seu rosto...Vi ela se aproximar de mim...Tocando meus lábios delicadamente...Não tinha como não resistir a ela, também toquei em seus lábios...Minhas mãos logo foram ate a sua fina cintura, e pode sentir ela envolver seus braços em meu pescoço...Sua língua já roçava na minha, volto a repetir, foi o melhor sonho de toda minha vida!Minhas mãos já estava se aventurando pelas suas costas, pude sentir as mãos dela por debaixo da minha o beijo e comecei a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço...Ela disse meu nome...Minha mão já se encontravam em uma de suas coxas..._

_**Sonho...Off...**_

_E o Galo me acordou!Me levantei da cama e fui direto pro banho...Queria tanto saber como ia terminar esse sonho...Quer dizer,acho melhor não...Nunca tive nenhum sonho como esse,nada parecido do tipo pervertido!To espantado comigo mesmo...O.O..._

_**Sasuke Pov...Off**_

_XxX_

_Hoje nem reclamei muito...Acordei cedo,antes do galo cantar,por que dormi cedo...Só estou enrolando na cama pra levantar,ta tão bom aqui...Engraçado que hoje a noite eu sonhei com Sasuke,mas não me lembro direito do sonho...Só sei que ele estava lá...Me levantei e fui para o banho...Logo sai e me vesti...Estou com um short Jeans, é mais ou menos um palco e meio,uma regata vermelha,peguei um chinelo simples mesmo,amarrei meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e descia a mesa do café..._

**Sakura:Bom dia!**_ – Disse a todos que estavam na me responderam._

**Emi:Você vai fazer a casinha da Gerundinha hoje?**

**Sakura:Se o Sasuke me ajudar...**_ – Olhei pra ele naquele momento...Mas ele estava mais interessado no silencio do seu pensamento. – _**Sasuke?**_ – Eu o chamei,mais ele ainda continuava aéreo._

**Mikoto:Liga não Sakura,ele acordou meio aéreo hoje.**

**Sakura:Ham...**_ – Isso era realmente estranho...Desde o momento em que coloquei meus pés aqui,percebi que Sasuke era uma pessoa atenta a tudo...Ele percebia tudo...E hoje ele esta aéreo...O resto do café foi assim,eu sinceramente não tirei meus olhos de Sasuke...Queria saber o que esta acontecendo pra ele estar assim... – _**Acho que já vamos indo...**_ – Me levantei da mesa...Achei que Sasuke iria fazer o mesmo,mas ele parecia nem ouvir o que se passava ali... – _**Sasuke?!**_ – O chamei e finalmente esse me escutou... – _**Podemos ir fazer a casinha da Gerundinha?**_ – Ele me olhou meio interrogativo...Mas ele se levantou._

**Sasuke:Claro!**_ – Eu não sei o que aconteceu,só sei que ele estar muito estranho. – _**Emi,você não vai vim? **_– Caramba,eu tava tão concentrada reparando o quanto ele ta diferente,que esqueci da Emi!¬¬...Que amiga eu sou!_

**Emi:Eu não vou agora,vou ajudar a mãe a fazer o almoço,por que hoje vai ser muito especial!**_ – Ué...Eu não estou sabendo de nada!_

**Sasuke:Já estava me esquecendo que esse "Tripa Escorrida" ta chegando.**_ – O.O...Quem é essa pessoa?_

**Emi:Não fala assim dele!**_ - ...?...Ainda estou boiando._

**Mikoto:Não fala assim do seu irmão!**_ – Finalmente alguém teve piedade de mim,e disse quem é a criatura!_

**Sasuke:Acho melhor ir fazer a casinha da "Gerundinha" que eu ganho mais!**_ – Ele saiu andando e eu fui atrás dele._

**Sakura:Onde você acha melhor fazer a casinha dela? **_– Caminhávamos em direção ao chiqueiro._

**Sasuke:Acho que seria melhor de baixo de uma arvore.**_ – Engraçado,ele nem me olhou...Sabe,desde a primeira vez que nos vimos eu percebi que ele gosta de conversar olhando nos olhos da pessoa...Hoje,em nenhum momento ele fez isso comigo._

**Sakura:Sasuke,ta tudo bem?**

**Sasuke:Sim,por que não estaria?**

**Sakura:Sei lá...Você ta estranho hoje...**

**Sasuke:Só impressão sua!**_ – Não to gostando disso!Ele ta mentindo!_

**Sakura:Então,por que você não olha nos meus olhos?**_ – Agora ele fazia uma cara estranha...Sei lá...Tava meio corado..._

**Sasuke:Por que esta dizendo isso?**

**Sakura:Simples,por que desde o primeiro momento em que nos conhecemos,você tem o costume de falar olhando nos olhos da pessoa!E hoje você não esta fazendo isso...Comigo! **_– Ele se virou pra e me olhou nos olhos._

**Sasuke:Assim ta bom?**_ – Pra ser sincera ta bem melhor!Chegamos no chiqueiro,e nós logo fomos colocar as botas... – _**Você sabe qual é a "Gerundinha"?**

**Sakura:Lógico!Ate parece que eu não vou reconhecer minha própria filha!**_ – Comecei a procura – la no chiqueiro...Bah...Mas quanto porco...¬¬...Lógico,isso é um chiqueiro... Rapidamente encontrei minha porquinha. –_** É aquela dali,Sasuke!**_ – Disse Sasuke ir e pegar a "Gerundinha"...Engraçado,comigo ela fez maior festa,me derrubou no chão,quis fugir...E com Sasuke não faz nada...Essa porquinha Safadinha!Logo Sasuke a me deu._

**Sasuke:Vamos dar banho nela agora! **_– Fomos pra onde tem uma mangueira e lá podemos dar banho nela. –_** Você quer que eu a segure e você vai a molhando?**

**Sakura:Não,pode deixar eu segurando ela e você vai molhando! **_– Ate parece que eu tenho medo de água._

**Sasuke:Você vai acabar se molhando. **_– Ele já disse tirando a camisa...O.O...Meu Deus...De perto é melhor ainda...Que gostoso,ops...Digo,que bonito!XD..._

**Sakura:Não tem problema...**_ – Já disse indo para um cantinho afastado de Sasuke pra ele poder molhar Gerundinha._

**Sasuke:Deixar que eu faço isso!Você vai acabar se molhando todinha e eu já tirei ate a camisa pra isso. **_– Ele veio se aproximando,talvez pela troca de lugares...Mas eu coloquei a Gerundinha presa entre meus pés..¬¬...Que mãe faz isso com seus filhos..._

**Sakura:Não seja por isso!**_ – Minhas mãos foram exatamente na minha blusa começando a tirar também...Só que Sasuke me impediu!_

**Sasuke:Não! **_– Abaixou minhas mãos que estavam na blusa...Acho que mostrei metade da minha barriga... –_** Você ta doida?!**

**Sakura:Ué...Foi você que disse que já tinha tirado a blusa!Então comecei a tirar a minha também!**

**Sasuke:Então você da banho e eu só ajudo! **_– Ele se afastou...O banho foi tranqüilo,só cai no chão enquanto tentava esfregar a Gerundinha...Cai de bunda no chão,eu acho que isso ta virando habito...Sasuke ficou desesperado,veio correndo ate mim e tentou me ajudar...Só que ele quase caiu,mas não caiu...Não pode deixar de rir...Acho que foi nesse momento que Sasuke se sentiu mais relaxado,pois ele riu comigo!xD...Agora estamos construindo a casinha dela..._

**Sakura:Sasuke,posso martelar um pouquinho?**_ – Fiz um biquinho...Aquele que minha mãe sempre dizia que não conseguia resistir a ele quando eu pedia alguma coisa!xD_

**Sasuke:Você pode se machucar! **_– Ele e esse mania..._

**Sakura:AH!Claro..."A Bonequinha de porcelana!"**_ – Ele sorriu._

**Sasuke:Certo Sakura,mas cuidado! **_– Me aproximei dele...Fiquei do seu lado e ele me deu o martelo...Respirei fundo e martelei..._

**Sakura:CONSEGUI!**_ – Me levantei e fiz minha dancinha da vitória...Sasuke me olhava com uma cara espantado. – _**O que foi?**

**Sasuke:Eu que tenho que ti perguntar,o que foi isso?!**_ - ¬¬...Eu vou bater nele!_

**Sakura:Você nunca fez uma dança da vitória?**

**Sasuke:O que é isso?**

**Sakura:Quando alguma coisa da certo,você faz alguma dança da vitória!**_ - ¬¬..._

**Sasuke:Você é doida!**_ – O.o...Andei ate ele e comecei a dar tapas em seu braço...Ele se encolheu todinho e eu comecei a distribuir os tapas pelo corpo todo...Kukuku...Eu sei,sou malvada...Cheguei mais perto dele,como ele estava encolhido no chão não dei muita idéia..Só que foi o meu Erro...Ele me puxou com tudo me fazendo cair no chão...Cai...Meio que de barriga pra cima... _

**Sakura:Aii...**_ – Passei uma mão na minha cabeça..._

**Sasuke:Foi uma queda e tanto! **_– Ele disse começando a subir em cima de mim...o.O...Ele se sentou bem nas minhas coxas...Que vergonha...Acho que estou como um tomate...¬¬...Ótimo...Um tomate de cabelo rosa...Que legal!_

**Sakura:Sai de cima,Sasuke!**_ – Tentei empurra – lo,só que esse pegou meus pulsos e empurrou meus braços para o chão,fazendo com que ele...Meio que,caísse sobre mim,só que segurava – me firmemente...Uma situação muito desconfortável... – _**Sasuke,sai de cima!**_ – Ele estava me olhando com uma cara de risos... – _**Você é doido!Sai de cima,Sasuke!**_ – Comecei a me remexer..._

**Sasuke:Se ficar se remexendo vai ser pior...**_ – A situação ta ficando difícil..._

**Sakura:Então me solta!**_ – Acho que estou quase chorando por isso..._

**Sasuke:Retire o que disse!**_- o.O_

**Sakura:Retirar o que?**

**Sasuke:Você me chamou de Doido... **_– Fazendo cara de inocente ele..._

**Sakura:Sasuke...**_ – Eu choraminguei..._

**Sasuke:Retira o que disse!**_ – Que Ódio...Bufei..._

**Sakura:Retiro o que disse...Você não é doido!**_ – Ele retirou suas mãos dos meus pulsos...E começou a se levantar..._

**Sasuke:Acho eu já podemos terminar o que estávamos fazendo...**_ – Disse me encarando,eu comecei a me levantar e caminhei para perto dele,que estava perto da casinha..._

**Sakura:Da próxima vez que você fizer isso não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos...**

**Sasuke:O que você vai fazer?**_ – To vendo que aquele Sasuke viajante de mais cedo sumiu...To vendo um Sasuke muito do Sapequinha aqui..._

**Sakura:Surpresa!**_ – Voltamos a fazer a casinha...Ja estava quase toda pronta,só faltava pintar...Foi o que mais demorou...Por que eu queria a cor preta,só que Sasuke disse que ia ficar muito feio...Ele disse que tinha que ser azul,só que eu disse que "Gerundinha" é fêmea...Ele ficou insistindo que era macho...Decidimos tirar par ou impar...Só que desgraçado ganhou,e ainda fez a dacinha da vitória só pra implicar comigo...Próxima gracinha dele,eu vou mata – lo!Agora estávamos acabando...Estou toda pintada da cor azul claro... E agora você me pergunta..."Onde esta a Gerundinha?"...Bom ela esta amarrada aqui perto da gente,debaixo da arvores onde estamos...Fizemos uma cerca e agora estamos parados e olhando todo nosso trabalho._

**Sasuke:Ate que não ficou ruim...**_ – Disse ele observando a "Gerundinha" na sua nova casinha..._

**Sakura:Ficaria mais bonita se tivesse sido a cor preta! **_– Não tinha como não reclamar..._

**- Ora bolinha...Ainda continua brincando de casinha?**_ – Eu e Sasuke nos viramos pra ver quem tinha dito aqui...E quem era "Bolinha"?Tinha um homem e uma mulher ali..._

**Sasuke:To vendo que finalmente desencalho "Tripa escorrida"...**_ - u.u...Quando eu digo eu ele é doido não gosta...Fica chamando os outros de Tripa meu pai se aproximando da gente._

**Pai:Itachi...**_ – Ah!Esse era o irmão do Sasuke...Agora me lembrei do apelido de hoje de manhã... – _**Essa é minha filha Sakura!**

**Itachi:É um prazer conhece – la...**_ – Ele me cumprimenta...Me pareceu muito educado e simpático,alem de lindo,claro...To achando que é mal da família "Uchiha" todo mundo ser bonito...A Emi era linda,esse Itachi é lindo e Sasuke é um Deus grego...Itachi não é muito diferente do Sasuke...Seus cabelos também são negros,só que grandes,seus olhos são negros e pele branca...Olhando bem...Não tem nada de tripa escorrida aqui...Ele é muito gostoso...Ops...Malz...Ele tem o corpo muito bem definido..._

**Sakura:Digo o mesmo... – **_Sorri para ele_**.**

**Pai:Essa aqui é a namorada dele,a Elizabety...**_ – Também me cumprimentou...É uma moça muito bonita...Cabelos grandes e pretos,olhos violetas com ricos dourados em volta da íris,pele bem branquinha e tem uma corpo muito bonito...¬¬...Reparo tudo...Credo..._

**Elizabety:Prazer em conhece – la!**_ – Ela me sorriu e eu sorri de volta...Ela me parecia uma pessoa simpática e educada também..._

**Itachi:Eliza,deixa eu ti apresentar seu cunhado...Esse é Sasuke,meu irmão...**_ – Vi os dois se cumprimentarem..._

**Pai:Vejo que já terminaram... **_– Ele olhava nosso projeto concluído._

**Elizabety:O que vocês fizeram? **_– Aram...Agora eu não sou a única curiosa aqui...Ela estava de mão dadas com Itachi só que as deixou e se aproximou de mim...Bom como eu sou uma pessoa muito pra frente já sai puxando ela pra perto da casinha..._

**Sakura:Eu e Sasuke estávamos fazendo a casinha da minha filha...**_ – Vi ela sorrir pra mim...Estou vendo que vou me dar bem com ela... – _**Pera que vou chamar ela pra você ver!**_ – Minha filha já estava dentro da sua casinha... – _**Gerundinha!**_ – Que incrível...Ela veio rapidinho,já esta se acostumando...Eu a peguei no colo. –_** Essa é a Gerundinha!**

**Elizabety:Realmente ela é sua filha,ate o rosa tem em comum! **_– Ela começou a fazer carinho na minha filha._

**Itachi:Que nome estranho... **_– Morre ai depois não sabe por que..._

**Pai:Eu falei,falei também que quisesse algum animal de estimação compraria um cachorro...Mas ela não quer,disse também eu esse porco é macho...Mas ninguém me escuta!**

**Sakura:Já disse que vai ser Gerundinha e acabou!E não quero outro bichinho...Já tenha ela e acabou!E se ficar reclamando,compro minha passagem amanhã e vou pra minha casa!**_ – Eu quero ver o eu ele vai falar...Rum._

**Pai:Ta bom,já parei Sakura!Agora acho melhor você e Sasuke tomarem um banho para nós almoçarmos...**

**Sakura:Mas eu nem alimentei minha filha!**

**Pai:Vou pedir pra algum funcionário da fazenda faça isso!**_ – Deixei a minha filha na sua nova casinha e fui rapidamente tomar um banho..._

_xXx_

_Estava acabando de me vestir...Coloquei um shortinho jeans branco,uma regata verde e meus cabelos estão presos em um rabo de cavalo...Logo desci,onde eu pude escutar as risadas...Estavam todos na sala rindo,de menos Sasuke...Este estava com uma cara emburrada..._

**Sakura:Do que vocês estão rindo?**_ – Perguntei me sentando ao lado de Sasuke que estava no sofá._

**Itachi:Sobre o "bolinha"!**_ – Ainda bem que sou filha única._

**Sakura:Bolinha é o Sasuke?**

**Itachi:Sim!**

**Sakura:Ham...Então você que é o "Tripa escorrida"? **_– Percebi que Sasuke sorriu quando falei isso._

**Elizabety:Me explica isso?**_ – Ela pareceu muito curiosa._

**Mikoto:É que quando eles eram pequenos...Sasuke era meio gordinho e Itachi era muito magro...**_ – Não agüentei comecei a rir descontroladamente...Fala serio...Sasuke gordinho...Então realmente ele mudou,por que ele ta com um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um...Notei que não ria sozinha,Emi e Elizabety riam comigo...E Itachi estava com a cara feia agora...O almoço foi tranqüilo,conversamos bastante...A Elizabety e muito gente boa...Rimos de algumas situações que Itachi e Elizabety nos contaram...Agora os rapazes foram ate o escritório do meu pai conversar e nos garotas estamos na varando...Eu e Emi estamos na rede e Eliza esta sentada no chão bem na nossa frente..._

**Emi:Como vocês se conheceram?**

**Elizabety:Bem...Foi meio que complicado...Nós já nos conhecíamos na escola,sabe,de vista...Nós tínhamos uns 17 anos...Bom,eu estava andando pela escola,não tinha nada pra fazer e era hora do recreio...Minhas amigas estavam conversando sobre meninos, eu não estou afim de conversar sobre isso no momento...Estava meio distraída,pensando em como eu vou fazer pra me salvar em **

**matemática...Só que não me dei conta que estava bem na quadra,onde os garotos estavam jogando...Só me dei conta quando recebi uma bolada bem na cabeça,me fazendo cair no chão...Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei caída...Só me lembro que foi nesse momento em que troquei minhas primeiras palavras com Itachi...Alias primeiros insultos...**

_**Flash Back...Elizabety Pov...On...**_

_Fui abrindo meus olhos devagar,ate que me dei conta que ainda estava onde fui atingida..._

**Itachi:Você esta bem?**_ – Ele me ajudou a me sentar..._

**Elizabety:To,mas quem foi que me atingiu?**_ – Perguntei passando minhas mãos na cabeça...Estava doendo..._

**Itachi:Foi eu...**_ – O.o_

**Elizabety:Garoto você por acaso esta com os olhos aonde?!**

**Itachi:Me desculpe,mas era você que estava andando no meio do jogo...Estava no mundo da lua!**

**Elizabety:Esta me chamado de avoada?!**

**Itachi:Você entendeu assim...**

**Elizabety:Fica sabendo que eu não estava distraída,estava prestando atenção,só que não deu tempo de desviar da bola! **_– Comecei a me levantar..._

**Itachi:Você é muito cabeça dura,garota!**

**Elizabety:E você é um estúpido!**

**Itachi:E você doida!Eu não tenho culpa se é tão distraída de andar no meio de um jogo!**

**Elizabety:Vai a Merda garoto! **_– Sai batendo o pé..._

_**Flash Back...Elizabety Pov...Off...**_

**Sakura:Esse foi o primeiro contato de vocês?**

**Elizabety:Sim! **_– o.O...Nossa,depois eu sou a agressiva._

**Emi:Mas quando ele estava estudando não chegou falando de nenhuma namorada,nada do tipo,nem garota nenhuma!**

**Elizabety:Sim,mas nós só começamos a namorar depois de um tempo que nos vimos de novo,pois depois desse acontecimento nós só nos olhávamos com olhares tortos...E só nos vimos nessa ultima viagem que ele fez,por isso que ele demorou tanto,pois ele tava comigo...Ele fez negócios com meu pai,na fazenda da minha família,por isso nos reencontramos!**

_Ficamos conversamos um bom tempo...Elas nos contou fatos que aconteceram na escola,antes dela e Itachi se conhecerem melhor...Foi isso...Mas eu deixe ela e Emi conversando na varanda e agora estou dando uma voltinha pela fazenda...Não tem muito sol,esta fresco...Estava pensando o quanto foi bom passar a manhã com Sasuke...Sorri,só de lembrar o quanto foi engraçado quando nos sujamos de tinta,eu dando a martelada e ele fazendo a dancinha da vitória..._

_Engraçado,pensando em Sasuke,eu o vi,estava saindo do estábulo com uma cavalo...Nem pensei duas vezes corri ate ele,pois ainda não montou no animal..._

**Sakura:Sasuke,deixa eu montar um pouquinho?**_ – Me encontrava ao seu lado,a frente do cavalo..._

**Sasuke:Acho melhor não...Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu você quase se machucou...**_ – Por que ele sempre tem que lembrar desse pequeno detalhe?!_

**Sakura:Sasuke,por favor...**_ – Me aproximei dele e fiz um biquinho..._

**Sasuke:Hum...**_ – Ele acha que eu não percebi que ele estava olhando meu biquinho irresistível..._

**Sakura:Então? **_– Agora sorri para ele..._

**Sasuke:Ta,mas,hoje vai um pouco diferente...**_ – Ele ajudou a subir no cavalo...E logo em seguida eu vi ele também subir...Fiquei corada...Talvez por estar tão perto dele..._

**Sakura:O cavalo vai agüentar nós dois?**

**Sasuke:Vai,você é levinha...**_ – Agora,ele se aconchegava...E eu cada vez mais corada...Senti ele passar seus braços com a redias sobre minha cintura...Senti ele mexer suas penas e fazer o cavalo andar devagar... – _**Agora eu garanto que não vai acontecer nada!**

**Sakura:...**_ – Meus olhos estavam fechados...Respirei fundo,tentado me acalmar... _

**Sasuke:Já decidiu se vai participar do concurso ou não?**_ – Agora abri meus olhos,estava me acalmando..._

**Sakura:Mesmo se fosse participar não da mais tempo,acho que já é tarde...**_ – Agora eram 15:30 e aposto que já teria acabado as inscrições..._

**Sasuke:Você queria participar?**

**Sakura:Acho que sim...**_ – Tinha pensado,mas agora acho que não da mais tempo._

**Sasuke:Não seja por isso,você vai participar! **_– Senti ele firmar mais se corpo perto do meu...- _**Acho bom você ficar firme,por que nós vamos na cidade agora!**_ – Nem deu tempo de falar nada,já estávamos correndo...Fechei meus olhos...Apenas sentia o vento em meu rosto,e a proximidade de Sasuke...O que me deixava super nervosa...Caramba,não sabia que esse cavalo podia ser tão rápido,já estamos na metade do caminho...Isso tudo por que eu abri um pouquinho meus olhos só pra ver onde estávamos...Estava me sentindo num faroeste...Tudo isso por que eu estou montada num cavalo com Sasuke,e correndo...Nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer...Agora a trilha sonora seria "Blaze Of Glory – Bom Jovi "...Combina com esse momento...Logo chegamos,e eu nem sei o que deu em mim...Só sei que desci correndo do cavalo e logo fui ao local onde se fazia as inscrições..._

**Sakura:Eu quero fazer minha inscrição para o concurso!**_ – Falei tão rápido...Agora tentando respirar...Ta tenso_

**- Que sorte!Nós fecharíamos agora! **_– Ela me entregou o papel..._

**Sakura:Sorte mesmo...**_ – Peguei o papel e comecei a preencher...Não demorou muito...Só tinha que colocar meu nome,minha filiação,essas coisas básicas... – _**Obrigada!**_ – Logo sai do local e vi Sasuke num canto junto com o cavalo fazendo carinho..._

**Sasuke:Então,conseguiu?**_ – Ele me olhou com os olhos curiosos...Eu apenas mostrei o papel da inscrição...Ele sorriu,e eu também,só que meu sorriso não foi a única coisa...Também o abracei...Graças a ele,tinha conseguido,tinha dado tudo certo!_

**Sakura:Obrigado,Sasuke!**_ – Comecei a subir no cavalo e ele me ajudou...Ele ajeitou e me deu as redias..._

**Sasuke:Agora é você quem guia o cavalo...**_ – o.O..._

**Sakura:O que?**

**Sasuke:Você vai nos guiar!**_ – Fala serio,não consigo nem guiar minha vida sozinha,vou guiar um cavalo..._

**Sakura:Eu não vou conseguir!**_ – Pessimismos em pessoa,eu né! _

**Sasuke:Claro que vai...**_ – Colocou minhas mãos sobre as redias e fez alguns movimentos para que o cavalo começasse a andar... –_** Vamos ir devagar,por que ele merece descanso,depois do esforço que fez... **_- De primeiro comecei a pegar o jeito...Já estava mais tranqüila...Só que logo foi embora...Por que nesse momento Sasuke colocou as mãos na minha cintura e repousou sua cabeça bem no meu ombro...Podia sentir a respiração de no meu pescoço... – _**Se incomoda se eu ficar assim?**

**Sakura:Não! **_– Respondi rápido.Só que eu não sei se foi uma boa ou não...Por que agora ele se aconchegou mais inda em mim...Praticamente me abraçando pela cintura...Foi assim o caminho todo,as vezes nós conversávamos...Mas o silencio prevalecia...Logo chegamos na fazenda,agora seria umas 17:30 da tarde...Ele desceu do cavalo e me ajudou em seguida a descer também...Assim que desci não pude evitar e o abracei novamente... – _**Obrigado por tudo,Sasuke!**_ – Disse abraçada a ele. – _**Por me dar tanto força,quando preciso!**

**Sasuke:Você pode sempre contar comigo!**_ – Nós nos separamos...Perigo!...Estamos muito próximos...Eu tentei me afastar, só que não consegui...Tentei desviar meu olhar só que não consegui...Já ele em nenhum momento desviou seu olhar do meu...Meu estomago,esse estava inquieto...Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso,muitas coisas estavam na minha cabeça...Só sei que já não estava mais respondendo por meus atos..._

**Sakura:Você incomodaria,se me beijasse agora?**_ – Já não sei o que estou fazendo...Apenas o vi sorri,o sorriso mais belo que já vi..._

**Sasuke:Não mesmo!**_ – Ele aproximou ainda mais de mim...Estou completamente perdida nesse momento...Estou tão nervosa,tinha a mesma sensação de quando eu iria dar meu primeiro beijo...Mas agora deveria ser diferente,pois já namorei alguns garotos...Senti ele colocar suas mãos em minha cintura...Estava com minhas pernas bambas...Meu corpo sempre reagia de algum jeito ao toque dele...Fechei meus olhos...Acho que ele percebeu estava totalmente entregue naquele momento,que queria muito aquele beijo...Pois ele me segurava com firmeza...Senti que ele estava próximo de mim,podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto...Umedeci meus lábios,esperando por seus lábios...Uma de suas mãos foram em meu rosto,me fazendo carinho..._

**Sakura:Sasuke...**_ – Eu o chamei como se dissesse que queria imediatamente aquele entendeu,pois os lábios dele rosava no meu...Um beijo que me passou tanto carinho...Coloquei minha mãos em sua nuca,o puxando para aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo...Seus lábios tem um gosto que nunca senti na minha vida,era tão gostoso,sentir seus lábios rosando no meu,era tão bom aquelas mãos em meu corpo...Nossas línguas já dançava em nossas bocas,Era maravilhoso...Nunca senti algum tão bom na minha vida...Senti que ele já deixava sua mãos percorrerem nas minhas costa,eu sentia algo tão diferente quando ele me tocava...Eu queria sentir mais suas mãos em mim,seus lábios nos meus...Mas agora precisava de ar...Nos separamos e logo abri meus olhos...Nossos olhares se encontraram...Eu me sentia tão envergonhada...Talvez ele tenha me dado aquele beijo,só por que pedi, e como eu sou a filha do seu patrão dele,ele tenha atendido meu pedido...Talvez por pena...Pena por achar que sou uma garota sombria,que nunca encontrou a felicidade com ninguém,pena por tantos já me fazerem mal...Meu olhar caiu sobre o chão,não tinha coragem de olha – lo nos olhos...Apenas senti uma lagrima cair em meu rosto... – _**Desculpa,Sasuke!Não deveria ter pedido nada pra você!**_ – Imediatamente sai correndo do estábulo...Não queria eu ele visse minhas lagrimas que já caiam de meus olhos...Mais do que nunca,agora estou confusa..._

_**Sasuke...Pov...on**_

_Ela me pediu desculpa e saiu correndo,nem dando tempo pra mim dizer o que esta aqui dentro de mim...Agora mais do que nunca na vida eu estava certo do que queria...Queria ela...Coloquei o cavalo em seu lugar e comecei a caminhar em direção a minha casa...Pensando quanto foi bom provar seus lábios...Tem gosto de cereja...Como foi bom sentir o corpo dela perto do meu...Eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém...Apenas ficava com algumas meninas,mas não passava de um dia,mas Sakura...Com ela eu queria tudo...Mas o que me deixou extremamente confuso,foi ela tem me pedido desculpa e saído correndo...Cheguei em meu quarto e logo me deitei na cama..._

_**Sasuke...Pov...Off**_

_Assim que entrei em casa vi que Emi,Elizabety e Itachi estavam conversando animadamente..._

**Emi:Sakura,vamos na cidade com a gente?**_ – Agora ela me olhou estranha. – _**Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Sakura:Não...Mas eu vou com vocês...**_ – Tentando ao Maximo disfarçar o que aconteceu..._

**Emi:Ta bom!Vou lá chamar o Sasuke!**

_Ela saiu correndo e eu voltei a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto...Tomei um banho,coloquei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente...Uma calça skatista e um tomara que caia amarelo...Amarelo,isso mesmo que você viram...To nem ai no momento...Só quero conversar com alguém...Assim que cheguei lá em baixo vi o quanto as meninas estavam lindas..._

_Elizabety vestia uma cigarete,uma bota preta que cobria um pouco a calça,uma regata preta..._

_Emi vestia uma blusa rosa de babado,uma saia jeans claro e uma bota rosa e branca... _

_O caminho todo Itachi,Emi e Elizabety conversavam...Ja eu fiquei quieta o caminho todo,eu só sai com eles por que estou tentando esquecer o que aconteceu,mas fica muito difícil quando se esta no mesmo carro que individuo...Tentei ao Maximo evitar ele,não conversei e nem olhei na cara dele...Acho que coisas só vão voltar ao normal quando eu descobri o que esta acontecendo comigo...Assim que chegamos no local de encontro com os amigos,logo me surpreendi...Eles estavam apresentando uma menina,só que não percebi quem era,só agora vejo quem é..._

**Sakura:Hinata?!**_ – Fala serio...Ela ta me perseguindo..._

**Hinata:Sakura?!**_ – Ela veio correndo...Nos abraçando... – _**Super abraço! **_- *-*...Nós somos doidas..._

**Sakura:Não sabia que estava aqui...**_ – Nos separamos e pude perceber os olhares curiosos dos nossos amigos._

**Hinata:Caramba,que conhecidencia...Eu to na casa do meu primo Neji...**

**Sakura:Eu to precisando conversar amiga...**_ – Meu sorriso foi triste..._

**Hinata:Vamos num lugar mais afastado...**_ – Andamos em direção diferente dos nossos amigos...Me sentei na calçada e ela se sentou ao meu lado... – _**Me conta o que aconteceu...**

**Sakura:Nós nos beijamos...**_ – Foi apenas isso que disse._

**Hinata:Você beijou quem?**

**Sakura:Sasuke...**

**Hinata:Aquele de cabelo preto e curto?**

**Sakura:Esse mesmo...**

**Hinata:Hum...Ate que ele é bonitinho,mas achei lindo mesmo aquele loirinho dos olhos azuis...**_ – o.O – _**Desculpa,continua...**

_Comecei a contar tudo que aconteceu desde o primeiro momento em que vi Sasuke,contei cada detalhe..._

**Sakura:E foi isso que aconteceu hoje...**

**Hinata:Demorou ate demais né...**_ – O.o o que?_

**Sakura:Por que esta dizendo isso?**

**Hinata:O que você sente por ele?**

**Sakura:Eu não sei...Toda vez que estou com ele me sinto como se não tivesse mais nada e nem ninguém ao nosso lado...Meu estomago,fica estranho...Me sinto envergonhada...Hoje quando me tocou me senti nas nuvens,o beijo foi como se eu estivesse dando o meu primeiro beijo,de tão nervosa...Foi tão bom sentir seus lábios no meu...**

**Hinata:E você ainda não sabe o que esta sentido?!Por favor Sakura...Você esta apaixonada! **_– o.O...Fala serio...Eu apaixonada..._

**Sakura:Você acha?**

**Hinata:Claro!Depois de tudo que me disse,eu não tenho duvidas...**

**Sakura:Mas eu tenho medo de que ele não posso me responder esse sentimento...**

**Hinata:Desde que nos sentamos aqui,eu percebi um olhar dele sobre você...**_ – Nesse momento voltei meus olhos para ele...Foi automático...Corei,pois ele me encarou e eu o encarei...Foi o segundo mais demorado de toda minha vida...Agora já não o olhava mais..._

**Sakura:Talvez ele tenha me beijado,por pena...**

**Hinata:Sakura,nem todos os garotos são como o Gaara...Nem todos os garotos não prestam...Você não acredita em príncipe encantado?!**_ – Sorri...somente Hinata nesse momento poderia me deixar mais feliz..._

**Sakura:Eu deixei de acreditar quando o Gaara me colocou um chifre...**_ – Desgraçado,filha do Mãe!_

**Hinata:Acho bom você conversar com Sasuke amanhã!Tenho certeza que isso foi um engano!**

**Sakura:Talvez...**

**Hinata:Deixa esse pessimismo de lado,e vamos lá conversar com as garotas!**

**Sasuke...POv...On...**

_O caminho todo,foi silencioso em relação a ela...Seus olhos estavam tão distantes...Nem parecia estar aqui...E também estavam vermelhos...Talvez ela tenha chorado,mas não tem motivo,ou tem?!Eu não fiz nada...Ela deve estar achando que estou brincando com ela...Nunca faria isso!Eu não queria fazer mal a ninguém...Muito menos a ela...Mesmo que tenha pouco tempo que a conheci,bom,já gostava dela...Nunca sentia esse sentimento que sinto agora no meu coração...tinha tanta coisa pra dizer...Amanhã sem falta,falarei com ela...Vi ela e sua amiga voltar mais animada...Elas logo foram no grupinhos de garotas ali...Fiquei mais tranqüilo quando Sakura sorriu..._

**Naruto:Por que esta tão distante?**_ – Ele se sentou ao meu lado._

**Sasuke:Alguns probleminhas...**_ – o.O...To surpreso de Naruto perceber que eu to distante..._

**Naruto:Tem haver com a Sakura né?!**_ – Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo Naruto?!_

**Sasuke:Como sabe?**_ – Não acredito...O mundo vai acabar,é isso..._

**Naruto:Você dois estão com uma cara péssima,e nem conversaram um com outro desde que chegou aqui...**

**Sasuke:Pois é...**

**Naruto:fica tranqüilo,seja o que for tenho certeza eu amanhã vai estar melhor e você conversa com ela...**

**Sasuke:Assim espero!**

**Naruto:Mudando de assunto...Ti falei que achei uma gracinha aquela prima do Neji,a Hinata...**

**Sasuke:Você não perde tempo...**

**Naruto:Hehe'...**

**SAsuke...Pov...Off...**

_Logo fomos conversar com as garotas,eu contei que fiz a inscrição para o concurso e disse que elas poderiam me ajudar...Nós iremos fazer uma apresentação juntas,eu canto e elas dançam...Vai ser bem legal...Mudando de assunto,teve uma hora que eu e Emi fomos procurar Elizabety pra saber se ela quer participar tambem,só que nos espantamos...Vimos ela e Itachi dando o maior agarro num canto...O.O...Ela com a mão dentro da blusa dele,e ele com a mão bem no bumbum dela...O.O...Ainda estou em choque com a cena..Melhor mudar de assunto...E já esta decidido...Amanhã eu vou falar com Sasuke sobre o que aconteceu..._

_Continua..._

**XxX**

_Agradecimentos..._

**Doka : **_OI miga!Agradeço aos favoritos!...=D...Kiitos!_

**s2Cold Hearts2 : **_Oi Miga!(Chorando de emoção)Que bom que esta Amando!hoje teve o beijo tão espera deles...Finalmente...Aleluia...Hehe'...A boneca de porcelana...Hehe'..o.O...nem sei de onde saiu da minha cabeça do nada...Gerundinha...Ela vai ser a grande estrela disso tudo...uahsuasausha...Também ri demais...Capitulo anterior,Sasuke nem tava tão safadinho,mas o de hoje tava bem safadinho...A questão das penas,Bom realmente,a Sakura falou assim comigo que ficou muitu envergonhada...Bom,eu tentei ao maximo fazer com o que esse capitulo tenha ficado legalzin...Espero que goste...Qualquer coisa que você acha que precisa mudar,você me fala...sugestão sempre é bem vinda...E claro que pode add no MSN,ficarei muitu feliz de conversar com vC!Só que vai ter que add duas pessoas...Por que esse Fic é escrita por duas mentes doidas...E as duas querem falar cum vC!=D...Então Add lá o que esta no perfil e depois ti passo a outra...Bjus..=D...Kiitos!_

**ReshaAngel : **_Oi miga!Sasuke ta diferente aqui né...Eu quis colocar assim pra mudar um pouco,sabe...Ja li tantas Fic com ele,daquele jeito,meio durão...As vezes é bom mudar né...Ja Sakura,esta totalmente pirada né...uahsuahsuahsuasha...Itachi,apareceu né...Foi pouquinho,mas no próximo vou colocar mais coisinha dele,tipo,alguns momentos quentes talvez...Bom,eu não garanto ao Maximo,pois sou tão inocente...Hihi...Espero que goste do capitulo de hoje...Espero que tenha ficado legalzin...=D...Bjus...Kiitos!_

**pietra-chan : **_OI miga!*-*...Tambem Te amo!Hehe...Que bom que esta gostando!Espero do fundo do meu coração que goste do capitulo de hoje,qualquer coisa que precise mudar vC fala...Sugestão são bem vindas!Bjus...=D...Kiitos!Tambem agradeço aos favoritos! =D_

**Angel Pink : **_Amigaaa!!=D...Pois é...Minha mãe já me acordou muito ouvindo Roberto Carlos...uasuahsuashaushaus...Já me acostumei...uahsuahsaushausha...Só pra você ter uma idéia,se tiver show do Roberto Carlos aqui no meu estado,eu vou com a mamãe...auhsuahsuashuas...Só pra zuar mesmo!Sakura e Gerundinha...Realmente achei muitu comedia,também...Sasuke cantando...*-*...Tambem fiquei surpresa...Amiga...Tão feliz que você acha que a Fic ta Mara!Amiga,eu coloquei a sua personagem...*-*...Bom,hoje tem pouco,mas nos próximos capítulos vai ter méis coisas...Realmente,formamos uma dupla dinâmica!=D...Bjuss...Kiitos!_

**Vamp K : **_OI miga*-*...Tudo bem miga,sem problemas,as vezes mesmo nem temos tempo pra nada né...Ta tudo certo!To muito feliz por a Fic ser sua favorita!Sim,claro,que continuarei a postar regularmente...Eu sei quanto é ruim quando se gosta de uma Fic,só que demora pra postar!Por isso eu sempre me esforço ao Maximo pra postar toda a semana!...=D...Espero que goste do capitulo de hoje...Qualquer coisa,fala ae...Pode deixar sua sugestão,fica a vontade...=D...Bjuss...Kiitos!_

_REviews...??*--*(A autora ficaria muitu feliz...=D)_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Kiitos!_


	6. Sentimentos sem Compromisso

Naruto não me pertence...Se me pertencesse Sasuke e Sakura já estariam casados e teriam três filhos e Naruto e Hinata já estariam se casando...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico : Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov...)_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sentimentos sem compromisso_

_Nem dormi direito essa noite...Fiquei pensando no que eu vou falar pra Sasuke...Sabe,eu nunca fui muito boa em declarações...A maioria das vezes eu fazia o menino se declarar pra mim,nosso como eu sou boa!Hehe'...Aiai...Falando serio,eu nunca fiz isso,vou tentar ao Maximo dizer as coisas certas,por que quando estou nervosa costumo misturar as palavras todas...Ai você já viu a bagunça né...Ja pensou na cena..."Sasuke,muito de você gosto!"...Putz...To ferrada!Acho que agora seria umas 06:00 da manhã...To sem sono mesmo,vou levantar e fazer alguma !Assim que saiu da cama,eu escorrego na minha coberta que estava metade no chão,incrível,como eu tenho facilidade de cair e me quebrar toda...Agora eu vou ficar com um joelho roxo...¬¬...Maravilha!Vou direto tomar um banho...Logo sai e vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa de cor branca e coloquei uma jaqueta por cima,a minha jaqueta...Já que já tinha entregado a do Sasuke,mas se estivesse comigo ainda eu acho que usaria ela agora!Calcei meu All Star simples e sai do meu quarto...Não vi ninguém no corredor,acho que meu pai ainda não levantou...Desci as escadas e vi que Mikoto já colocava a mesa do café,a cumprimentai e fui logo saindo pro pasto..._

_Me sentei onde eu Sasuke tivemos nossa primeira conversa...No tronco de frente para um pequeno lago...Olhei em volta e vi que estava totalmente enganada de tudo que disse...O campo não era ruim...Alias,é lindo...Aqui as coisas digamos,são mais naturais,o que faz ser mais gostoso,podemos conhecer melhor a natureza,coisa que eu to adorando fazer...Quando em minha vida eu poderia dizer que nadei na cachoeira,que andei a cavalo...Sem contar que a noite o céu aqui é tão lindo...Você se perde olhando as estrelas...Meus olhos se encheram de água ao lembrar o quanto eu estou com saudades da minha mãe...Apesar delas falar de mais as vezes,eu sinto falta né...Ela é minha mãe né...Sem contar que eu tenho certeza que ela iria adorar aqui...Voltando a realidade...Ouvi paços atrás de mim,só que não dei muita importância...Seja lá quem for vinher de gracinha,vai acabar levando uma,por que hoje eu não to boa não...Só vou me acalmar quando resolver o que tenho que resolver com Sasuke!,como eu sou decidida...=D...Se achando né..._

**- Bom dia...**_ – Conhecia aquela voz...ele se sentou ao me lado..._

**Sakura:Bom dia...**_ – Nossos cumprimentos foram,meio que,desanimado...Eu to assim por que tenho medo do que vou ouvir dele,depois de dizer que gosto dele._

**Sasuke:Convidou as meninas pra fazerem parte da sua apresentação?**

**Sakura:Sim...Hoje elas vêm aqui pra gente escolher uma musica... **

**Sasuke:Ham...Que legal!**_ – Agora...Um silencio...Meus olhos nem foram nele hoje,não queria encara – lo...Não sei se já comentei,mas costumo me perder em seus olhos,então é melhor nem olhar!...¬¬...Mas o silencio é uma coisa que me incomoda!Respirei fundo... _

**Sakura:Sasuke,eu queria conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem,será que pode ser?**

**Sasuke:Claro,também quero falar com você! **_– o.O...O que será eu ele quer falar?_

**Sakura:Então diz você primeiro!**

**Sasuke:Primeiro as damas!=D...**_ - ¬¬..._

**Sakura:Então vamos dizer juntos!Eu falo um pouco ai você me interrompi e fala um pouco... **_– O.O..Eu sou uma gênia!kukukuku..._

**Sasuke:Ta bom!Então começa você...**

**Sakura:Certo... **_– Continuei sem encara – lo... – _**Eu queria dizer que ontem na...**_ - ¬¬...To nervosa! – _**Na hora do beijo... **_– Ele me interrompeu._

**Sasuke:Dizer que gostei muito do beijo...**_ – Eu o olhei espantada...Fala serio... – _**Que,eu queria aquele beijo a muito tempo...**_ – Agora foi minha vez de interrompe – lo._

**Sakura:Dizer que quando estou com você...Parece não ter nada em volta...**

**Sasuke:Quando nos beijamos,eu me senti voando...Foi a melhor sensação da minha vida!**

**Sakura:Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo...Eu tinha sensações que apenas você me faz sentir...**

**Sasuke:Mas agora nós sabemos...**

**Sakura:Sasuke...**

**Sasuke:Sakura...**

**Sakura:Eu gosto de você!**

**Sasuke:Eu gosto de você! **_– Engaçado que dissemos ao mesmo tempo!Sorri...Não pensei duas vezes e logo o abracei e senti ele me abraçar também._

**Sakura:Achei que você iria me dizer que não queria o beijo!Que foi apenas por pena! **_– Disse ainda o abraçando...Ate parece que vou me separar desse gostoso...Ops...Digo,do Sasuke...=D_

**Sasuke:Eu fiquei meio preocupado quando saiu correndo nem dando tempo pra mim dizer o que sentia!**_ – Ele me aconchegava cada vez mais em seu corpo...Que delicia!_

**Sakura:Eu me senti tão confusa!Só depois eu percebi...Todas aquelas sensações boas que você me proporciona...Eu percebi que gosto de você!**_ – o.O...Nossa,como eu to falando lindo gente!Iupi..._

**Sasuke:Eu também sinto sensações que somente você me proporciona,Sakura!**_ –_

_Nos separamos e eu fiquei perto de seu rosto com os olhos fechados e sorrindo...To achando isso um sonho...Comecei abrir meus olhos e vi que ele sorria...Aquele sorriso que só ele consegue fazer,o que me deixa sem graça,sem ação nenhum...Eu fui me aproximando devagar,sabe,como que não quer nada,na verdade,eu quero...Quero beijo – lo..._

_Ele também se aproximou devagar de mim...Colocou uma de suas mãos em meus rosto e começou a roçar seus lábios nos meus...Meus olhos já estavam fechados,coloquei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço...Eu estava tão próximo nele...Quase se sentando em seu colo...Nossas línguas se roçavam...Um beijo calmo...Aquele que eu tanto gostava,que me deixava totalmente a mercê dele...Tão macios seus lábios...Tão gostoso,é...Se pudesse pegava ele todo pra mim...Kukuku...Esperta eu sou né?!_

**- Que agarramento é esse?**_ – Vou matar quem atrapalhou esse momento!!¬¬...Nos separamos,detalhe contra vontade!Por que por mim,eu ficaria a manhã todinha assim,só beijando ele..._

**Sasuke:Cala a boca,Itachi!**_ – Ele nem se virou para ver quem era,foi logo falando o nome do irmão...Já eu me virei e vi que era itachi e Elizabety..._

**Itachi:Nem amanheceu direito e já estão se agarrando?! **_– Ele quer apanhar!_

**Sasuke:Ninguém aqui estava se agarrando...Só nos beijamos...**_ – Sasuke esta ficando irritado com a provocação do irmão..._

**Elizabety:Deixa eles,Itachi!**_ – Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele._

**Itachi:Ai!**_ – Ele passou uma mão no braço que ele o repreendeu... – _**É assim que você me trata?!Eu só apanho mesmo né...Todo mundo quer me bater...**_ – Ele fez uma cara de quem ia chorar..._

**Elizabety:Tadinho do meu amor!**_ – Ela o abraçou e ele logo a abraçou também...Fez uma cara de tipo...Como eu sou sortudo..._

_**Itachi...Pov...On...**_

_Eu ainda estava abraçado com ela..._

**Itachi:Meu amor,sabe,eu to tão tenso... **_– Disse em seu ouvido,pois crianças que estão a nossa volta não pode ouvir. –_** Bem que você podia me ajudar a cessar essa tenção.**_ – Minha mão foi deslizando ate a parte do corpo que eu mais gosto...O seu bumbum..._

**Elizabety:Itachi!**_ – Ela se separou de mim e me olhou com uma carinha...Eu apenas sorri..._

**Itachi:O que foi?**_ – Tecnicamente,eu não fiz nada...Apenas disse que estou tenso..._

**Elizabety:Vamos tomar café!**_ – Ela pegou meu braço e saiu me puxando...Nós já tínhamos se afastado de Sasuke e Sakura,então eu a puxei juntando o seu corpo no meu..._

**Itachi:Então,pensa ta bom!**_ – Disse em seu ouvido...Vi ela se arrepiar toda..._

**Elizabety:Quem sabe mais tarde...**_ – Ela me sorriu e saiu andando...Com aquele rebolado que me deixa doido...Logo eu a alcancei e andamos em direção ao café..._

_**Itachi...Pov...On...**_

_=D...Eu acho esses dois tão bonitinhos juntos...Mas voltando a minha linda realidade...Me levantei e vi que Sasuke olhava o lago emburrado...Ele não sabe o quanto fica lindo assim...Fui ate ele e me sentei em seu colo,e o abracei..._

**Sasuke:Odeio quando Itachi fica se metendo na minha vida!**_ – Ele me abraçou e se apoiou em mim..._

**Sakura:Ele só faz isso de implicância...Mas gosta de você!**_ – Essa é a impressão que tenho dos dois...Eles vivem implicando um com o outro,mas aposto de ambos precisarem de ajudar,sempre vão estar disposto a ajudar._

**Sasuke:Mas eu não gosto...**_ – Ele fez um biquinho,tão fofo..._

**Sakura:Vamos tomar café...E não liga pro seu irmão não...Isso é bobeira de vocês!**_ – Me levantei e o puxei comigo... –_** Vem logo,por que eu to com fome! **_– Ele se levantou e começamos a caminha ate minha casa._

**Sasuke:Quer fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?**_ – Quero,ti beijar a noite toda...=D...To muito safadinha!Hehe..._

**Sakura:Não sei...O que você sugere?**_ - =D...To toda besta..._

**Sasuke:Bom,como suas amigas vão vim aqui de tarde pra ensaiarem...Bom,eu pensei em sair a noite...Mas não para o lugar de sempre,um coisa diferente...O que você acha?**

**Sakura:Hum...Você não quer me seqüestrar né,Senhor Sasuke?**

**Sasuke:Na verdade,essa foi a primeira vontade que tive quando ti vi...**_ – Hum...Isso ta ficando interessante..._

**Sakura:É...? **_– eu o olhei com um olhar provocador...Tipo,olhar 69...ahsuashaushaushau...Mentira...Foi mais um 60...Só to descontraindo...=D_

**Sasuke:Não faz esse carinha não,por que eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!**

**Sakura:E o que você faria?**_ – Vi ele se aproximar de mim...Do meu rosto...Chegou perto do meu ouvido._

**Sasuke:Cócegas!**_ – Foi apenas isso que ele disse,mas já foi o suficiente pra mim sair correndo dele...Abri a porta tão depressa que nem vi as pessoas em volta...Cheguei na mesa,estou sem fôlego de tanto que corri...Logo me sentei e tentei disfarçar o que aconteceu..._

**Sakura:Bom dia,gente!**_ – Logo fui colocando minhas mãos no pãezinhos..._

**Pai:Sakura,você esta bem? **_– Eu olhei interrogativa,por que eu estaria mal?Meus olhos foram em Sasuke que chegou agora na mesa..._

**Mikoto:Que bom filho que você veio tomar café...Fiquei preocupada com você!**_ – O que ela esta falando?_

**Pai:Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_ - ¬¬,já sei de onde puxei essa curiosidade...Tinha que ser ele..._

**Mikoto:É que ontem ele chegou meu tristonho da cidade!**

**Sasuke:Mãe,por favor... **_– Tenho a impressão que ele esta com vergonha..._

**Mikoto:E disse hoje de manhã que nem tinha dormi direito...Agora eu não sei por que... **_– Nhá!Foi por mim!Assim que se livrar de todo mundo,vou agarra – lo...=D – _**Você ta melhor,meu filho?**

**Itachi:Eu tenho certeza que ele já esta ótimo,mãe! **_– Ele me olhou com uma cara...Itachi e do tipo de garoto bem palhaço,não no sentido negativo,mas positivo...Por ser brincalhão,mas eu tenho certeza que Sasuke não gostou dessa!_

**Pai:Sasuke,nem precisa trabalhar hoje...Pode tirar o dia de folga... **_– Ótima idéia!Assim eu agarro ele mais cedo..._

**Sasuke:Não precisa,eu já estou melhor!**_ – Para né Sasuke!Vê de aceitar o dia de folga...Assim ele podia ficar comigo!_

**Pai:Esta decidido!Você vai ter folga hoje!**_ – Yeah!!Dança da vitória!_

**Emi:Sakura,as meninas vão vim aqui hoje né?!**

**Sakura:Sim!**

**Elizabety:To loca pra ajudar você para o figurino! **_– Olhos brilhando. – _**Tenho tantas idéias!**

**Pai:O que você vão fazer?**

**Sakura:Nada!**_ – Fui logo cortando!_

**Elizabety:Acho que vou dar uma volta de cavalo!**

**Emi:vou com você!**_ - ¬¬...Otimo!Todo mundo passando na minha cara que sabe andar a cavalo,menos eu!_

**Elizabety:Vamos Sakura?**

**Sakura:Não,eu nem sei andar a cavalo...**_ – Nesse momento surgiu uma idéia na minha cabeça. – _**Vou ficar em casa mesmo ajudando Mikoto a fazer o almoço!**_ – Todos me olharam espantados... – _**O que foi?**

**Emi:Não fazia idéia que gostava de cozinha...**

**Sakura:Pois é...As vezes é bom né...**

_XxX_

**Mikoto:Pelo jeito você mudou de idéia,não é Sakura?**_ – Ela estava sentada comigo na mesa da cozinha...Nós cortávamos alguns legumes..._

**Sakura:Da pra perceber?**_ – Eu a olhei e sorri._

**Mikoto:Ate seu sorriso esta mais bonito!**_ – Hehe'...Talvez seja por que eu desencalhei..._

**Sakura:Realmente,mudei de idéia...Nunca vi um lugar tão lindo quanto aqui...**

**Mikoto:fico feliz de saber que a impressão que você tinha mudou! **_– Ela sorriu... – _**Não sabia que gostava de cozinhar...**

**Sakura:Eu gosto...Quando era mais nova minha mãe trabalhava ate mais tarde,e eu quase sempre fazia a janta dela...Ai acabei pegando o gosto...**_ – Quem diria,que você iriam ver Sakura cozinheira hein meu povo...Hehe'... – _**Sem contar,que acho que toda mulher deve saber cozinhar um pouco...**

**Mikoto:Isso é verdade...Se você quizer eu posso ti ensinar algumas coisas...**

**Sakura:Adoraria!**_ – Nossa...Guardem esse momento...São poucas as vezes que você vão me ver conversando algo tão serio...Eu sei não é uma coisa tão serio...Mas é uma coisa que você não me ver brincar tanto,eu também tenho momentos serio...Existe em mim também,só que costumo usar pouco sabe...u.u...O Telefone tocou..._

**Mikoto:Você pode ir terminando,enquanto eu vou atender o telefone?**_ – Ela se levantou..._

**Sakura:Claro!**_ – Também me levantei indo ate a pia para levar os legumes...Mamãe me ensinou que tem que lavar direitinho as coisas que preparamos...=D...Opa!...o.O...Senti mãos em minha cintura..._

**- Sabia,que você fica uma gracinha,assim cozinhando?!**_ – Disse bem em meus ouvidos...Fechei meus olhos e mordi meus lábios inferiores..._

**Sakura:Você acha,Sasuke?**_ – Nem me virei para ele...Perguntei ainda lavando os legumes..._

**Sasuke:Acho!**_ – Agora já me abraçava por trás...Esse menino ta ficando safadinho né..._

**Sakura:Qual será a reação se sua mãe nos visse assim?O que você diria a ela? **_– Quero saber se isso vai pra frente né..._

**Sasuke:Logo faria um escândalo,perguntando o que estou fazendo com você...Por que não importa a situação,eu sou sempre o culpado..**_ – To vendo que drama ele puxou do Itachi... – _**Diria a ela que estamos nos conhecendo melhor...Pra saber se daria certo...**

**Sakura:Você acha que daria certo?**_ – Vou acabar colocando ele num beco sem saída..._

**Sasuke:Bom,eu acho que sim...**

**Sakura:Hum... **_– Senti ele me dar beijinhos no pescoço...Sabe,se fosse outra pessoa aqui comigo eu me sentiria muito insegura...Eu sempre tive medo de me magoar...Mas o Sasuke me passa algo totalmente diferente de medo,ele me passar confiança,ate demais,sabe..._

**Sasuke:Quer ajuda?**_ – Ele me soltou e ficou do meu lado na pia..._

**Sakura:Por acaso sua mãe esta vindo? **_– Me virei para ele e o vi sorri.._

**Sasuke:Esta! **_– Como ele consegue ser atento a tudo que esta a sua volta?!_

**Sakura:Você sabe por acaso fazer alguma coisa na cozinha?**_ – Nunca vi um garoto da minha idade dizer que sabe cozinha..._

**Sasuke:Bom,eu sei fazer um arroz,feijão,uma salada e algumas carnes...**_ – Nossa,to surpresa... – _**Pelo menos minha esposa não vai passar fome né...**

**Sakura:Ham...Sei...**_ – Voltei minhas atenções para os legumes...Sua mãe logo chegou..._

**Mikoto:Achei que iria andar a cavalos com as meninas...**_ – Ela começou a mexer nos armários..._

**Sasuke:Não,ta mais interessante aqui... **_– Ele me olhou com uma carinha...E eu que não sou besta mandei um beijinho pra ele..._

**Mikoto:Por que você dois não vao dar uma caminhada,ou nadar um pouco,deixa que eu termino aqui sakura!**_ – Ela esta me dispensando da cozinha..._

**Sasuke:Pra mim tudo bem!**

**Sakura:Ta bom!**_ – Logo saímos da cozinha...Tinha uma porta nos fundos e saímos de casa... – _**Vamos fazer o que?**

**Sasuke:Só uma pergunta,você já alimentou sua filha?**_ – O.O..._

**Sakura:Ai meu Deus!**_ – Sai correndo em direção a essa...Tadinha,deve ta morrendo de fominha!Logo peguei a comida dele e coloquei pra ela..._

**Sasuke:Isso que é mãe hein...**_ – O olhei feio...Idéia!Kukuku...Peguei A gerundinha no colo..._

**Sakura:Ainda bem que tem o papai pra lembrar de você né filha!Da um beijinho nele...**_ – Comecei a andar ate ele,sorrindo...Ninguém mandou ele implicar comigo!Ele só começou a andar pra trás..._

**Sasuke: Que isso Sakura?**

**Sakura:Você é o papai dela!Tem que dar beijinho!**

**Sasuke:Eu prefiro beijar a mãe dela! **_– Hum,ele escapou dessa...Coloquei ela na casinha..._

**Sakura:Escapou dessa! **

_Nós caminhamos pela fazenda...Foi um passeio bem gostoso,principalmente quando Sasuke e eu nos beijávamos...Fiquei loca de curiosidade para onde ele me levaria a noite,só que ele não me contou...As vezes eu subornava ele,dando beijos em seu pescoço e chupões...To safadinha né,mas deixa baixo...Só que ele não me falou...Agora eu,Emi e Elizabety estamos na varanda descansado depois do almoço..._

**Elizabety:Passou a manhã com ele?**_ – Nós estamos sentadas no banco,aquele que cabe umas 4 pessoas..._

**Sakura:Sim,nós caminhamos pela fazenda...Foi legal...**_ – Na verdade,foi tudo de bom...=D_

**Elizabety:Você ficam tão bem juntos...Acho que logo ele ti pedi em namoro...**_ – O.o_

**Sakura:Você acha?**_ – Nossa,da pra perceber na minha cara que a coisa que mais quero no momento é isso..._

**Elizabety:Da pra ver nos olhos dele,que ele gosta de você...**

**Emi:De quem vocês estão falando?Eu to boiando...Ultimamente ninguém me conta nada!**_ – Olha o drama..._

**Sakura:Estamos falando de mim e do Sasuke...**_ – Ela me olhou com uma cara...Era uma coisa,tipo,surpresa e alegria ao mesmo tempo..._

**Emi:Fala serio?!**_ – Ela quase pulou em mim..._

**Sakura:Acho que sim...**

**Elizabety:Eu tenho certeza!Depois que vi vocês dois quase se engolindo hoje...Não tenho mais duvida de nada...**_ – Engraçadinha!¬¬_

**Sakura:Você também não fica pra trás...Você e o Itachi juntos...xii...Nem vou comentar!**

**Emi:Legal,todo mundo ficando,menos eu né...Que ótimo!**_ – Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada..._

**Sakura:Você sabe que o Kiba vem ai hoje...**_ – Sorri..._

**Emi:É...Mas ate parece que Sasuke vai deixar eu e ele conversamos ou algo do tipo... **

**Sakura:Deixa o Sasuke comigo...**

**Elizabety:Se o Itachi ousar fazer alguma coisa pra atrapalhar...A noite ele paga!**_ – Eu e Emi olhamos para ela...Acho que não sou a única safadinha aqui...=D_

**Sakura:Já estão vindo...**_ – Disse vendo que um grupo chagava na fazenda...o.O...Nossa,quantas pessoas,não sabia que tenha chamando essa galera toda,mas tudo bem...Logo chegaram na varanda._

**Temari:Cala a boca,Shikamaru!**_ – Caramba,ela mal chega e já ta mandando o coitado calar a boca... – _**Oi gente! **_– Ela sorriu...o.O...Nossa,que mudança de comportamento do nada..._

**Tenten:Eu quero dizer que nós garotas tentamos dizer aos garotos para não vim!Por que isso era uma reunião de meninas...**_ – Olhei para os meninos que agora tinha sorrisos em seus rosto..._

**Sakura:Oi gente...Não tem problema...Só não atrapalhar... **_– Fui logo cortando as asas deles...Quem manda sou eu!_

**Naruto:Ate parece que vamos atrapalhar alguma coisa...**_ – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha..._

**Hinata:Resolveu o que tinha que resolver,Sakura?**_ – Ela ta me olhando com uma cara de,tipo..."Se você não conversou com ele,eu ti mato!"...Ate me deixou com medo..._

**Sakura:Acho que sim...**_ – Meu sorriso foi meu amarelo..._

**Naruto:Onde esta o Sasuke?**

**Emi:Ta lá em casa...Vai lá,e aproveita e trás ele... **_– Naruto começou a caminhar ate a casa dele..._

**Kiba:Já pensaram em eu tipo de apresentação vão fazer?**_ – Olhei pra Emi,e vi que essa estava com os olhos brilhando só por que Kiba falou...É o Amor..._

**Tenten:Nós estamos aqui pra resolver isso!**

**Neji:Por favor,não coloquem a Tenten cantando...Ela é um desastre...**_ – o.O...Tenten começou a bater em Neji..._

**Shikamaru:Vocês mulheres,estão problemáticas hoje...**

**Temari:Uma ova!**

**Shikamaru:Principalmente você,Temari!**

**Temari:Ninguém mandou você olhar as pernas daquela garota! **_– Ixi...Agora ela mata ele!_

**Shikamaru:Eu não olhei nada...Isso é coisa da sua cabeça...**

**Temari:Minha cabeça?!Ta bom,Shikamaru...Vamos ver se vai ser coisa da cabeça!**

**Hinata:Gente,por favor,vamos para com essa violência...Tenten,você vai acabar matando meu primo...Shikamaru,para de implicar com Temari...**_ – Essa é minha amiga...Coloca moral!_

_**Sasuke...POv...On...**_

_Estou deitado na minha cama,pensando na vida,alias pensando na Sakura né...Pensando o quanto foi bom passar a manhã com ela...Hoje,vou fazer uma surpresa pra ela...Acho que vai gostar...Não é nada de extraordinária,como algum presente,algo do tipo que ela deve ter ganhado de algum namorado,vai ser simples...Porem vou fazer de todo meu coração...Adorei ela me subornando, espero que ela faça mais isso...Alguem abriu a porta..._

**Naruto:Falou com ela?**_ – Foi logo entrando no meu quarto e fazendo escândalo.¬¬_

**Sasuke:Oi,pra você também...**

**Naruto:Então,falou com ela? **_– To percebendo que ele ta super curioso né...¬¬_

**Sasuke:Nós estamos ficando...**_ – Incrível né,estamos no interior e ate aqui você a coisa do "ficar"..._

**Naruto:Que bom!**_ – Ele sorriu...Conheço esse sorriso,o que ele vai aprontar agora... – _**Agora só falta eu me arranjar,por que ate o Neji e Tenten ta rolando um clima...**

**Sasuke:Quem diria...**

**Naruto:Quem diria nada,por que ate cego via que aqueles dois tinham um clima...Sem contar que eu acho que eles já ficaram alguma vez...**_ – Neji já ficou com Tenten?Caramba eu to por fora,como diria Emi... – _**Mas me fala,como foi bei já – la?**

**Sasuke:Ate parece que vou ficar ti contando essa coisa,Naruto! **

**Naruto:Aff...O pessoal ta te chamando pra ir lá pra reunião...**

**Sasuke:Vamos indo... **_– Me levantei da cama e fomos para a casa de Sakura. _

_**Sasuke...Pov...Off...**_

_Logo vi Naruto chegar com Sasuke na varanda,onde nós estávamos...Todos se sentavam no chão,conversando...Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado e passou seus braços envolta do meu corpo,me trazendo pra perto dele...E eu que não sou burro,deixei meu corpo a sua mercê..._

**Elizabety:Então,eu e Emi podemos cuidar dos figurinos...**_ – Ela Tirou os braços de Itachi que estavam envolta de seu corpo e se levantou... – _**Já ate vejo...**_ – Ai meu Deus,to ficando assustada... – _**Que tal vocês usarem saias rodadas,de cor preta...**_ – Os olhos dela brilharam..._

**Emi:E usassem um chapéus cowboy e com botas combinando...**_ – Outra de olhos brilhando..._

**Shikamaru:Eu não to gostando nada disso...**_ – As garotas,voltaram os olhos para ela...O eu a de mal nisso?! _

**Temari:Por que?**_ – Boa pergunta!_

**Shikamaru:Fala serio né...**_ – Eu vi o Neji voltar seus olhos também para Shikamaru que lhe olhou estranho..._

**Neji:Também não estou gostando disso!**

**Tenten:O que a de mal nisso?**

**Shikamaru:Vocês usando essa saia rodada!**

**Neji:Já to ate imaginando os olhares masculinos sobre vocês!**

**Tenten:O que tem?**

**Neji:Ate parece que eu quero olhares masculinos sobre você! **_– Xii...Ele ta corando agora!_

**Naruto:Hum...Admitiu! **_– Todos riram nesse momento...Menos Neji e Tenten... _

**Kiba:Vocês ficaram sabendo,a Karin vai participar...**

**Emi:Ate parece que ela vai ganhar alguma coisa...**_ – Concordo!_

**Naruto:Quer saber,vocês estão por fora...Tinha que ter um concurso de Forro...Vocês ai ver que quem ia ganhar seria eu!**_ – Ele se levantou e começou a dançar sozinho...o.O...Ele puxou Hinata e começou a dançar..._

**Hinata:Eu não sei dançar forro...**

**Naruto:Eu ti ensino...**

_Bom, minha tarde foi basicamente isso...Os meninos só implicavam com as garotas, hora ou outra Naruto fazer alguma coisa engraçada, o que gerava muitas gargalhadas...Temari desculpou Shikamaru,por olhar as pernas de outra menina,mas ela disse que isso vai ter volta...Só quero ver...Neji e Tenten,no começo ninguém disse nada a respeito do caso deles,só que depois de tanto insistimos,eles finamente admitiram que estão ficando...O.O...Emi e Kiba ficaram trocando alguns olhares,que percebe que não passou despercebidos de Itachi e Sasuke,só que como eu e Elizabety tínhamos dito,não deixamos eles atrapalharem o momento paquera dos dois...Naruto,cada vez mais se aproximando de Hinata,o que não passou despercebido por mim,claro,por que eu sou uma gênia!Kukuku...¬¬'...Me empolguei..._

_Quando Elizabety não nos dava alguma idéia,Itachi fazia questão de agarrar ela,na frente de todo mundo...Esses dois estão muito safadinhos...Bom,eu e Sasuke,ele me fazia carinho enquanto ficava encostada nele...Hora mexia no meu cabelo,ou acariciava minha pele...Aiai,que lindo...Decidimos que eu cantaria a musica da "Shania Twain – Man!I Feel Like a Woman"...E os figurinos Elizabety e Emi,estão encarregadas disso...Os meninos pediram para elas pegarem leve,por que se não vai acabar saindo "porada",essa foi a palavra deles...Bom,assim os amigos foram embora,Sasuke logo me chamou e disse que me esperava na cachoeira as 18:00 em ponto!Disse que não precisava levar nada...Perguntei se tomaríamos banho de cachoeira,mas ele disse que não...Certo,essa foi a palavra que disse... Agora eu estou acabando de me vesti...Coloquei uma simples calça jeans e uma regata de cor rosa,que incrível,hoje eu usei rosa,um rosa bebe,sabe...Amarrei meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo e coloquei meu All Star e fui em direção a cachoeira...Logo cheguei e vi Sasuke numa pedra enorme,e ficava no alto,agora não me pesa pra descrever,por que acho que não conseguir...Vi ele se levantar e desceu da pedra,vinha em minha direção..._

**Sakura:OI!**_ – Sorri e lhe dei um selinho,que foi correspondido também com um selinho... – _**Demorei muito?**

**Sasuke:Não,cheguei faz uns 10 minutos...**_ – Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e aproximou mais nossos corpos... – _**Sabia que gosto de ficar pertinho de você...**_ – Me abraçou e encostou sua cabeça em meus ombros...Eu o abracei..._

**Sakura:Eu também gosto de ficar assim com você...**_ – Ele deixou de me abraçar e me olhou...Passou as mãos em meus cabelos e foi direto no elástico que o prendia..._

**Sasuke:Deixa seu cabelo solto,eu gosto mais dele assim... **_– Ele tirou o elástico e eu fechei meus olhos,aproveitando o carinho... –_** Vem,vamos pra onde eu estava!**_ – Ele tocou minhas mãos e me levou a tal pedra lá do ajudou a subir...Me sentei na toalha que estava estendida,percebi que tinha uma cesta e um violão...O que esse menino pretende fazer...Vi o subir também e se sentar na minha frente... _

**Sakura:O que você vai fazer? **_– O vi pegar o violão e começar a tocar..._

Corri contra o tempo atrás do vento sem saber viver

Sem saber que desse mundo nada, nada vou levar

Me deixei enganar, fui traído por meu coração

Me deixei levar, quase afundei na ilusão

Ainda bem que você me achou

Ainda bem que você me incendiou!

Você me tocou... ressuscitou os meus sonhos

Você me tocou... trouxe vida ao meu deserto!

_Assim que ele começou a cantar,meus olhos logo se encharcaram...Que lindo,ele ta cantando pra mim...Ninguém nunca tinha cantado pra mim..._

[Refrão]

Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui

O que nos faz diferentes dos anjos é o amor

A possibilidade de amar...

Quero você!

_Ele me quer!Ai meu Deus...To completamente apaixonada por ele...Quem diria que ficaria assim por um Cowboy..._

Quero ser muito mais que o seu melhor amigo

Alguém em que você possa acreditar

Quero revelar meus defeitos sem ter medo

Quero todo dia aprender a te amar

Foi como se a gente soubesse que ia acontecer

Só rolou certeza! A surpresa nem passou por perto

Você me tocou... ressuscitou os meus sonhos

Você me tocou... trouxe vida ao meu deserto!

_A cada palavra dita por ele nessa canção esta me fazendo me senti no céu...Tenho vontade de abraça – lo tão forte,de beijo a noite toda..._

[Refrão]

Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui

O que nos faz diferentes dos anjos é o amor

A possibilidade de amar...

Quero você!

_Acho eu a melhor coisa da minha foi ter vindo pra cá e ter o conhecido..._

Esse amor me livrou dos meus espinhos

Tirou tanta pedra do caminho

Me levou para paraíso... me ensinou a ser feliz

O amor me livrou dos meus espinhos...

Me levou para o paraíso...

_Algumas lagrimas caíram de meus olhos...Eu o vi sorrir pra mim...Sorri de volta...Sua voz tão linda...Me acalma..._

[Refrão]

Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui

O que nos faz diferentes dos anjos é o amor

A possibilidade de amar...

Quero você!

_O vi colocar o violão na pedra e nem pensei duas vezes pulei logo nele...Envolvi meus braços em seus pescoço...Agora estávamos deitamos naquela enorme pedra...Senti as mãos dele em minhas costas...O encarei e logo fui me aproximando...Logo selamos nossos lábios...Ai,como é bom beija – lo...O melhor gosto,os lábios mais macios...O melhor tudo,era dele!Nossos lábios se separam...Eu me sentei em seu quadril,ou tronco,como você queira definir..._

**Sasuke:Gostou?**

**Sakura:Amei!**

**Sasuke:Que bom!Achei que você não iria gostar...**

**Sakura:Só se eu fosse muito burra né...Mas cá pra nós,eu sou uma Genia! – **_Sorri e ele sorriu comigo...Bom,nosso piquenique ao luar foi a coisa mais linda que já vivi...Ele me tratou com tanto carinho,foi muito gentil...Acho que ele me pedisse em casamento agora eu aceitaria...Nem precisaria pensar...=D...Aproveitei que o violão estava ali também toquei...To muito enferrujada,mas Sasuke me ajudou a lembrar de pequenos detalhes...Foi simplesmente, lindo!Ele me contou mais sobre sua vida e eu da minha...E depois de algum tempo voltamos pra casa...Agora eu estou aqui na minha caminha,feliz da vida,doida pra sonhar com o meu dia...Pode sentir as mesmas sensações que senti hoje...Mal posso esperar pra chegar amanhã e sentir novamente as mesmas sensações..._

_Continua..._

_XxX_

_Nota:_

_Musica cantada por Sasuke... Diferente dos Anjos – Fruto Sagrado_

_XxX_

_Agradecimentos:_

**Mimita-chan: **_Oi!Agradeço do fundo do meu coração,pelo Reviews...Fico muito feliz por estar gostando da Historia...Nhá,Sasuke e Sakura são lindos mesmo...*-*...Meu casal preferido...Nhá,que bom que gostou do bolinha e tripa escorrida...uahsuashaushas...Sempre quando para pra ler esse pequeno detalhe quase morro de rir...^^...Linda,agradeço também pelo favoritos!=D...Bjuss...Kiitos!Ate a próxima!_

**ReshaAngel:**_*-*...Que bom que amou o capitulo!Isso me deixa muito feliz...Feliz de sabe que estou agradando ao leitor...=D...Nhá...Itachi e Elizabety ficam muito fofos juntos...Acho que no capitulo de hoje eles estão mais saidinhos,né...bom,pra ser sincera eu gostei mais...=D...Que bom que gostou do bolinha e do Tripa escorrida!uhauhausahsuasuashau...Me empolguei...Hehe'...Linda,agradeço pelo Reviews...Kiitos!...=D...Ate a próxima!_

**Angel Pink: **_O.O...Amiga...Você apareceu...Hehe'...Muito feliz por você ter gostado da sua historia com Itachi e o beijo da Sasuke com Sasuke...=D...amiga,você sabe ta aqui no meu coração né...Tenho novidades,bom,é sobre minha vida né...Eu terminei com ele...Depois ti conto com mais detalhes...Ah!Que ótimo!vC comprou um All Star pra sair pros rock's né...Que doido...Quem sabe um dia eu vou ai ti visitar pra gente ir num rock juntas pra zuar...uashaushaushaushas...Por enquanto eu fico aqui curtindo Roberto Carlos com minha mãe...aushaushaushusa...Amiga,agradeço pelo Reviews...Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da historia...=D...Kiitos!Bjus...=D...ate a próxima..._

**GiGi Haruno: **_OI Gigi Haruno!To muito feliz em saber que tu gosta da Fic...(Obs:To muitu feliz por você ter deixado um reviews,por que eu tinha notado que a Senhora tinha locado nos favoritos,só que nem deixou um recadin pla mim...=/...Mas ainda sim eu agradeci por colocar nos favoritos!)...Linda,que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior...É tão gratificante quando fazermos a Fic e os leitores gostam né...Putz...Eu to muito feliz...Espero manter esse contato com você...(ObS:É uma mensagem pra você me deixar mais alguns Reviews...=D...Minha cara nem queima né,falta de vergonha na cara...=D...Deixa baixo né...)Espero que você ligue pras minha doideiras...=D...Agradeço do fundo do meu coração...E pode deixar que vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar!Kiitos!...=D...Bjuss...Ate a próxima..._

**Karolzeenha:**_*-*...Nháaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Que bom que gostou!(obs:que escândalo meu agora!Provavelmente minha mãe vai mandar eu calar a boca agora...¬¬...Deixa baixoo)...Nossa,toda vez que eu imagino o SAsuke Cowboy...Que gostoso,ops..digo fica bem ele assim né...=D...Que bom que gostou do beijou...Sabe,eu quis passar sentimentos nesse momento deles,eu queria que vocês leitores também sentissem o que eles sentiram...*-*...pode deixar,a minha meta é sempre postar,pra não sofrer nenhuma ameaça e nem deixar o publico curioso(obs:Nossa,to parecendo uma política hoje...¬¬)...Amiga,agradeço do fundo do meu coração,você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz pelo Reviews...Serio,eu fico toda boba quando vejo que recebi mais um recadinho...Isso me ajuda muito a escrever...Me ajuda muito a querer continuar com a historia...Me encintava muito!E você me incentivou muito nesse capitulo de hoje...Obrigada!Agradeço aos favoritos,linda!=D...Bjuss...Ate a próxima,kiitos!_

**s2Cold Hearts2:**_*-* Amiga...Que bom que esta gostando!Nhá,o beijo desses dois...Eu queria passar sentimentos...Queria fazer os meus queridos leitores sentisse o mesmo que eles...Nhá,você deve estar achando legal,por que eu coloco os personagens como nós queríamos...Eu queria o Sasuke submisso a Sakura né...(Esse é meu sonho)...Pois é...Não como ela não babou,se bem que se fosse eu em seu lugar,já teria agarrado logo ele...^^...Também concordo,ele queria que a Sakura tirasse a blusa...Ele é muito safadinho...Graças a Deus,Naruto não estar tão tapado...Eu não aguento mais ver o Naruto tapado...U.U...Na moral,eu acho bom o autor fazer Naruto e Hinata,juntos muito feliz,Com três filhos...^^...Se não,não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos...Sem contar que se ele não colocar Sasuke voltando pra vila e pedindo desculpa a Sakura e sendo submisso a ela...Eu mato!ù.ú...(Me empolguei....Se acalmando...)...Hein...Passa lá no meu perfil,e lá tem o MSN da Pâmela(minha irmã...^^)ai Add ela lá que ela vai e passa o meu(Polly^^)...Blz...Ata,sem problema pela demora do reviews...eu entendo essa coisa de enem,vestibular,já passei por isso...(Nesse momento polly desmaia...Começando a se levantar...*-*)Caramba,nós ficamos muito honradas de ajudar você com sua Fic...Caramba,que honra...Bom,eu to fazendo de tudo pra não demorar,toda semana eu posto um capitulo...Moça,você esta no nosso coração!Bjus...=D...Agradeço do fundo do meu coração...Ate a próxima...(Polly faz cara de má...)Acho bom mesmo você voltar hein...(Polly volta ao normal...)=D..._

_REviews...??*--*(A autora ficaria muitu feliz...=D)_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Kiitos!_


	7. Acampamento

Naruto não nos pertence...Mais um dia,seu nucleo masculino sera meu...kukukuukuku...¬¬'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico: Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov...)(Ou ate mesmo de outros personagens,como no capitulo de hoje!=D)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Acampamento_!

_Caramba...¬¬...Como de costumo ja começo assim,reclamando...Hehe'...Só pra não perder a pratica...=D...Não to reclamando,só estou cansada,nesse momento não penso duas vezes,me joguei no chão e estou deitada...Não fui a unica a fazer isso,o resto das meninas tambem.Nós estamos ensaiando desde as 09:30 da manhã e agora são 12:30...Só paramos pra almoçar,por que aqui na minha casa meu pai insiste em fazer suas refeições cedo...¬¬...Aiai,vou ficar quieta...Estamos na varanda jogadas no chão...Enquanto os meninos estão na boa,sentados nos bancos nos olhando..._

**Temari:Ei,Shika...Bem que você poderia fazer uma massagem nos meus pés...** - _Ótima idéia...Será que se eu pedir pro Sasuke,ele faz pra mim?_

**Shikamaru:Você é muito problemática...** - _Caramba...O.O...Nesse momento eu vi os olhos de Temari em chamas..._

**Temari:Mais uma das suas e você vai saber o que é realmente,problemático!** - _Acho que ele percebeu que ela ficou chateada,por que ele andou ate ela e se sentou perto de seus pés...Acho que vou fazer isso também,pro Sasuke me fazer uma massagem...o.O...Só que Temari não deixou o garoto nem encostar nela...Logo se levantou,e foi para rede que tem na varanda..._

**Shikamaru:Fala serio né Temari,uma dia lindo como esse e você fazendo birra!**

**Temari:Vai a Merda,Shikamaru!** - _Esse clima ta ficando pesado!_

**Emi:Fala serio,você não comecem a brigar por que eu to to afim de ouvir as brigas de vocês! **- _o.O...Que estresse...É falta de dar amassos no Kiba,mas ela nunca deu uns pegas nele né...Mas isso vai mudar,se depender de mim!=D_

**Kiba:Disse tudo,Emi! **- _Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu,o que a deixou muito corada...O que nunca passa despercebido por Sasuke..._

**Hinata:Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?**

**Neji:Poderiamos ir a praça...**

**Tenten:Fala serio né,ja to cheia de ir aquela praça... **- _Ja ta ficando cansativo,isso mesmo..._

**Sasuke:Então o que sugere?**

**Sakura:Queria fazer alguma coisa diferente... **- _Falei olhando para meu gostoso e fazendo um biquinho...Nesse momento ele me chamou com suas mãos e eu me levantei e se aproximei dele e sentei em seu colo...Cá pra nós,se meu pai ver uma coisa dessas ele tem um infarto...Detalhe,ele ainda não percebeu que eu e Sasuke estamos "Nos pegando",como direi minha amiga Konan...Olhei que eu Sasuke sempre estávamos juntos,e o pai ja me pegou trocando alguns carinhos com Sasuke,nada de muito serio,sabe,mas tipo eu sentada perto dele e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos,ou Sasuke fazendo carinho em mim,coisas do tipo,só que ele não disse nada...Ou ele não tem nada contra eu estar pegando o Sasuke,ou ele é muito cego pra ver as coisas...Mas eu acho que é a segunda opção,por que minha mãe sempre dizia que ele era muito cego de não ver as coisas..._

**Naruto:Bem que nós poderíamos acampar! **-_ *-*_

**Sakura:Que ótima idéia!** - _Eu dei um pulinho no colo de Sasuke,o que alias,acho que acabou com ele...Hehe'_

**Hinata:Eu topo!**

**Tenten:Tambem!*-***

**Temari:Finalmente,vamos fazer alguma coisa diferente!**

**Hinata:Só que eu não tenho essas coisas de acampar,como por exemplo saco de dormir...** - ¬¬

**Sakura:Nem eu...**

**Naruto:Eu posso conseguir algumas coisas pra você,Hinata!** - _Sorriu pra ela...Só to esperando quando Naruto vai pedir pra ficar com hinata...¬¬...Que demora..._

**Sasuke:Eu consigo pra você,Sakura...** - _Ele falou baixo em meu ouvido...Senti ele passar seus braços em minha cintura..._

**Sakura:Ta bom!**

**Emi:Então,onde vamos acampar?**

**Kiba:Poderíamos acampar perto da cachoeira...É bem melhor,por que tem água perto,e é perto da casa da Emi,se precisarmos de alguma coisa... **- _Ele faz questão de dizer "da casa da Emi"...¬¬...Outro que ta demorando pra fazer alguma coisa..._

**Shikamaru:Então,onde e que horas vamos nos encontrar?**

**Sasuke:Nos encontramos aqui mesmo...As 16:30,por que ai da pra organizar as coisas...** - _Nossa,ele ta apreendendo comigo...Genio!_

**Neji:Tenten...Eu passo na sua casa,pra ti buscar! **-_ O.O_

**Tenten:Que horas?** - _O.O_

**Neji:Lá pras 16:00 horas...**

**Tenten:Não se atrasa! **- _Finalmente eles admitiram realmente que estão juntos...Tava demorando né..._

**Temari:Acho melhor então,eu já ir indo pra casa arrumar minhas coisas...**_ – Ela se levantou e Shikamaru logo foi atrás dela... – _**Pensei que fosse ficar mais...**

**Shikamaru:Ate parece que vou te deixar ir sozinha pra casa...**_ – Vi ele colocar os braços em volta da cintura dela... – _**Ta mais calma?**

**Temari:Me irrita profundamente,toda vez que você diz que algo é problemático...**

**Shikamaru:Me desculpa,você sabe que eu não queria isso né...**

**Temari:Ta,me desculpa também...Não deveria ter ficado irritada... **_– Que lindo...*-*... – _**Nós já estamos indo...Ate mais tarde...**_ – Eles começaram a ir..._

**Neji:Nós também já vamos...**_ – Ele se levantou e ajudou Hinata e Tenten a se levantar. – _**Se importa de deixarmos Tenten em casa antes?**

**Hinata:Claro que não... **_– Ela se virou para Naruto... – _**Você vai vim com a gente?**

**Naruto:Claro!**_ – Ele se levantou...Vou ter que conversar com Hinata ainda hoje,pra vê se ela faz alguma coisa... – _**Assim é bom que você me diz o que precisa,pro acampamento...**_ – Eles começaram a caminhar..._

**Kiba:Err...Emi,você precisa de alguma coisa?**_ – Que Fofo!*-*...Logo ouvi Sasuke resmungar...¬¬...Aiai hein.._

**Emi:Ai não sei...**_ – Ela sorriu corada... – _**Fazer tempo que não olho minhas coisas de acampamento...**

**Kiba:Por que você não da uma olhadinha agora,e me diz se precisa de alguma coisa...**_ – Ele tava super sem graça,e Emi também...Eles se levantaram e foram ver se Emi precisava de alguma coisa para o acampamento...Sasuke,cada vez mais resmungava alguma coisa...Me virei para ele com uma cara de brava..._

**Sakura:Para de gracinha! **_– Me levantei...O encarei... – _**Você sabe muito bem,que os dois se gostam!Não tem motivo pra ficar com essa cara...**

**Sasuke:Só acho que ta cedo demais pra acontecer alguma coisa...**

**Sakura:Isso quem decide é eles! **_– Ele pegou minha mão e me trousse de volta a ele...Eu fiquei no meio de suas pernas e ele sentado bem me olhando..._

**Sasuke:Como Emi conseguiu uma bela advogada...**_ – Colocou suas mãos em minha cintura a apertando..._

**Sakura:Você sabe muito bem que não é assim...Devia dar uma chance pros dois...**_ – O.O...To parecendo minha mãe...Nossa..._

**Sasuke:Ta bom!Mas,se ele fizer alguma coisa com ela que a deixe mau...**

**Sakura:Ele vai apanhar da minha pessoa!**_ – Sasuke,me olhou com um ar divertido,doido pra rir da minha cara...¬¬_

**Sasuke:Uau...E você tem toda essa força?**_ - ¬¬'..._

**Sakura:Ta duvidando é?**

**Sasuke:Não!**_ – Ele me trouxe mais perto ainda dele,de forma que me abraçava pela cintura... – _**Depois dessas palavras,eu fiquei ate com um pouco de medo e você...Não digo mais nada que você não goste...**

**Sakura:Acho bom mesmo... **_– Comecei a me afastar...Retirei suas mãos de mim..._

**Sasuke:Vai fazer o que agora?**_ – Ain...Ele fica me olhando com essa carinha tão linda,da vontade de pegar pra mim..._

**Sakura:Vou ver o que eu preciso levar pra esse acampamento...**_ – Vi ele se levantar..._

**Sasuke:Eu te ajudo...Por que se não,você vai acabar levando coisas demais,e coisas desnecessárias...**

**Sakura:Nossa...Ta bom!**

_XxX_

_Logo subimos e no caminho a mãe de Sasuke,Mikoto,disse que não era bom um rapaz entrar no quarto de uma garota...Mas eu disse que Sasuke iria me ajudar a escolher alguns coisas pra acampar,de certo modo eu estou falando a verdade,mas não ela toda...Quem sabe no meio disso não tem um beijinho,ou um amasso...Hehe'...Logo chegamos e Sasuke ficou meio receoso de entrar,mas eu o puxei e o fiz se sentar na minha cama...Ora,não estamos fazendo nada de errado,e ele já entrou aqui...Eu sei que tem diferença agora,nós estamos juntos,a tentação é maior...Mas ninguém vai fazer nada...Logo comecei a mexer na minha gaveta e peguei um montinho de roupa nem olhando o que tinha ali...Fui no armário peguei algumas coisas...Joguei tudo na cama...Agora me sentei na cama,iria selecionar o que precisaria levar..._

**Sakura:Vamos começar a seleção...**_ – Falei totalmente empolgada... – _**Minha revista nova!**

**Sasuke:Não!**

**Sakura:Um radio...**

**Sasuke:Não!**

**Sakura:Meu lápis de olho...**

**Sasuke:Não!**

**Sakura:Minhas jóias...**_ – Que na verdade,são de bijuterias... –_** Meu óculos escuro,uma calculadora...**

**Sasuke:Não,Não e pra que uma calculadora?**

**Sakura:Sei lá,uma garota prevenida vale por duas...**_ – Genia!=D_

**Sasuke:Chega!**_ – o.O... – _**Você ta falando que vai levar isso e aquilo,mas são coisas desnecessárias...Não precisa de tudo isso!**

**Sakura:Então levar o que?**_ – Ele me cortou em tudo...¬¬'..._

**Sasuke:Leva uma muda de roupa...Já que o resto eu vou ti arrumar...**_ - ¬¬'_

**Sakura:Ta...**_ – Me levantei e comecei a colocar de volta todas as minhas coisas "desnecessárias"de volta no lugar...¬¬'...Desnecessárias nada,eu levaria sim,mas ele me cortou assim...¬¬'_

**Sasuke:Sakura... **

**Sakura:HUm... **_– Nem me virei,continuei a colocar minhas coisas de volta..._

**Sasuke:Você usa isso?**

**Sakura:Se esta em cima da minha cama é por que eu uso né?! **_– Nem sei o que ele esta falando,mas devo usar né..._

**Sasuke:Eu sinceramente espero um dia ver você usando isso...**_ – o.O...O que ele ta falando?Me virei pra ver que coisa é essa que ele quer me ver usando..._

**Sakura:O.O...**_ – To sem palavras...Que vergonha... – _**LARGA MINHA CALCINHA!**_ – Fui ate ele só que ele se levantou e a colocou lá em cima,sabe,ele esticou o braço me fazendo dar pulinhos para alcança – las..._

**Sasuke:Não sabia que gostava de usar tão pouco pano...**_ – O.O...Eu vou matar ele!_

**Sakura:ARGHT!Me da logo isso! **

**Sasuke:E se eu não quiser?**

**Sakura:Eu ti mato! **_– O.O...Ele saiu correndo do meu quarto e eu to indo atrás dele,vê se pode,ele correndo pela minha casa com minha calcinha na mão...¬¬...Eu o alcancei no corredor... – _**Me da logo isso!**

**Sasuke:Não... **

**Sakura:O que você vai fazer com ela?Vai usa – la?!**_ – Uii...Agora eu quero ver..._

**Sasuke:Não,vou guardar de lembrança da "Sakura!"**_ – Mas que abuso...Comecei a bater nele,ele se encolheu todinho,mas ainda sim continuei...Lembrança da Sakura,eu vou matar ele...Que abuso,falar que minha calcinha,linda e maravilhosa vai ficar de lembrança..._

**Sakura:Me devolve,minha calcinha!É a minha preferida **_- ¬¬'...Ta eu admito...Eu tenho uma calcinha preferida,minha calcinha da sorte...u.ú..._

**Sasuke:Achei que não gostasse de tão pouco pano...**_ – Eu vou matar ele!Fala serio...Minha calcinha é descente!_

**Sakura:Minha calcinha é descente!**_ – Ta,ela é descente,eu admito que é um pouquinho pequena,mas é descente...Ouvi passos na escada..._

**Mikoto:O que vocês estão fazendo no corredor?**_ – Ela parou na escada vendo a cena,eu batendo no Sasuke...Rapidamente ele se virou para mãe,e colocou as mãos pra trás escondendo minha calcinha e eu que não sou burra logo a peguei e me pus ao lado de Sasuke...Nossos rostos tem estampado sorrisos amarelos... – _**O que vocês estão aprontando?**

**Sasuke:Nada!**

**Sakura:É,nada!**_ – Ele nos olhou desconfiada..._

**Mikoto:O que você esta escondendo,Sasuke?**

**Sasuke:Nada! **_– Ele amostrou as mãos..._

**Mikoto:Hum...**_ – Ela nos olhou desconfiada...Se virou e começou a descer as escadas...Eu peguei Sasuke pelas orelhas e comecei a leva – lo de volta para meu quarto..._

**Sasuke:Ai,ta doendo!**_ – Eu joguei na minha cama..._

**Sakura:Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais pegar alguma calcinha minha!**_ – Voltei minha atenção a minha roupa que estava em cima da cama,me sentei na beirada da minha cama e comecei a dobrar as roupas e coloca – las na minha mochila...Só que senti Sasuke se sentar em minha volta,colocando cada perna dele de um lado do meu corpo...Abraçou minha cintura..._

**Sasuke:Que foi?**

**Sakura:Você que pegou minha calcinha!**_ – Continuava a dobrar minhas roupas..._

**Sasuke:Eu tava brincando com você...Ate parece que vou pegar alguma pesa intima sua... **_– Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço...Maldito!Só por que sabe que gosto... – _**Mas,se você quiser me dar de presente,eu fico muito grato!**

**Sakura:Engraçadinho...Vou lá nas suas coisas e vou pegar alguma coisa sua...**

**Sasuke:Pode ir...Não tem nada de bom lá...**_ - ¬¬'_

**Sakura:Então,vou pegar você pra mim,já que não tem nada de bom!**_ – Me levantei e comecei a colocar alguns produtor que uso..._

**Sasuke:Hum...Essa foi a melhor coisa que já ouvi na minha vida...**_ – Sasuke ta engraçadinho hoje,né..._

**Sakura:Acho que é só isso...**_ – Me joguei na cama e fechei meus olhos..._

**Sasuke:Vamos lá em casa pra pegar as coisas "necessárias" e pra ver o que a Emi ta aprontando...**_ – Abri meus olhos e vi ele me estendendo a mão..._

**Sakura:Me leva nas suas costas?**_ - *-*_

**Sasuke:Você usa e abusa né...**_ – Ele cruzou os braços na minha frente...E eu sorri..._

**Sakura:Claro!**_ – Vi ele se virar e dar as costas pra mim...Legal!Subi em suas costas... – _**Você é meu cavalinho preferido! **_- *-*_

**Sasuke:aiai...¬¬'...**_ – E la fomos nós em direção a sua casa...=D_

_XxX_

_**Emi...Pov...On**_

**Emi:Acho que é só isso...**_ – Caramba,nem to acreditando que Kiba esta aqui comigo..._

**Kiba:Então,eu passo aqui 16:00 horas e trago sua barraca...**_ – Ele sorriu...O.O...Fica mais lindo ainda..._

**Emi:Sim,eu vou ficar esperando! **_– Sorri..._

**Kiba:Sabia,que você mais linda ainda quando sorri...**_ - *-*...Ai meu Deus,to corando... – _**E ainda mais bonita corando...**_ - *-*...Nem to acreditando que ele esta me dizendo isso...Desde o primeiro momento que vi Kiba,que no caso foi a bastante tempo,vi ele brincando com meu irmão,Sasuke...Quando coloquei meus olhos nele,me apaixonei...Só que menino quando criança não consegue ver menina né...Nunca vi uma coisa dessas,as garotas amadurecem mais rápido que eles,e olhou eu sou um pouco mais nova que ele...Mas voltando...Ele sempre vinha aqui em casa brincar,e eu de intrometida ia junto,só que Sasuke não gostava muito,dizia que eles eram meninos e não podiam brincar comigo...Só que Kiba dizia que não tinha nada haver que eu poderia brincar e acabava brincando com eles... – _**Emi?**_ – Ele me chamou..._

**Emi:Ham,que foi?**

**Kiba:Você ficou meio,sei lá...Viajante...**_ – Meu sorriso foi amarelo..._

**Emi:Eu tava lembrando quando a gente se viu a primeira vez...**

**Kiba:E mesmo...Acho que eu tava brincando com seu irmão ai você apareceu...Um anjo apareceu...**_ – O.O...To corando novamente... – _**Emi,eu queria te dizer uma coisa...**

**Emi:Pode falar...**_ – O.O_

**Kiba:Eu nunca me esqueci do dia que ti vi a primeira vez...Senti por você um carinho tão especial...**_ – O.O... – _**Acho que esse carinho foi crescendo com o tempo...**_ – Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou suas mãos em meu rosto,e eu estou cada vez mais corada...Vi o fechar os olhos e se aproximar mais do meu rosto...Senti os lábios dele encostar-se aos meus...Fechei os olhos para aproveitar esse momento,a qual seria tecnicamente meu primeiro beijo...A qual eu estou um pouco nervosa,mas acho que estou fazendo certo...Senti ele colocar suas mãos em minha nuca aprofundando o beijo,a qual eu esperei a minha vida toda,meu primeiro beijo,com a pessoa que gosto...É uma sensação incrível...Eu não faço idéia se é pelo beijo,ou por ele,ou pelos dois,só sei que estou gostando muito...Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e senti sua língua explorar minha boca...Hum,isso ta bom demais!_

**- O que esta acontecendo aqui?!**

**Emi...Pov...Off...**

_Caramba,eu e Sasuke acabamos de chegar na casa deles e vimos essa cena...Emi e Kiba se beijando...Uou...Logo me desceu de suas costas e foi pra cima de Kiba...¬¬...Corri ate ele e me pus a sua frente..._

**Sasuke:O que você tava fazendo com minha irmã?! **_– Ele colocou o dedo bem no rosto de Kiba e ainda estou na frente de Sasuke,pra ele não perder a paciência...¬¬'..._

**Kiba:Nós estávamos nos beijando...**_ – Respondeu tranqüilamente... – _**Sasuke,acho que você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu gosto da Emi!**_ – Ele pegou na mão dela..._

**Sasuke:Ela vai acabar se machucando!**

**Kiba:Você me conhece muito bem,sabe que não faria uma coisa dessas com ela... **_– Que fofo...*-*_

**Emi:Sasuke,eu gosto do Kiba...**

**Sakura:Lembra do que nós falamos...Deixa de bobeira,eles se gostam...**_ – Eu ainda estava na frente de Sasuke virada para ele..._

**Sasuke:Se você machucar minha irmã,eu ti mato!**

**Kiba:Se fizer alguma coisa com ela,pode me matar...Por que o dia que isso acontecer,você pode ter certeza que estou louco...**_ - *-*... - _**Bom,Emi eu passa aqui mais tarde...**_ – Ele foi ate ela e deu um selinho...Nháaa,o amor esta no ar... – _**Ate mais tarde Sasuke e Sakura...**_ – Eu acenei,¬¬'...E Sasuke ficou com uma cara de bunda..._

**Emi:Obrigado,Sasuke!**_ – Ele pulou nele e o abraçou..._

**Sasuke:Se ele fizer alguma coisa com você me fala,por que...**_ – Foi interrompido..._

**Emi:Já conheço essa historia!**_ – Ela olhou pra mim e me abraçou... – _**Amiga,obrigado!Eu tenho certeza que se não fosse por você ter conversado com Sasuke,ele não teria deixado!**

**Sakura:Pois é...Em compensação seu irmão quase rouba minha calcinha...**_ – Nos separamos e ela olhou interrogativa..._

**Emi:O que?**

**Sasuke:Sakura...**_ – Ele me puxou pra dentro de sua casa e começamos a organizar as coisas._

_**XxX**_

_Todo o pessoal tava lá em baixo me esperando...Enquanto agora eu estou no meu quarto procurando uma coisinha...Minhas coisas já estão prontas, mas só falta esse pequeno detalhe...Sem esse pequeno detalhe eu não vou...Esse detalhe me acompanha desde meus 5 anos...É muito importante pra mim...Já to fossando que nem doida meu quarto e ainda não a achei...Que mãe desnaturada..._

**Sasuke:Sakura,o que você ta procurando?**_ – Ele entrou no meu quarto...Parecia estar impaciente..._

**Sakura:Sasuke...**_ – Fui ate ele e fiz uma carinha triste... – _**Eu perdi minha Bibi!**

**Sasuke:Você perdeu o que?**_ – Ele me olhou interrogativo..._

**Sakura:Minha Bibi!**

**Sasuke:O que é isso?**

**Sakura:Minha ursinha de pelúcia...**_ - =/_

**Sasuke:Pra que você vai levar um ursinho,Sakura?**_ – Ele cruzou os braços..._

**Sakura:Por que toda vez que saiu de casa,gosto de levar pra ir comigo... **_- ¬¬...É infantil,mas eu não vivo sem ela... – _**Eu não vou,se não encontrar ela! **_– Vi ele me olhar com os olhos arregalados...Agora sim,ele começou a me ajudar a procura – la... –_** E vê se não pega nenhuma calcinha minha! **_– Arght!Já to começando a ficar com raiva...Mas,que merda,ops...Foi malz...¬¬'...Onde eu enfiei a Bibi?!Agora,estou me enfiando bem de baixo da cama,eu tenho que encontra – la...Cof,cof...¬¬...Se minha mãe visse isso diria pra sair daqui imediatamente,por que eu tenho alergia...u.u...Aiai..._

**Sasuke:Sakura,essa é a Bibi?**_ – O.O...Ai!Merda...Acabei de bater minha cabeça na cama,ainda nem tinha saído de baixo dela,esqueci desse pequeno detalhe...u.u...Senti mãos me ajudando a sair de baixo da cama,e logo me sentei no chão colocando minhas mãos na cabeça,agora vou ficar com um galo na cabeça,legal...¬¬...Voltei meus olhos para Sasuke que estava com...*-*..._

**Sakura:Bibi!**_ – A peguei e deu um abraço na minha ursinha linda...É linda assim,por puxou a mamãe né...Hehe'..._

**Sasuke:Agora,você ta pronta?**_ – Me olhou sorrindo,talvez por ver a cena minha e de Bibi...*-*_

**Sakura:Aham...**_ – Nos levantamos e coloquei minha mochila nas costas e a bibi,levei no colo...Começamos a descer as escadas..._

**Sasuke:Só você mesmo,pra atrasar todo mundo... **

**Sakura:Você não entende...Eu preciso da bibi... **_– Logo chegamos,vi a cara deles por estar com um ursinho nos braços..._

**Hinata:Sabia,que era a bibi...=D**_ – Sorri e fui perto das meninas..._

**Temari:Que bonitinho,sua ursinha!*-*...**_ – Me virei para Sasuke e fiz língua pra ele..._

**Tenten:*-*...Que incrível...Eu também trousse um ursinho... **_– Ela começou a mexer na mochila e tirou um ursinho muito fofo,assim como a minha que apesar de ser velhinha esta em bom estado,por que eu cuido muito bem dela!Rum...u.u... – _**Agora,o Tedi tem uma namoradinha!**_ - *-*..._

**Sakura:É mesmo...**_ – Sorri...Voltei meus olhos para os garotos e vi eu tinha gotas em suas cabeças..._

_**XxX**_

_O caminho foi bem agitado,eu e as meninas não paramos de conversar um minuto...Não sei se já perceberam,mas quando junta garota,só sai merda,pior do que só menino junto...Resumindo,só saiu merda...Hoje meu vocabulário ta tenso...u.u...Ficamos perto da cachoeira,não tão perto,mas numa distancia boa,sabe..._

**Sakura:Você conseguiu minha barraca?**_ – Perguntei para Sasuke,que esta ao meu lado..._

**Sasuke:Não...**_ – Ele respondeu simplesmente...O.O...E agora?Vi ele pegar a barraca e começar a montar..._

**Sakura:Mas,onde eu vou dormi?**_ – Cheguei perto dele..._

**Sasuke:Comigo... **_– O.O...To meio que,sem ação...Acho que hoje,o Sasuke bateu a cabeça...Pegou minha peça intima e agora me diz que vou ter que dormi com ele...Não que seja ruim,não alias,não é tão ruim,mas imagina você dormi,sabe,com a pessoa que gosta...Diversas coisas estão passando na minha cabeça,não coisas pervertidas,mas coisas...Nem sei explicar... – _**Calma,Sakura...Ta achando que vou fazer o que com você?!**

**Sakura:Não sei...**_ – Ainda estou meia pasma..._

**Sasuke:Ate parece que vou fazer alguma coisa com você...**_ – Sorri pra mim...Então me aproximei..._

**Sakura:Quer ajuda,pra arma isso?**_ – Acho que já estou voltando para meu estado normal..._

**Sasuke:Aham... **

_Arrumamos a barraca...Foi meio,que...Como diria Shikamaru,problemático...Os meninos inventaram de armar as barracas mais rápido...¬¬...Só que eles esqueceram um detalhe,as meninas estavam ajudando...E esqueceram também,que não fazemos idéia de como armar isso...¬¬...Resumindo,Temari,perdeu a paciência,por que Shikamaru ficava apressando...Naruto,bom,Naruto e Hinata,chegou a ser engraçado,pois ele se atrapalhou todinho...E quem acabou armando a barraca foi Hinata...Emi e Kiba,não tinha nada de errado,eles estavam com sorrisos bobos no rosto...Ta tudo começando pra eles né...Já eu e Sasuke,foi quase um desastre...¬¬...Eu disse,quase...Por que,alem de não saber como montar isso,Sasuke ficava me apressando e quando fazias as coisas dizia que estava errado...¬¬...Alem de ter acabado me machucado,agora meu dedinho ta cortado...¬¬...Só pra combinar com o galo na cabeça...¬¬...Que ótimo!Os únicos que conseguiram se entender foram Neji e Tenten...Eles acabaram rapidamente,e ainda ficaram uns 10 minutos de bobeira vendo o resto se matando tentando arma essa coisa...E ainda ficaram tirando uma da nossa cara...¬¬...Fala serio...Agora,nós garotas estamos na cachoeira, refrescando um pouco depois de toda essa canseira..._

**Tenten:Quer dizer,que finalmente Sasuke deixou você ficar com,kiba?!**

**Emi:Aham...Mas também tive uma ajudinha da Sakura né...**_ - =D_

**Temari:Você fez muita coisa pra Sasuke deixar?Por que ele é um irmão muito ciumento...**

**Sakura:Na verdade,eu só conversei com ele...Ele tem medo que algo aconteça com,Emi...É por isso que ele não deixa nenhum menino chegar perto dela...**_ – Expliquei...Concordo com ele,mas também tem que deixar ela aproveitar... _

**Hinata:Que bom que deu tudo certo,então!**

**Sakura:Eu só quero saber quando você vai fazer alguma coisa?!**

**Hinata:Eu?**

**Temari:Claro!**

**Tenten:Da pra ver que você e o Naruto estão muito próximos...**

**Emi:Você gosta dele? - **_*-*_

**Hinata:Calma,gente...**_ - ¬¬.. – _**Nós só estamos conhecendo...Eu acho ele uma gracinha,mas não sei se ele vai fazer alguma coisa...**

**Temari:Eu acho que de 3 dias não passa...**

**Hinata:Como assim?**

**Tenten:Que não passa de 3 dias e ele vai fazer alguma coisa pra ficar com você...**

**Sakura:Graças a Deus,por que minha amiga tem que desencalhar...**_ – Gargalhadas..._

**Hinata:Não to vendo graça...¬¬...A Elizabety não vai vim não?**

**Emi:Não,ela disse que Itachi queria ficar...**

_Um pouco distante dali..._

_**Itachi...Pov...On...**_

_Aiai...Que dia maravilhoso...Sasuke e Emi,saíram pra acampar,Senhora Uchiha Mikoto,não esta em casa,foi no bingo com as amigas...Só esta eu e Elizabety em casa...Perfeito!Agora são umas 18:30...Provavelmente,minha mãe só vai chegar umas 21:00 horas da noite,por que quando ela sai com as velhas amigas,só tem fofocas,e não é pouca...Sasuke e Emi,só voltam amanhã...Kukukuku...Finalmente um tempo a sos com Elizabety...Por que desde que chegamos aqui,ninguém me da sossego...Toda a hora que eu e Eliza estamos juntos alguém atrapalha...¬¬'...Por falar em Eliza,ela ta demorando nesse banho...Me levantei da cama e caminhei ate o banheiro...Bati na porta..._

**Itachi:Eliza?**_ – A chamei..._

**Elizabety:Fala...**

**Itachi:Você não acha que esta demorando demais?!**_ – Já fazia um tempinho que ela tava nesse banho...Eu sei,estou impaciente,mas é que eu to doido...Você sabe..._

**Elizabety:Calma...Você é muito impaciente...Vá pra cama e me espera...**_ – Não disse mais nada,só voltei para e cama e estou esperando,minha bela Elizabety...O que ela esta aprontando?!Sorri...Desde que nos vimos a primeira vez,que aconteceu aquele pequeno acidente,eu não consegui tira – la da cabeça...Mas,nunca fui ate ela dizer isso,quando estávamos estudando...Mas,quando nos vimos novamente,eu senti que era o destino,tentando nos unir...Ela tinha mudado tanto,tinha ficado mais linda ainda...Eu não perdi tempo e fui logo falando o que estava acontecendo comigo...=D...Engraçado,ela também disse que sentia o mesmo por mim...Não me esqueço esse dia, pois foi o melhor dia da minha vida...Vi a porto do banheiro se abrir,revelando uma Elizabety que vestia um roupão... –_** Tem certeza que sua mãe só vai chegar mais tarde?**

**Itachi:Claro! **_– Sorri só de imaginar o que ela estaria vestindo por baixo do roupão...Me levantei e fui ate ela... – _**O que será que tem por baixo desse roupão?**

_**Itachi...POv...Off...**_

_XxX_

_*-*...Caramba,to tão feliz...O acampamento ta sendo ótimo!Fala serio,depois do banho eu e as meninas fomos ate os garotos a qual estavam fazendo a fogueira...Depois de um tempo,Naruto começou a contar piadas...Eu acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida...Detalhe,foi muito fofo ele chamando Hinata pra ficar perto dele...Neji,resmungou um pouco,por que disse que tinha cuidar da prima dele...u.u...Só que Tenten começou a fala,e acho que ele achou melhor deixar pra lá,por que ficou calado depois...Emi e Kiba,só flores né...Tava num chamego que só...Sasuke,dava umas olhada pra eles,que dava ate medo,mas sempre isso acontecia eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra Sasuke esquecer isso...Ja Temari e Shikamaru,estavam calmos,o que realmente me deixou espantada...Por eles sempre estão discutindo...Ou algo do tipo...Mas estavam quietinhos,e ainda trocavam carinhos...O.O...Nossa,isso é lindo...=D...Comemos marshmelows(N/A:Eu acho que é assim que se escreve,se não for vai ser!Rum.u.u)...Sasuke,tinha levado seu violão,cantamos...xii...Foi perfeito...Agora,eu vou me deitar...Acabei de trocar de roupa,pus uma roupinha pra dormi...Uma blusa grande,de cor preta e vai ate a metade da minha coxa,aquela velha historia de estar com um shortinho por baixo...To um pouco nervosa,sei lá...Nunca dividi o local que vou dormi com algum menino...Entrei na barraca e vi Sasuke já estava lá deitado,de barriga pra cima e ainda sem camisa...Acho que estou corando um pouco por essa situação...Me sentei...Peguei minha mochila,e comecei a procurar alguma coisa...Só não sei o que é...=/_

**Sasuke:Você não vai se deitar?**_ – Ele me perguntou justamente,o que eu estou mais temendo..._

**Sakura:To sem sono,não sei se vou dormi agora...**_ – De fato,estou sem sono..._

**Sasuke:Você não pode sair sozinha... **_- ¬¬...De fato,também sei isso..._

**Sakura:Eu sei...**

**Sasuke:Por que você não fica quietinha que o sono vem...**_ – Coloquei minha mochila no cantinho e continuei sentada... – _**Sakura,o que você tem?**_ – Ele se sentou ao meu lado..._

**Sakura:Nada...**

**Sasuke:Então por que não se deita?**

**Sakura:...**_ – Me deitei...De barriga pra cima,e fechei meus olhos fortemente...Sente ele também se deitar...Abri meus olhos e vi que estava deitado de lado olhando pra mim..._

**Sasuke:Você esta nervosa...**_ – O.O...Como ele sabe?! – _**O que foi?Me conta o motivo do seu nervosismo? **_– Senti ele passar as mãos em meus cabelos..._

**Sakura:Eu não to nervosa,e não tenho nada!**

**Sasuke:Posso te contar uma coisa?**

**Sakura:Pode...**

**Sasuke:Não tem motivo pra você ficar nervosa...**

**Sakura:É ?**_ – Agora eu quero sabe!_

**Sasuke:É!**_ – Ele falou sarcástico...Sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim...Ai meu Deus,será que ele não percebe que me deixa mais nervosa,fazendo isso..._

_**Sasuke...Pov...On...**_

_Me aproximei dela,percebi que ainda esta nervosa...Eu também estou nervoso...Não é fácil estar tão perto da pessoa que gosta,assim,principalmente como ela ta vestida...Essa blusa dela que vai ate a metade se suas coxas,deixando as pernas a mostra,o que é realmente difícil de resistir...Por que,eu não sei se comentei,mas ela tem as pernas lindas...Mas voltando,ela se virou pra mim me encarando...Não me contive...Encostei meus lábios nos dela,num contato carinhoso...E senti ela responder...Coloquei minhas mãos em seu corpo,a fazendo ficar sobre mim...Senti o peso do corpo dela,não que ela seja pesada,é leva como uma pluma...Agora ela parecia estar mais a vontade e menos nervosa...Senti as mãos deles me fazendo carinho nos cabelos,e minhas mãos estavam em suas costas,aproveitando aquele momento...Por mim,passava o dia todo assim com ela...Nos separamos,em busca de ar..._

**Sasuke:Não tem motivo pra ficar nervosa...**_ – Falei a encarando,ainda estava se apoiando em meu corpo..._

**Sakura:Eu já disse que não estou nervosa! **_– Ela se sentou...O que foi uma bela visão,por que as belas pernas dela estão a mostra...To ficando meio pervertido...Culpa do Itachi,essa convivência com ele...Ela pegou a coberta e começou a se cobrir... –_** Você não vai se cobrir?**

**Sasuke:Vou...**_ – Ela voltou a deitar e se cobrir...Peguei a ponta da coberta e comecei a me cobrir também...Nós ficamos muito juntos,pelo fato de estarmos dividindo a mesma coberta...Ela se virou ficando de costa para mim...Senti ela mesmo de costas pegando minha mão e levando ate sua cintura,me fazendo se aproximar mais..._

**Sakura:Assim fica mais quentinho... **_– Sorri e fechei meus olhos...Seria ótimo,dormir ao lado dela,e ainda dormir sentido seu perfume... – _**Boa noite,Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:Boa noite!**_ – Realmente,hoje seria uma boa noite..._

_**Sasuke...Pov...Off**_

_Continua...._

_--_

_Nota:Espero que gostem do capitulo...Eu acho que não ficou tão legal...=/...Mas da pro gasto!...O próximo vai ser a apresentação das garotas!_

_--_

_Agradecimentos:_

**s2Cold Hearts2:**_*Chorando de alegria*mocinha,to tão feliz de falar com ti no MSN...Que legal eu pensamento igual em relação ao Naruto e Sasuke...Serio,eu sou uma pessoa completamente revoltada,em relação ao Sasuke,vey...(To ficando agressiva)Acho bom o autor colocar Sasuke e Sakura juntos...*acaba de bater na mesa do Pc*Por que se não,eu vou ficar com muita raiva,e quando eu to com raiva não me controlo...*Voltando ao normal*(obs:eu sempre digo essa minha teoria né...Deixa baixo....)=D...Naruto é outro,acho bom ele ficar feliz com Hinata...u.u...Voltando...Caramba,eu sempre tenho que agradecer a você mocinha,por me fazer feliz em deixar um reviews para essa fic...Você mostra q não estou fazendo muito feio...E me ajuda a ter mais idéias,somente pra agradar vocês,que acompanham!*-*...Se você ficar me chamando de Genia assim,vou ficar me achando...=D...Zuera...e claro que vamos ti ajudar,alias eu faço questão...De todo o meu coração!=D...Já ti falei né mocinha,que a idéia é linda,e eu tenho certeza que vai ser sucesso!=D...Tem todo nosso apoio!=D...E a briga com a Karin,xii...Vai ser mais pra frente,por que a Karin vai aprontar né...Sabe,eu tava querendo que a Sakura batesse bastante nela,mas não sei se vai ficar muito violento,sabe...Mas deixa...Capitulo ta ai pla Ti!Tentando o mais rápido possível,sempre estar postando capítulos...=D...flor,Bjus...Ate a próxima...Amamos você mocinha!=D...Kiitos!_

**karolzeenha:**_*-*...Ain,que bom que gosto do capitulo!(obs:Sempre falo isso...¬¬)...É a karin,vai participar do concurso,e vai aprontar(Só isso que posso ti adiantar!)...Mas fica tranqüila,por que no final ela vai ter o dela...=D...Nossa,to tão feliz que você ta gostando da Fic(Polly sai pela casa correndo e gritando...u.u...volta para seu quarto....)Nossa,que legal q você mora numa chácara...Só não gostei muitu do boizin,por que uma vez eu passei perto de um boizin,morrendo de medo...Resultado,sai correndo que nem doida...Fikei traumatizada...u.u...(mas não vem ao caso...)=D...Pode deixar q hoje mesmo já vou começar novo capitulo,pra atualizar logo!=D...Eba!Eu vou ganhar um reviews*-*...=D...Flor,Agradeço do fundo do meu coração!=D...Espero que goste do capitulo de hoje...Bjus...=D...Kiitos!_

**ReshaAngel: **_*-*...(Pulando q nem doida pelo quarto...voltando ao normal...u.u)Q bom que amou!Putz muitu feliz...*-*...Itachi,realmente ta safadinho(cof,cof,mas é bom assim né...lalala...=D)Também achei fofo do Sasuke,fazer aquilo...eu fikei meio em duvida,sabe,se colocar aqui ou não,por que Sasuke é totalmente diferente disso né,mas como é meu sonho ver ele fazendo isso pra ela,cantando pra ela,eu coloquei!=D...Bom,Kiba e Emi,esta ai...Bom,lógico que pretendo colocar mais coisinhas deles né...Naruto e hinata,vai ser um pouquinho mais pra frente,mas logo, logo vai esta ai...=D...Flor,agradeço do fundo do meu coração...Você só me incentiva a escrever mais!=D...Bjus...=D...Kiitos!_

**Angel Pink: **_(Corre e da super hiper mega,abraço na amiga...)...Amiga,ti dollu de montão...=D...Realmente dupla de fogo,Itachi e elizabety...=D...Pois é,fofo mesmo,o Sasuke com a Sakura...Pois é,Temari tem que colocar moral nesse barraco né...aushaushasuhasuas...=D...Miga,espero que esteja gostando da Fic...=D...De todo o meu coração,eu agradeço pelo Reviews...*-*...Bjus...Ate a próxima...=D...Kiitos!_

_REviews...??*--*(A autora ficaria muitu feliz...=D)_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Kiitos!_


	8. Engano

Naruto não nos pertence...Mais um dia,seu nucleo masculino sera meu...kukukuukuku...¬¬'

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico: Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov...)_

**Engano!**

_Nossa,ta tão quentinho,acho que é a primeira vez que não acordo reclamando,sabe...To envolvida em algo tão quentinho,que nem tenho vontade de sair daqui...Agora me lembro que estou com Sasuke,o gostoso mais lindo do mundo!=D...Me mexi um pouco,só que estou envolvida,totalmente por ele...Minhas pernas estão envoltas das suas...Ele esta me abraçando,pela cintura...E ainda,tem uma mão bem boba,bem na minha COXA!!Automaticamente eu estou corando...Só de imaginar a cena...Abri meus olhos e to tentando me liberar dele,só que ta difícil...Ele ta me abraçando com tanto,ai nem sei explicar,só sei que ele não esta me deixando sair,e ainda aquela mão dele na minha coxa,ta tenso...Por que,ele ta maio que,se segurando com tanta firmeza,que estou ate me assustando... Comecei a empurra – lo,bem devagar pra não acorda – lo...Só que ele abriu os olhos...Graças a Deus...Por que eu quero sair,só que não queria acorda – lo...=D...Ele sorriu...Sem deixar de me abraçar..._

**Sasuke:Bom dia!** – _Acho que ele não ta percebendo essa mão dele..._

**Sakura:Bom dia,Sasuke,será que você pode tirar essa mão daí?!** – _Essa mão dele ta me deixando sem graça e ainda nervosa!_

**Sasuke:Ham?**___– Ele me olhou interrogativo...Ele ainda não percebeu,essa mão dele ai..._

**Sakura:Por que você não sente sua mão...** – _Eu senti ele apertando sua mão...O que me fez ficar um pimentão...Só ai ele percebeu,pois fez uma cara de assustado...E logo tirou sua mão dali..._

**Sasuke:Sakura,me desculpa...**_ – Ele ficou coradinho...Muito Fofo...=D...Eu sei que foi sem querer,ele tava dormindo né... – _**Nem sei onde enfiar minha cara...**

**Sakura:o.O...Calma,Sasuke...**

**Sasuke:Foi sem querer...Me desculpa?!**

**Sakura:Eu sei,calma Sasuke!Você tava dormindo...**

**Sasuke:Ufa!que bom que você me desculpa...**_ – Ele parecia aliviado..._

**Sakura:Agora,vamos levantar...Por que,hoje vai ser a apresentação...**

**Sasuke:Ta nervosa?**

**Sakura:Nem um pouco...Sabe,eu to tranqüila,depois de uma boa noite de sono...Ta tudo certo!**

**Sasuke:Claro,você dormiu comigo,por isso que dormiu bem!=D...**

**Sakura:Ultimamente você ta cheio de gracinha...Nem parece aquele Sasuke que conheci quando cheguei aqui... **_- Comentei..._

**Sasuke:Hum...Eu sempre fui assim!**_ - Ele fez um biquinho tão fofo!_

**Sakura:Hum...Que vontade me deu agora de beijar esse biquinho!**_ - Fiz uma cara de desentendida!_

**Sasuke:Pode beijar,que eu deixo...**_ - Ele também fez uma cara de desentendido...Acho que ele ta brincando comigo...Me movi ate ele e dei um selinho nos lábios dele...Já senti ele colocando suas maos sobre mim,me puxando e fiquei entre suas pernas...Fiz ele se deitar e fiquei ainda ajoelha entre ele... - _**O que você vai fazer?**_ - Ele tava coradinho...E então sorri...Comecei a deitar sobre coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço...Dei um selinho de leve,em seu pescoço,onde pode sentir ele se arrepiar todinho...Agora ele vai saber o que acontece comigo,quando ele resolve brincar...De selinho,passou a ser um beijo...Passei minha língua sobre aquela parte sensível do corpo dele...Senti ele colocar as mãos em minha cintura...Foi um toque tão firme... - _**Sakura...Acho melhor você parar com isso... **_- Ele disse com uma voz de quem não queria que eu parasse...Tava mais pra "continua..." -_** Por que esta fazendo isso? **_- Passei minha língua novamente,e agora ouvi ele suspirar...Acho melhor para mesmo..._

**Sakura:Só pra você sentir o que faz sobre mim quando resolve brincar...E assim que você diz né?!**_ - Me levantei e fiquei ajoelha olhando para ele... - _**Vem,agora vamos logo começar a arrumar as coisas...**_ - Me levantei... - _**Você não vai vim?**

**Sasuke:Vai indo na frente que depois eu vou... **_- Sai da barraca..._

_**Sasuke...Pov...On....**_

_O que foi isso?!Ainda bem que ela saiu,por que se não...Não ia me responsabilizar,por meus atos...Sempre soube que ela tinha um poder sobre mim,incrível,mas não sabia que era tanto...Quando ela se deitou sobre mim...Foi difícil...Se é que me entende...Mas agora eu sei,que também tenho poder sobre ela...Já que ela disse que é pra mim provar o que faço com ela..._

_**Sasuke...Pov...Off....**_

_Logo depois todo mundo acordou e começamos a arrumar as coisas...Deixamos o mais pesado para os meninos,pois ele se diziam isso e aquilo,e eu fui logo mandando eles fazerem as coisas...Naruto,disse que tinha pena de Sasuke...Dei um cascudo nele,pra apreender que comigo não mexe! voltamos na fazendo e eu logo fui deitar,por que minhas costas estavam doendo...Sabe,não foi ruim mesmo dormir ao lado de Sasuke,mas nada melhor do que minha cama,só seria melhor se ele estivesse aqui comigo...=D...Já estava limpinha mesmo,só troquei de roupa,colocando um shortinho de dormi e um top...Algo simples mesmo..._

_--_

**- Sakura!**_ – Quem foi o peste que me acordou bem agora que meu sonho tava bom?!Abri meus olhos e vi que era Emi..._

**Sakura:Hum...O que foi? **_– Ela parecia estar toda agitada._

**Emi:Vamos,você precisa provar sua roupa!**_ – Nem deu tempo pra raciocinar direito,ela saiu me puxando pra lá vi que as meninas também provavam sua roupa..._

**Sakura:Me da logo a minha ai,que to querendo voltar pra cama! **_– Fui logo falando...Odeia quando me acordam assim,as pressas..._

**Tenten:Calma,garota...Tava sonhando por acaso?**

**Sakura:Tava!**

**Temari:Com o Sasuke,por acaso?!**_ – Eu nem pensei,fui logo respondendo._

**Sakura:Sim! **_– Só que a burra aqui nem viu a mãe dele ali...Ela me olhou interrogativa._

**Mikoto:Isso por acaso,é o que eu estou pensando?**_ – Ferrou..._

**Sakura:Não faço idéia do que você ta pensando! **_– Peguei a roupa que estava em cima do sofá,que provavelmente seria a minha...E vou voltar pro meu subindo as escadas..._

**- Sakura,você fica me tentando quando anda nesse shortinho...**_ – Sabia muito bem quem tava falando isso...Olhei alguns degraus pra baixo e vi Sasuke,me olhando dos pés a cabeça..._

**Sakura:Aé?**_ – Desse os degraus que nos distanciava...Fiquei apenas um degrau a cima do dele,pra ficar maior que ele..._

**Sasuke:É... **_– Ele puxou minha cintura me aproximando dele... – _**Essa é a roupa que você vai usar?**

**Sakura:Sim,curioso...**_ – Ele sorriu...Maldito,que não conseguia resistir..._

**Sasuke:Você já viu?**

**Sakura:Não,por que?**

**Sasuke:Só queria saber se vou ter que ficar de guarda,perto do palco...**_ – O.o...Ué..._

**Sakura:Não entendi...Por que esta falando isso?**

**Sasuke:Por que se for muito curta,eu vou ter ficar de seu segurança...Não to afim de que ninguém fique olhando muito,perguntando,ou querendo tocar no que é meu...**_ - ¬¬'..._

**Sakura:Engraçadinho...**

**Sasuke:Mas é...**

**Sakura:Ta bom,meu segurança!Agora deixa eu subir pra trocar de roupa...**

**Sasuke:A não...Você só vai se me dar um beijo! –**_ O Sasuke era o tipo de pessoa totalmente pegajosa...Só que eu não reclamo,por eu gosto desse jeito dele,pegajoso...Me trousse pra mais perto dele e colou nossos lábios...Nossa,adoro cada toque dele...Toda vez que nos beijávamos é como se fosse sempre o primeiro beijo...Me separei,pois ainda precisa provar a roupa._

**Sakura:Agora preciso ir...**_ – Sumi rapidamente as escadas e fui para meu quarto._

_--_

_Estava acabando de me maquiar...Todas as meninas estão aqui no meu quarto se maquiando e se vestindo...E os meninos lá em baixo,na casa do Sasuke,provavelmente jogando videogame..._

**Tenten:Quando Neji ver essa roupa vai enfarta!**_ – De certo modo,todos os meninos vão.^^_

**Temari:Nossa,já to vendo o Shika reclamando,por que ele só sabe dizer..."Que Problemático"....**

**Elizabety:Vocês estão lindas,não tem por que os meninos reclamarem!**_ – Ela tava toda orgulhosa do seu trabalho com as roupas._

**Emi:Lógico que estão lindas...Mas por que foi eu e você que fizemos as roupa!XD**_ - ¬¬'...A falta de modéstia aqui é tensa._

_As meninas estavam com roupas parecidas...Ja que elas dançariam e fariam a segunda voz né...Elas estavam com um shortinho preto,que tem um palmo...Uma blusa branca social feminina,só que lógico,ate parece que ia ser tão comportada,nessa blusa elas deixavam alguns botões abertos,e ficaram com um decote generoso,e ainda deram um no,sabe...Deixando a barriga a mostra..._

_As únicas diferenças eram os sapatos...Penteado e maquiagem..._

_Temari,estava com um sapato bico fino,de cor preto...Sua maquiagem era bem forte,só pra vocês terem uma idéia ela tava com um batom vermelho,que ate meus olhos doeram.E seus cabelos soltos..._

_Tenten,ficou doida quando dissemos que ela teria de usar salto,ela se recusou...Então ela tava de tênis...^^...Ficou bem legal,combinou...É uma Reef,de cor branca e uns detalhe pretos,que ficou bem legal...Sua maquiagem não tava tão pesada,estava médio,sabe...E seus cabelos estavam em um coque._

_Hinata,estava com um sapato boneca,com meias brancas que iam ate seu joelho...^^...Ficou uma gracinha nela...Maquiagem bem leve,e seus cabelos soltos,já que eram curtos..._

**Sakura:Vamos logo,por que não gosto de chegar atrasada!**_ – Me levantei e vesti um sobre tudo preto...Minha roupa não vai ser revelada agora=D...Só na hora da apresentação._

_Descemos e vimos os meninos conversando sobre videogame...Só que o assunto parou quando nós entramos na sala,os meninos estavam quase babando._

**Shikamaru:Temari,você vai vestida assim?!**_ – Ele apontou pra roupa dela._

**Temari:Sim!^^ - **_...O Shikamaru,fica falando que Temari é ciumenta,mas ela pelo menos admite né...Mas ele não fica pras trás,tem um ciúme danado dela._

**Shikamaru:Se soubesse já tinha vindo de luvas de boxe,por to vendo que hoje vou bater em tanto guri abusado!**

**Neji:Dois!Tenten...**_ – Ele se aproximou dela,ficando em sua frente... – _**Por que você não vai colocar uma roupa maior?**

**Tenten:Mas é o maior que as meninas conseguiram fazer...E sem contar que fiquei uma gracinha,né?!**_ – Ela o abraçou e ele também o abraçou..._

**Neji:Ficou mesmo,mas eu não quero ninguém olhando você,a não ser eu,claro!**_ - ¬¬'...Um bando de homem ciumento!_

**Naruto:Hinata,você ta linda!**_ – Ela corou...Que Fofa!^^..._

**Hinata:Obrigado,Naruto!**

**Naruto:Pode deixar que não deixar nenhum idiota se aproximar de você!^^**

**Sasuke:Então,você tem ser o primeiro a ficar distante! **_– Naruto o olhou feio,e eu dei um tapa no braço dele. – _**Você adora me bater né?!**

**Sakura:Vamos logo!**_ – Sai andando na frente...Agora to ficando meia nervosa...Faz tempinho que não canto em publico...Ta me dando um friozinho na uma mão pegando na minha,olhei pro lado e vi Sasuke me acompanhando ate o carro._

**Sasuke:O que você ta usando ai em baixo?**_ – Ele me olhou curioso...Não tem malicia em suas palavras,acho que é mais preocupação._

**Sakura:Roupas,né!**_ – Entrei no carro,hoje quem vai dirigir é Shikamaru...E hoje o carro que vamos vai ser dele,por que tem mais espaço...Logo me sentei no colo de Sasuke..._

_--_

_**Sasuke...Pov...On...**_

_Elas já estavam lá dentro,onde somente quem participa do concurso pode ficar...Já fazia meia hora e nada delas se apresentarem...Acho que agora seria umas 20:30 horas...E nada...Pera!As luzes se apagaram...É agora!_

Let´s go girls!

_Sakura,já estava no palco de costas pra platé as outras garotas de começavam a dança.Só pra começar,Shikamaru já tinha deixado escapar um palavrão._

I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise- really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

_Sakura cantava muito bem...Era graciosa,no palco...Eu sabe que ela estava nervosa,no começo,quando estávamos vindo pra cá,mas agora,ela tinha se soltado mais._

No inhibitions - make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

_Opa!Pera ai...Sakura ta começando a desabotoar os botões do sobre tudo dela..._

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

_Não to gostando disso!_

Refrão

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts - short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction

Color my hair - do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

_O.O...A Sakura tirou o sobretudo!Ela ta vestindo agora,uma shortinho preto,de um palmo...Uma blusa branca de manga curta,com um bolero sem manga preto...O que a deixa com um decote,lindo...Uma bota de vai ate o joelho...E seus cabelos cacheados com uma cartola...Ta linda,mas eu não to gostando de ver ela expondo isso tudo!_

The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance - we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

_AH!Não to agüentando mais esses olhares sobre ela!E não sou o único!Eu,Neji,Shikamaru e Naruto estamos quase enfartando!Shikamaru já ameaçou uns três garotos!Eu já quase bati em uma garoto doida,que ficou falando das pernas da Sakura,coisa que só eu posso olhar...Só que os meninos me seguraram...Neji,coitado...Ta vermelho de raiva...Naruto é o mais calmo,talvez por que ele não tem nada com a Hinata,mas ta ficando com raiva dos comentários dos meninos._

CHORUS

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman

_Graças a Deus,acabou esse pesadelo!_

_**Sasuke...Pov...Off...**_

_O.O...Nem to acreditando...Depois de tanto tempo sem cantar assim em publico,finalmente eu voltei a cantar!Nossa apresentação tinha sido um sucesso...Todos gritavam por mais...Assovios...=D...Foi impressionante...Do palco eu podia ver a cara dos meninos em relação as meninas,tipo o Shikamaru,tava com uma cara de quem ia matar alguém...Neji,tava quase tendo um treco por Tenten estar fazendo ,não era nada de Hinata,mas também não tava com uma cara muito boa...Já Sasuke,esse eu vi quase batendo em um guri lá...=D...Morrendo de ciúmes..._

**Tenten:Nem to acreditando que conseguimos!**_ – Nós reunimos atrás do palco.Só as meninas._

**Temari:Foi um sucesso!**

**Hinata:Temos muito chance de conseguir passar pra outra fase! –**_ Eu não sei se comentei,mas o concurso vai ser assim...Hoje tem a apresentação, pra ir três grupos pra final...Tipo assim, sabe...Emi veio correndo ate a gente..._

**Emi:Eu disse que ia ser lindo!**_ – Ela nos abraçou._

**Sakura:Cadê Elizabety e Itachi?**_ – Eliza,não veio com a gente,por que ia esperar o Itachi chegar,por que hoje ele foi fazer um serviço pro meu pai,numa outra cidade..._

**Emi:Não chegaram ainda...Mas logo vão chegar!**

**Sakura:Gente,eu vou procurar o Sasuke...**_ – Já disse saindo...Preciso falar com ele...Ele foi a pessoa que mais me deu força..._

_**Sasuke...POV...On...**_

_Assim que apresentação acabou eu fui procurar por Sakura...Dizer que ela foi linda...Como sempre ca pra nós!Vai ser meio difícil encontra – la no meu dessa bagunça...Tem muita gente aqui...Vou corta caminho,ate chegar no palco...Foi pelo canto onde tinha menos gente._

**- Ola,Sasuke... **_- ¬¬'...Me virei e vi Que era Karin._

**Sasuke:O que foi?**_ – Ela se aproximou de mim._

**Karin:É assim que você me trata?**_ - ¬¬'...Mas é uma merda né...Agora ate o jeito que eu trato as pessoas vão querer mudar..._

**Sasuke:Trato do jeito que quero!**_ – Tava saindo quando senti ela tocar meu braç impedindo de sair. – _**O que foi?!**

**Karin:Você não era assim...**_ – Se aproximou...Porra...Ninguém merece!¬¬'..._

**Sasuke:Sempre fui assim!**

**Karin:Não,foi só aquela rosinha chegar que você mudou!**_ - ¬¬'_

**Sasuke:Sempre fui assim...E mais respeito com a Sakura!**_ – Ouvi passo,só que nem deu tempo de pensar direito só vi Karin se jogar em mim e forças seus lábios nos meus.A empurrei...Olhei para o lado e que quem estava lá era Sakura._

_**Sasuke...POv...Off...**_

_Não queria acreditar no que estava vendo!Sasuke e Karin se beijando...Eu fui que nem idiota procurar por ele,dizer que foi ele a pessoa mais importante nisso tudo,agradecer por tudo,e chego aqui e o encontro junto com aquela coisa ridícula!Parece que meu coração esta se quebrando em pedaços...Senti uma dor no peito...Coloquei minha mão onde estava doendo...Meus olhos já estavam pesados...Minha cabeça começou a doer...Uma lagrima desceu para meu rosto...Me virei,para me afastar disso tudo._

**Sasuke:Sakura!**_ – Ele me chamou,só que não quero saber de nada...Comecei a correr...Tudo estava acontecendo de novo...Novamente eu fui enganado...Novamente entreguei meu coração a pessoa errada...Novamente me deixei levar pelo momento bom que estava vivendo,e novamente acabei me que sou uma idiota de acreditar nas pessoas...De acreditar que são como eu,que não quero fazer mal a ninguém...Na verdade quero,socar a Karin...Meu rosto já estava encharcado...Minha visão estava embasada...Senti alguém tocar em meus braços..._

**Sakura:O que você quer?!**_ – Estou nervosa...Minha cabeça vai acabar explodindo..._

**Sasuke:Você viu errado.**_ – Ele parecia tranqüilo,enquanto eu estava em ponto de explodir!_

**Sakura:Eu não vi errado!**

**Sasuke:Sakura,por favor...**_ – Ele se aproximou de mim,e eu na mesma hora me afastei,quero distancia dele._

**Sakura:Eu sei que não tínhamos nada serio,mas você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez comigo!**

**Sasuke:Isso foi um engano...E eu nunca faria isso com ninguém,e muito menos você...**_ – A cachorra se aproximou. – _**Karin,diz a verdade pra Sakura!**_ – Agora eu conseguia ver os olhos dele...Raiva...Parecia ficar avermelhado,de tanta raiva que estava no momento._

**Karin:Dizer que foi você que me beijo?! **_– Senti uma vontade imensa de bater nessa cadela!_

**Sasuke:PARA DE MENTIR,KARIN! **_– Vi ela sorrir cinicamente._

**Karin:Você que pediu pra mim contar a verdade!**_ – Ela se virou pra mim,me encarando...Também a encarei. – _**Ele prefere a mim,e não a você! **_– Simples...Fui ate ela e coloquei meu dedo indicado em seu rosto._

**Sakura:A conversa esta entre mim e Sasuke...**_ – Me segurei pra não voar nela...Eu não sei se comentei,mas meu currículo é bem extenso enquanto a briga na virei e comecei a ir pra nem sei aonde...Só quero ficar distante vontade de gritar pra o mundo ouvir o quanto eu estou sofrendo agora...Já estava bem distante de todos,a rua estava deserta e só eu estava li...Todos deviam estar no ir pra casa,só que não tinha como eu ir na escuridão do caminho. –_** Eu sou uma idiota,mesmo...**_ – Falei pra mim mesma._

**- Sakura,o que você ta fazendo aqui sozinha?**_ – Me virei e vi que era Elizabety e Itachi.Não pensei duas vezes e me levantei e fui correndo ate eles e os abracei_

**Itachi:O que aconteceu?**_ – Me separei deles e os encarei._

**Sakura:Foi...**_ – Fiquei meio insegura,se devo contar ou não...Respirei fundo. – _**Seu irmão estava beijando a Karin. **

**Elizabety:Não!**_ – Ela parecia ter tomado o mesmo choque que eu. – _**Sakura,você não pode acreditar no que ti dizem!**

**Sakura:Ninguém me contou...Eu vi com meus próprios olhos!**

**Itachi:Que eu tenho certeza de que isso foi um engano...**_ – Eu o encarei. – _**O Sasuke não disso!Ele nunca fez uma besteira dessa!**

**Sakura:Mas ele fez...E eu vi!Eu quero ir pra casa...**

**Elizabety:Ta...Vamos a gente ti leva...**_ – Caminhamos ate onde estava estacionado o carro.O caminho foi silencioso.Não estava pra papo...A Eliza,perguntava se tava tudo bem comigo,em cinco em cinco minutos...Ela estava muito preocupada...As vezes eu pegava Itachi me olhando pelo retrovisor,ele parecia me analisar,analisar meu estado..._

**Itachi:Eu vou ter que ter uma conversa seria com o Sasuke!**_ – Esse era o motivo pela analise...Logo chegamos em casa e logo sai do carro e agradeci pela carona e fui logo pra meu quarto._

_Estava me sentindo mal...Dei uma sorte de que não vi meu pai e nem Mikoto...Por que se não,seria uma pergunta atrás da outra.E eu já tava cheia de meu sobretudo e minhas botas as jogando num canto...Fui ate o banheiro e me olhei no espelho...Não conseguia ver mais nada,alem da cena de Sasuke com Karin...Tinha vontade de jogar tudo que estivera ao meu alcance pra quebrar aquele espelho...Depois disso nem quis mais tirar a maquiagem,apenas me joguei na cama e chorava baixinho._

_**Sasuke...Pov...On...**_

_Ela esta se afastando,era como se eu estivesse me quebrando em mil pedaços...A Karin não tinha o direito de fazer isso sabia muito bem,que quem beijo foi ela,e não eu...Eu nunca quis esse beijo...Será que Sakura não viu que empurrei ela...Não viu o quanto desesperada Karin me sorrir.Não agüentei._

**Sasuke:Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela...**

**Karin:Finalmente nós podemos ficar juntos!**

**Sasuke:Se enxerga!Nunca quis nada com você!Sempre deixei bem claro isso... **

**Karin:Mas,Sasuke...**

**Sasuke:Cala a boca! **_– Deixei a pra tráço a procurar por As meninas junto dos Garotos. – _**Alguém viu a Sakura?**

**Temari:Ela disse que ia ti procurar.**_ – Uma raiva e preocupação,cresceu dentro de mim...A primeira coisa eu vi chutei...Que no caso uma lixeira._

_Saindo que nem doida a sua procura...Vou me culpar eternamente se acontecer alguma coisa a Elizabety e Itachi caminharem ate mim._

**Itachi:O que você fez com ela?**_ – Nem deu tempo de falar._

**Sasuke:O que?**

**Elizabety:Estamos falando de Sakura! **_– Parecia irritada._

**Sasuke:Vocês a viram?**_ – Era claro meu desespero._

**Itachi:Fica tranqüilo,que a levamos pra casa...**_ – Queria vê – la,só que Itachi me impedia disso. – _**Você não vai vê la agora!**

**Elizabety:Ela ta muito mau.**

**Itachi:Sua presença agora só vai piorar mais ainda.**

**Elizabety:Deixa ela esfriar a cabeça...Amanhã você conversa com ela.**

**Sasuke:... **_– Encarei o chão...Tinha vontade de...De...Chorar... –_** Eu...Eu...Não fiz nada...Foi a Karin que armou aquilo!Ela me beijou quando percebeu que a Sakura estava chegando...E,Eu fui um idiota de não perceber as coisas...Eu a Empurrei,eu nunca quis beija – la...Se eu quisesse realmente isso...Eu tive minha vida toda,já que nós sempre moramos aqui...Só que nunca quis!Só que Sakura não vê isso!Não vê que foi uma armação...Eu só quero a Sakura,só ela!**_ – Depois desse meu desabafo,sai deixando Elizabety e Itachi pra casa,minha noite tinha acabado._

_**Sasuke...POv...Off...**_

_Depois de uma noite mal dormida...Me sentei em minha cama...Tinha chorado a noite toda...¬¬'...Pra variar...Só uma pessoa pode me ajudar nesse momento...Minha mãe.Só ela sabe me dizer coisas boas,coisas engraçadas,palavras de apoio...Só ela levantei e fui ao aquele espelho traidor e vi uma imagem...Eu...Toda suja pela rosto,meus olhos estão pretos...¬¬'...Aff...Liguei a torneira e peguei um pouco de água em minhas mãos e começo a lavar meu a torneira e vou para o banho._

_Coloquei uma bermuda,que vai ate meio joelho de cor preta,e uma babylook branca...E meu all meus cabelos soltos...E desci...Percebi que todos já estavam tomando café...Só que nem fui a mesa,fui direto pra sala,depois a saí sentei num banco da varanda.O dia tava lindo,o céu sem nuvem nenhuma,o sol brilhava...Mas o meu dia,não estava legal...Vi a aporta se abrir e Emi vir em minha direção._

**Emi:Você saiu cedo ontem,nem viu que conseguimos ir pra próxima apresentação.**_ – Ela se sentou ao meu lado._

**Sakura:Que bom...**_ – Tentei sorri,mas não conseguia._

**Emi:Você já tem que ir pensando em que musica vai se apresentar.**

**Sakura:Eu não sei se quero.**

**Emi:Como assim?! **_– Ela parecia espantada._

**Sakura:Acho que não vou me apresentar.**_ – Me levantei e olhei Emi. – _**Se importa,vou dar uma volta.**

**Emi:Não,pode ir.E claro,se precisar de alguma coisa me fala. **_– Sorri._

**Sakura:Claro.**_ – Sai e fui em direção ao lugar onde tudo começou...Aquele tronco de frente pro sentei e vi que todos trabalhavam animados...Sorri...Também queria estar animada desse teria de agradecer Elizabety e Itachi Por me ajudarem passo...Percebi,que era Sasuke...Ele se sentou do meu lado,só que me levantei...Não to afim de ver ele,por um tempo._

_**XxX**_

_Já era tarde...Passei a tarde toda na cachoeira...Pensando...Nem fui almoçar,nem nada...Não dei sinal de vida em casa...Me levantei de onde estava sentada e resolvi voltar pra casa...Pensei em como poderia matar a Karin...Eu pensei direitinho,talvez se eu bater nela,só ela apreenda,né...E,Sasuke,bom esse eu não sei direito,talvez hoje,mais tarde eu fale com ele...Saber o que realmente aconteceu...Talvez eu possa ter me enganado...Vai saber né...Quando entrei em casa logo vi meu pai sentando no sofa..._

**Pai:Onde você estava?!**_ – Ele parecia irritado._

**Sakura:Por ai.. **_– Nem dei bola,já tava subindo as escadas._

**Pai:Essa não é a resposta que quero ouvir!Por ai não é resposta!**_ – Se ele estava irritado,imagina eu..._

**Sakura:O que você quer ouvir então?**_ – Parei de subir.!_

**Pai:A verdade!**

**Sakura:Na cachoeira!Satisfeito!**

**Pai:Você me deixou preocupado!Sai e não diz a onde vai!**

**Sakura:Nossa...Ta preocupado?!Que coisa não...**

**Pai:Sakura,me respeita!**

**Sakura:Por que eu deveria respeitar alguém que se fez sempre estar ao meu lado e depois me trair! –**_ Eu já não sabia se falava de meu pai ou de Sasuke,ambos tinha traído minha confiança._

**Pai:Isso é passado!**

**Sakura:Sim,é passado,mas o passado mais presente da minha vida!**

**Pai:Sakura,você já devia ter esquecido isso...Esses dias aqui não fizeram você ver que eu a amo,minha filha?!**_ – Gargalhei._

**Sakura:Por favor...Você não ama ninguém!**

**Pai:Não diga isso!**

**Sakura:Digo o que quero,a boca é minha! **_– Senti meu rosto queimar.O olhei com raiva...Como ele pode me dar um tapa no rosto. – _**Eu te Odeio!**_ – Agora,tinha percebido que Sasuke,Emi,Mikoto estavam vendo aquilo...Não pensei duas vezes sai correndo._

**Pai:Sakura,me desculpa!**_ – Sai atropelando quem estava na minha liguei pra suas palavras...Corri ate onde eu agüentei...E vi que ele estava vindo correndo...Vi o estábulo, e sai correndo ate ele...Foda – se,se sei ou não andar a cavalo...Peguei o primeiro a minha frente e montei nele...Fiz o correr...Meus olhos estavam como cachoeira,de tanto que chorava,nessas ultimas horas eu me sentia traída,me sentia tudo de ruim.Não consegui ver mais nada...Senti algo duro embaixo de mim...Uma dor na cabeça...Que...Que...Escuro..._

_**XxX**_

_Notas:_

_O.O_

_Acho que deu pra perceber que Sakura caiu do cavalo,né?!_

_XD_

_Desculpe a demora....(se esconde pra não apanhar!=D)_

_É por que to tava elaborando um novo projeto...Novos na verdade..._

_Ai já viu né...Também por que eu tava com preguiça...=D...Mas graças a Deus,consegui terminar esse capitulo!Pra ser bem sincera...Eu não tava muito afim de fazer não,por que a Sakura sofreu muito nesse capitulo...ai meio que o sofrimento dela passou pra mim...=/...Poxa,ela já sofreu demais no anime...Agora sofrendo na minha fic...Não podi!Por isso no próximo capitulo vai ficar tudo bem de novo!=D...Outra coisa básica...pode deixar que a Karin vai ter o dela...Não vamos ficar nervosos!Por favor!_

_Acho que é isso...Bjus...Ate a Próxima!_

_Agradecimentos:_

**s2Cold Hearts2: **_Que não me deixou um reviews,mas leu que eu sei,né...E me elogiou!XD...Obrigado,miga!_

**Angel Pink****: **_Pois é...Deve ser mesmo uma coisa que faça ele desmaiar,do jeito que ele tava na seca!XD...Ain,que bom que gostou de Emi e Kiba,eu fiquei com medo danado de não ter ficado legal...Pois é,miga,ela tava em duvida,mas também Sasuke não ajuda né,todo gostoso do lado dela,né...Tadinha!=D...A bibi,realmente é linda...^^...Amiga,muito obrigado,pelo reviews...E miga,pode deixar que vou começar nosso novo projeto,é que essa semana eu tava meio enrolada xD...Mas já vou começar a fazer,blz...=D...Ate a Próxima!=D...Bjus...Kiitos!_

**Karolzeenha: **_Pois é...Ta ai o que a cadela fez...ops,foi mal...Mas eu vou logo ti avisando que mais pra frente ela vai ter o dela...(To ti avisando pla você não querer me matar!=D)*-*...Eles dormindo juntos....aushausahusahsua...Comedia...Miga,acho que eu e você faríamos a mesma coisa com o Sasuke na barraca,deixa baixo...XD..._

_Desculpa a demoro desse capitulo,vou fazer o Maximo pra postar na semana que vem,blz XD...Ate a Próxima,Bjus...=D...Kiitos!_

**ReshaAngel: **_*-*...Feliz por você ter amado!=D...Sasuke Safadinho mesmo,né...^^....Pois é,finalmente Emi e Kiba juntos,demorou mais chegou,agora só falta Naruto e Hinata....Mas logo eles também vão se acertar!=D....Palavras de escoteiro!XD...Desculpa a demora do capitulo...Tava meio enrolada!=D...Vou fazer de tudo pra postar logo!Ate a próxima...Bjus...=D...Kiitos!_

_Reviews...*-*...Eles ajudam,sabia...Pois é...XD..._

_Fica a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Arigato!;)_


	9. Recuperação

Naruto não nos pertence...Mais um dia,seu nucleo masculino sera meu...kukukuukuku...¬¬'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico: Pensamentos da Sakura e as vezes do Sasuke(Sasuke Pov...)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Recuperação _

_Ai!¬¬'...Volto a repetir,pra não perder o costume de começar reclamando,mas hoje eu tenho razão,por minha cabeça parece que vai explodir!Caramba...Coloquei a mão na cabeça...Abri meus olhos e percebi que não estava em casa...Tinha as paredes brancas,realmente não é minha casa... alguns aparelhos ao meu lado...Me ajeitei melhor,me sentando na cama...Parecia que tinha dormido por muito tempo,mas ainda sim tinha cabeça ta tão pesada...Meus olhos estão doendo de tão claro que é esse lugar...Agora me lembrava...Tinha discutido com meu pai,e ele me bateu!Que ódio que cresceu em mim naquele momento...Nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer isso comigo!Sai tão nervosa,que peguei o cavalo,sem ao menos saber andar de cavalos,acho que vocês conhecem minha trajetória,né...Naquele momento só me lembro de ter minha visão um escuro tão profundo...Algo jamais visto por mim...Vi alguém entrar pela uma enfermeira._

**- Bom dia!**_ - ¬¬'...Só se for pra ela,por que minha cabeça vai explodir._

**Sakura:Bom dia...**_ - Sinceramente disse por educação._

**- Que bom,que acordou.**_ - O.o...Ta que nem aqueles filmes que a pessoa acorda do nada,ai pergunta por quanto tempo fiquei dormindo,ai o outro responde 10 anos.O. assustador._

**Sakura:Quanto tempo eu to aqui?**

**- Uns 3 dias...**_ - O.O....Caraca... - _**Teve um leve traumatismo craniano...Também ajudou o fato de você estar muito cansada.**

**Sakura:É...A noite anterior não tinha dormido praticamente.**_ - ¬¬'...Por causa daquela cena horrível do Sasuke com a Karin._

**- Já que acordou vou chamar seus pais!**_ - Ela saiu do quarto,me deixando meio espantada com tudo...Realmente eu não tive noção do que estava a cavalo naquele momento,não foi uma boa idéia.A porta se abriu,revelando meu pai...Mãe?!...Não acreditando que ela tava li!_

**Sakura:Mãe?! **_- Não sei se me sentia feliz,ou triste...Por que se ela ta aqui por que foi tensa essa queda de cavalo._

**Mãe:Sakura Haruno,mas umas das suas e eu vou ti bater mocinha!**_ - Ela veio ate mim e me abraçou e eu de é bom estar nos braços da mamãe...Meu anjinho!Não tinha como não chorar...To com tanta saudade dela,sabe...Faz alguns dias que não a vejo,mas parece ser uma eternidade!Meus olhos...Estão como cachoeira...É como estar nos braços a quem você mais confia. –_** Por que fez isso,Sakura?**_ – Me perguntou ainda abraçada._

**Sakura:Eu...**_ – Nesse momento não sei se respondo ou se soluço... – _**Eu,tava com muita raiva! **_– Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça._

**Mãe:Você não vê que só fez mal a si mesma?! **_– Nos separamos e ela me olha bem nos olhos. – _**Brigou com seu pai,e ainda caiu do cavalo!E olha agora,você esta no hospital por sua culpa!**_ - ¬¬'...Realmente a verdade dói!Foi bem lá no fundo do meu coração._

**Sakura:Certo... **_– Sei que estou errada,não devia ter brigado com meu pai. – _**Sei que errei,mas ele também errou ao fazer o que fez comigo!**_ – Eu o encarei e vi que ele não conseguia olhar em meus olhos...Dos quais então vermelhos e inchados._

**Mãe:Ele me contou o que aconteceu...Você devia entender...Ele saiu do serio quando a viu responde – o que eu saiba não ti dei essa educação!Devia perdoa – lo.**

**Sakura:Eu não sei...Desde que eu me lembro ele só faz a gente sofrer! **_– Olhava para os lados para não encarar minha mãe,a qual colocava sua mão sobre a minha. _

**Mãe:Sakura...**_ – Ela respirou fundo. – _**Me explica isso.**

**Sakura:Mãe,ele só fez nós duas sofrer!**_ – Eu apontei pra ele. – _**Você acha que não percebia a senhora chorar a noite...Você acha que eu não chorava também...Ambas escondidas tentando não mostrar a ninguém o quanto sofremos! **_– Chorava novamente. – _**Ambas decepcionada com ele!**_ – Passei minhas mãos em meu rosto,enxugando minhas lagrimas. – _**Sempre me fiz de forte,dizendo que nunca senti falta dele,dizendo que tinha superado tudo,mas não!**_ – Eu queria gritar,pra todos ouvirem!Mas como estou num hospital...¬¬'... – _**Por dentro sempre me corroendo a culpa pela separação de vocês!Escondendo o quanto eu estava triste,me fazendo de feliz!**

**Pai:Sakura...Você não foi a culpa por nossa separação.**_ – Ele se manifestou a primeira vez na aproximou e se sentou na cama,ao lado da minha mãe. – _**A separação foi pelo fato de vermos que não dava mais pra vivermos juntos.**

**Sakura:Vocês não perceberam que me fizeram sofrer?!**_ – Acho que se pudesse socava meu pai._

**Mãe:Nossa intenção nunca foi essa.**

**Pai:Nossa intenção foi cada um para seu lado,cada um viver sua vida...A única coisa em comum disso tudo,seria você.**_ – Ele abaixou se olhar. – _**Sakura,eu sinto muito por quis fazer sofrer...Nem sua mãe...Achei que estava fazendo o certo,quando me separei,mas hoje vejo que não.**

**Sakura:Só hoje,depois de tudo que aconteceu você vê que não?!**_ – Não estou pra brincadeiras...Minha voz agora saía a mais seria possí ele sorrir._

**Pai:Pra falar a verdade não.**_ – O.o,o que ele ta dizendo? – _**Depois que me mudei pra cá,vi que mesmo não estando com vocês,era como se estivesse com vocês ali você nunca me visitarem,eu lembro de você a cada canto que ando pela a sala com piano,que me lembro de você,Sakura...**_ – Meu olhar foi para os lados...Ele ta dizendo tudo que queria ouvir toda minha vida. – _**Como a cozinha,que sua mãe sempre gostou de cozinhar,fazia questão de fazer nossas refeições juntos.A minha cama,onde sinto a falta da companhia de sua mãe ao meu lado,não só ali mas na minha falta de quando chovia e você ficava com medo,e ia dormir junto com a gente.**

**Mãe:Independente,de tudo que passamos,você sempre vai ser nossa filha,sempre vai ser lembrar...**

**Sakura:Por que?**

**Pai:Por que ti amamos! –**_ Era como toda aquela massa que tinha construído,pra afastar todas as coisas que haviam meus pais,todas as lembranças...Ela tinha se quebrado. – _**Me sinto mal,por ter feito o que fiz a anos pra você,me sinto mal por ter feito o que fiz quando lhe bati...**_ – Voltei meus olhos para eles e vi que minha mãe já chorava,e meu pai...Ele também chorava. –_** Me perdoa por tudo que fiz?**_ – Estou sem reação...Nunca na minha vida,pensei que um dia isso iria acontecer!Ver meus pais dizendo que me amam e ainda juntos...Não exatamente ,mas juntos,aqui comigo!Me aproximei de ambos e os abracei juntos...Como quando fazia eles me abraçarem de volta._

**Sakura:Eu perdoou...Mas jurem pra mim que nunca mais vão me decepcionar!**_ – Foi quase uma ameaça o sorriu de ambos._

**Mãe:Sempre teve minha palavra!**

**Pai:Agora tem a minha.**_ – Os abracei anda mais sorriso bobo se forma em meu que estava tudo de separei._

**Sakura:Sinto muito pelo que causei a vocês.**

**Mãe:Ta tudo bem agora.**

**Sakura:Mãe,como a senhora conseguiu vim pra cá? **_– Pelo o que eu saiba no serviço dela não pode sair assim não...Era mau,mau férias..._

**Mãe:Eu não tive outra opção a não ser pedir demissão.**_ – O.O...Como assim?!E agora,como vamos viver?!To me sentindo culpa,por tudo._

**Sakura:Sinto muito...**

**Mãe:Já disse que ta tudo bem.**_ – Ela sorriu. –_** Eu também não agüentava mais trabalhar ali.**

**Sakura:Mas e agora,como vamos ficar?**_ – Eu to preocupada... – _**Se quiser eu posso arranjar um emprego pra ti ajudar.**

**Mãe:Não!Você ainda nem acabou os estudos!Fica tranqüila que vou dar um jeito nisso. **_– Ela me parecia bem confiante. _

**Pai:Se vocês quiserem,podem ficar aqui...Voltar a ser como antes.**_ – Ele acha que eu não percebi quando ele pegou na mão da minha mãe,que estava apoiada na cama. – _**Eu tiro uma boa renda da fazenda.E Sakura podem estudar juntos de Sasuke e Emi. **_– Na mesma hora muito engraçado poder estudar com minhas amigas daqui. –_** É uma boa escola,e tenho certeza de que Sakura,fará novos amigos.**

**Mãe:Eu não sei...Preciso pensar.**_ – Ela me parecia insegura agora,e vejo por que...Meu pai ta propondo voltar a ser como antes,eu,ele e família,como éramos,e ela ta com medo de que volte a se decepcionar._

**Pai:Tudo bem...Você pode pensar enquanto fica aqui na fazendo com a gente...Alguém precisa me ajudar a olhar Sakura,enquanto ela ta de repouso. **

**Mãe:Certo... **_– Ela se levantou e meu pai a imitou. – _**Vamos deixar outra pessoa entrar...**_ – Eles caminharam ate a porta,mas minha mãe se virou para mim. – _**Sakura,não se esquece que não vida é preciso ém é preciso ver o que o outro esta sentindo,como aqui hoje...**_ – Deixou a se referiu ao exemplo de hoje,do meu pai...Eu achava uma coisa,mas na verdade era outra bem uma pouco aliviada.A porta se abriu novamente...Toda aquele alivio passou,Sasuke entrou na parecia meio perdido...Eu o encarei._

**Sasuke:Que bom que acordou...**_ – Sorriu meio sem graç em pegou uma cadeira que tinha ali na sala e colocou perto da meu olhar pra frente,deixando de encara - colocou uma mão em cima da minha...Sinceramente,não me importei com aquele contato,gosto quando ele me toca,geralmente também o toco,faço carinho,sabe,mas ali agora não é possível...Quero saber o que ele tem a me dizer sobre o que aconteceu. – _**Eu queria conversar com você sobre o que viu no dia da sua apresentação.**

**Sakura:Seu beijo com a Karin?!**_ – Fui direta._

**Sasuke:Mais ou menos...Sobre o beijo que a Karin me roubou,bem na hora que você apareceu.**_ – Começou a me fazer carinho nas mãos. –_** O que você viu aquele dia foi um a Karin que me beijou,não eu que beijei ela...Ela fez isso justamente por que percebeu que você estava chegando...**_ – Abaixou seu olhar para o chão. – _**E eu fui um idiota de não ter percebido isso...Ela me chamou e eu fui ver o que ela queria e de repente ela se jogou em mim,eu a empurrei só que quando me dei conta você estava ali,e entendeu tudo errado.**

**Sakura:É...**_ – O encarei._

**Sasuke:Você tem todo direito de não acreditar em mim...Mas...Se eu realmente quisesse ficar com Karin,já teria ficado,já que moramos aqui desde que nascemos,mas não,eu nunca quis ficar com ela...Se você não quiser mais nada comigo,eu vou entender...**_ – Fiquei meio vi ele sorrir. – _**Na verdade eu to mentindo...**_ – O.o... – _**Se você não quiser ficar comigo,eu vou ti sequestrar,ai você vai ter que ficar comigo.**

**Sakura:Por que disso tudo?**

**Sasuke:Você acha que sou capaz de fazer uma besteira dessas com você,de te trocar?**

**Sakura:Eu não ti conheço.**

**Sasuke:Ai que você se engana.**_ – Ele fez uma pausa. – _**Você é a única que conhece meu lado carinhoso,meu lado brincalhão...Atencioso...Eu só sou assim com você!**_ - Isso era verdade...Ele sempre se revelava pra mim...Nunca vi ele fazer as mesma coisas que fazia pra mim,pra ninguém. – _**Será que você pode nos dar mais uma chance?**

**Sakura:Eu não sei.**

**Sasuke:Tudo bem,eu entendo...**_ – Ele se levantou. – _**Você pode pensar,né...Quando se decidir me fala. **_– Foi em direção a porta._

**Sakura:Sasuke.**_ – O chamei e ele olhou pra mim. –_** Eu já pensei.**_ – Sorri. – _**Eu quero mais uma chance pra nós dois.**_ – Vi seus olhos cheios de esperança...Veio ate mim sorrindo...Me abraçou._

**Sasuke:Me desculpa,por ter sido tão idiota de não perceber o que Karin fez...**_ – Me apertava se não quisesse que nunca saísse de seus braços._

**Sakura:Ta tudo bem...Eu que não devia ter duvidado de você.**_ – Apertei seus braços,onde a qual me sentia totalmente segura._

**Sasuke:Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você,quando ti vi no chão...Quando você caiu do tava me sentindo culpado por tudo!**_ – Nos separamos e ele ficou próximo do meu rosto,conseguia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. –_** Me promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso.**

**Sakura:A culpa não foi sua...Eu estava muito nervosa,com muita raiva...**

**Sasuke:Me promete.**

**Sakura:Prometo!**_ – Ele sorriu,parecia mais se sentou na cama e eu já me encontrava sentada...Tocou meu rosto,passava uma de suas mãos em minha maçã do rosto...Fechei os olhos e pude sentir ele tocar com seu polegar em meus lábios o bem o que ele queria,pois também quero muito...Abrir meus olhos e aproximei ainda mais nossos corpos...Passei meus lábios de leve nos dele...Senti a mãos dele indo em minha cintura...Sorri,sei que ele esta como eu,louco pra uma beijo...Nossos lábios foram se abrindo,me fazendo sentir o gosto de sua boca...Nossas língua dançando apaixonadas...Passei meus braços em volta de se pescoço,e sentir ele apertar ainda mais minha cintura._

**- Cof,cof...**_ – Nos separamos mais ainda continuamos próximos um do outro...Não fiz questão de tirar meus braços de Sasuke,e ele ainda continuava com as mãos em minha digo eu não fiz questão,não fiz mesmo...Ate por que quem esta na porta é meu pai junto da mãe._

**Mãe:Desculpa,atrapalhar vocês,mas Sasuke,sua mãe esta lhe chamando pra ir casa.**

**Sasuke:Mas ainda ta cedo.**

**Pai:Você passou a noite aqui...Tem que ir pra casa tomar uma banho,descansa,depois volta.**_ – Sasuke,olhou pra mim...Como se pedisse desculpa por estar indo embora._

**Sasuke:Mais tarde eu volto,eu prometo! **_– Se levantou e saiu da sala...Meus olhos ficaram na porta...Não nego que queria ficar mais ali com ele,mas seria muito egoísta,por que se ele já passou a noite comigo,ficou esses três dias aqui...Ele precisa descansar._

**Mãe:Sakura?**_ – Ela me chamou._

**Sakura:O que?**

**Mãe:Minha filha,já ti disse que você tem bom gosto.**_ – Sorriu,e eu fiz o mesmo...Nem precisava dizer isso,por que tenho realmente um bom gosto,principalmente quando envolve a minha vida amorosa._

_--_

_Meus pais ficaram mais algum tempo ali comigo...Foi divertido...Lembrar de situações engraçadas que vivemos,saber coisas que aconteceu antes do meu nascimento,foi bem legal...Teve momentos em que meu pai se aproximava mais da minha mãe,só que ela as vezes se afastava,e as vezes deixava...Eu entendo o que esta acontecendo...Por que eu to passando o mesmo...Medo,de que ele nos deixe outra vez...Outra coisa,minha mãe foi me mimando o tempo todo...=D...Foi ótimo!Carinho,me paparicando...Foi ótimo!=D...Disseram que precisavam ir em casa tomar um banho,disse que voltaram mais tarde,e que agora era pra descansa.E que meus amigos passariam aqui mais tarde.A enfermeira passou no quarto e me deu um remédio.E logo fiquei sonolenta._

_--_

_Agora,acordei melhor...Minha cabeça não ta doendo tanto...Agora me sento bem mais aliviada...Pela conversa com meus pais e com Sasuke...To tão feliz,que voltei com meu gostoso,ops..Digo,Sasuke...=D...Vou ficar logo acordada esperando meus amigos chegarem,por que se estiver dormindo vai ser meio chato...Por que se Naruto vir,vai chegar fazendo escândalo...Sasuke,vai querer bater nele,e vai chegar uma enfermeira dizendo que aqui é um hospital...=D...Já ate sei o que vai acontecer!=D...Acho que vou virar batidas na entra...Hinata._

**Sakura:Que Saudades!**_ – Ela já chegou vindo me abraçando._

**Hinata:Você me deixou muito preocupada,sabia?!**

**Sakura:Foi mal...**_ – Nos separamos e ela se sentou na cama e eu me ajeitei melhor,me sentando também. – _**Poxa,eu passei por isso tudo e você vem me dar bronca.**_ – Fazer aquele drama,né..._

**Hinata:Já ta melhor!Ta ate fazendo drama!**_ – Rimos._

**Sakura:O que aconteceu enquanto estive dormindo? **

**Hinata:Muitas coisas! -**_ *-*...Meus olhos brilharam!¬¬'...O mais engraçado que só acontece quando eu não to mesmo,né...Que droga!_

**Sakura:Me conta...**

**Hinata:É,sobre Naruto e eu...**_ – Ela corou só de falar qual assunto seria...Principalmente que é ela e Naruto._

**Sakura:Pode começar.**

**Hinata:Certo... –**_ Ainda tava que nem pimentão. –_** Lembra,quando você disse que ia procurar o Sasuke,e deixou a gente lá...Então...**

**Flash Back...On...Hinata...POv...On...**_(¬¬'...Da pra entende que é a Hinata que ta pensando e ta lembrando.)_

_Nos estamos num canto,vendo outro grupo se apresentar,qual eu achei muito legal,a apresentação deles...quero algo pra quietinha,por que todos me pareciam preocupados,com a seleção dos grupos...Parei numa barraca,fui logo pedindo um refrigerante...Peguei minha latinha,e comecei a caminhar em direção ao nosso grupinho,só que senti meus braços sendo puxado..._

**- Oi gatinha! **_– Um rapaz,que parecia ter uns 19 anos...Cabelos curtos,de cor castanho...E olhos verdes,falava comigo. – _**Eu vi sua apresentação...Achei que se saiu muito bem!**

**Hinata:Obrigado.**_ – Não sou pessoa de sair conversando com quem eu não conheço._

**- Quer dar uma voltinha,comigo?**_ – Já tava se aproximando,e eu me afastando._

**Hinata:Desculpa,mas meus amigos estão me esperando.**

**- Tenho certeza,que eles não vão se importar de você sumir um pouquinho.**_ – Ta digam que sou doida,ou o que...Mas,eu não vou sair com um cara eu nem conheço...Tudo bem que ele é bonitinho,e tem um corpinho legal...Bem legal mesmo,mas não..._

**Hinata:Eu não vou sair com uma pessoa que eu nem sei o nome.**

**- Mas o que vamos fazer nem precisa de saber nomes! **_– Ita!Ele ta me assustando._

**Hinata:Já disse que não vou!**_ – Me afastei dele,só que me segurou pelo braço._

**- Não vai dar nenhuma chance? **_– Que cara chato!_

**Naruto:Ela não vai dar chance a ninguém!**_ –O.O ...Ele apareceu do nada!Meu salvador!_

**- Por que?**

**Naruto:Por que a gatinha esta acompanhado comigo!**_ – Naruto me tirou dos braços daquele garoto e me puxou para os dele._

**- Tem certeza?**

**Naruto:Claro!**_ – Aproximou nossos rostos... – _**E muito bem acompanhada,né?!**

**Hinata:Claro. **_– Nem percebi se aquele garoto tava mais ali...To mais curtindo o momento com Naruto... –_** E você ta realmente esta me acompanhando?**

**Naruto:E não só isso...**_ – Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido. –_** E também ficando.**_ – Nem deu tempo de dizer nada...Nossos lábios já estavam juntos...Tenho que dizer que foi um bem,um tanto quanto selvagem...Nossas línguas já estavam,juntas...Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço...E senti ele tocar minha cintura...Parecia estar flutuando...Esqueci de tudo que estava em minha volta...Nessa hora,nem me lembro onde enfiei meu refrigerante...Nos separamos. – _**A desculpa,nem perguntei se você que ficar comigo...Sabe,se conhecer pra ver o que vai dar,topa?**

**Hinata:Depois disso tudo...Claro!**

**Flash Back...Off...Hinata...POv...Off...**

_O.O..._

_To espantada...Não esperava uma coisa dessas do Naruto..._

**Sakura:O.o...To espantada!**_ – Hinata,tava com um cara viajante...Tenho a impressão de que ela estava pensando no Naruto,nesse momento._

**Hinata:Pois é...**_ – Sorriu,de orelha a orelha... – _**To muito feliz!**

**Sakura:To vendo!**_ – Mas,no mesmo momento seu sorriso sumiu. – _**O que foi?**

**Hinata:Eu tenho medo,sabe...De gostar dele,mas do que eu já gosto...**

**Sakura:O que tem de mal nisso?**

**Hinata:Eu não moro aqui!Com você é a mesma coisa...**

**Sakura:Não sei...**_ – Me lembrei do momento em que vi meus pais de mãos dadas. – _**Meu pai ta tentando voltar a vida de antes,esquecer o que aconteceu,sabe...E se minha mãe topar,eu vou acabar morando aqui.**

**Hinata:Isso é ótimo!Sua família bem novamente e você aqui com Sasuke...**_ – Ela ço Hinata,e sei que ela esta feliz por mim...Mas ao mesmo tempo chateada pela sua situação._

**Sakura:Amiga,não ficar triste!**_ – Os olhos dela já estavam cheios de lagrimas. – _**Faz assim,esquece sua vida lá...Vive o momento aqui,comigo,com suas novas amigas,e claro...Seu novo amor,o Naruto.**

**Hinata:Ta bom,vou tentar.**_ – Sorriu._

**Sakura:E as meninas,não vão vir? **

**Hinata:Já devem estar chegando...**

_--_

_As meninas logo apareceram...Foi uma bagunça.Não sei se comentei,mas tinha uma Tv no meu quarto...Os meninos levaram vídeo game...Disseram que ia me distrai...Bom,foi meio que,uma confusão...Por que eles fizeram um campeonato,pra ver quem era que eles iriam ganhar,só que ficaram passando na nossa cara,que eles são melhores...¬¬'...Só não bati no Sasuke,por que não posso levantar da coisa,quando ele se aproximava de mim,todo mundo começava a implicar,sabe aquela coisas de gritinhos,sabe...=D...Teve um momento que a enfermeira veio aqui e disse pra ficarmos quietos,por que aqui é um hospital...Assim que ela saiu eu e Sasuke,começamos a rir da cara deles...Depois jogamos adedonha,no qual quem ganhou foi as meninas...Minha tarde foi tive que me despedir deles,e do Sasuke...Mal deu pra dar um beijinho nele,por que meu pai tava perto...E minha mãe pediu pra mim pegar leve com essa historia de namoro,por que ele não ta acostumado com a minha vida amorosa agitada...=D...Depois eu me deram um remédio,que apaguei._

_--_

_Agora,já é de manhã...Acabei de tomar um banho...=D...Vou pra casa!To tão feliz!Mais feliz ainda,por mamãe ter me dado um presente!Comecei a abrir o pacote,e vi que...Um vestido...O.o...Eu não sou uma pessoa de usar vestido...Ta,peguei e entrei novamente no banheiro,vou colocar pra não deixar ela chateada,sei lá...Não fico bem de vestido...Me olhei no que não ta tão mal...Um vestido de alcinha...Branco...E mais justo no meu seio,só um pouco,e mais solto na cintura...Sabe,ate que é meus cabelos soltos...E coloquei um chinelinho simples...E pronto!_

**Sakura:Agora é só esperar...**_ – Me que minha mãe apareça novamente,pra me pequena malinha,já esta ,eu tava aqui pensando,não sei qual vai ser a reação do meu pai em relação a mim e Sasuke.A porta se abriu... – _**Nossa,que demora!**_ – Me aproximei,e dei um selinho em seus lábios._

**Sasuke:Bom dia,pra você também,Sakura...**_ – Ele me puxou de volta,fazendo nossos lábios se tocarem novamente...Num beijo,mais selvagem...Porem rápido...¬¬'...Alegria de pobre dura pouco né... – _**Ta feliz por ir pra casa?**_ – Ele pegou minha pequena malinha,e começar a nos retirar do hospital._

**Sakura:Muito!Não vejo a hora de come,comida de verdade...De deitar na minha cama... **_– Peguei em sua mão...Caminhando pela saída de mãos dadas. – _**Achei que fosse minha mãe que viesse me buscar.**_ – Comentei,não to reclamando..._

**Sasuke:Eu também...Mas ela foi hoje de manhã lá em casa e me chamou,disse que você ficaria feliz,se eu fosse busca – la.**

**Sakura:Como,ela adivinhou!=D...**

**Sasuke:Eu tava com Saudades,do seu jeito...**_ – Chegamos no abriu a porta pra mim,e vi que minha mãe estava ali._

**Sakura:Bom dia,mãe!**_ – Disse animada. –_** Cada o pai?**

**Mãe:Ele teve que ficar na fazenda,vendo umas coisas.**_ – Já estávamos os três dentro do carro,e mamãe deu a partida._

**Sakura:A senhora esta bem? **_– O.O....Faz um bom tempo que não vejo minha mãe pegar numa chave de um carro,muito menos digirir um...To com Medo!Acabei de sair do hospital....Não quero voltar!_

**Mãe:To,por que?**

**Sakura:Nada....Só que a senhora é barbeira. **_– Comentei e vi Sasuke rir...Também comecei a rir..._

**Mãe:Fiquem rindo de mim...Só por que faz um tempo que não dirijo,não significa que não sei!**_ – O caminho foi legal...Só que minha cabeça começou a dor de ,o tempo todo me fazia carinho...E minha mãe,já ate perguntou quando que sai o casamento...Logo chegamos,e eu fui direto pro meu quarto e Sasuke me acompanhou pra colocar minha malinha minha malinha,e deixei num canto....Me sentei na cama e Sasuke ficou me olhando meio confuso...Deve ser por que agora meu pai sabe sobre nós,ele deve estar desconfortável aqui._

**Sakura:Quer desce? **

**Sasuke:Seria melhor...**_ – Deixamos o quarto,no meio do corredor encontrei a Emi,que vejo desesperada falar comigo._

**Emi:SAKURA!Que bom que você ta de volta!**_ – Me abraçou._

**Sasuke:Deixa de ser escandalosa...**

**Emi:Desculpa,não ter ido ontem te ver,mas que eu tive que fazer umas coisas...**_ – Ela ta com sorriso bobo no rosto._

**Sakura:Fazer o que?**_ - ¬¬'...Curiosidade,ativada!_

**Emi:Er...O kiba me chamou pra sair,por isso que não fui.**_ – Sorriso,sumiu. – _**Não tinha como eu recusar,sabe...Todos esses dias eu fiquei com você,eu ti visitei,só que ontem não deu...**_ – Ela ta nervosa,me dando mil e umas explicações._

**Sakura:Não precisa de explicações.**_ – Tentando deixa – la,tranqüila._

**Emi:Precisa sim,eu sou sua amiga!eu tava muito triste por você esta ali,e Kiba viu isso...E disse que tinha que sair pra melhorar um pouco,foi por isso! **_– Nossa,falou descontroladamente.(N/A:O mal da autora,falar descontroladamente...¬¬')_

**Sakura:Calma...Eu sei que você tava comigo.**

**Emi:Que bom!Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?**

**Sakura:Não,eu tenho que ficar de repouso.**

**Emi:Ham...Então,ta tchau! **_– Ela começou a descer as escadas que nem doida...O.o..._

**Sakura:O que deu nela?**_ – Perguntei pra Sasuke,só que ele tava com a mesma cara que a minha._

**Sasuke:Não sei...**_ – Descemos... – _**Sakura,eu vou ver se seu pai precisa de alguma coisa...Depois a gente se vê!**_ – Outro que saiu me deixando que todo mundo ta saindo assim...Encontrei minha mãe na varanda._

**Sakura:Oi gatinha!**_ – Sorriu...Eu tenho essas manias de chamar minha mãe assim...Me senti ao seu lado,na rede._

**Mãe:Você ta bem? **_– Agora todo mundo vai me perguntar isso._

**Sakura:To...Mas e você?**

**Mãe:Não sei.**

**Sakura:Quer dar uma volta?**

**Mãe:Ta,vamos.**

_--_

_Bom...Minha volta com a mãe na fazendo foi bom...Comigo ela pode desabafar,sabe...Disse que tava confusa,se voltava ou não com meu pai...Disse que não sabe se quer viver aqui...E o principal,me perguntou se eu ficaria feliz se eles que não nego,se eles voltarem ficaria muito feliz,mas que entendo que se eles não quiserem...Ela disse que ficou muito feliz pela minha atitude,que amadureci...Eu não sou fruta pra ficar amadurecendo,mas deixa baixo...Me perguntou sobre meu sentimentos com Sasuke...*-*...Nhá...eu disse que ele é especial...Que gosto dele,como nunca gostei de ninguém!Quando chegamos,logo almoçamos e ela foi pro quarto comigo...disse que tinha que descansa...Ficou o tempo todo comigo..._

_--_

_Me despreguicei...Como é bom,dormi na sua cama,né...Minha mãe já nem estava comigo,mais...Me levantei e vou tomar um banho...Coloquei uma bermudinha,de um palmo e meio de cor preta,e uma regata de cor branca...Prendi meus cabelos,num rabo de cavalo...Coloquei um chinelinho,e sai a procura do povo...Descendo as escadas,to vendo que ta tudo escuro...Será que saíram e me esqueceram em casa?!Nossa,se isso acontecer,eu mato!A sala estava escura...Mas que droga,odeio me sentir excluída..._

**Sakura:Mãe,pai? **_– Chamei,mas ninguém veio...Vou ate a na cozinha,e..._

**- Bem vinda,Sakura!**_ – Todo mundo gritou.=D...Uma festa pra mim!Tinha uma faixa escrito,Sakura...Bolas de assoprar...tinha bolo,docinho...Um monte de coisa pra comer!=D...E hoje que vou comer que nem doida!Mãe,Pai,Sasuke,Kiba,Emi,Itachi,Elizabety,Mikoto,Naruto,Hinata,Temari,Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten...Caramba,todo mundo ali,fazendo uma festinha pra mim!Por isso que todo mundo sumiu!_

**Elizabety:Que bom que esta melhor! **_– Veio me dar um abraço._

**Sakura:Quem foi que teve a idéia da festinha?**_ – Ainda abraçada._

**Elizabety:Você acha que foi quem? –**_ Nos separamos. –_** A pessoa mais inteligente desse lugar!EU!**_ - Não tinha não sorrir!Tava tudo lindo!Logo vieram os outros...nunca recebi tanto abraço na minha vida!_

_--_

_Foi tudo tão,agradável...Acho que nunca comi tanto na minha vida!=D...Agora e eu Sasuke sumimos um pouco daquela bagunça ficarmos um pouquinho juntos...=D...Estavamos indo ao nosso cantinho,aquele do tronco de frente pro lago,mas pêra ai...Não to conseguindo mãe e meu pai,sentados ali,e se beijando...Fala serio._

**Sasuke:Acho que não é mais nosso cantinho.**_ – Me virei pra ele,e sorriu...Nós abraçamos...E ele que não é bobo nem nada foi me lavando,nos abraços,ate uma arvore,onde fiquei encostada da arvore e ele na minha frente. –_** Será que agora,podemos nos beijar?**

**Sakura:...**_ – O puxei para meus lábios..._

_Continua..._

_XxX_

_Notas:_

_O.o...Desculpa,pelo capitulo,feio...eu não sei se ta legal...=/...Então...Perdão!_

_Passei por um probleminha essa semana,que foi meio triste pra mim,sabe...Mas to superando..._

_Espero que goste...(apesar de achar que ficou uma merda)..._

_Desculpa,qualquer coisa..._

_Bjus..._

_XxX_

_Agradecimentos:_

**s2 Cold Heart s2:**_eu sei que leu a fic...Kukuku...Obrigado!Bjus_

**Kaemily:**_Flor,obrigado,pelo favoritos!=]...Bjus..._

**karolzeenha:**_Oi miga!O.O...Calma miga,não fica nervosa...Ah!Que bom que gosto da apresentação,por que eu achei q ficou meio sem graça,mas vc falou q ficou legal,né...=D...Ganhei o dia!Tadinha dela mesmo,né...Brigou com pai,e ainda caiu do cavalo,que triste...=/...Mas nesse capitulo ta tudo resolvido...=D...ainda bem,né...Dito e feio,postado o mais rápido possível,pla vC!Espero que goste desse capitulo,por que eu achei que ficou sem graça...Desculpa,qualquer coisa..ta bom..=]...ate a próxima!bjus..._

**ReshaAngel: **_(Dança da vitória)...que bom que adorou!iUpi!Isso me deixa muito feliz!Saber que estou agradando!eu tbm fiquei meio malz,quando fiz esse capitulo...Mas não chora miga...(da um lencinho pla amiga!=D)...Podi deixar eu ela vai pagar caro mesmo...Kukukuku...ja tenho tudo em mente!=D...*-*...Poxa miga,obrigado,pelo elogio...vC naum sabe o quando eu fiquei feliz...Puxa,nem tenho tanto tempo de fic assim,e você me elogiando....caramba,ganhei o dia!Valew mesmo!=D...Flor,espero que goste do capitulo...bjus...Ate a próxima!_

**Angel Pink: **_Não chora!...Ta tudo resolvido!Calma...Agora só falta a Karin!Fio muitu triste os acontecimentos com a Sakura,mas calma...(naum chora!)Fica calma...A karin vai ter o dela...Kukukuku...Ja tenho em mente o que a Sakura vai fazer,só ter calma que esse dia vai chegar!Que bom que gostou da apresentação...Eu gostei mais das roupas delas!=D...Realmenti os meninos quase morreram quando viram ela dançando,e ainda tendo ataque de ciúmes!kukukuku...Foi comedia!Miga,capitulo ta ai...Espero que goste...bjus...ate a próxima!_

_REviews...??*--*(A autora ficaria muitu feliz...=D)_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Kiitos!_


	10. A declaração e a Surra!

Naruto não nos pertence...Mais um dia,seu nucleo masculino sera meu...kukukuukuku...¬¬'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico: Pensamentos da Sakura..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A declaração e a Surra!

**Mãe:Sakura!** - _Hum...Tava tão bom...Sempre tem alguém que me acorda!Sai da coberta e vi minha mãe sentada na cama._ - **Acorda minha filha!Já são 08:30 da manhã...Todos já tomaram café,só você que não...**

**Sakura:Me deixar dormir,mais um pouquinho...** - _Falei manhosa,vamos ver se assim ela me deixa dormir mais um pouco._

**Mãe:Nada disso!Pode levantar! **- _Ela puxou minha coberta...¬¬'...Me sentei na cama a olhando._

**Sakura:Mãe,eu to morrendo de sono!To de ferias...Pode me deixar dormi?!** - _Voltei a me deitar._

**Mãe:Isso que da ficar namorando ate tarde...** - _O.o...Que abuso._

**Sakura:Olha quem fala...Se sou assim,puxei a minha mãe,que fica se agarrando pelos cantos,com meu pai!** – _Fiz língua pra ela...Que ficou vermelha,só não sei se foi de raiva ou de vergonha mesmo...Mas acho que foi de raiva...XD_

**Mãe:Menina,você me respeita!** – _Agora eu to me empolgando no assunto._

**Sakura:Fala logo mãe...Vocês estavam bem se beijando ontem,eu vi!** – _É impossível disfarçar minha felicidade..._ – **Fala,mãe!**

**Mãe:Sim,nós nos beijamos...**_ – Ela deixou de olhar meus olhos,pra olhar minha janela aberta...Pareceu se perder no céu. _

**Sakura:Já decidiu se vai continuar aqui?**_ – Preciso saber,por que se não vou passar todo meu final de semana aqui com Sasuke...u.u._

**Mãe:O que você quer?**

**Sakura:Não.A sua vontade é que prevalece...**_ – ate parece eu vou abandonar minha mãe,né!_

**Mãe:Conversamos sobre isso mais você vai levantar...**

**Sakura:Ta bom,já to indo!**

**XxX**

_Depois dessa pressão,já to descendo as escadas...Coloquei uma bermudinha que vai ate acima dos meus joelho,de cor branca...E uma blusa de alcinha,de cor laranja...XD...Bastante chamativa!Cabelos soltos...E pronto,estou linda,como sempre...=D...Modéstia passou longe.!_

_Vi que ninguém deixou um pãozinho pra mim...Credo!Se bem que se for comer alguma coisa agora minha mãe me mata...Vou na cozinha...Mikoto,esta aqui fazendo o almoço._

**Sakura:Bom dia!**_ – Me aproximei e dei um beijo em seu rosto._

**Mikoto:Bom dia,levantou tarde hoje.**_ - ¬¬'...Foi só um dia credoo_

**Sakura:É que dormi tarde ontem...Cada de Emi?**

**Mikoto:Ta lá em casa.**

**Sakura:E minha mãe?**

**Mikoto:Saiu...Acho que foi na cidade.**

**Sakura:Ham...Vou lá ver a Emi.**_ – Aproveito pesso a ela um biscoitinho,por que eu to com fome! de casa e aproveito e vejo meu amado...Engraçado,que nós já estamos juntos faz alguns dias né,e ele nem mencionou a palavra namoro,né...Mas não me importo,por que estamos juntos,né...E isso que importa!Logo o achei...Esta tão lindo treinando um cavalo,sabe...Que nem aqueles filmes...Ele correndo com os cabelos ao vento,sem camisa,o que me deixa babando...Me aproximei da cerca,que era tipo num campo cerca que ele tava treinando o cavalo...Subi na cerca e fico aqui babando...XD...Sentiu minha presença...^^...Acenei um tchauzinho pra ele,com um sorriso...Tipo,vem aqui agora! parou o cavalo e começou a se aproximar de mim,junto do animal...E eu fui andando pra trás,por que eu to com medo..._

**Sasuke:Bom dia.**

**Sakura:bom dia.**

**Sasuke:Não vai se aproximar?**

**Sakura:Não,enquanto ele estiver ai!**_ – Fiz língua pra ele,o que o fez sorrir._

**Sasuke:Não brinca assim,por que se não vou ter que ir ai pegar sua língua!**_ – ta cada vez mais abusado.^^...Mas bem que eu gosto. –_** Pode vim,eu não vou deixar ele fazer nada com você.**_ – Certo,me aproximei e subi na cerca..._

**Sakura:Assim ta bom? **_– Ele se aproximou mais de mim,e me deu um beijo...Selinho,não podia perder a atenção do cavalo,né..._

**Sasuke:Ta preparada?**_ – O.o_

**Sakura:Pra que?**

**Sasuke:Hoje é o concurso...A final.**_ – AH!Lembrei...Mas eu não to afim de lá...Nem tenho uma musica,não ensaiei e nem tenho roupa...Por que se for participar eu quero ta linda,né..._

**Sakura:Acho que não vou participar.**_ – ele me olhou com uma cara...Meio decepcionado..._

**Sasuke:Por que?**

**Sakura:Não tenho musica pra cantar,não ensaiei e nem roupa eu tenho.**_ – Agora foi um olhar furioso,pensei eu fosse me bater._

**Sasuke:Para né ê não precisa de roupa.**

**Sakura:Ta dizendo que eu tenho que me apresentar sem nada?!**

**Sasuke:NÃO!**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Você deve se apresentar assim só pra mim!**_ – Corei,que comentário ERO!Acho que se não tivesse do outro lado da cerca batia nele. _

**Sakura:Que engraçadinho!Sua irmã ta em casa?**

**Sasuke:Ta...**_ – Desci da cerca._

**Sakura:Eu vou lá...Depois a gente se fala,seu pervertido!**_ – Deixei ele lá com uma cara furiosa...Mas é,depois daquele comentário que eu tenho que me apresentar sem roupa pra ele...u.u...Que abuso! _

_XxX_

_Logo cheguei na casa dos Uchiha...Vi Emi sentada bem no meio da sala,fazendo a Unha...Com uns rolinho no cabelo,acho que ela ta se preparando pra algum encontro com o Kiba,por que ultimamente ela tem se revelado muito vaidosa,quando o assunto é sentei ao seu lado._

**Sakura:Por que você ta se arrumando toda,assim?**_ – Vi ela me olhar com um olhar divertido._

**Emi:Ora,pra sua apresentação.**_ – Pra todos parecia obvio,mas pra mim não..._

**Sakura:eu nem sei se vou participar.**_ – O.O...Juro!Pensei q Emi fosse tacar o esmalte dela em mim...Fez uma cara furiosa!_

**Emi:Fala serio,Sakura...**_ – Fez uma pausa. –_** Depois de todo esforço nosso te ajudando,fazendo roupa,escolhendo musica,ensaiando,você diz que não sabe se vai participar!Vai deixar aquela vaca da Karin ganhar?! **_– Acho que agora era uma questão de ,minhas amigas tiveram bastante esforço tentando me ajudar de todas as maneiras...E agora quando consigo passar pra final do concurso,eu dou pra trás._

**Sakura:Você tem razão.**_ – Suspirei....Agora ela vai ficar se achando. –_** Nos esforçamos tanto pra nada né...Eu não posso fazer isso com vocês...Sem contar que virou uma questão de honra,em relação a Karin.**

**Emi:Isso,mostra pra ela quem manda,e quem manda e quem é dona do Sasuke!**_ - =D...Acho que ela se empolgou né..._

**- Quem manda o que em mim?!**_ – Sasuke acabou de aproximou de nós,só que de pé._

**Emi:Que a Sakura manda em você!**_ – olhou com uma cara. –_** Não olha com essa cara não!Eu sei que você adora ser controlado por ela!**_ – Corei,que comentário é esse,gente...Eles acordaram atacados né..._

**Sasuke:É...Tem hora que é bom...Tem dia que a Sakura me da umas pegada,que ate me surpreendo. **_– O.O...Que isso!Se antes eu já tava corada,imagina agora,to que nem tomate!_

**Sakura:Sasuke!**_ – Que coisas...Eu nem sou assim,ele fica falando.¬¬'...Ta legal...As vezes quando to atacada,eu faço umas coisas estranhas,como atacar Sasuke._

**Sasuke:Que foi,só disse q verdade! **_– O.O_

**Emi:Safadinha,você em Sakura!**_ – O.O – Peguei a almofada que tava no sofá e coloquei sobre meu rosto...Gente que vergonha!_

**Sasuke:Agora eu tomar um banho.**_ – Kuku...ele tava saindo que fui mais rápida e joguei a almofada que tava no meu rosto,bem nas suas se virou pra mim e fiz língua pra ele. –_** Já ti falei o que vou fazer com essa língua né... **_– Saiu._

**Emi:quem diria que meu irmão ficaria todo besta por causa de uma garota.**_ – Olhei espantada pelo comentário._

**Sakura:Como assim?**

**Emi:Nhá!Ele ta apaixonado por você.Se você fizer alguma coisa com ele eu mato!**_ – O.O...Essa mudança dela de comportamento me assustou...Ela tava bem,e de repente BOOM!Isso foi assustador!O telefone tocou. – _**Oi amor!**_ – Xii,era o Kiba...Agora ela vai deixar falando sozinha,é melhor eu ir ficar com Sasuke._

_XxX_

_Já to entrando no quarto do Sasuke...Ate que é bem organizado,pra um quarto de menino,mas estamos falando de Sasuke Uchiha,um garoto organizado,garoto de bom comportamento...Um exemplo!Acho que ele é o garoto mais certinho que já fiquei,por que meu histórico não é muito legal,sabe...Mas voltando ao quarto...Bom,tem uma cama,de solteiro né,bem arrumada...Uma janela com cortina azul escuro,um rake mais a frente,com o vídeo game dele né ^^ ele é viciado...O pior é que ele ta me viciando também,ai fica os dois competindo né...^^...Um criado mudo,que tinha abajur...Tem uma instante com vários livros...O radio dele no chão...Um guarda – roupa,pequeno já que é só pra ele né...E uma mesa com o computador dele...É um quarto bem legal...Me aproximei da cama me deitando de bruço...Olhei o criado mudo...Sabe,eu sempre quis saber o que os meninos guardam no criado mudo...A Konan dizia que era revista de mulher pelada,ou qualquer coisa pervertida,mas acho que Sasuke não é disso né...Abri a primeira gaveta...Olhei,mas não tinha nada de comprometedor...Abri a segunda gaveta e vi um papel que chamou minha atenção...O peguei...Nesse papel tem o nome de uma faculdade,com os cursos e talz...O que me chamou a atenção foi o fato do curso de "Medicina veterinário" estar marcado com o marcador...Coloquei o papel de volta no lugar._

_ amor,tem jeito com os animais...Fazer veterinária seria ó aconcheguei na cama...Abracei seu travesseiro,que tem o cheiro dele...Tão gostoso,o cheiro...Hehe'...Fechei meus olhos...Acho que vou pedir esse travesseiro pra mim...Assim eu durmo sentindo o cheirinho dele...xD...Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto dele...O oposto de mim...Mais me entende perfeitamente...O que me faz sentir sensações diferentes,estranhas,desconhecidas por mim...Sinto meu corpo ferver quando ele me toca...Me sinto vulnerável...Se eu falar isso com minha mãe ela vai dizer..."Usa camisinha,minha filha!"...¬¬'...Eu sei que as sensações são um tanto estranhas,mas não chega a tanto...Sei que não esta na hora disso ainda...Ai minha mãe diz "Mais é melhor preveni!"...Só ela mesmo...Senti alguém tocar meu rosto...Abri os olhos e me deparo com Sasuke,abaixado a beira da cama me olhando._

**Sakura:Desde quanto esta ai?**_ – Será que ele me viu mexendo na gaveta dele?!O.o_

**Sasuke:Cheguei e você já estava aqui deitada...Ai eu pensei..."Nossa,que visão do céu!Acho que cheguei no paraíso!" **_– Dei um tapa em seu braço,e nisso percebi que ele ainda estava enrolado na eu já estou vermelha pelo comentário que ele fez,imagina agora!_

**Sakura:SAsuke!**_ – Me virei de costa pra ele e tapei meus olhos. – _**Vai colocar uma roupa! **

**Sasuke:Eu to no meu quarto,posso ficar do jeito que quiser!**_ – Senti ele subir na cama,e se aproximar de mim,me beijando o pescoço._

**Sakura:Então eu saiu!**_ – Falei tão rápido...Só que ouvi ele virei pra ele. –_** O que foi hein?!**

**Sasuke:Você fica linda quando ta nervosa...E calma,já ti indo colocar uma roupa.**_ – Se levantou da cama e foi ate se guarda- roupa,pegando alguma coisa pra que ele se levantou eu me deitei na cama novamente. – _**Depois você não quer que eu fique brincando com você...olha só,você ta deitada na minha cama!**_ – Eu ia mostrar a língua pra ele,só que não deu tempo,quando me dei conta ele já tava sentando na cama,bem próximo de mim... – _**Agora,você me paga! **_– Senti ele colar nossos lábios...E não tem como eu resistir a beijo selvagem,pra ser mais exato...Uma coisa que me deixa louca...Sentindo a língua dele explorar minha boca,e não fico pra trás...Minhas mãos foram em seus ombros nus,sentindo a pele macia,podia ainda sentir um pouco do corpo dele gelado,devido ao banho,mas depois disso tudo,tenho certeza que esta ficando quente...Sentia suas mãos em minhas costas,que hora descia um pouco pra minha cintura,e a apertava...Minhas mãos foram sobre sua costas,que é tão larga,tão forte...Mordi seu lábio inferior...Agora o beijo se acalmava...Certo,to indo longe demais pra quem não esta separamos._

**Sakura:Acho melhor para aqui.**_ – Comentei a ajeitando na ele tocar meu rosto,me fazendo carinho._

**Sasuke:Por que? **

**Sakura:sua irmã disse pra mim não ti fazer mal...E agora eu to fazendo muito mal a você?!**_ – Sorri,divertida...Sei muito bem que desse mal,ele queria bastante..._

**Sasuke:Sakura...**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Desse mal eu queria todo dia,toda a hora.**_ – ta cada vez mais pervertido...Ele se aproximou e beijo minha testa. – _**Agora deixa eu me trocar.**_ – Se levantou me deixando babando,aquele corpo do quarto..._

**Sakura:O que foi isso?!**_ – Caramba,eu não consigo me afastar,não consigo evitar...É muito forte o que sinto por ele,isso eu já sei,mas digo no sentido corpo a corpo...Quando ele ta perto,sinto uma vontade loca de estar somente com ele,uma coisa no meu corpo que me faz querer somente o corpo dele... – _**Melhor acabar com esses pensamentos!**_ – Me levantei e foi ate a instante,vendo os livros que ele tem...A porta se abriu,e vi Sasuke entrar outra vez..._

**Sasuke:Pronto!To bem assim? **_– Ele mostrava seu corpo que agora tinha bermuda azul escuro,e sem camisa._

**Sakura:Assim ta bom! **_– Sorri._

**Sasuke:A Emi ta ai?**

**Sakura:Ta sim,só que ta no telefone com o Kiba,por isso deixei ela conversando mais a vontade.E cada Itachi e Eliza?**

**Sasuke:Acho que eles foram na fazenda dela...Só vão voltar a noite.**_ – Nos sentamos na cama,se encostando na cabeceira...Sasuke passou um braço em volta de mim,me abraçando. – _**Agora,vamos decidir que musica você vai cantar.**_ – Nem pediu,foi logo me avisando que vou cantar,uma ordem!_

**Sakura:Eu posso ate me apresentar,mas só com uma condição.**

**Sasuke:Qual?**

**Sakura:Você vai ter que tocar comigo! **_– Ele se virou pra mim,me encarando...Eu sei que ele estava surpreso com a minha condição..._

**Sasuke:Acho que não,Sakura.**_ – O que?Vou ter que parti pro drama._

**Sakura:Para né,Sasuke! **_– Fiz um biquinho. – _**Você não pode fazer isso comigo!Poxa vida...Eu queria me apresentar com você!Você toca super bem violão...Por favor,Sasuke...Vai me deixar na mão?!**_ – Do drama,parti pra agressividade._

**Sasuke:Ta bom,eu toco!**_ – Não me contive e o puxei pra um beijo,de comemoração...Foi um selinho,e eu abraço... – _**Mas tem uma condição. **_– Nos separamos e eu o olhei com duvida.O que vai ser essa condição?! – _**Você vai ter que me dar beijinhos,sempre quando eu quiser,durante um mês!**_ – Eu não sei onde isso vai parar._

**Sakura:Aceito!**

**Sasuke:Então pode começar agora. **

_XxX_

_Depois de muitos beijos...Finalmente consegui escolher uma musica..."Knockin'On Heaven's Door"...Bem,não ensaiamos muito,pelo fato de toda hora Sasuke querer me agarrar,e se eu falasse pra ele parar...Xii...Ai ele começava a fazer drama,dizendo que eu só fazia ele sofrer...Que não dava valor pro amor dele,que ia falar pra Emi brigar comigo,por que tava fazendo ele sofrer!¬¬'...Drama...Já pensou um filho dele comigo,dois dramático...Essa criança já ia nascer na nas novelas mexicanas...=D...Depois de ficamos a manhã toda juntos,fomos pra minha casa almoç lá minha mãe disse que depois do almoço iria conversar comigo...Ai eu já fiquei tensa né,já pensando um tanto de coisa,né...Mas acho que não é nada de grave,por que logo depois ela disse que tinha comprado uma roupa linda pra mim....Eu não sei se comentei,mas minha mãe tem um problema,quando ela começa a ganhar roupa sai da reta...ai já viu né..._

_Agora to entrando na sala,onde somente meu pai e minha mãe esta...Vendo eles juntos assim...Eu não sei o que vai vim por ai...Minha mãe fez sinal pra mim me sentar bem no meu deles,já que estavam no sofá...Me aproximei,e olhava pro chão...De certa forma eu tenho medo do que vai ser conversado aqui...Não quero lembrar da possibilidade deixar Sasuke...¬¬'...Já to lembrando..._

**Pai:Sakura,nós queremos conversar com você.**

**Sakura:Sobre o que?**_ – Minha curiosidade é tanta._

**Mãe:Sobre nós.**_ – Ela fez uma pausa que deixou meu coração quase saindo pela boca...Só pra você ver o quando eu estou nervosa. – _**Já tomamos a decisão,se vamos ou não voltar a morarmos juntos.**

**Sakura:Qual foi a decisão?**

**Pai:Bom,acho que você vai ter que se acostumar a morar na roça.**_ – O.O Depois daquelas palavras ditas...Eu olhei pra minha mãe que me sorria,não me contive e lhe dei uma abraço,a qual a muito tempo não dava!Nos separamos. – _**eu não recebo nada não?!**_ – Como meu pai é ém lhe abracei._

**Sakura:Já tava esquecendo.**_ – Preciso contar isso a eles,por que aposto que vão ficar felizes. – _**Hoje,eu vou participar de um concurso de talentos,eu vou cantar!**_ – Falei animada._

**Mãe:Que bom,minha filha!**_ – Ela se levantou do sofá,me deixando assustada,não só a mim como meu pai que olhava espantado. – _**nossa,você tem que se arrumar!Vamos,vamos ao salão,depois você vai usar roupas nova!Tem que estar linda!**_ – Os olhos dela brilhavam._

**Pai:Ela é sempre assim quando se animada? **_– Me perguntou confuso._

**Sakura:pois é...De uns tempos pra cá ela tem tido esse comportamento,mas depois passa.**

**XxX**

_Agora...Já to aqui na praça,onde vai ser a apresentação...O pequeno palco já esta montado,ta tudo pronto,todos preparados...De menos eu...eu meio nervosa,como sempre...¬¬'...As lembranças da ultima apresentação vem na minha cabeça,será que a poia da Karin vai fazer alguma coisa hoje pra estragar meu dia?Uma coisa eu digo...Se ela fizer alguma coisa eu vou bater nela!To falando serio!Depois de todo aquele piti da minha mãe...Xii...A Elizabety logo chegou também e se empolgou...As duas me maquiaram,fizeram minha unha,meu cabelo...E escolheram minha roupa...Agora eu estou da seguinte forma...Unhas de cor vermelho...Cabelos soltos,ate que normal né...Uma maquiagem mais ou menos né,por que nos meus olhos elas carregaram né...Um vestido preto tomara que caia,que é um palmo acima do joelho...Uma sandália de solto,que não sei como to aguentando ela...Agora eu sentada no banco,esperando Sasuke voltar,por que ele foi buscar uma maçã do amor pra mim comer,por que todo esse nervosismo me deu fome._

_Logo ele chegou se sentando ao meu lado e me dando a maçã do amor...Fui logo mordendo né...Fome danada!_

**Sasuke:Vamos dar uma volta?**_ – Apenas confirmei com a cabeça...por que ta dificil aqui...Essa maçã ta muito boa! – _**Ta boa à maçã?**_ – Me perguntou me olhando...Talvez a cena fosse engraçada...E eu afirmei novamente com a cabeç levantamos e eu me apoiando no Sasuke,por que se eu cair levo ele junto né...Não sou besta._

_Certo,estávamos andando pela pequena praça,que tava toda bonita pro evento né...eu to tão concentrada na minha maçã que quem ta me guiando é o Sasuke,né...Ai!Que Droga!Você acredita que um muleque passou correndo e esbarrou em fazendo minha maçã cair no chão._

**Sakura:Que droga!**_ – Falei...Não to brava,só que eu pelo menos queria terminar minha maçã._

**Sasuke:Ow,Muleque!Se não olha pra onde anda não!**_ – O.o...Que isso...Sasuke ficou com raiva. – _**Você quer outra maçã? **_– O.O...Mudou o comportamento do nada._

**Sakura:Não,deixa pra lá...**_ – Olhei pra minhas mãos e vi que estava tudo lambuzado. – _**Agora to toda lambuzada.**

**Sasuke:Vamos encontrar algum lugar pra lavar suas mãos. **_– Certo,onde posso encontrar algum lugar pra lavar minha mãos nessa pequena bagunça?!O pior disso tudo é estar andando nesse salto horrível,não consigo me equilibra direito...Ja estávamos mais afastados de toda a bagunç incrível,que praticamente todos da pequena cidade estavam na praça... –_** Acho que eu mesmo vou ter que dar um jeito nisso.**_ – Colocou suas mãos na minha cintura...O.o...Cara,o Sasuke ta Ero demais...Me encostou na parede,e eu o olhando confusa,o que ele vai fazer?!Senti ele pegar uma das minhas mãos,no qual estavam lambuzada...Olhou meu dedos e começou a leva - los em sua .O Sasuke ta lambendo meus dedos!O.O_

**Sakura:Ain...**_ – Não tem como não suspirar...Sasuke vai acabar me deixando doida!Fechei meus olhos...A boca dele tão quente....Parou! – _**Sasuke,o que você ta fazendo?**_ – Tentando me controlar pra não fazer besteira._

**Sasuke:Te ajudando a tirar todo esse doce de suas mãos.**_ – Voltou a me lamber...Engraçado que ele ta sorrindo. _

**Sakura:Ain.**_ – Ele deu uma pequena mordida em meus dedos._

**Sasuke: Acho que ajudou né?**_ – Deixou meus dedos,e ficou segurando a minha mã to quase sem respirar aqui,com isso tudo._

**Sakura:Você esta muito pervertido.**_ – Apenas isso veio em minha sorriu._

**Sasuke:Você que me deixa assim...**_ – Se aproximou de mim,unindo nossos lábios...Mas diferente de tudo foi um beijo calma.Tão delicado mordendo meus lábios._

**- Ora que lindo.**_ – Nos separamos e vimos que era Karin._

**Sasuke:O que você quer? **_– ainda bem que ele perguntou por que se tivesse perguntado,provavelmente teria em seguida dado um soco se aproximou de Sasuke tirando ele de perto de ,eu vou bater nela._

**Karin:Quero um beijo de boa sorte,meu amor!**_ – Sasuke percebeu que iria avançar nela,e ele colocou a mão na frente,pra mim não fazer isso._

**Sasuke:Beijo de boa sorte?Certo.**_ – Sasuke,me puxou pra ele e uniu nossos lábios novamente,mostrando aquela coisa que ele estava comigo, e eu com ter ouvido dela um separamos. –_** Isso que é beijo de boa sorte!**_ – Sorrimos._

**Karin:Isso não vai ficar assim!E Rosinha,se prepara por que eu vou ganhar!**_ – Ela saiu furiosa._

_XxX_

_Estou no palco na frente de todos,eu e Sasuke...Que vergonha!Ta vou deixar isso de lado e vou começar a cantar._

Mama, take this badge of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

[Chorus]  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

[Chorus]  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

_Todos nos aplaudiam...Meu sorriso esta de orelha a orelha...Nhá!Acho que fomos bem,né...Sasuke se aproximou de mim,e agradecemos ao publico...Nisso,eu pode ver o sorriso orgulho do meu pai,e as lagrimas de felicidade da minha mã que finamente o sonho dela se realizou...Fora meus amigos...Naruto tava gritando que nem um doido...Neji,tentava fazer Naruto ser menos escandaloso...E assim vai...Bom,eu dei uns passou pra trás,só que Sasuke segurou meus braços...Eu parei...Olhei como se falasse "O que você ta fazendo?!"...E ele me o microfone._

**Sasuke:Gostaria de um minuto da atenção de vocês,pra dizer uma coisa muito importante...**_ – O que o Sasuke tem a dizer,que todo mundo aqui tem que ficar sabendo?! _**– Bom,eu queria dizer o quando eu gosto dessa menina ao meu lado. –**_ O.O...Ele ta dizendo pra todo mundo sobre mim?!Ai meu Deus!_** – Dizer a Sakura que ela é mito importante pra mim...Que desde o primeiro momento em que olhei em suas olhos,meu coração disparou...Que fiquei sem falar ao observar sua beleza...E que fiquei completamente apaixonada quando conheci seu coração... –**_ To pasma,ele ta se declarando pra mim,na frente de todos. – _**Eu sei que estamos em um momento importante da vida dela,e eu também queria que todos aqui fossem testemunhas do que estou sentindo...Queria fazer uma pergunta importante.**_ – O.O. _**– Sakura,que ser minha namorada? –**_ Travo...Não acredito!Sasuke me pedindo em namoro!Cara,to quase pulando de felicidade...Depois desse de tudo que vivemos juntos...Ta eu sei,to falando como se fosse anos,mas esses últimos na presença dele,é apaixonante! _**– O que me diz?**

**Sakura:É o que mais quero! –**_ Não pensei duas vezes,pulei em seus braços....Nos abraçando fortemente...Jura eu ouvi um "Ta vendo Itachi,por que você não é como seu irmão?!"...Aposto que foi a Elizabety... _**– Foi lindo,Sasuke! –**_ Falei ainda abraçada com nos aplaudiam e assoviavam...Dizendo coisas como..."O amor é belo...Ou comentando a declaração dele"..._

**Sasuke:Fico feliz que tenha gostado...**_ – Nos separamos. _**– Você merece muito mais,e fique sabendo que o que estiver ao meu alcance eu faço por você,Sakura! –**_ Agora já ouvia todos gritando..."Beija,beija"...Sorri sem graça,assim na frente de todos...Ele se aproximou e eu me aproximei,e selamos nossos lábios...Com um simples beijo,porem marcando aquele separamos e deixamos o palco...E juro pra você que ouvi alguém chorando escandalosamente...Aposto que é a Karin,vendo que Sasuke é meu!Kukuku...Nos aproximamos de meu pai e minha mãe...O.o...Minha mãe veio correndo e me abraçou._

**Mãe:Minha filha ta namorando,namorando! –**_ Uma gota enorme surgiu em mim...Nos separamos._

**Sakura:Calma,mãe! –**_ Falei tentando acalma – la. _**– O que você acharam da apresentação?**

**Mãe:Foi lindo!Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida.**

**Pai:Estou muito orgulhoso de você,Sakura.**_ – Olhou Sasuke,que estava ao meu lado._** – De você também,Sasuke...**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Mas e esse namoro?**

**Sasuke:Bom,Haruno...O Senhor me conhece bem e sabe que não faria nenhum mal a nenhuma garota,e muito menos a Sakura...Gostaria que confiasse em mim!**

**Pai:Eu confio,Sasuke...É por isso que dou permissão a esse namoro!**_ – AH!Pulei no meu pai,quase caímos no chão..._

_XxX_

_Nhá!AH!...Se eu contar vocês não acreditam,mas quem ganhou esse concurso foi EU!¬¬'...Agora me pergunta como foi...Bom,minha mãe disse que queria ir no palco fazer um discurso sobre a vida,depois começou a chorar desesperadamente...Meu pai tava se achando,sem contar que começou a falar dos negócios da fazenda...Elizabety subiu no palco e disse que foi ela que me arrumou,fazendo propaganda pra quiser se arrumar com ela...Karin,no meio da praça chorava que nem doida,as amigas tentavam a consolar mais não tava dando certo...Puxa vida...Eu e Sasuke estávamos perdidos no meio do palco com toda aquela confusão...Ganhamos um pequeno troféu,e 1.000 mil reais...Agora estávamos saindo,indo para os carros..._

**Sakura:Eu nunca tive tanto dinheiro na minha mão!**_ – Comentei olhando minhas notinhas,que claro vou dividir com todos que me ajudaram._

_Sasuke:_**Você ta parecendo o tio patinhas.**_ – Me abraçou enquanto caminhávamos..._

**- Ei!ESPERA!**_ – Olhamos pra trás e vimos Karin vindo desesperada em nossa direção._

**Emi:O que você quer,Karin?**

**Karin:Cala a boca,sua nogenta,meu assunto não é com você e sim com aquela idiota de cabelo rosa!**_ – Que garota estúpida...Como ela pode falar assim com a Emi._

**Elizabety:Olha aqui sua 4 olhos,acho bom você falar direito com ela!**_ – Eliza colocou o dedo bem na cara da Karin._

**Sakura:Pera ai gente,o assunto dela é comigo.**_ – Tentando ameniza as coisas. – _**O que você quer?**

**Karin:Sua idiota cor de rosa...Você roubou o Sasuke de mim,e roubou o concurso,com essa idéia de se declarar!Sua maldita! **

**Sakura:Primeiro : O Sasuke nunca foi seu...Segundo : Eu ganhei o concurso por que tenho talento,não fico mostrando meu corpo pra ganhas as coisas assim como você...Terceiro : Se me chamar de idiota cor de rosa,eu vou acabar com você! **_– Chupa que é de Uva!Poha...Tava engasgada,tinha que falar,desculpa agressividade...O.o...Ela ta vindo correndo pra cima de mim,ta achando que vai ser fácil....Ta enganada!Não sei se comentei, mas eu já fiz artes marciais!Dei uma rasteira nela...Certo,ela caiu com tudo de costas no chão...Certo,agora a minha chance...Fui pra cima dela,e montei nela...Kukuku....Agora essa vaca vai ver só...A retardada foi bem no meu cabelos,os puxando...E deixou o rostinho dela livre,legal...Não pensei duas vezes,fui direto socando seu rostinho,que agora vai ficar meio roxo...Agora não é mais artes marciais,e sim briga de rua mesmo,aquela que você da uma surra bem dada na garota patricinha!Que se dane o resto...Foi ela que começou,não sabe perder não joga!Senti braços me separando dela,e eu sei que são do SAsuke,já os conheço...^^...E ainda bem que ele que me seguro,por que se ele segurasse a Karin,matava ele! pai seguro a Karin,nos separamos._

**Karin:Sua Idiota!**_ – Colocou as mãos no nariz,acho que ela percebeu que ta sangrando e se bobiar ele quebro. – _**Sua...Você quebrou meu nariz!**

**Sakura:Mais um elogio,e eu corto sua língua!Sua Vaca 4 olhos! –**_ Me debatia nos braços de Sasuke._

**Sasuke:Calma Sakura! –**_ A Karin se soltou e saiu correndo de volta a praça.E eu me soltei de as mãos no meu cabelo,já que aquela poia desarrumou pra todos ali..._

**Sakura:Vamos pra casa!Eu to com uma fome! –**_ Gotas!...=D...Não vou estragar minha noite por causa dela...Alias eu to muito feliz,por ter feito aquilo com ela...Desculpa a agressividade...Mas foi preciso!_

_XxX_

_Certo,chegamos na fazendo...Durante o caminho meu pai tentou me dar Sermão,mas não deu certo._

_**Flash back on**_

**Pai:Você não devia fazer isso,Sakura!Foi muito errado!**

**Sakura:Não vem me dar sermão não!Minha mãe já tentou fazer isso,mas não deu certo!**_ – Meu pai olhou minha mãe..._

**Mãe:Sua filha parece um menino de rua,quando briga!Ela puxou a você.**

_**Flash Back Off**_

_Saiu do carro,e fiz uma hora esperando Sasuke que tava se aproximando de mim...Meus pais entraram e disseram pra não demorar,e eu concordei._

**Sasuke:Você ta mais calma? –**_ Pressionou seu corpo no meu...Estava encostada no carro,passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço._

**Sakura:Eu sempre to calma. –**_ me acalma._

**Sasuke:É?**

**Sakura:É!**

**Sasuke:Então ta...Só me lembra de uma coisa,nunca te irritar.-**_Sorrimos...E o puxei pra mim num beijo._

_XxX_

_Nota:Desculpa a Demora!=/_

_Sem rodeios...A fic ta na reta final...Certo...Só tem mais um capitulo..._

_Então tenho uma pergunta...Que tal um epílogo??Seria bem legal né...Tenho uma idéia fantástica...Mas preciso saber a opinião de você né...^^_

_Então deixem a opinião de você,blz!_

_Já tava esquecendo...Musica é do Bob Dylan..._

_Bjus...._

_XxX_

_Agradecimentos:_

**karolzeenha**_ : Desculpe a Demora,foi mal...=/...Mais ta ai!^^...Pois traumatismo craniano...Exagero né...Hihi...Mais tem que ter um drama né...Pensei realmente no pai ter um chilique em ver os dois juntos,mas não tem por que já que ele conhece o Sasuke desde pequeno...O conhece o suficiente,né...^^...que bom que gostou dos pais dela juntos...Eu tbm gostei muitu,fofis...^^...A Karin,ta ai,agora me diz oq acho ta,blz?!Bom Agradeço do fundo do meu coração...Bjus...Ate a próxima...Kiitos!_

**ReshaAngel : **_Desculpa a Demora...Foi malz...=/...Mais voltando...Fico feliz por vC ter amado!Agradeço do fundo do meu coração...^^...Nhá,drama...Essa fica não tem muitu drama,mas to fazendo um novo projeto que vai ser drama,e romance,não foi postado ainda,mas logo vai ser..^^...Propagando...Hehe'...*-*...Feliz por vC dizer que soube continuar a fic...Puxa vida que emoçã espero que goste do capitulo...^^...ate a próxima!Bjus...Kiitos!_

**Angel Pink: **_Desculpa a Demora...=/...foi malz...Voltando...Feliz por ter gostado,miga!Pois é...ela é o cérebro da casa...ela é iguail a minina que inspirou o personagem!Hehe'...=D...Finalmente Naruti e hinata juntos,né...Não teve muitu deles,mas no próximo vai ter...Podi deixar q vai passar meu mal estar...=/...bligado,pela força,e pelo review!Bjus...Ate a próxima!...^^...Kiitos!_

_REviews...??*--*(A autora ficaria muitu feliz...=D)_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Kiitos!_


	11. Começo da Nossa Historia

Naruto não nos pertence...Mais um dia,seu núcleo masculino será meu...kukukuukuku...¬¬'

_________________________________________________________________________

**Negrito : Fala dos personagem...**

_Itálico: Pensamentos da Sakura..._

_________________________________________________________________________

_Antes de ler,pensa e me responda se vão querer Epílogo ou não!:D_

________________________________________________________________________________

_Começo Da nossa Historia!_

_¬¬' Que Ótimo!Agora na minha sala ta uma mulher doida gritando....Cara,eu não sei como minha mãe ta aguentando isso,por que apesar de tudo eu sei que ela é bem pavio curto...Puxei dela,esse meu aqui na rede com o Sasuke,ele ta me fazendo companhia,tentando me acalmar,por que ele tem esse poder sobre mim né..._

**Sasuke:Ta mais calma?**_ - Nós estamos abraçados...Me perguntou num tom bem calmo..._

**Sakura:Nossa que garota mentirosa,Sasuke!**_ - Me separei dele. -_** Como ela é covarde!**_ - Cruzei meus braços,e fiz um bicão,por que eu to com ês acreditam que a retardada da Karin falou pros pais dela o que aconteceu,que nós brigamos...Certo,eu não a culpo,por que eu quebrei o nariz dela,e nem tem como esconder dos pais,mas ela mentiu!Disse pra eles que fui eu que comecei tudo,disse que bati nela sem motivo,vocês acreditam nisso?!Agora os pais dela estão aqui em casa falando com meu pai e minha mãe...Certo,minha mãe não ta nem ai,por que tadinha,ela já cansou de me dizer pra não brigar na rua,só que nunca dei ouvidos a isso...Agora meu pai...Esse eu não faço idéia do que vai falar pra mim,ou que atitude vai ter. - _**Espero vê - la novamente na rua,por que eu vou bater mais ainda nela!**_ - Sasuke me olhou sorrindo. - _**O que foi?**

**Sasuke:Você não tem jeito,né boneca?!**_ - Agora ele só me chama assim...Sorri,mesmo estando com raiva ele consegue tirar de meus lábios um sorriso._

**Sakura:O que foi em,seu pervertido?!**_ - da cena de lamber meus dedos eu só chamo ele assim._

**Sasuke:Você fica falando,mas bem que gosta né?! **_- Me puxou pra ele e nos abraçamos novamente._

**Sakura:Espero não ficar malz com meus pai,por culpa daquela vaca!**_ - Deixei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro,onde posso sentir seu perfume._

**Sasuke:Tenho certeza que não.**_ - Ouvi aporta se abrir e eu e Sasuke nos separamos...Olhei os pais de Karin...Seu pai parecia sair tranquilamente,mas a mãe,parecia que ia ter um treco...Só faltava cuspir fogo pela meu pai e mãe se aproximaram de nós._

**Sakura:Como foi?**_ - Só preciso mais um motivo pra sair por ai que nem doida caçando a Karin._

**Pai:Bom,o pai pareceu reagir bem,por que conhece a filha que tem...**

**Mãe:Já a mãe,parecia que ia ter um treco.**

**Sakura:Vocês mais do que ninguém sabem que não fiz nada!**_ - Olhei Sasuke. - _**E Sasuke é prova desde que eu cheguei aqui essa garota implica comigo!**_ - Voltei maus olhos os meus pais._

**Pai:Mas você não pode resolver as coisas agredido os outros.**_ - ¬¬' Ele não pode me dar lição de moral. _

**Sakura:Pelo que me consta,era você que quando adolescente saia brigando com os outros!**_ - Ele acha que não sei de seu passado condenante...Minha mãe me contou tudo...Meu pai era o muito dele que puxei esse jeito._

**Pai:Estamos falando de você e não de mim. **_- Ele falou meio sem jeito por lembrar do passado. _

**Sakura:Eu não tenho sangue de barata,pra ouvir ela só me "elogiar"!**_ - Entre aspas pra mostrar o quando ela falou mal de mim e me criticou! -_** Minha mãe me ensinou assim!**

**Pai:Eu sei,mas tem que haver conversa entre as pessoas quando tem alguma problema.**

**Sakura:Sabe qual é o problema dela,ter nascido!**_ - Hehe...Minha mãe tava quase rindo disso tudo,ela tava se segurando. - _**Eu não tenho culpa de ter ganhado o concurso,e nem de Sasuke preferir a mim!**

**Pai:Certo,acho melhor parar por aqui,isso não vai levar nada mesmo...Agora eu percebo por que sua mãe desistiu de você na questão briga.**_ - Sorri._

**Sakura:Puxei ao meu pai.**

_**XxX**_

_Certo,aqui estou no quarto arrumando uma pequena mala...Eu não sei se comentei,mas já que vou morar aqui mesmo preciso buscar minhas coisas na minha antiga cidade...^^...Meu Pc,por que eu não agüentou mais ficar longe dele...u.u...É muito difícil pra mim! _

_Bom nessa pequena viagem vai eu,papai,mamãe e Sasuke...Eu pedi pra ele ir comigo por que queria apresentar ele aos meus amigos,e ele vai me ajudar a trazer minha coisas...Meus pais não falaram muito como eu esperava...Minha mãe esta de acordo com nosso namoro,ela diz formamos um casal perfeito,só não é mais perfeito que ela e meu pai...É,a modéstia passou longe!Meu pai confia no Sasuke,mas as vezes eu vejo ele olhando meio desconfiado...Acho que é por que ele nunca me viu com um garoto antes,né...Ah!Já tava esquecendo,a Hinata também com a gente...Não sei se comentei,mas ela vai morar aqui também...Ela diz que não tem muita diferença pra família dela,por que eles não estão nem ai pra ela,então ela pediu pro pai deixar ela viver aqui...E ele deixou...Pensei que ela iria ficar triste ou chateada,mas não,ela ficou muito feliz...Acho que não comentei,mas ela e Naruto estão namorando...Finalmente aquele tapado pediu pra namorar a Hinata!¬¬' Eu sei que não posso falar muito,por que Sasuke demorou bastante pra me pedir em namoro né...Ouvi alguém bater na se abriu e vi que era minha mãe._

**Mãe:Ta feliz em ver seus amigos novamente?**_ – Não nego que senti muitas saudades dos meus maluquinhos da cidade..._

**Sakura:Quero muito vê – los...**_ – Minha mãe se sentou em minha cama e eu que não sou besta fui pro colinho da mamãe né...Nos abraçamos. – _**Ta feliz,mãe?**

**Mãe:Lógico que estou...Ver você feliz já é minha felicidade.**

**Sakura:Mas você e o pai?**

**Mãe:Também estamos felizes...**_ – Me levantei e fui ate meu armá continuar a fazer minha mala._

**Sakura:Mãe,você acha que mudei? **_– Me sinto como se tivesse só acontecido mudanças desde que cheguei aqui._

**Mãe:Claro minha filha!Mas você gostou dessas mudanças?**

**Sakura:Acho que sim... **_– Me sentei na cama novamente de frente pra minha mãe,a olhando nos olhos. –_** Acho que não tão ruim assim conhecer o interior...Conheci pessoas novas,fiz amigos...E conheci meu namorado!=D**_ – Difícil conter meu sorriso quando lembro dele,ou falo dele...Ele é batidas na porta,e logo se abri revelando Sasuke. – _**Pode entrar.**_ – Vi que ele ficou sem graça por minha mãe estar aqui comigo._

**Sasuke:Já arrumou sua mala? **

**Sakura:Já,praticamente todo pronto.**

**Sasuke:Eu queria pedir sua ajuda para arrumar a minha.**_ – Ele disse mais sem graça ainda...Tão bonitinho quando fica corado._

**Sakura:Ta bom...Assim é bom que vejo que roupa você vai levar,né...**

**Mãe:Enquanto você ajuda Sasuke,eu tenho que ajudar seu pai,por que alem dele não saber fazer a mala,é capaz dele ir com essas roupas eu vocês usam aqui.**_ – Imediatamente olhei pra minha mãe a se esqueceu que Sasuke também se veste assim. – _**Não que eu esteja criticando,mas é por que na cidade é tudo diferente,principalmente na nossa.**

**Sasuke:Não,ta tudo bem...É por isso que estou pedindo a ajuda dela.**_ – Eu e Sasuke deixamos minha casa rumo a seu quarto pra fazer a mala dele._

_**XxX**_

_Logo chegamos em seu quarto e vi que em sua cama tinha um monte de roupa jogada...Pelos visto ele realmente estava com dificuldade em que levar..._

**Sakura:Vai ser no Maximo dois dias,então vamos levar o essencial...**_ – Me aproximei de sua cama e da mala que tinha ao lado e comecei a dobrar algumas roupas que ele se sentou na cama bem do meu lado me me olhava distante. – _**O que foi,Sasuke? **_– Perguntei carinhosamente._

**Sasuke:Nada...**_ – Muito estranho uma coisa dessas._

**Sakura:Tem certeza? **

**Sasuke:Claro. **_– Hum...Ele puxou me braço me aproximando dele,me fazer ficar entre suas pernas já que estava sentado...Colocou suas mãos em minha cintura a apertando...Agora seus olhos estavam sobre minha cintura...Me olhando perdido...Me abraçou,encostando seu cabeça na minha minhas mãos em seu cabelos,lhe fazem carinho. – _**Sakura,tem certeza que vai ser legal eu ir com você na sua antiga cidade?**_ – Me apertava ainda mais..._

**Sakura:Por que esta dizendo isso? **

**Sasuke:Eu sou totalmente diferente de vocês...Eu não cresci no meio de tanto movimento...No meio de tanta gente,de tanta coisa nova...Eu cresci no interior,cheio de vacas e animais,somos diferentes...**_ – Imediatamente me separei do Sasuke,me abaixando me apoiando nos meus joelhos e olhando bem em seus olhos...Ficando cara a cara a ele..._

**Sakura:Para com isso,Sasuke Uchiha...Da próxima vez que você dizer uma coisa dessas,eu vou ficar muito chateada com você...Sabe de uma coisa...Se estou com você é por que sinto algo por você,e no seu caso,é algo bem grande,e bem forte...**_ – Estou parecendo uma mãe dando sermão no filho né...Voltei a ficar de pé,e voltei a ficar com Sasuke encostado na minha barriga,enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos e ele me abraçava forte. – _**Não precisa se sentir assim,ta tudo bem ...**_ – O sentimento insegurança é uma coisa chata né...Você pode estar pensando não precisava disso tudo só pra dizer que ta tudo bem,mas eu vou dar todo carinho que ele merece...Simplesmente pelo fato de ama – lo...E não querer vê – lo sofrer,de algo que não tem necessidade,não é...._

_**XxX**_

_Logo depois daquele momento..."Mimos a Sasuke"...Fomos caminhar um pouco...Ele disse que queria ver a fazendo antes de ir,falei que ele tava sendo dramático por que vamos ficar dois dias no Maximo né,mas ele disse que é por que ele nunca saiu assim da fazenda né...Ele me fez varias perguntas sobre meus amigos,e sobre onde morava...Diz ele que é pra fazer nada de errado na frente dos meus amigos,nem me fazer passar vergonha..._

**Sakura:Por favor,Sasuke...Não quero mais ouvir a palavra vergonha sair da sua boca! **_– Disse olhando bem em seus olhos..._

**Sasuke:Mas,Sakura...**_ – O interrompi..._

**Sakura:A única coisa que eu quero agora da sua boca,é um beijo!**_ – Nem um pouco agressiva né,mas Sasuke tem que parar com isso!Se estamos namorando é por que temos sentimentos um pelo outro...Ele sorriu,pelo meu comentá'...Agora da licença que eu vou beijar na boca!XD_

_**XxX**_

_Já estávamos chegando na minha antiga casa...A viagem foi tranqüila...Meu pai e minha mãe,foram meio afastado de mim,eu tenho a leve suspeita que eles estavam se agarrando,mas deixa baixo...Bom,eu e Sasuke...Er...Digamos que teve uns pegas da nossa parte...Hehe'...Jovens,com hormônios a flor da pele né...Isso é o que diria minha mãe...u.u...Não consigo evitar,é mais forte que eu,quando me dou conta já estamos nos beijando apaixonadamente...E Hinata disse que não ai segurar vela,por isso ela foi mais nos bancos da frente...Não deixei minha melhor amiga sozinha,né sempre ia conversar com ela...Agora são umas 16:30 da tarde...Já estávamos num táxi indo pra casa...Fiquei olhando tudo atentamente,pra encontrar qualquer mudança que seja,enquanto estive fora...Talvez alguém ache esquisito essa minha atitude,mas quero olhar tudo claramente,talvez por saber que não voltarei tão cedo assim...Quando minha mãe me deu a noticia de ir passar um tempo com meu pai,não gostei da idéia,um dos motivos foi por deixar o local que morava...É uma boa vizinhança,apesar da Senhora da frente ter ficado imensamente feliz quando minha mãe contar que ficaria longe nas férias...Talvez pelo meu antigo histórico quando mais nova...Mas,quem se importa com a opinião dela,ou os demais que não gostam de mim...Gosto mesmo dessa vizinhança por que é bem silenciosa,e não tem nenhum fofoqueiro pra se meter na vida de ninguém..._

_O pai já tinha feito tudo que necessário pra nossa mudança...Ele tinha um amigo que mexia com essas coisas de mudança,tinha uma transportadora,sabe...Disse que amanhã iria comprar nossas passagem de volta pra fazenda,que ia ajudar a embalar tudo...u.u...Fazendo de tudo pra ajudar...Talvez seja medo de que a mãe mude de idéia,mas não muda...Depois de todo o agarro deles,daqui a pouco eu ganho um irmão..._

_Olhava minha casa,não nego que tenho saudades de tudo...Ate da pintura horrível de cor azul e branco,que me lembra...Nem vou falar...Mas bem deu Saudades de tudo!Minha mãe que estava ao meu lado pegou as chaves e já começou a abrir a que nem sou besta,saio correndo ao meu quarto..._

_Adentro o local...Sorri,estava tudo do jeito eu tinha deixado...Meio bagunçado,pelo fato de antes de viajar estar revoltada e ter vontade de quebrar tudo,mas tudo bem...Ver cada cantinho do meu quarto me faz lembrar de tudo que passei,e geralmente foi algumas doideiras ou algum choro a noite,mas isso não vem ao caso...Corri ate minha cama e me joguei,tava com saudades,ate da minha cama..._

_As vezes é bom pra você deixar tudo pra trás...Por que só assim você da valor ao que tem...Pois é isso que estou vivendo,não sabia que iria sentir tanta saudades de coisas tão simples em casa...Alguém bate na porta...Não vi quem é,pois eu to com o rosto bem no meu travesseiro,sem ver nada._

**Mãe:Por que você e o Sasuke não vão dar uma volta?**_ – Tirei o travesseiro do rosto e vi minha mãe na porta,me sugerindo aquela ótima idéia. – _**Assim você mostra um pouco da cidade a ele.**_ – Me sentei na cama._

**Sakura:Isso tudo é pra você e o pai fazerem outro irmão pra mim?**_ – Hehe'...Ela ficou bem vermelha._

**Mãe:Mais respeito...Nós só vamos adiantar algumas coisas,empacotar algumas coisas que pretendo levar. **_– Se justificou._

**Sakura:Hum...Sei.**_ – Olhei desconfiada. – _**Amanhã eu vou ir à escola buscar meus histórico,assim aproveito e vou me despedir dos amigos.**_ – Falei meio desanimada._

**Mãe:O que foi?!Fico meia tristinha agora.**

**Sakura:Odeio despedidas.**_ – Terminada minhas palavras,Sasuke tava na porta com minha mãe saiu,assim ele entrou e se sentou ao meu lado. – _**Quer dar uma volta?**_ – Lhe abracei,ainda sentada... mostrar tudo que conheço a ele.^^_

**Sasuke:Seus pais?**_ – Foi só o que ele disse tocando meus braços que o envolviam._

**Sakura:Eles deixaram,por favor!!**_ – Fiz um biquinho,que é a minha especialidade...Os olhos de Sasuke foram aos meus lábios,como de costume toda vez que fazia isso._

**Sasuke:O que você não pede sorrindo,que eu não faço chorando.**_ – Sorrimos._

**Sakura:Vai ser um sacrifício sair comigo?!**_ – Fiz cara de brava,mas é brincadeirinha._

**Sasuke:Não...**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Assim é bom,que todos podem ver que agora você tem namorado! **

**Sakura:Claro,claro...Assim eu também a mostro o que consegui no interior,né...Essa coisa gostosa!!**_ – Joguei todo peso do meu corpo,em cima do dele,ficando assim deitada em cima dele._

**Sasuke:Depois sou eu o pervertido...**_ – Sorri. – _**É melhor ir tomar um banho então.**

**Sakura:Claro,não quero sair com ninguém de mal cheiro.**_ – Brinquei com ele se separou do meu corpo,se levantando,também me levantei...Segurei seu braço o fazendo parar seu caminho...Me aproximei e selei nossos lábios...Certo,o desejo é algo estampado em mim,não consigo um minuto se quer ficar longe dele...Senti seus mãos em meu rosto,me contando com delicadeza...Sinceramente,queria que em volta sumisse pra aproveitar esse momento...Mas não posso,e ao mesmo tempo não quero,existe um conflito em mim que não me deixar pensar seu lábio inferior...Nos separamos. – _**Acho melhor,ir tomar uma banho.**_ – Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca._

**Sasuke:Também preciso,assim é bom que esfria as coisas.**_ – Na mesma hora não contive meu ele conseguia fazer de mim,a pessoa mais feliz do mundo._

_XxX_

_Certo,me olhei no espelho,acho não ta tão ruim assim né...To com uma saia jeans,de um palmo e meio,uma blusa de alcinha que me deixa bem dotada,né^^...De cor vermelha,e meu all Star...^^...Cabelos soltos...E que Sasuke deve estar me esperando,deve estar pensando que cai no vaso,de tanto que demorei...Mais não...O.o...Só demorei mesmo pra escolher a roupa,não quero ficar feia ao lado do meu moreno,eu provavelmente vai estar perfeito me esperando._

**Sakura:Prontinho!!**_ – Me aproximei de Sasuke,que estava perto da porta,me esperando. – _**Nossa,você ta lindo!**_ – Sorriu. – _**Huhu...Todas vão morrer de inveja de mim,quando me ver ao lado de uma Deus grego...Huhu.**

**Sasuke:Que bom,que gostou do capricho que dei.**_ – Ele falava de sua vestindo uma calça jeans,com uma blusa azul escuro...Nossa...Como ele fica gostoso assim,opa...Quer dizer,fica lindo,perfeito. – _**Você ta perfeita.**_ – Peguei em sua mão e fomos a saída. – _**Você não vai sentir frio,não?**

**Sakura:Não! **_– sorriu. – _**Qualquer coisa você me esquenta.**

_Bom...Acho que ele faz idéia de onde estamos indo,só esta me seguindo né^^...Vamos numa praça onde costumava sempre ir com meus amigos pra conversar...Esfriar a cabeça...É bem pertinho,logo vamos chegar...O.O...Não acredito...Quem esta vindo...Vocês não vão acreditar,e ainda sozinho,com as mãos no bolso...GAARA!...Eu sei que iria vê – lo de novo,mais não tão saber o milagre dele não esta junto daquela porca...Ela fazia questão de passar na minha cara que tinha ganhado o ruivo...¬¬'...Não vou dizer que não fiquei chateada,estaria mentindo dizendo isso...Mas hoje eu vejo que foi a melhor coisa...Estou bem mais feliz com meu moreno.Não quero ficar encarando muito,ate por que não quero tocar nesse assunto com Sasuke...Mais eu também não sou cega,né...O Gaara ta me encarando..._

**Sasuke:Sakura.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Você por acaso conhece aquele palito de fósforo? **_– Sorri,ou melhor gargalhei escandalosamente. _

**Sakura:Nós éramos da mesma sala,só isso.**_ – Como disse não quis entrar em detalhes com chegamos e logo comecei a procurar meus amigos com os não seria difícil,quando se tem um amigo com cara de pirulito...AH!!*-*Achei!!Eles estavam no lugar de sempre...Na mesa perto da barraquinha de cachorro – Quente...Hehe'...Daqui um pouco longe,posso ver Konan dar um tapa em Pein...Deidara,gritar com Tobi...E Sasori apenas olhando ao redor...Nós sempre fomos unidos,quando todos estavam se batendo ou brigando,eu e Sasori apenas conversávamos,ou ficávamos perto um do outro,vendo movimento,prestando atenção no vento...:D...Paramos e fiquei olhando de longe...Acho que Sasuke percebeu que tava meio perdida na nostalgia...É sempre bom ver aqueles que amamos,não é...^^...Fiquei olhando,ate perceber que Sasori olhou para o lado que estava....Sasori se levantou correndo,percebi Sasuke olhar meio perdido...Ai dizer quem era o guri que corria desesperado ate mim,só que não deu tempo,por que Sasori já tinha me abraç apertando em seus braços,e pude ver meus amigos se aproximando._

**Sasori:Quando voltou?**_ – Nos estava muito próximo de mim,isso não ficaria afastei um pouco._

**Sakura:Voltei hoje.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Sasori,esse é meu namorado,Sasuke.**_ – Os apresentei,Sasuke logo estendeu a mão para o Sasori,só que ele parecia estar em choque. – _**Sasori?**_ – O chamei para ver se ele saia do transe._

**Sasori:Me desculpa,Sasori muito prazer. – **_Sasuke apenas ver meus demais amigos chegar ate a gente,Konan vinha desesperada...Correndo._

**Konan:AMIGA!**_ - Ela pulou em mim,e eu tive que segurá-la...¬¬'... - _**Que saudade! **_- Ela não saiu de cima._

**Sakura:To vendo.**_ - Comentei sorrindo,nos separamos,e pude vê-la olhar para Sasuke,se aproximou de mim,perto do meu ouvido._

**Konan:Quem é ele?**_ - Parecia bem curiosa, me aproximei de seu ouvido._

**Sakura:Meu namorado!**_ - Ela se afastou parecendo surpresa, voltou seus olhos ao Sasuke,que ficou vermelho._

**Konan:São todos assim no interior?**_ - Sasuke já tava vermelho, agora mais ainda e eu só sorri._

**Sakura:Digamos que eu sou a mais sortuda!**_ - O abracei de lado. - _**Esse é Sasuke.**_ - Meus amigos foram se aproximando e os cumprimentando, ate estranhei que eles não são nos sentar,e enquanto caminhávamos Sasori parecia pensativo,perdido em seus á que aconteceu alguma coisa._

_Nos sentamos numa mesa e pedimos alguma coisa pra amigos estavam curiosos em saber como foi o tempo que fiquei por lá,na casa do meu pai,e eu contei me ajudava a contar,quando esquecia algum detalhe importante...Konan tava mais curiosa, a saber, em como conheci o Sasuke,e o Pein com ciúmes dela,nesse interesse que surgiu nela de conhecer o sabemos por que do interesse dela né,conhecer pessoa,mais exato guris como que os rapazes ficariam com ciúmes de Sasuke,já que eles sempre se metiam na minha vida amorosa,somente Sasori parecia estranho,acho que ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa,não sei._

_Ficamos conversando ate tarde, acho que em casa meu pai deve estar tendo um treco, enquanto minha mãe diz que isso é normal, vindo de mim, por que geralmente quando saiu com os amigos chego tarde em uma graça, Sasuke com meus amigos, eles se deram bem, sinceramente eu achei maravilhoso!Bom, eu falei que Sasori estava estranho, bom esse me chamou num canto dizendo que queria conversar comigo, pois bem, eu fui._

**Sakura:Algum problema Sasori?**_ - Não pude deixar de notar os olhos de Negros de Sasuke nos olhando._

**Sasori:Sakura,eu...**_ - Fez uma pausa. - _**Eu só to preocupado com você.**_ - Parecia estar com vergonha,já que não conseguia me encarar._

**Sakura:Mais por que? **

**Sasori:Ah...Acho que com sua vida amorosa,sei o quanto você ficou mal quando tava com o Gaara...**_ - Fez uma pausa. - _**E agora ta com ele.**_ - Se referiu ao Sasuke. - _**Você sabe que ficou preocupado com você,ti considero uma irmã mais nova,e...**_ - O interrompi._

**Sakura:Não tem motivos pra se preocupar!**_ - Acho que a cada dia na fazenda,pude ver que Sasuke é uma boa pessoa,que não faria mal algum pra mim. - _**Sasuke é uma boa pessoa,não faria mal algum pra mim.**_ - Sorri. - _**Quando você conhecê-lo melhor vai ver que ele não é capaz de fazer mal a ninguém.**

_Depois da nossa pequena conversa, eu e Sasori voltamos a se sentar perto da galera, que tava no maior papo com Sasuke,mais assim que me sentei,meu querido Tobi disse que queria ir na fazenda conhecer minha porquinha,"Gerundinha"...E Deidara logo falou que poderíamos colocar na panela,mais eu logo me manifestei dizendo que "NUNCA" iriam fazer isso com meu bebê! de toda essa alegria, contei a eles que logo iria embora, morar com meu pai,já que meus pais ...Eles reagiram, digamos que pior do que eu esperava,ja que Konan começou a chorar,Sasori ficou novamente perdido em seus pensamentos,Tobi ficou colado em mim o tempo todo,e Ate o Pein e Deidara pareciam com todos e disse que poderíamos manter contato, como Internet, telefone ou ate mesmo eles poderiam passar um tempo na minha nova casa, com isso pareceram mais de horas,nos despedimos e eu e Sasuke voltamos para casa._

_**XxX**_

_**Sasuke...Pov...On...**_

_Depois de algum tempo conversando com os amigos de Sakura,fomos pra sua que durante o caminho,ela parecia bem animada,bem feliz...Me perguntei sei realmente o lugar dela fosse lá na fazendo,ou aqui junto dos amigos...Me senti meio inseguro,já que estou apaixonado por ela...Mais acho que ela já fez essa escolha,por no meio do caminho,ela disse que já tava com saudade do cheiro do que chegamos em casa,sua mãe tinha feito uma cama pra mim...Sakura protestou dizendo que podia ficar em seu quarto,só que eu dormiria no chão,só que eu não achei legal,já que seu pai não iria gostar e cada um foi para seu quarto._

_Tomei outro coloquei uma roupa, uma bermuda para dormi, e me deitei na cama, do quarto de meus olhos,curioso querendo saber o que será que o tal Sasori havia conversando com a porta se abrir levemente, me sentei na cama, olhando quem era._

_Ela vinha em passos leve,olhando o chão,acho que nem percebeu que estava uma camisa preta,que ia ate a sua coxa,de banda sabe,a que costuma um shortinho por baixo,que não da pra mim ver,cabelo solto com a sua ursinha na mã.Ela me olhou espantada._

**Sakura:Achei que já estivesse dormindo.**_ – Comentou se sentando na cama._

**Sasuke:Bom,ia tentar agora.**_ – Se sentou como índio na cama,me olhando. – _**E você?**

**Sakura:Eu não to com sono.**_ – Comentou apertando sua ursinha em seus braços. – _**Sasuke,por favor me acompanha amanhã na escola?**

**Sasuke:Claro!**_ – Ela se aproximou,se encostando na cabeceira da cama,ficando ao meu lado,sentada cobrindo as pernas. – _**Sakura,o que você e seu amigo conversaram,o Sasori?**_ – Minha curiosidade era tanta que tive de perguntar._

**Sakura:Ele só ficou preocupado,disse que se sentia no direito de zelar por mim,já que sou a irmã mais nova dele.**_ – Fiquei mais aliviado ao ouvir essas palavras da minha se virou par mim me olhando então nos aproximou beijando de leve meus lábios. – _**Boa noite Sasuke! **_– Ela se levantou de deixou o quarto...Acho que essa noite sonho com ela._

_**Sasuke...POv...Off...**_

_Depois de ouvir de Sasuke que me fazia companhia indo a escola comigo,fiquei mais tranqü uma noite ótima de começo tava sem sono,mais depois de dar uma beijo em Sasuke,confesso que o sono logo veio,e acabei sonhando com a fazenda,e com nós dois já é de manhã...Umas 08:30 da manhã e confesso que ate acordei mais cedo já que na fazendo isso não era nada né...Tomei um banho,coloquei uma roupinha,legal...Uma bermudinha jeans,de cor branca,que vai ate um pouco acima do joelho...Uma regata de cor preta,deixei meus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo,e pronto.Já tava descendo as escadas,já vendo todos a mesa tomando café...Sabia!Meu pai e Sasuke devem ter acordado umas 05:30 da manhã...E minha mãe acordava mesmo cedo né^^...Fui logo me sentando na mesa,ao lado de Sasuke,que por baixo da mesa,tocou minha mãos as suas,me fazendo o encará-lo e sorrir._

_Logo tomamos café,e disse a minha mãe que ia na escola,pegar toda papelada da transferência e meu moreno ia ela nos liberou,e fomos a caminho da ...Provavelmente vai ter bastante gente lá,já que a escola é grande,os alunos vão nas férias só para o lazer...Só estou um pouco nervosa,por talvez encontrar algumas pessoas que não quero ver...Como Gaara e Ino...Minhas mãos estão suadas...Tenho medo que Sasuke olhe pra Ino,e me troque já que é sempre na escola e não pude deixar de reparar que a Ino estava sentada num banco junto de Gaara,mais eles não pareciam bem...Ino tava com uma cara,e Gaara a mesma coisa._

**Sasuke:Você ta bem?**_ – Acho que ele percebeu minha mudança de comportamento ao ver os dois,juntos no banco._

**Sakura:Sim!**_ – Seguimos a secretaria,onde informei que iria embora...Acho que a coordenadora não quis dizer,mais aposto que ficou feliz com a minha saída!Nem vi meus amigos lá na escola,mais quando estivesse indo embora iria ao menos ligar para cada um deles,e me despedir ao menos pelo telefone...Já estávamos indo embora,quando tivemos de passar em frente ao banco onde,agora Gaara estava ainda mais forte a mão de Sasuke,e ele percebeu que não estava bem,e assim aperto minha mão també perto do banco,e não pude deixar de perceber o olhar do ruivo sobre afastamos._

**Sasuke:Sakura,me conta a verdade.**_ – Tínhamos acabado de deixar o local,voltando para a casa. – _**O que você tem?Ta nervosa,suas mãos estão suando.**

**Sakura:Tem certeza que quer saber?**_ – Fui á mesmo que ele vai querer saber o que aconteceu comigo?!_

**Sasuke:Claro!Tudo que tem haver com você,eu quero saber!**_ – Pra ele pareceu ser uma coisa obvia...Contei desde o inicio o que realmente havia acontecido entre Gaara e eu...Bom...Ele quis bater no ruivo,ficou digamos,nervoso,bem nervoso,só que tranqüilizei...Disse que já estava tudo bem,eu estava com ele,e isso que importava. – _**Sakura!**_ – Ele me abraçou tão forte,como nunca tinha feito._

_**XxX**_

_Depois que tivemos essa tal conversa, voltamos pra casa e começamos a ajudar meus pais na arrumação das coisas.Não íamos levar muita coisa, mais as coisas que iriam iam ser necessá mãe tava super animada, já fazia planos pra montar uma loja...Essas coisas,e meu pai dando força...Um pequeno caminham já estava lá, onde colocamos as coisas...Ate que ouvi uma voz..._

**- Sakura...**_ – Me virei,já que escava colocando algumas coisas no caminhão,dando de cara com GAARA!_

**Sakura:Oi Gaara.**_ – Digamos que falei meio sem emoção... –_** O que faz aqui?**_ – Na verdade,eu to bem surpresa de vê-lo aqui...Fazia bastante tempo eu ele não passava por aqui,principalmente depois de assumir o namoro com a Ino._

**Gaara:Vim conversar...**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Saber se estava tudo bem com você.Já ficou fora por algum tempo.**_ – Muito me deixou surpresa sua resposta,já que estamos falando de Gaara._

**Sakura:Muito me deixou surpresa sua resposta.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Mais acho que não vai ser possível.**_ – Me olhou interrogativo,talvez pela minha resposta._

**Gaara:Mais por que? **_– Ele me parecia diferente._

**Sakura:Sua namoradinha não vai gostar de ver você conversando comigo.**_ – Cruzei meus braço,batendo um pé,sabe..._

**Gaara:Nós não estamos mais juntos.**_ – Minha nossa!Era por isso da cara de enterro deles hoje de manhã na alguém tocar meu ombro...Era assim ao meu lado. – _**Só queria conversar com você.**_ – Me pareceu dizer isso com a presença de Sasuke._

**Sakura:Não tenho nada a esconder do Sasuke.**_ – Bom,Gaara me pareceu criar coragem._

**Gaara:Bom...Acho que você tinha razão.**_ – Assim que comentou veio varias coisas na minha cabeça. – _**Pra Ino foi apenas uma competição com você.Ela nunca quis algo serio... **_– Finalmente a verdade havia parecido,só que agora já era tarde. – _**Percebi que ela só me usou,e idiota que fui acabei caindo. **_– Me sentia...Estranha...Vitoriosa,mais ao mesmo tempo triste por ver Gaara naquele estado,mais me sentia vitória por finalmente ele ver a verdade... – _**Queria dizer que fico realmente agradecido por você querer me mostrar a verdade. **_– Fez uma pausa. –_** Pena que não acreditei,fui um cego.**_ – Aquelas palavras estavam deixando meu coração na mã me parecia bem triste com aquilo tudo,mais não podia demonstrar!Ele não pensou em mim,quando ficou com Ino. – _**Hoje eu me arrependo muito da escolha que ...Se um dia você poder me perdoar,e voltar comigo,bom eu ficaria feliz...**_ – O interrompi._

**Sakura:Sinto muito,mais isso não vai acontecer!**_ – Sasuke me aproximou ainda mais dele. – _**Mais eu já encontrei alguém que goste de mim de verdade...E com ele tenho certeza que finalmente vou ser feliz.**_ – Sei que foi um exagero meu,mais eu to feliz como nunca estive..._

**Gaara:Você esta certa.**_ – Ele deu um passo para trás. – _**Mais caso um dia você precise de mim,ao menos como amigo,bom...Pode conta comigo.**_ – Sorri._

**Sakura:Esta bem! **_– Não queria deixá-lo triste. –_** E...Acho que já faz tempo que ti perdoei.**_ – Ele sorriu,foi simples...Mais tenho certeza que foi o suficiente,pra deixá-lo mais tranqü acenou se despedindo de mim,e do Sasuke,e assim eu me virei para Sasuke o abraçando. – _**Sasuke? **_– O chamei._

**Sasuke:Diga Sakura.**_ – Ele me abraçava tão forte,e era isso mesmo que queria._

**Sakura:Eu te amo!**_ – Eu sei...Falei as três palavras...Sei que temos pouco tempo juntos,mais o que vivi ao seu lado foi tão maravilhoso,nunca havia me sentido tão feliz._

**Sasuke:Eu também Sakura,Também te amo.**

_**XxX**_

_Já estávamos voltando a fazenda...Estávamos no trem...Bom,eu e Sasuke estávamos sentados juntos,e Hinata nem estava voltando com a gente,já que ela vai fazer umas coisas de família primeiro pra depois voltar a roça...Hehe'...Meus pais estão perto da gente...Que milagre achei que eles fossem fazer um irmão pra mim...Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Sasuke,que estava ao meu lado,sentindo seu paro pra pensar em tudo que me aconteceu nesses últimos tempos...Não nego que no começo não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido...Provavelmente,passaria minha férias trancada no quarto ouvindo musica,ou tentando curtir com meus amigos...Mais não!Passei minha férias numa fazenda,onde conheci pessoas especial,e maravilhosas...Onde fiz amizades que vou cultivar a minha vida toda,onde vou dar valor a cada momento...Passei algumas confusões a qual,eu quero me lembrar pro resto da minha vida,a qual sei que vou dar muita risada...Vi minha família se unir novamente,e agora mais do que nunca...Onde eu conheci o amor da minha vida...Onde conheci o cawboy mais lindo do mundo,a pessoa a qual eu daria minha vida,só pra vê-lo sorrir..._

_Tenho que dizer...Que foram as mudanças mais importantes na minha vida!_

_The End!_

_**XxX**_

_MINHA NOSSA!Hehe'...Desculpa a demora,mais a inspiração foi embora,mais graças aos Céus voltou!XD COISA MUITO IMPORTANTE...VCS VÃO QUERER EPILOGO SIM OU NÃO???_

_VocÊs que vão me dizer se faço ou não...:D_

_Quero agradecer a todos os reviews,favoritos,alertas...ITA!TUDO!A graças a vocês eu consegui trazer de volta minha inspiração...UFA!Obrigado!_

**REviews: **

**s2Cold Hearts2 : **_MANINHA!Sem pré bom vê-la aqui né^^Fico muito feliz por ter gostado,sinceramente eu sabia que você ia gostar...Principalmente na parti da surra na Karin...auhaushaushasuash...Adorei escrever essa parte!Não se controle,podi xingar a Karin...XD...Sim!Sasuke é um ERO!Mais Ero que ele só eu né...uashaushuashaus...Sim,nossa Rosada colocou ele na linha né^^Ela tem o poder!Desculpa pela demorar...Hehe'...Foi malz...mais ta Ai!Agora vC decide...Epílogo ou não...??Bom,espero que gostei...Bjus^^Ate a Próxima!_

**karolzeenha : **_Feliz por você ter gostado!Tambem adoro a musica,só que gosto mais com "Guns N' Roses"Cantando...E foda!Ops...Foi malz...Sim,foi só o nariz quebrado...uahsuahsuahsas...Me desculpa pela minha demora,mais tava sem inspiração...=/...Foi malz,espero vê-la aqui nesse capitulo!E você que decide se quer Epílogo ou não,preciso de sua respsota hein...XD(Mensagem subliminar pra receber um reviews...)uashaushaushas...Bjus^^Ate a Próxima!_

**Angel Pink : **_Sim,vamo baster na KARIN!uahsuahsuas...Nhá!Só a Sakura teve esse gosto de bater na Karin,por tudo que a Ridículo fez com nossa Rosada...XDSim!Ótima noticia...Ela vai ficar na ROÇA!Viva!Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto...Desculpa pela demorar,tava sem inspiração...Me responda...Vai querer Epílogo ou não??Você escolhe...Bom,espero vê-la aqui hein...:D...Bjus^^Ate a Próxima!_

**BIHATAKE : **_Oi maninha!Feliz por vê-la aqui...^^...Sim,ficou uma graça a declaração do Uchiha para Sakura:D ...Desculpa aDemora,vC sabe o quanto que eu tava enrolada né^^...Desculpa!Você escolhe...Vai querer Epílogo Sim ou Não??Você escolhe...^^...Espero vê-la aqui nesse capitulo!Bjus Ate mais!_

**pietra-chan : **_Nhá!bom vê-la aqui...^^...Sim,ela acabou coma KARIN!Bem feito né^^fico feliz que você tenha gostado da idéia do Epilo!XD...Desculpa a Demora,tava enrolada,alias ainda to...Bom...Espero vê-la na próxima,já que provavelmente vai ser o Epílogo!Bjus^^Ate mais!_

**ReshaAngel : **_OI Flor,eu isso nem precisa pedir desculpa!Eu eu tenho que pedir pela minha demora,eu to meia enrolada aqui,sabe...^^...Bom,Sim a Karin mereceu!Sim ela devia entrar em COMA!uashaushausah...Tudo bem,também sou agressiva...Hehe'...Você escolhe...Você quer Epílogo ou não??Você decide...^^...Desculpa a demora!Espero vê-la novamente!bjus ^^ ate a Próxima(que talvez seja o epílogo né^^)_

**Akaane-chaan. : **_Sim,a Karin devia ter morrido!uashaushausa...^^...sim,ela naum faz bem nenhum!XD...Fico feliz que tenha gostado!Desculpa pela demora,mais to bem enrolada...XD...Bom,você escolhe...Quer Epílogo ou Não??Você decide!Bom,espero vê-la aqui nesse capitulo!Bjus^^Ate a Próxima(Que talvez seja o epílogo né^^)_

_Bom..._

_REviews...??*--*(A autora ficaria muitu feliz...=D)_

_Fiquem a vontade!_

_Kisses..._

_Kiitos!_


End file.
